New Story
by fifidomi
Summary: Je vis à Forks depuis mon enfance, et depuis quelques mois je suis à Seattle pour mes études. L'Université est une source de connaissances sans limites pour moi, et j'adore. Mais le hic, c'est tous ses c. . . de mecs. Et surtout un fils à papa qui me tape sur les nerfs, le célébrissime: Edward Cullen. Le Mister love du campus. Penser à lui, me donne envie de lui exploser la fa
1. Chapter 1

1

(Bella)

- Bella arrête s'il te plait

- Dans la forêt lointaine, On entend le coucou.

Nous sommes sur la route qui mène à la Push. J'étais parti de Forks pour ramener mon meilleur ami, Jacob. Je lui jette un coup d'œil furtif. Il est stressé, mais je sais qu'il aime la vitesse, comme moi, forcément, c'est lui qui m'a appris à conduire, au grand damne de mon père.

- Bella merde, ralenti.

- Du haut de son grand chêne, il répond au hibou.

Je n'appréciais déjà pas le connard qui roule devant nous, mais là, il m'a passablement énervé.

- Bella, ne tombe pas dans le jeu de ce con, merde et pense que tu n'es pas seule dans cette voiture.

- Coucou hibou, coucou hibou, coucou hibou, coucou.

- je te jure que tu es complètement barré comme nénette. Il faut que tu calme tes ardeurs.

- Coucou hibou, coucou hibou, Coucou hibou, coucou

- BELLA SWAN, je suis ton meilleur pote, je tiens à la vie et je te le demande : RA-LEN-TI. Et putain c'est quoi cette chanson de merde qui te vient à l'esprit chaque fois que tu es en colère.

- Jacob, ce con a failli nous envoyer dans le décor avec sa Volvo. Il croit quoi ce fils à papa, que parce qu'il a une jolie voiture, avec de jolie chrome, il croit que . . .

Il a fait une embardé, faisant crisser les pneus de sa voiture sur le rebord de la route. Le cul de sa voiture a glissé, j'ai bien cru qu'il partait dans le décor.

- oh le con, il veut jouer, annonçai-je, il ne va pas être déçu.

Je vois la main de mon ami se serrait sur la poignée de sa portière. Il serre les dents. Je vois sa mâchoire se contracter. J'accélère, je me mets au même niveau que l'autre couillon. Je le regarde, il m'offre un grand sourire. Je lui fais un doigt, et appuie sur le champignon. Si ce salaud croit qu'il me fait peur. Pfiou, il n'a jamais vu ma mustang en action.

Je pousse le moteur à fond. Ce bruit est une pure merveille. Quand je vois que je lui ai mis un vent, je me serre de mon frein moteur, et tire sur le manche du frein à main. Ma voiture opère un tête à queue.

- au putaiiiiiiiiiin, Belllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

- chut, chut, Jake, tout va bien.

La voiture se stabilise, je suis face à lui. Je le regarde, il est tout sourire. Je vais lui montrer à ce . . . je vais lui montrer, avec un de nos meilleur jeu, le plus sûr moyen de voir si un mec à des couilles ou pas.

- Bella, c'n'est pas une bonne idée.

- Dans la forêt lointaine, on entend le coucou, du haut de son grand chêne, il répond au hibou.

- Bella, non.

Je fais vrombir mon moteur. L'autre en face à stopper sa course. Il y a un peu moins de 100 mètres entre nous, ce sera rapide. Il appuie sur l'accélérateur, le son de son V6 me parvient.

- mmmh.

- Bella !

- coucou hibou, coucou, hibou, coucou.

- Bella je vais descendre, et tu vas te démerder, je te le dis.

- fais le maintenant, Jake, après il sera trop tard.

- tu fais chier.

- bien.

Il n'y a pas de signal de départ, mais nous partons à la même seconde. Face à face, lui contre moi. Je ne le quitte pas des yeux. Je rétrograde, accélérant un peu plus. Il approche, il est face à moi. Je ne souris pas, il ne sourit pas. Jacob, à côté de moi ne sourit pas, lui non plus.

Les mètres défilent, les mètres passent, comme les secondes. Il va y avoir un grand boom. Je glisse ma main vers la ceinture de mon voisin d'infortune et je tire dessus, pour vérifier qu'elle est bien attachée. Je me redresse, appuyant mon dos contre le dossier de mon siège.

Il est là, emplissant ma vue, l'impact aura lieu, mais je ne me déculotterais pas. Il plonge ses yeux aux fonds des miens. Alors que je m'attends à subir le plus gros choc de ma vie, je ne le vois plus, il est où, je tourne la tête, je le vois sur le côté, passant à vive allure. Il me suit du regard, je vois ses yeux verts. Il rit. Je hais ce type. Je freine sec, le moteur calle, et la voiture glisse sur les feuilles humides qui bordent le fossé, et stoppe.

- pourquoi tu as fait ça, Jacob.

- j'ai promis à ton frère de jamais te mettre dans une situation dangereuse.

- tu fais chier.

- peut-être, mais j'aime trop manger les petits plats de ta belle-sœur pour me la mettre à dos.

- pauvre type.

- moi aussi je t'aime ma puce.

- connard.

- tout pareil ma chérie.

- ta gueule.

Il se tait, un sourire aux lèvres. Mon meilleur pote a tourné le volant, nous faisant mordre dans l'herbe, et l'autre con a dû croire que j'avais fait dans mon froc. Je vais lui faire sa fête. Je vais me le payer, c'est juré. Jusqu'ici, il vient me faire chier. Connard.

Je rumine, serrant mon volant avec beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup de colère, au point de m'en faire blanchir les phalanges.

- je hais cet enfoiré d'Edward Cullen.

- bon Bella, je ne veux pas te bousculer Darling, mais tu dois rentrer sur Seattle et moi j'ai cours demain, j'n'ai pas des horaires à la carte, moi.

Je me tourne vers lui, appuyant ma tempe sur le volant en cuir. Je le détaille longuement. Il garde le silence, me regardant en retour. J'ai vraiment de la chance d'avoir Jacob. Il a un an de moins que moi, il a eu une histoire difficile, un père paraplégique, deux sœurs qui vivent loin et il a perdu sa mère quand il était enfant. Pourtant c'est la personne la plus souriante que je connaisse.

- Merci Jake.

- de quoi ?

- d'être toi, nigaud.

- oh ! Ça ! C'n'est pas trop dur pour moi.

Je lui tire la langue et remets en route le moteur qui avait callé. Je fais demi-tour et reprends la route vers la Push. Arrivé chez lui, je ralenti et remonte la petite allée qui mène à la maison rouge de son père.

- je t'appelle quand j'arrive.

Je tourne la tête vers la gauche, pour voir s'il y a un obstacle derrière ma voiture, puis je jette un coup d'œil dans le rétro intérieur. Pas de problème, et hop, je recule pour qu'il soit juste devant la rampe d'accès.

- et voilà mon bon monsieur, vous êtes arrivé à bon port.

- merci mademoiselle.

Je sors de la voiture en courant et attrape ses béquilles, sur le siège arrière.

- dans combien de temps comptent t'ils te retirer ton plâtre ?

- encore 1 mois.

- tu l'as bien cherché.

- je ne pensais pas que le courant me ramènerait si rapidement contre la falaise.

- tu es fou.

- n'oublie pas que tu as déjà sauté de la falaise toi aussi.

- c'est vrai, mais jamais de si haut. Il n'y a que Sam, qui a réussi l'exploit de ne pas se briser quelque chose.

- bon, il faut qu'on se quitte ma bien aimée, je vais en cours tôt et en bus, la ga-lère.

- pauvre chéri.

- moque toi, mais je me souviens d'une fille qui s'était pétée le poignet et qui était bien contente de me trouver pour l'emmener en cours.

- oui, je te dois une fière chandelle.

Je m'approche de lui et lui fais un baiser sur la joue. Il ferme sa portière et calle les cannes sous ses aisselles.

- ils n'avaient pas un modèle plus ressent pour tes cannes.

- le dispensaire n'est pas tout neuf et a peu de mécène.

- on pourrait organiser un marathon ou n'importe quelle manifestation sportive. On l'a déjà fait dans le passé.

- il faut y réfléchir, mais là, je ne rêve que d'une chose, c'est une bonne douche.

- ok je te laisse ma caille.

- merci, de m'avoir ramené.

- de rien.

Je le regarde remonter la pente en bois. Il est mignon. Je ris, incapable de ne pas me moquer.

- Bella, fais chier.

- mais comprends-moi.

Il me lance le plus noir de ses regards et j'éclate de rire.

- un plâtre Hello kitty, Jacob, vraiment.

- merde.

- tu es mignonne mon ange.

- salope.

- merci.

Je monte en voiture, riant toujours du mauvais coup qu'Emily lui a fait. La femme de Sam, infirmière au dispensaire de la réserve, lui a posé le plâtre le plus rose et le plus ridicule, qu'un homme de près de 2 mètres puisse arborer. Et avec son teint halé, ça flash un max.

Je reprends la route, j'attrape mon sac à l'arrière. Je le pose à côté de moi et en sors mon IPod. Je lance le Bluetooth et la musique empli l'habitacle. Me voilà en route pour l'école. Youpi.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à vous toutes. Comme certaines me l'on fait remarquer, je n'ai pas mis 10 ans à revenir et me lancer dans une nouvelle histoire et pour le titre, je l'avoue, je ne me suis pas foulée, sorry, I know.

Alors je réponds à Anne : non, ce n'est pas mon petit bout, mais celui de mon frère, qui, sur la photo, mangeait sa première figue. J'aime cette photo.

Bella a du caractère, oui, un peu du mien aussi, Lol.

Edward n'aura pas voix au chapitre pendant quelques temps, le temps de planter le décor, et d'apprendre à connaitre les perso.

Je pense faire des chapitres un peu plus courts aussi, alors dites-moi si ça gâche l'histoire, son rythme, etc . . .

Eh, ben, je crois qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire bonne lecture, eh oui ! Enfin, je vous le souhaite.

2

(Bella)

Je suis en train de faire mon jogging, dans l'un des parcs qui entourent l'université de Seattle. Les écouteurs de mon IPod aux oreilles, je cours au rythme du Sunday, Bloody Sunday de U2.

Je suis élève ici depuis maintenant 6 mois. Je cours avant d'aller dans l'amphithéâtre pour assister à mon cours sur la civilisation amérindienne.

J'ai toujours vécu entouré de Quileute et je trouve dommage que la majorité des cours soient basés sur la civilisation Navajo. Peu de personnes se doutent que le long de la côte Pacifique, il existe 5 tribus indiennes, les Makah, les Ozette, les Hoh, les Quileute et les Quinault. La tribu Quileute, dont est issu mon ami Jake, propose de participer à la pêche traditionnelle au saumon, en pleine mer, à bord de canoës. J'ai eu l'occasion d'y participer, et c'est merveilleux. En quelques secondes, où durant des heures, vous voyagez dans le temps, et vous vous trouvez entouré d'hommes arborant les couleurs de leur tribu, du maquillage, jusqu'à la tenue. Dépaysement assuré.

Je contourne un arbre et me perds dans le bois, je cours et me sachant seule, je me permets de chanter à voix haute.

- I can't believe the news today, I can't close my eyes and make it go away.

Je souffle et respire, gardant le rythme. Je vois deux blondes devant moi. Merde, même dans les coins les plus reculés, et malgré l'heure, 6h42 à ma montre, je ne suis pas seule. Je ne ralentie pas pour autant. Et surtout je continus ma ritournelle.  
- How long, how long must we sing this song ? How long ? Tonight we can be as one.

Au moment de les dépasser, je vois l'une d'elle faire un écart, j'ai juste le temps de me reprendre, et j'évite ainsi de m'étaler. Je saute pardessus la jambe tendue négligemment, je m'écouterais, je lui donnerais un coup. Je regarde la conne et je la reconnais de suite. Mademoiselle « je sors avec Edward Cullen ». Ils font vraiment la paire c'est deux énergumènes.

- Bonjour Tanya, lui lançai-je, pour lui monter que je suis moins bête qu'elle, et je reprends les paroles de mon groupe préféré, les plantant là, toutes les deux :

- Broken bottles under children's feet. Bodies strewn across a dead end street. But I won't heed the battle call. It puts my back up, puts my back up against the wall. Sunday, bloody Sunday. Sunday, bloody Sunday.

Je remonte vers le bâtiment où se trouve la radio du campus. Il faut que j'y récupère l'un de mes cours que j'ai oublié la nuit dernière, pendant mon quart. Oui, en plus de suivre des cours au « Collège of Arts and Sciences » de la U-Dub, que je prends sur les amérindiens, leur culture, leur origine, etc . . . je m'occupe 3 soir par semaine de l'animation musicale sur les ondes.

« And the battle's just begun  
There's many lost, but tell me who has won?  
The trenches dug between our hearts  
And mother's children, brothers, sisters torn apart »

Je remonte le long du couloir, prenant les escaliers pour monter jusqu'au 3ème étage. Arrivée en haut, je me penche au-dessus de la fontaine et bois une longue gorgée d'eau fraîche.

- mmmh. Sunday, bloody Sunday, Sunday, bloody Sunday.

Je pose mes mains sur mes hanches, me penchant en arrière puis j'attrape mes jambes l'une après l'autre, pour éviter les crampes et m'étire. Je mets mon MP3 sur pause, retire mes écouteurs que je laisse pendre de chaque côté de mon cou. Je marche doucement jusqu'à l'entrée du studio. Je reprends ma chanson, la fredonnant, sachant que personne ne devrait être là, hormis celui ou celle qui fait son propre quart.

« How long, how long must we sing this song ? How long ? Tonight we can be as one. Tonight, tonight. Sunday, bloody Sunday. Sunday, bloody Sunday, mmmh, mmmh. »

Alors que je rentre dans le local qui se trouve juste à côté, je tombe nez à nez avec une petite brune, qui a l'air d'être en panique. Me voir la surprend, et elle pousse un cri.

- aaaaaahhhhhhh, euh désolée, tu m'as fait peur.

- pas grave. Je m'appelle Bella, j'ai fait une séance de 22h à minuit et j'ai oublié mes cours, tu ne les aurais pas vu ?

- euh, Bella, c'est ça.

- oui.

- je suis désolée mais je ne vais pas pouvoir t'aider, tu vois, il y a maintenant 1h que je passe le même disque et impossible de débloquer la platine, je suis dans la merde et je ne sais pas . . .

Je la pousse sur le côté et entre dans « l'aquarium ». Je tape sur le côté de la platine et stoppe net le disque. Je vois un autre juste à côté, qui est sorti de sa pochette. Je le fais tourner entre mes deux index et le positionne. La musique se fait entendre. « Clair de lune, de De Bussy ». C'n'est pas que je n'aime pas, au contraire, mais pour réveiller le campus, j'aurai mis autre chose.

- oh, merci, tu m'as sauvé la vie.

- mais non.

Je souffle. Cette fille manque vraiment de confiance en elle. Je regarde dans la pièce et vois mon précieux cours, en haut d'une pile de CD et de vinyles.

- merci, lui dis-je, en lui montrant les documents, à bientôt.

- non, non, merci à toi et au fait, je m'appelle Angela.

Je m'éloigne déjà, je ne voudrais pas être en retard en cours.

- à la prochaine Angela.

Je m'arrête au bout du couloir, sachant qu'elle doit me regarder.

- si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis au bâtiment des Phan'.

- tu fais partie de la sororité ?

- nan, j'ai une copine là-bas.

- oh, euh d'accord.

- j'ai dû rendre ma chambre, pas le budget et elle me prête sa chambre, le temps que je trouve où me loger.

- ok, mais tu sais, il y a un endroit où tu peux t'installer, enfin si tu veux.

Je me tourne complètement vers elle et la détaille. Elle a les yeux baissés.

- ah bon, pourtant j'ai épluché toutes les annonces dans les 5 kms alentours et j'ai rien déniché.

- l'endroit dont je te parle, enfin, il y a pas eu de . . . enfin il y a pas eu d'annonce.

- je t'avoue que je ne te suis pas.

- tu vas en cours là ?

Sa question me ramène dans le monde réel, celui des cours qui débute à 8h, et pas après.

- oui, je te laisse.

Je commence à m'éloigner, mais elle avance vers moi, un papier à la main.

- tiens, c'est mon numéro de mobile, si tu cherches toujours où te loger, appelle moi, ok.

- d'accord, euh merci.

- de rien, tu es la première personne qui me parle normalement depuis que je suis ici.

- ok, pas de souci, euh . . . merci, je t'appelle.

Je pars en courant, je ne veux pas être en retard, je dois passer prendre Alice et si je suis à la bourre, elle va me le faire payer au centuple.

En quelques minutes je suis sur place. Je rentre dans la maison de la sororité. La Phanhellenic Association est une sororité de près de cent ans et les filles qui y sont, vont de la pétasse blonde de ce matin, à ma super copine Alice 100 mille volts.

Je monte jusqu'à l'étage de sa chambre et je rentre sans frapper. Erreur fatale, elle est encore au lit, en plein exercices physiques, avec son nouveau Jule.

- ne te dérange pas pour moi, Al', je prends ma douche et je t'attends sur place.

- mmmh, mmmh, mmmh, oui, oui, oui.

Je reste sur place, elle est incroyable. Elle n'a aucune pudeur. Je la hais. Je ris, je suis jalouse, elle s'envoie en l'air chaque soir et quasiment un mec par semaine et plus parfois.

- euh, oui, ben . . . j'y vais, moi.

J'ouvre un de ses tiroirs, je prends une chemise manche ¾, un jean et hop, je saute dans la douche. En moins de 10 minutes, je suis lavée, séchée et habillée. Je ressors, passant la tête par la porte pour jeter un coup d'œil. Mon amie est debout devant la fenêtre et le gars se resape. Il est plutôt mignon. Grand, tout en muscle, il a la carrure d'un ours mais la douceur de ses yeux . . . et oh, Bella Swan, il faut que tu te reprennes. « Mais j'n'ai pas fait des galipettes depuis si longtemps, me dit la petite voix dans ma tête ».

- Salut, Bell's, désolée.

- pas de problème.

- bon je me casse Al', à la revoillure.

Le grand brun me regarde et me fais son sourire Ultra Bright. Je lui fais un signe de la tête.

- c'est quand tu veux où tu veux ma puce.

Touchée, coulée.

- Dommage mon gars. Mais j'ai trop à faire.

Je passe dignement devant lui, regrettant de ne pas avoir un slip de rechange. Ne me jetez pas la pierre, il est vraiment beau et je suis à la diète depuis pfiou, facile, 1 an, depuis ma rupture avec Mike crétin Newton.

Bon, bon, bon, je m'égare. Je reprends mes cours et sors, je sais qu'Al' me rejoindra dans l'amphi. Je descends les marches. Regardant mes feuilles et les classant, pas du tout concentrée sur mes pieds. Le beau mec passe à côté de moi et me bouscule.

Ce qui devait arriver, arriva et je me tords méchamment la cheville. Je n'ai pas le temps de me rattraper à la rampe que je me retrouve en bas, dans des bras musclés, de . . . Cullen.

- oh, désolé Bella, j'n'ai pas eu le temps de te rattraper, s'excuse l'ours.

- oui, oui.

Je tente de me relever mais les bras de Cullen me serrent un peu trop fort.

- Euh, merci Cullen, mais là il faudrait que tu me lâches.

- ok.

Je me mets en appui sur ma jambe droite et . . .

- aïe, merde, ça fait mal.

- appuie-toi sur moi, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

- plutôt crever.

- pardon ?

- t'as bien entendu, je ne veux rien te devoir.

- je t'ai évité de te vautrer !

- oui et ça te donne quels droits sur moi ?

- t'es incroyable comme fille.

Je l'ignore et me tourne vers le grand brun. Je lui fais les yeux doux et lui demande.

- tu veux bien me filer un coup de main, je dois aller en cours et je ne veux pas être en retard. Tu me dois bien ça, j'ai eu une entorse un peu par ta faute ! Non ?

- ok poupée, dans mes bras.

Je lui tends les bras, et il passe sa main sous mes genoux. Et hop, je suis partie et Cullen reste sur place, sans bouger. Je vois blondie qui approche de lui, je sais au moins la raison de sa présence.

- tu aurais dû lui dire merci, me glisse mon porteur.

- c'est un connard fini, mais changeons de sujet, tu t'appelles comment mon grand.

Il éclate de rire.

- Emmett, me répond-il.

- c'est mignon.

- Emmett Cullen.

- ouille.

Il rit une nouvelle fois.

- ton frère.

- yes Darling.

- la loose !

- la loose.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Et voilà, ça fait une semaine que je suis immobilisée. Bandages, stripping et béquilles. La roue a tourné, Jacob a beaucoup rit quand je lui ai raconté mon petite accident.

Ce jour-là, mon porteur m'a baladé dans tout le campus, à bout de bras, jusqu'à la faculté de médecine, pour que l'un des étudiants s'occupe de moi. Je ne me suis pas fait une entorse de chochotte comme dit mon nouveau petit copain. Oui, oui, vous avez bien entendu, my new boy-friend, yes.

Malgré le fait, que je l'ai surpris en pleine action avec ma meilleure copine et contre toute attente, je sors avec le beau, le magnifique, que dis-je le sculptural Emmett Cullen.

Il est parfait. Il est gentil, doux, attentionné et il ne me pousse pas à la consommation sexuelle. Tant mieux. J'ai beau être en manque de ce côté-là, pour moi, c'n'est pas possible de coucher avant de connaitre. Ouais, je sais, je me la pète sainte-nitouche, mais je ne veux pas une simple histoire de cul, il est vraiment super comme mec, et c'est le mien. Alors ceinture, jusque-là, pour qu'il sache qu'il n'est pas un morceau de viande pour moi. « Sacré morceau, pfiou, dixit la petite voix dans ma tête ».

On est vendredi, et je suis avec lui depuis la fin de l'après-midi. Je squatte sa chambre, cachée sous les draps. C'est le week-end, et je ne pouvais pas rentrer à Forks. Il m'a gentiment proposé de rester avec lui et j'n'ai pas dit non. J'ai prévenu mon père, j'ai prévenu mon meilleur ami et j'ai prévenu mon copain, que je restais sur Seattle. Le premier à grogner, le second à soupirer et le troisième m'a embrassé et c'est embrasé à l'idée des supers moments qu'on allait passer ensemble. Moi aussi. J'ai pas mal d'imagination, alors . . . mais bon, « Warning, attention, Hartung ne pas mettre la charrue avant les bœufs, Bella ». Toute cette semaine, grâce à lui, j'ai pu assister à mes cours, et même me rendre à la radio.

Si on ne se fit qu'à son apparence, on s'attend à une brute pas fute-fute. Mais c'est tout le contraire. Il est incollable en foot américain et en baseball, logique il pratique le premier et le second est le sport familial, m'a-t-il expliqué. « On aime faire des matchs entre nous ». Il m'a parlé d'orage, mais j'avoue que je ne comprends pas leur passion de courir sous la pluie après une petite balle. Mais bon.

Il fait des études en Océanographie et aimerait intégrer l'école navale dans la section recherche en biologie et micro biologie des milieux marins, c'est une tête bien rempli, j'adore. Une preuve qu'il ne faut pas se fier au physique.

Là, il est sous la douche. Il revient juste de son entrainement. J'ai passée l'après-midi sur son ordi, à réviser et à mettre au propre mes cours. Maintenant, je suis étendue sous sa couette, je regarde la télé, une redif' d'un feuilleton à l'eau de rose, pas de quoi applaudir.

Mon attention s'est totalement évanouie, lorsque je le vois sortir avec seulement une serviette autour de la taille. Je ne peux m'empêcher de retenir une petite exclamation.

- oh, punaise.

- quoi.

Il regarde sa serviette, il est mignon quand il fait l'innocent.

-rien, rien.

- oh, tant mieux.

Il s'approche du lit, mais bifurque au dernier moment. Il me tourne le dos et ouvre l'un des tiroirs de sa commode et comme de par enchantement, la serviette tombe au sol et j'ai les yeux au niveau de sa magnifique paire de fesses. J'étouffe un cri de surprise et manque de m'étrangler.

- ça ne va pas Bella.

Il se moque. Il se tourne vers moi et avant que je ne vois son phallus me faire face, si on peut dire, donc avant de voir le petit M, je me cache sous le drap.

- c'n'est pas du jeu.

- mmmh, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- salaud.

- petite joueuse.

- habilles toi.

- non ça va. J'n'ai pas froid.

- merde, Em', sois mignon et mets au moins un caleçon.

- pourquoi ?

Il fait semblant de se regarder sous toutes les coutures et je jette un œil par-dessus mon « bouclier ». Il est si beau. Que fait-il avec une fille comme moi. Je soupire et pose ma tête sur l'oreiller.

- Bella ?

- QUOI ?

- tu fais la tête ?

- non ! Presque pas !

- Bella !

Il s'approche de moi et s'assoit au bord du lit.

- c'est normal dans un couple de « rire ».

- je sais, mais ce n'est pas ça le problème.

- alors, pourquoi tu refuses que nous ayons des relations « normales », comme n'importe quel couple.

- tu parles de nous comme d'un couple, c'n'est pas un peu rapide, Emmett, on se voit depuis une semaine et . . . tu, tu, tu . . .

- et je me fous à poil devant toi, comme un gros con prétentieux et fier de sa personne.

- non, non, je ne pense pas ça, du tout, pas de toi.

- alors où-est-le-problème ? Non, dis-moi plutôt quel est ton problème ?

- tu veux bien te couvrir . . . le . . . ton . . . S'il te plait ?

- ok, ok, ok.

Il se lève, attrape un caleçon dans son tiroir toujours ouvert et l'enfile. Il se retourne une nouvelle fois vers moi, mais cette fois, il s'appuie contre le meuble et me regarde.

- vas-y expliques moi !

- Em', pour moi, il est difficile de croire qu'un mec comme toi, veuilles de moi.

- pourquoi ?

- parce que tu es, si beau.

- toi aussi.

- arrêtes, je t'en prie, tu pourrais avoir toutes les pom-poms girls que tu veux, pourquoi moi.

- pourquoi pas ?

- mais, tu es beau, brillant, sportif, qu'est-ce que tu fous avec une fille comme moi ?

- je ne comprends pas ta question.

Je m'assois dans le lit. Je sais qu'il veut que je dise exactement ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Je sais aussi que c'est quelque chose de bête. Mais comment croire que le mec que toutes les filles du campus rêvent d'approcher, vous a choisi vous. Enfin moi. C'est vrai, je fais 1,66m, je suis passable, voir commune, je ne suis vraiment pas « pulpeuse », je n'ai pas le style Californien c'est certain.

- Bella !

- tu es magnifique, je ne le suis pas, tu es connu, je ne le suis pas, tu es gentil et ça je ne le suis définitivement pas. Rien ne nous rapproche. La seule chose qu'on est en commun, c'est Alice.

- c'est une fille bien.

- je sais, c'est ma meilleure amie.

- c'est aussi la mienne.

- vous avez une amitié arrangée.

- on a établit des règles simples.

- c'n'est pas courant, non.

- c'est mon ami depuis la maternelle.

- oh.

- tu veux quoi ma puce.

Je le regarde et je mets cartes sur table, je n'aime pas me prendre la tête.

- Em', je ne me sens pas à la hauteur.

Il s'approche et s'assoit une nouvelle fois près de moi.

- je suis bien avec toi, Em', ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas été aussi bien avec une personne et encore plus avec un garçon, enfin un homme quoi.

Je rougis. Il me regarde, et approche son visage du mien. Alors que je pense qu'il va m'embrasser, il dévie et pose ses lèvres sur le bout de mon nez.

- Bella, tu t'inquiètes trop, tu réfléchis trop.

Il me caresse la joue.

- Tu ne veux pas que l'on ait des rapports physiques tout de suite, ajoute-t-il, et je le comprends, je ne te dis pas que j'en ai pas envie, mais si j'avais besoin simplement de rapport physique facile, comme tu le dis, je pourrais juste me rendre à l'une des soirées de la confrérie.

- mmmh.

Je baisse la tête, au moins notre histoire aura vite tournée court, éphémère, limite obsolète.

- Bella !

Il met un doigt sous mon menton et me remonte la tête.

- Bella, arrête de te faire des opinions sur les personnes sans les connaitre. Je sais, que ce que tu as vu de moi, doit te donner raison, mais je ne cherche pas un coup d'un soir.

- moi non plus.

- alors c'est réglé.

Cette fois il m'embrasse chastement sur les lèvres.

- je ne peux pas te dire que je t'aime, mais mes parents s'aiment, je les envie, et je sais ce que j'attends de notre relation.

- tu attends quoi.

- que l'on soit bien ensemble.

- que l'on ne se fixe pas d'objectifs, ajoutai-je

- oui, ma puce, simplement d'être bien ensemble.

Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes.

- tu es parfait Monsieur Emmett Cullen.

- Bella, il faut vraiment que tu es une meilleure opinion de toi.

Je le regarde, il est tellement gentil. Il est parfait. Tout ce que j'attendais d'un homme. Je lui saute au cou et le renverse sur le lit.

- merci Em'.

Il me lève à bout de bras, me donnant l'impression de flotter au-dessus de lui. Puis avec une extrême douceur, il me dépose sur son torse, posant ses lèvres sur mon front, sur ma tempe.

- je ne me transformerais pas en connard, pour te forcer à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas faire.

Ma joue est sur la peau de son cou. J'entends son cœur battre à cent à l'heure. Il me serre fort contre lui. Je suis émue. Il y a une semaine encore, je ne pensais pas que je pourrais éprouver autant d'amour pour quelqu'un. Oui de l'amour.

- je sais que c'est tôt Emmett, mais je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de toi.

Il arrête de respirer une seconde, puis me relâche. Je ne bouge plus, j'attends sa réaction, un geste, un mot. Mais rien.

J'aurais mieux fait de me taire. Je roule sur le côté. Il ne tente pas de me retenir. Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je m'assoie au bord du lit. Il reste allonger. Je tire le tee-shirt que je porte, le plus bas possible, je me sens seule, nue et nulle.

- je suis désolée.

Il ne me parle pas. Je jette un regard vers lui. Il a les bras posé sur son front et les yeux clos.

Je ne peux pas supporter son silence plus longtemps. Je me lève, appuyant doucement sur ma cheville. Quand je me sens assez stable, je marche vers la salle de bain, attrapant au passage mon jean.

Je fais couler l'eau dans la douche. Je retire mes vêtements. Je passe ma main sous l'eau, laissant glisser le liquide sur mon avant-bras. Je rentre à l'intérieur de la cabine. L'eau est chaude, trop, je baisse la température, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit tiède, presque froide, je n'aime pas l'eau chaude. Je mets mon visage sous la paume de douche et je laisse mes larmes couler, gardant le silence. J'appuie mon front contre la faïence. Je pleure, je pleure et je suis en colère contre moi. Je donne un grand coup du plat de la main contre le carrelage.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, ni pourquoi je le lui ai dit. Je me sens ridicule. Je me sens bête. Je suis tellement désespérée, ma vie amoureuse est un tel vide, que je me suis amourachée, d'un inconnu. Encore un Cullen qui m'aura fait de la peine.

Je ris, silencieusement, encore une fois. Mais quelle cruche. Une idiote.

- je suis une idiote.

- non, c'est moi.

Je passe une main sur mon visage, enlevant le surplus d'eau que j'ai dans les yeux et tourne la tête vers sa voix, vers lui. Emmett est dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il a les yeux rougis. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je coupe l'eau. Je suis nue, et son regard sur moi me trouble. Je repense à son silence, et j'attrape la serviette que je place autour de mon torse.

- je ne m'attendais pas à ça, me dit-il.

Je n'arrive pas à lui parler. La déception parlerait à ma place et la rancœur n'est jamais une bonne conseillère, autant ne pas en ajouter à mon chagrin. Je le laisse faire, c'est à mon tour de rester silencieuse. Il avance vers moi. Je ne bouge pas, toujours debout dans la douche. Il arrive à ma hauteur.

- j'n'ai pas l'habitude Bella.

Il lève les yeux au-dessus de moi, gardant le regard perdu dans le vide, puis il repose ses yeux dans les miens.

- j'ai entendu ce que tu m'as dit.

- bien.

- j'ai entendu, mais tu me fais peur.

- bon.

- non, ce n'est pas bon, tu me fais peur.

Que veut-il que je lui réponde. Je sais que je vais vite mais je ne l'ai pas calculé.

- tu me fais peur, parce que je ressens la même chose, parce que . . . parce que j'avais peur, que ce ne soit pas réciproque. J'ai eu un tilt quand tu es sortie de la chambre de Al', je t'ai volontairement bousculé, parce que je voulais que tu me parles, qu'il y est une excuse pour que tu me vois. Mais voilà, j'ai été un bourrin, j'n'ai pas pensé que tu tomberais.

Je le regarde, il est ému. C'est la plus surprenante façon qu'il met été donner, d'entendre quelqu'un déclarer sa flamme, est c'est pour moi. Une boule se forme dans ma gorge.

- tu ne m'a même pas vu, alors que j'étais nu. La plus part des filles auraient rigolé bêtement et m'aurait donné leur numéro, voir, elle serait passé à l'acte, sans penser à Al'

Je ne peux retenir plus longtemps le hoquet qui bloque ma gorge. J'ai un sanglot, des trémolos dans la voix. Je n'arrive pas à parler. Je me détourne de lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit pleurer.

- Bella, pardonne moi, pardonne moi, mon ange, regarde-moi s'il te plait, je t'en prie.

Je ne peux pas, un torrent de larmes secoue mes épaules, je ne veux pas lui faire face. Il entoure ma taille de ses bras, posant son menton au creux de mon cou, au niveau de ma clavicule.

- je suis désolé. Bella, je t'aime aussi, je t'aime comme jamais je n'ai aimé quelqu'un. Et il ne m'a fallu qu'un regard.

- arrête.

- Bella, je ne te laisserais pas sortir d'ici, tant que tu ne me regarderas pas.

Je ravale mes larmes, reniflant bruyamment, pas du tout sexy.

- Bella, j'ai envie de toi. Si je me comportais comme avec n'importe quelle fille, je te prendrais là. Mais je te le répète, je veux que ça marche entre nous.

Il me caresse le ventre avec son pouce, je frissonne.

- on va doucement, soufflai-je.

Il me tourne vers lui. Je me retrouve les yeux au niveau de son torse immense. Il est si beau, j'ai envie de me coller à lui, j'ai envie de profiter de sa chaleur, de son odeur. Il me relève le menton, mais je garde les yeux baissés. Il laisse ses bras tomber contre lui.

- Bella, gronde-t-il.

Je lève les yeux vers lui. Je suis soufflée par le regard qu'il me lance. Il a les yeux brillants d'amour, de désir et il a l'air heureux. Il me sourit.

- embrasse-moi Bella, montre-moi combien tu m'aimes.

- Em'.

- s'il te plait.

- Em'.

- Bella ! J'ai besoin que tu fasses le premier pas.

- tu m'aimes.

Il me regarde, l'intensité de ses yeux me rend toute chose. Alors, j'avance vers lui, me collant à son torse, appuyant mes mains sur ses bras, qu'il tient le long de son corps. Je m'appuie sur lui, et je monte sur la pointe des pieds, doucement, ma cheville me fait souffrir, mais pour rien au monde je ne lui dirais. J'avance vers lui, lentement, le regardant. Quand je suis à sa hauteur, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Il ne bouge pas, il a les yeux fermés. Quand nos peaux rentrent en contact, l'une avec l'autre, il frémit. J'appuie un peu plus ma bouche contre la sienne. Je le regarde réagir. Il tremble. Ses yeux bougent derrière ses paupières qu'il garde fermé. Je sens alors un liquide qui tombe dans mon cou. Il pleure. Il parle d'une voix sourde, empreinte de l'émotion qui le parcourt.

- Je t'aime Isabella.

Il me colle à lui, il me colle à lui et m'embrasse avec fougue. Je laisse la serviette qui me couvre glisser au sol. Je suis nue contre son corps chaud. Je suis nue, et s'il veut de moi, qu'il me prenne tout de suite. Je suis à lui.


	4. Chapter 4

4

_**Emmett**_

- maman, je viens ce week-end, ça ne te dérange pas ?

- oh non mon grand.

- je peux venir avec quelqu'un ?

- bien sûr tes amis sont les biens venus, tu le sais. Ils seront combien, je te demande ça, parce que la dernière fois j'ai dû faire les courses 2 fois le même week-end.

- elle ne mange pas beaucoup.

Elle se tait, puis s'écrie.

- oh mon fils me ramène sa chérie à la maison, oh mon petit garçon est amoureux.

- maman !

J'appuie mon front contre ma main. Il ne fallait pas que je m'attende à une autre réaction de sa part.

- Em', tu ne m'as jamais amené de fille ici.

- ouais, eh bien ce n'est pas encore fait.

- Emmett, tu ne fais pas du chantage à ta vieille maman !

Je ris, elle a, 42 ans, c'est tout sauf vieux. Quand on sait que j'ai 23 ans et Ed' en a 26.

- maman, arrête de jouer avec la corde « culpabilité », ça ne marche pas.

- vilain.

- tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose.

- non mon chéri. Tu rentres avec ton frère ?

- Edward rentre ?

- oui, il a, besoin de souffler m'a-t-il dit.

Je pince les lèvres, merde. Maintenant que je lui ai dit que je venais avec une fille, si je lui dis que tout compte fait je ne peux plus, elle va croire que je me suis pris la tête avec Ed'. Elle ne comprendra pas, que le problème est entre ma moitié et mon frangin. Elle va me poser milles questions, et je n'ai aucune réponse. Bella ne supporte pas Edward et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Elle ne veut rien me dire.

- je vois ça avec lui, mais je finis mes cours tard, alors je pense qu'il viendra de son côté et nous du notre.

- bon, d'accord, mais dis-moi, je dois prévoir une chambre pour ton amie.

- non maman.

- d'accord.

- tu veux d'autres renseignements sur ma vie sexuelle ou tu es satisfaite.

- mais non mon chéri, j'avais juste besoin de savoir . . .

- oui je sais, à demain maman.

- je t'aime mon grand.

- moi aussi.

Je raccroche. Je ne sais pas si Bella sera toujours d'accord pour venir chez mes parents. Je tourne la tête vers elle. Elle a mis ses écouteurs et est en train de réécrire au propre les notes de son dernier cours. Elle lève la tête et me tire la langue.

Je lui souris. Il y a maintenant près de 5 mois que nous sommes ensemble. J'ai passé mes derniers exam', elle doit passer le sien demain en début de matinée. Elle devra revenir pour deux autres, d'ici les jours qui viennent, mais là, moi, je suis officiellement en vacances, mais je ne pouvais pas le dire à ma madré, elle m'aurait questionné sur ce que je compte faire, où je compte partir, pour mes stages, etc . . .

Je ne pense qu'à Bella, et c'est tout. Elle est étendue sur le lit, elle balance ses jambes d'avant en arrière. Elle porte une minuscule culotte, et un de mes t-shirt sans manche. Je regarde ses jambes. J'ai envie de les lui toucher. Mais je me retiens. Je sais comment ça va finir. Elle va me regarder, je vais l'embrasser et elle va me toucher. Je ne résisterais pas à l'envie de lui rendre ses caresses et ça finira sur le lit, où par terre, où je ne sais où, mais elle ne buchera plus son cours, et je ne veux pas la détourner de ses révisions.

Elle s'est tournée vers moi. Elle a son menton, négligemment posé sur le dos de sa main et me regarde.

Elle a un petit regard coquin. La . . . mmmh, putain, je bande, elle me regarde, elle fait . . . ce truc, juste avec les yeux et je bande comme un con. Je baisse la tête, éclatant de rire. Je croise mes bras sur mon torse et la regarde à nouveau.

- j'ai un peu de temps Em', si tu veux.

Elle referme ses bouquins et les pose au sol.

- et j'ai besoin d'une pause.

Elle se met sur le côté, le t-shirt glisse laissant apparaitre la peau de son ventre, découvrant totalement son petit slip en dentelle noir et à pois blanc.

- mais je ne veux pas te déranger, ajoute-t-elle, en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux.

Elle se laisse tomber sur le lit.

- j'n'ose pas me lever, dit-elle en grimaçant, tu vois, j'ai mal à ma cheville, tu sais celle . . .

Elle n'a pas le temps de finir que je suis sur elle. Je suis un homme. Quand même. Je me glisse entre ses jambes, collant mon buste au sien.

- tu es incroyable.

- je sais, répond-t-elle, faussement modeste.

Je l'embrasse dans le cou, faisant glisser mes mains sur ses seins, sa taille, descendant mes lèvres vers sa poitrine. Je la libère du morceau de toile, déchirant en deux mon t-shirt.

- Em', c'était mon préféré.

Je lui place un doigt en travers des lèvres.

- pchhhhht.

Je prends son mamelon entre mes lèvres, et le mordille. Elle se cambre et sert le drap dans ses mains, au-dessus de sa tête. Je l'embrasse à nouveau à pleine bouche.

- tu veux, lui demandai-je.

- Nooooooon, si peu.

Je ris.

- si tu ne fais rien dans les 10 prochaines secondes, Emmett Cullen, je te viole, ajoute-t-elle.

- d'accord m'dame. Tout de suite.

Je la chatouille. Elle se tord dans tous les sens.

- non, non, non, Em', arrête.

Elle est à bout de souffle.

- c'est toi qui m'as dit que je devais faire quelque chose.

- oui, maaaaais, je pensais au sexe.

- oh, ça !

Je m'arrête, me redresse, et ajoute.

- je ne sais pas si j'en ai vraiment envie.

- je m'en fous moi je veux.

Elle boude.

- je ne suis pas un objet mademoiselle Swan.

- ouais, et ben, t'avais pas à me regarder avec tes yeux lubriques.

- n'inverse pas les rôles, princesse.

Elle me tire la langue. Je souris. Elle me prend en traitre et glisse une de ses mains sous mon short.

- et, mais c'est qu'il y a de la marchandise la dessous.

- mmmh.

Je ris, elle est incroyable cette nana. Et c'est la mienne.

- ça va être ta fête ma grande.

- oh oui, j'ai été vilaine.

J'éclate de rire. Qu'est-ce que je l'aime. Je me remets sur elle, posant mes mains de chaque côté de son visage. Je plonge mes yeux en elle.

- je t'aime.

- idem.

Je bouge mon bassin contre le sien, appuyant mon anatomie contre la sienne. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure. So Sexy.

- maintenant ?

Elle secoue la tête. Je lui souris et l'embrasse. Je tends la main vers notre cachette. Je sors un condom. Elle me l'arrache des doigts et l'ouvre en 2 secondes. Elle est impatiente. Elle le tient entre son index et le majeur, jouant avec, avant de me le donner. Je baisse mon boxer et pose la protection sur mon membre. Elle caresse mes pectoraux, puis descend vers mes abdos. Je lui glisse à l'oreille.

- mais qu'est-ce que tu vas prendre !

Elle éclate de rire. Je me glisse doucement en elle, après avoir écarté l'élastique de sa lingerie. Je lui caresse le clito, pour la faire monter en « émotion ». Puis avec toute la douceur dont j'ai l'habitude avec ma chérie, je me balance d'avant en arrière, lui assénant des coups de butoirs, la regardant prendre du plaisir à ce que je lui fais subir.

-mmmh.

Elle soupire. Quand je sais qu'elle est proche de l'extase, je laisse mon propre plaisir s'exprimer, je grogne, je me penche sur elle, relevant ses jambes, l'une après l'autre, sur mes épaules et j'accélère le rythme. Je ferme les yeux, basculant mon torse en arrière. Je jouie en même temps qu'elle, mais je n'arrête pas ma danse, mon sexe est dur, j'ai envie d'elle, et je pourrais continuer des heures. Je repars dans ma chevauchée « fantastique », libérant ma semence dans le bout de plastique.

A la cinquième reprise, après avoir changé par 3 fois mon préservatif, je me laisse tomber d'épuisement sur elle, qui garde ses jambes autour de ma taille.

- merci mon amour.

- j'ai tout donné, lui dis-je.

- je veux bien te croire.

- mmmh.

- Em' ?

- mmmh.

- tu ne vas pas t'endormir comme ça.

- laisse-moi deux minutes de répits.

- mais non, idiot, je vais te laisser te reposer, mais tu pèses lourd mon amour.

Je me pousse sur le côté, toujours sur le ventre. Elle se lève, passe sa main dans mon short et sors le latex qui est toujours à sa place.

- tu te fais vieux ma caille.

- gggggrrrr.

- hey, tu t'endors ?

- mais non.

- alors on peut remettre ça.

- laisse-moi me reprendre.

Elle rit. Je l'entends rentrer dans la salle de bains. Le couvercle de la poubelle. L'eau dans la douche. Et plus rien. Je suis au pays des rêves. Et quel rêve.

_**Bella**_

Je sors doucement de la chambre, mon bébé est en train de dormir. Il est épuisé. Et je sais pourquoi. Je souris. J'ai pris mes affaires, après lui avoir laissée un message. Il est 22h45, à 23h, je dois commencer ma séquence à la radio. Je sais, c'n'est pas bien, car demain, j'ai le plus important des partiels. Celui qui valide ma première année et valide mon entrée en seconde. Mais c'est ma dernière émission du trimestre. Il ne me restera que deux épreuves écrites, mais je sais que je suis au point. Alors, je ne peux pas rater ma dernière émission.

J'avance sur le campus quasi désert. Je garde à la main ma bombe au poivre, cadeau de Charlie. On ne sait jamais, avec le monde qui se balade sur le campus en journée, qui sait ce qui peut arriver la nuit. Je marche d'un pas rapide.

Je vois le bâtiment à quelques mètres, quand quelque chose me percute à la tête. Je tombe à genoux. Je porte ma main à mon crâne. Je la regarde, elle est couverte de sang. J'entends des pas derrière moi. J'ai peur de ce qui va m'arriver. Mais contre toute attente rien. J'entends des cris, des coups sont donnés, puis des bruits de fuite.

Je regarde dans mon dos et qui je vois ? Cullen !

- c'est toi qui m'as frappé ?

- non, un mec, mais il est parti.

Je le dévisage, il a du sang qui coule de sa bouche.

- ça va, me demande-t-il.

- oui.

Ça me fait chier de l'admettre, mais ça fait deux fois qu'il me sauve la mise. Alors, je lui montre un peu de reconnaissance.

- merci.

- de rien, c'est normal.

- si tu le dis.

- tu saigne beaucoup, ça va aller ?

- ouais, je vais à la radio, je me laverai le visage, je suis sûre que ce n'est rien.

- tu n'as rien, ta cheville ça va ?

Je le regarde. Je commence à me dire qu'il n'est peut-être pas le connard que je croyais qu'il était. Mais voilà, je sais, de lui quelques choses qui ne me fera pas, qui ne me fera jamais changer d'avis.

- Bella, il faut vraiment que tu m'explique ce que j'ai pu te faire, pour que tu me haïsses à ce point.

- oh, mais je ne te hais pas, je t'aime pas, c'est tout.

Je le plante là. Il a les mains dans les poches. Je ne le regarde pas, et je ne culpabilise même pas. Il a fait quelque chose de terrible et à cause de lui, j'ai perdu une amie.

Je monte les marches comme une somnambule. Je me passe de l'eau sur le visage et là où j'ai reçu un coup.

- waouh.

Il m'a pas loupé ce con, je me rajuste, et je rentre dans le studio. Nathan est là, il attend que je prenne sa place.

- hey, Bella, ça ne va pas ?

- si, si. Un con m'a foutu un coup sur la tête.

- ça va aller, tu veux que je te remplace ce soir ?

- tu rigoles, c'est ma dernière.

Il me fait la bise et sors, me laissant là. Demain, l'année sera finie. Je passerais le week-end avec mon chéri et ses parents. La vie est belle, ce n'est pas ce con qui me la gâchera. Pas encore une fois.


	5. Chapter 5

Eh bien, je pensais que cette histoire allait en décevoir plus d'une, mais vous êtes là, encore, et tant mieux.

Je rassure tout le monde, c'est bien une story sur Bella et Edward, mais avouez, s'ils étaient tout de suite ensemble, ce serait . . . triste, trop facile.

A vous de me dire ce que vous pensez de la suite, mais surtout, si ça vous plait.

Bonne lecture.

5

_**Emmett**_

Je ne sais pas comment tout est parti en cacahuète. Je ne sais pas. Et merde de merde. On est arrivé. Il faisait bon, mais la nuit était tombée. Je crois qu'à y réfléchir, tout à commencer avec ma mère.

- elle est où, elle est où ? Elle-est-où ?

Puis avec mon père.

- tu fais attention fiston ?

Pour finir avec mon frangin.

- ça va la compagnie ?

Bella a sourie à ma mère. Elle a serré la main de mon père et reculé de trois pas quand elle a vu Edward. Sa réaction est démesurée, et inexplicable. Je suis surpris de la différence qui s'opère en elle, dès qu'elle le voit. C'est une tout autre personne quand il est dans la même pièce qu'elle.

Mes parents ont rien vu, mon frère a fait comme si ! Ma mère a proposé à Bella de l'accompagner en cuisine. Il y a maintenant ½ heure qu'elles sont ensemble. Nous, nous sommes dans le salon.

- j'ai la dalle, dis-je.

- tout pareil, ajoute mon frère.

- patience les garçons, complète mon père.

J'écoute les filles qui parlent dans la cuisine. Ma mère a demandé à ma chérie ce qu'elle faisait comme étude.

« - je suis en AIS, ou American Indian Studies, si vous préférez.

- tu suis cette voie pour une raison précise, si ce n'est pas indiscret.

- mon meilleur ami est Quileute, j'ai grandi avec eux.

- je connais cette tribu, avec Carlisle, nous avons assisté à leur festivité.

- vous avez suivi un de leur Pow Wow ?

- oui à Seattle, quand les garçons étaient petits.

- eh bien, vous voyez si je suis à la U-Dub, c'est pour apprendre le plus de leur communauté. Mais ce qui me gêne c'est que la majorité des cours sont sur les tribus Navajo. Toutes les petites tribus, dont les Quileutes, ne sont pas reconnues, chaque jour des trésors sont perdus. Leur langue n'est parlée que par une poignée d'ancien et leur histoire est résumée à de simples légendes racontées aux enfants autour d'un feu de camps. Ça m'agace prodigieusement.

- c'est comme ça que va le monde ma grande.

- je sais, mais je veux apporter ma pierre à l'édifice. »

Un long silence, mon estomac me rappelle une nouvelle fois à l'ordre. Merde que j'ai faim.

- je vais voir ce que font ces dames, déclare mon père, en posant le journal qu'il lisait.

- ouais, eh ben moi, ça me donne envie de jouer, ajoute mon ainé.

Je me retrouve seul sur le canapé. Mon frère s'assoit sur le siège qui fait face à son piano. Il commence un morceau de Chopin.

- t'as pas plus lent.

Il ne se tourne pas mais me fait un doigt. Il débute un nouveau morceau, et pas n'importe lequel. Je serre les dents, il se met à chanter.

« _**I was bruised and battered and I couldnt tell**_ (J'étais blessé et épuisé, je n'arrivais pas à exprimer)  
_**What I felt**_ (Ce que je ressentais)  
_**I was unrecognizable to myself**_ (Je ne me reconnaissais plus)  
_**I saw my reflection in a window I didnt know**_ (J'ai aperçu mon reflet dans une vitre, et je n'ai pas)  
_**My own face**_ (Reconnu mon propre visage)  
_**Oh brother are you gonna leave me**_ (Oh, mon frère est-ce que tu vas me laisser)  
_**Wastin´away**_ (me perdre)  
_**On the streets of Philadelphia**_ (dans les rues de Philadelphie ?) »

Je suis sidéré. Cette chanson, il ne l'a plus chanté depuis . . . depuis Sunny.

- tu joues à quoi là ?

Il m'ignore et continue. Sa voix est calme, mais je sais qu'il est en colère. Quelque chose a réveillé sa peine, et maintenant la mienne.

« _**I walked the avenue till my legs felt like stone**_ (J'ai descendu l'avenue jusqu'à ce que mes jambes soient lourdes comme de la pierre)  
_**I heard the voices of friends vanished and gone**_ (J'ai entendu les voix d'amis disparus et envolés depuis longtemps)  
_**At night I could hear the blood in my veins**_ (La nuit, j'arrivais à entendre le sang qui battait dans mes veines)  
_**Black and whispering as the rain**_ (Noir, et chuchotant comme la pluie)  
_**On the streets of Philadelphia**_ (Dans les rues de Philadelphie) »  
Je me lève et le rejoints, je m'assois près de lui.

- Ed', j'étais un gamin. Ça n'excuse rien, mais . . . j'étais un enfant.

- elle aussi.

- je . . . je me suis excusé, je sais que ça ne change rien, mais elle ne reviendra pas, quoique je fasse.

Il arrête de jouer, et me pousse contre le piano. Un bras en travers de ma gorge.

- tu as foutus ma vie en l'air, alors . . . ta gueule.

- tu ne me pardonneras jamais.

Il se lève, fait claquer le couvercle du piano et sors de la pièce par la baie vitrée. Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre que ce que j'ai toujours fait, je le suis, lui courant après.

Je marche derrière lui, en silence. Quand je suis sûre que personne ne peut nous entendre, je lâche le morceau.

- Ed' je suis désolé, vraiment.

- ta gueule, mais ta gueule, putain, mais c'est quoi ton problème, depuis gamin tu me suis, les mains dans les poches, et ce soir encore. Fous-moi la paix, casses-toi.

- tu es mon frère.

- et avec Sunny aussi tu étais mon frère.

Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux.

- je ne savais pas.

- oui, je sais, tu étais jeune, tu n'avais que 13 ans, bla-bla-bla.

- mais c'est vrai, je ne pensais pas à mal.

- oui, mais voilà, elle avait 15 ans, toi 13. Elle a pris le volant pour te ramener chez nous.

Je pleure, les larmes coulent à torrent. Je revis mon plus grand regret. Je me vois sur le bord de la route. Je me vois taper à la porte de Sunny.

- elle est morte à cause de toi, mais pourquoi tu es sorti cette nuit-là.

- je voulais . . . je voulais juste être avec toi.

Je renifle bruyamment, passant ma main sur mon visage.

- je m'inquiétais pour toi.

- mais pourquoi merde. Tu étais petit, chétif et tu portais un appareil dentaire, tu aurais fait quoi pour moi.

- je les avais entendus, ils voulaient te faire ta fête. J'ai essayé de te le dire, mais tu es parti quand même.

- j'ai cru que tu avais inventé cette histoire pour sortir.

- NON, Sunny est la seule à m'avoir cru.

- OUI, C'EST LA SEULE EMMETT ET ELLE EST MORTE. TU COMPRENDS CONNARD, QUE J'AURAIS RECU UNE BRANLEE, MAIS ELLE SERAIT EN VIE.

Je le regarde. C'est la première fois, depuis 10 ans, qu'il m'avoue ça. Il aurait préféré se faire battre, si il avait été sûr qu'elle survive, si elle avait pu vivre. Mais malheureusement pour elle, j'ai eu peur pour mon frère, et je lui ai demandé de m'emmener.

- elle me croyait, murmurai-je, elle n'était pas surprise, comme si elle le savait.

- la ferme.

Je me repasse la scène comme un mauvais film. On est sur la route. Elle se gare sur le parking où la rave à lieu. Et avant que l'on puisse sortir de la voiture, on est caillassé. Je ferme les yeux. On se gare et boom, on se gare et . . . quelque chose me gêne, mais je ne sais pas quoi. Puis je tilt.

- on était dans ta voiture.

Je pose mes mains sur mon crâne. Il y a dix ans, j'ai suivi mon frère. Il y a dix ans, j'ai tué sa petite amie. En lui demandant de prendre la Volvo d'Edward, je l'ai tué.

_**Bella **_

Je sors de la cuisine, laissant le couple de parent s'occuper du reste de la préparation du repas. Je retourne au salon et . . . je trouve une pièce vide.

- Em'.

Pas de réponse. La baie vitrée est ouverte. Je passe ma tête au travers. La lumière du salon éclaire leur grand jardin, mais je ne vois rien. Au moment de re-rentré, je vois du mouvement, à l'extrémité de la pelouse, hors de vue, en pleine nuit.

Je regarde dans le salon, puis je me décide, je suis curieuse, je vais voir ce qui se passe. Je marche pendant quelques minutes, faisant attention à ne pas tomber, on ne sait jamais avec la maladresse qui me caractérise.

Au début, je suis mon chemin, en direction de ce que je crois avoir vu, et, au fur et à mesure, en suivant le son de leurs voix. Les deux frères se disputent.

- pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu lui as dit de prendre ma caisse, pourquoi ?

- j'avais peur pour toi, tu étais seul et James parlait de te casser les jambes pour te faire passer l'envie . . .

- mais merde, elle est morte . . . Sunny est morte, parce que tu as eu peur pour moi.

J'entends Emmett qui pleure.

- j'avais 13 ans, merde Edward, ça ne compte pas pour toi, j'avais 13 putains d'années. Je n'ai vu qu'une chose, c'est que je risquais de perdre mon grand frère.

- je sais.

- je suis tellement désolé. Si je pouvais . . .

Il renifle.

- si je pouvais, je te . . .

Il se tait.

- si je pouvais, je serais mort à sa place.

- arrêtes, dis pas des conneries.

- elle a voulu me protéger et James l'a frappé.

- je sais, Em', je sais.

Emmett est à genoux au sol. Son frère est devant lui, une main dans les cheveux de son cadet.

- il m'a frappé et j'ai perdu connaissance, je suis tellement désolé Edward, je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis dé . . . j'ai jamais voulu ça, j'ai jamais voulu ça . . .

Edward vient de tomber à genoux face à son frère. Il le prend dans ses bras et le berce.

- ça fait 10 ans qu'elle nous a quitté, il faut qu'on avance p'tit frère.

- pardonne moi, je te jure Ed', je ne savais pas.

Il sanglote, je suis dans un état second. Alors, ce n'est pas Edward qui a . . . et Em' était au courant. Tous les deux connaissaient Sunny.

Je m'avance vers eux. Je suis malheureuse. Oui, demain, cela fera 10 ans que ma sœur de cœur, Sunny est morte. Je me tiens debout à côté d'eux. Mes mains se posent dans leurs cheveux, que je caresse. J'ai haïs Cullen, enfin Edward, et j'aime Emmett. J'ai haïs un innocent. Je me laisse choir à côté d'eux. Mes mains glissent sur leurs joues, leurs bras et touchent le sol.

Ils me regardent. L'un est en pleure, l'autre surpris que je l'ai touché. Je les regarde, tour à tour. Et après 10 ans de colère, 10 ans de peine, j'éclate en sanglots. Sunny est morte et c'est James qui l'a tuée. Emmett passe un bras autour de ma taille et m'attire à lui. Je glisse ma tête sur son épaule. Edward fait mine de s'éloigner. Je l'attrape et le colle à nous.

- je suis désolée Edward.

Il ne dit rien. C'est la première fois depuis que nous nous connaissons, c'est la première fois depuis que je suis avec Emmett, que je l'appelle par son prénom.

Il approche de nous, son frère l'enlace. Il ne dit rien au début, puis je sens sa main sur ma taille, et sa tête sur mon épaule. Il tremble. Je me tourne légèrement vers lui. Il pleure. Je ne dis rien. Aucuns de nous ne parle.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés dans cette position, je sais juste que je me suis endormie. Cette nuit a changé ma vie. Je le sais.

_**Edward**_

Je n'ai pas compris. Pas tout de suite. J'étais dans les bras de mon frère, et une main c'est posée dans mes cheveux. Bella. Je l'ai regardé. Je m'attendais à tout de sa part, mais pas à un geste tendre. Un courant électrique traverse mon corps. Cette fille me fait un drôle d'effet. Je la regarde avec attention. Elle se met à pleurer.

- je suis désolée, dit-elle.

Elle tombe à genoux près de nous et se colle dans les bras de mon frère. C'est trop pour moi. « Elle est désolée de quoi ».

Je tente de m'éloigner, mais elle pose sa main sur la mienne et me tire à elle. C'est un geste de trop, une émotion de plus et je retiens difficilement mes larmes. Alors, quand mon frère m'attire à lui, sans est fini du grand frère. Je pose ma tête sur l'épaule de sa copine et je me laisse aller. Mon être tout entier est parcouru de tremblement. Ça fait 10 ans que je n'ai pas versé une larme.

Elle me jette un coup d'œil, mais ne dit rien. Mon cœur frappe fort dans ma poitrine. Nous restons comme ça, les uns dans les bras des autres, pendant des heures. Après de longues minutes à pleurer, elle finit par s'endormir contre nous. Em' et moi l'entourant de nos bras, nos fronts l'un contre l'autre.

- je t'aime petit frère.

- je t'aime Ed'.


	6. Chapter 6

Merci à vous pour votre fidélité. La patience est d'or, reste à savoir si le chapitre qui suit, va vous donner des réponses.

Bonne lecture.

6

_**Bella**_

Je m'étire, qu'est-ce qu'on est bien, quand on est au lit, un dimanche matin.

- mmmh.

- salut ma puce, comment te sens-tu ?

- à merveille.

Je suis officiellement en vacances depuis une semaine. J'aurais mes résultats dans quelques jours, mais je sais que dans tous les cas je poursuis mes études au prochain semestre.

Emmett est debout dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il est déjà habillé. Moi, je suis en vacances, je sais, je me répète, mais quand je suis en vacances, eh ben, j'aime me balader en slip et t-shirt, et aujourd'hui, je n'y couperais pas. Je m'étire encore une fois.

Je repense à ses derniers jours. Je repense à cette soirée, où tout à changer pour moi. Je me revois assise dans leurs bras. Je me revois en pleure. Je comprends tout, je sais tout, et j'ai gagné un ami en celui que je croyais être coupable de ma pire peine.

Je suis retournée sur la tombe de Sunny, il y a quelques jours. Le lendemain de cette soirée, pour être honnête. Je me suis agenouillée dans l'herbe et j'ai pleuré. J'ai pleuré, comme jamais je n'avais pleuré, enfin, pas depuis que je l'avais perdu. Je me suis souvenue de tout et j'ai compris que mes yeux d'enfant, m'avaient rendu aveugle sur une évidence simple, je n'étais pas la seule à avoir perdu un être cher.

Mais voilà, encore aujourd'hui, je ressens une peine infinie face à la perte de celle que je voyais comme une grande sœur. Sunny a très tôt, attiré mon attention. Je suis fille unique, je vivais avec mon père à cette époque et je suis tombée sous le charme de cette grande blonde. Elle était gentille avec moi et je manquais sérieusement de présence féminine. Alors, mon père lui demanda de devenir ma baby-sitter. Elle n'avait que 3 ans de plus que moi, presque 4. Elle est devenue ma grande sœur. Je l'ai aimé comme telle et à sa perte, j'ai cru ne jamais m'en remettre.

Je ne savais rien de ce qui l'avait conduite devant cette boîte, jusqu'à ce que j'entende les frères Cullen. Je savais qu'elle était morte, près de la voiture d'Edward, jeune conducteur à l'époque. Mais je ne savais pas que c'était le jeune Emmett qui l'y avait mené, je ne savais pas qu'Edward était en garde à vue, pour coups et blessures, et je ne savais pas que cet enfoiré de James y était pour quelque chose.

Mais aujourd'hui, je suis heureuse, je sais que Sunny a été aimé, par deux êtres formidables et j'ai la chance d'être aimé par l'un d'eux, et j'espère devenir une amie pour le second, et de me faire pardonner de toutes ces fois où je me suis montrée grossière.

- allé, Bella, lève-toi.

- non ! Marmonnai-je.

- chérie, il est 11h et mes parents vont arriver.

- QUOI ?

- je te l'avais dit, mais tu as dû oublier.

- mais je ne suis pas prête et la maison n'est pas rangée.

Je sors du lit en un bond et passe devant mon super sexy chéri. J'arpente le couloir, en direction de la cuisine. Je fais le tour de la maison et je soupire. Depuis que j'ai emménagé dans la maison d'Angela, je vis avec Em'. Il a gardé sa chambre, mais une grande partie de son temps, il le passe ici, avec moi.

J'ouvre le frigo et attrape une compote. Je repense à ma rencontre avec Angie. Petit bout de femme, brune, timide et incroyablement nerveuse. Elle m'avait appelé, pour que je l'aide, la sono était encore en panne. Elle m'avait parlé de cette maison. Une petite splendeur, au fond du jardin de ses parents. Son père est prof à la U-Dub et est propriétaire d'une villa immense, près de Ravenna Creeks. Emmett adore le fait de traverser la baie sur le bateau que nous avons à notre disposition.

Pour la première fois depuis que nous sommes « ensemble », pour la toute première fois de ma vie, je vais recevoir les parents de mon copain.

- Em', tu as prévu quoi exactement.

- t'inquiète pas mon amour, j'ai prévu . . . 2, 3 petites choses, d'ailleurs Ed' ne va pas tarder à les livrer.

Il regarde sa montre.

- tu devrais t'habiller amour, je n'apprécierais pas que mon ainé te voit dans cette tenue, vu l'effet qu'elle fait sur moi.

Je le regarde perplexe. Mais je sais qu'il a raison, il faut que je me dépêche.

- Ok, j'y court, j'y vole.

Je jette le pot vide de mon petit encas dans la poubelle, et je lui dérobe un baiser au passage. Je rentre dans la chambre, je m'étire une nouvelle fois et je me déshabille.

_**Edward**_

Je suis presque arrivé. Je suis au bout de la rue, dans laquelle vivent mon frère et sa copine. Je regarde à côté de moi, j'ai dû faire les courses pour eux. Mon frère m'a appelé, hier, quand il est revenu de son entretien.

Je pense que la famille va en prendre un coup et Bella aussi. Je ne sais pas comment Em' compte si prendre pour le lui annoncer.

Je repense à cette soirée chez mes parents, cette soirée qui a permis à mon frère et moi, de mettre une fois pour toute, les choses à plat. Cette même soirée, où je me suis trouvée une amie, une formidable amie. Bella.

Il y a maintenant 5 semaines que nous sortons ensemble. Plusieurs fois par semaine, tous les trois, ou parfois j'emmène une fille, mais vite, je m'ennuie d'elle et la délaisse, je suis bien avec mon frère et mon amie, je n'ai pas à en faire des caisses avec eux.

Bella. Cette fille me touche comme jamais depuis Sunny. Je sais que ce que je ressens pour cette fille m'est interdit. Je sais qu'elle et mon frangin sont fous amoureux, mais depuis la première fois ou je l'ai vu, depuis que je l'ai vu courir dans le parc de la U-dub, depuis ce moment-là, j'ai eu envie de la connaitre.

Je repense à sa chute dans les escaliers. J'ai pris ça pour une évidence et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être jaloux d'Em', je me dis que si elle avait accepté que je l'accompagne, c'est avec moi qu'elle serait. Je repense à l'odeur de sa peau, à la douceur de ses cheveux. Ma chair est en émoi au souvenir de mes bras autour de son corps. Je me souviens aussi de cette nuit ou j'avais vu ce mec s'en prendre à elle. Mon sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Je l'avais frappé et j'y serais encore si Bella ne s'était pas trouvé à terre, la tête en sang.

Je n'ai pas aimé la voir partir, je n'ai pas aimé l'odeur de sexe qu'elle portait sur elle, je n'ai pas aimé sentir l'odeur de mon frère sur elle. Alors le week-end suivant, quand j'ai su que mon frangin venait présenter sa copine au parent, je n'ai rien trouvé à dire pour y échapper. Je n'en avais pas vraiment envie. Tous les moyens étaient bons pour la voir. Je ne le regrette pas. J'étais jaloux, au point de rejouer la chanson de Sunny, je voulais qu'il se sente mal. Mais grâce à ma connerie, les choses sont réglées, plus simple.

Depuis que sa main à toucher mes cheveux, depuis qu'elle m'a retenu pour m'attirer à elle, depuis que je l'ai laissé dormir contre moi, je rêve de . . . plus.

Et ça, ça me bouffe de l'intérieur. Je repense à la tête qu'elle a faite en me voyant. Elle a même reculé, quand elle m'a vu. J'ai été blessé, mais je n'ai rien dit. Et puis je l'ai écouté, alors qu'elle parlait avec notre mère. J'ai eu envie de jouer pour elle, et puis j'avais la haine contre mon frère. J'étais en colère contre moi-même et en même temps . . . alors j'ai joué pour Sunny, ma Sunny, mon premier amour, le seul.

Je ne dois rien faire pour perdre contact avec celle qui était comme une sœur pour mon amour. Je dois faire ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle m'apprécie comme ami, c'est toujours mieux que d'la voir me détester. Je me gare devant chez eux.

Je fais le tour de la voiture et je prends les provisions. Je passe devant la fenêtre, la première qui est au bout de leur allée et . . . ma langue sort de ma bouche, j'ai l'impression d'être le loup de Tex Avery.

Bella, elle est nue. Je deviens rouge, je le sais, la température de mon corps est si élevée, que je sens des gouttes de sueurs couler dans mon dos et sur mon visage.

Elle est à la porte de la salle de bain. Elle me regarde. Elle crie. Elle tombe. Elle se relève. Retombe. Je tourne la tête à droite, à gauche. Je ne sais plus où me mettre. Si ce n'était pas si . . . sans serait presque drôle.

Je fais un pas en arrière, je tombe sur le cul. Les provisions se déversent, je me relève, et merde, ça, c'n'est pas dans le contrat. Je vais faire des cauchemars, non, pire, je vais faire des rêves érotiques. Je vais me voir, lui faire . . . ou qu'elle me fasse . . .

Je ferme les yeux. Je les ré-ouvre. Je les ferme à nouveau. Oh putain, dès que je ferme les yeux, je vois, ses seins, ses fesses, son entre jambes. J'ouvre à nouveau les yeux. Mon boxer est devenu étroit.

Je ramasse les courses qui sont répandues au sol, je les mets devant la porte d'entrée et je sonne. Je me casse en courant, comme un lâche, mais je ne me vois pas expliquer à mon petit frère que j'ai vu sa femme à poil et que je bande dur, très dur. Je ne me vois pas la regarder . . . oh putain de merde. Et moi qui voulais me prouver que je ne ressentais rien pour elle, enfin que je pouvais faire semblant, mais là, ça devient difficile.

Je démarre comme un V 1, et je taille ma route, loin d'elle, loin de mon fantasme ambulant. Je dois me calmer, je dois me vider aussi, je dois . . .

- tu dois quoi Cullen, tu dois t'éloigner d'elle, tirer un trait sur « votre » amitié.

Il faut que je sois honnête, je m'en fous de l'amitié qu'il pourrait y avoir entre nous. Je tape sur le volant et me gare rapidement sur le côté.

Je ne sais pas si je peux vraiment rendre le change et faire semblant. Je ne sais pas, je sais que je n'en ai pas la force, cette fille je l'ai dans la peau. Je pose ma tête sur le volant.

- merde, pourquoi moi.

J'ai envie de pleurer tant cette histoire est risible. Le mec qui aime la femme de son frère. C'est digne d'un film à l'eau de rose, une piètre consolation, je serais prêt à attendre les miettes de mon frère, de les voir se séparer, je serais là.

- je suis un gros con, putain, je suis un minable.

J'en viens à envisager leur rupture pour récupérer les restes. Mais bordel, quels restes, elle est magnifique cette nana. Elle est drôle, elle a du caractère. Elle est intelligente, elle a de la conversation. Elle est parfaite. Et, je ne parle même pas de ses longs cheveux ondulés, de sa peau douce, de ses bras, . . . de ses lèvres, de ses cuisses, de ses seins . . .

Elle est belle, et elle aime mon petit frère. Elle veut être mon amie. Je ne l'aurais jamais pour moi. Alors, ne devrai-je pas . . . simplement accepter . . . l'évidence, accepté que l'on ne puisse pas toujours avoir ce que l'on veut.

Je pose ma joue sur le cuir de mon siège et je regarde les voitures passées près de moi. Je me sens tellement malheureux, je sais que je ne suis pas bien dans ma peau, car à une autre époque de ma vie, je serais allé retrouver Tanya, ou une autre et je me serais vidé les couilles, en pensant à Isabella. La belle Isabella.

Je souris, oui, la belle Isabella. Je remets le contact que j'avais coupé, et je retourne chez mon frère. Je le dois pour ma famille, je le dois à mon frère, et à mon amie. Je roule doucement, je regarde à droite et je vois un fleuriste.

- voilà de quoi me faire pardonner.

_**Emmett **_

Je n'ai pas tout compris, la sonnette de notre porte d'entrée à sonner, j'ai ouvert la porte, des paquets sont sur le paillasson. Je lève les yeux, et je vois mon frère qui démarre en trombe. Il a l'air en colère, il tape sur son volant.

Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que juste avant, j'ai entendu Bella hurler, puis je l'ai entendu tombée, et encore.

Quand je suis arrivé dans notre chambre, elle riait. Va comprendre.

Je regarde ce que les sacs contiennent. Quelques légumes, des œufs, bacon, morceaux de viandes rouges, une bouteille de vin blanc, et des fraises.

Donc, une salade, des légumes à la poile, de la viande et en dessert des fraises. Ok. Je nettoie les légumes, les épluches, et les prépare. Je cuisine en attendant que ma moitié me rejoigne, en attendant que mes parents arrivent, en attendant de leur annoncer à tous, mon prochain départ.

Oui, seul mon frangin sait que j'avais rendez-vous avec l'une des plus grandes universités, dans le domaine Océanique, et je sais depuis hier que je suis admis à l'Université d'Hawaii, la Hawaii Pacific University. Je suis admis à l'Oceanic Institute. J'aurais un accès illimités aux programmes de recherche les plus importants dans le milieu marin et des sciences océaniques. Mon rêve de gosse. Mais pour ça, il faut que je m'installe sur place, je dois effectuer un stage dans un mois avec la section militaire, et travailler pour la NSF, la National Science Foundation, une chance. Oui, grâce à ce stage, je pourrais travailler n'importe où.

Mais voilà, ce stage dure 8 mois.

Je me retourne vers la porte, ma chérie arrive à petits pas. Elle boite.

- tu t'es refait une entorse.

- han, han.

- et de quelle manière.

- j'ai eu peur.

- de quoi ?

Je continue à préparer le repas, elle vient près de moi et commence à laver les fraises.

- oh, eh ben . . . de ton frère.

- quoi !

Je suspends mon geste, mon couteau en l'air.

- oui, je l'ai vu par la fenêtre, j'ai voulu m'habiller avant qu'il ne me voit et je suis tombée.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, à ce moment-là, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée se fait entendre. Bella va ouvrir. Mon frère est derrière, un grand bouquet de fleurs dans les bras. Il a un sourire en coin. Je connais ce sourire. Et j'ai la haine.

- désolée Bella pour tout à l'heure.

Il lui tend le bouquet. Il éclate de rire en voyant l'expression de ma Bella. Elle lui tire la langue et le laisse entrer.

- tu m'as fait peur.

- toi aussi, lui dit-il.

Je les regarde, je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Bella, elle, elle est normale, ai-je envie de dire, mais lui, je ne sais pas. Il ne la drague pas, il ne fait rien de particulier, mais je suis jaloux, je n'aime pas qu'il la regarde. Il lui tend le bouquet, qu'elle prend en rougissant, ils se sourient et mon frère se tourne vers moi. Pendant une fraction de seconde, un court instant, je vois dans ses yeux, ce que je n'avais pas revu depuis Sunny. De la tendresse. Il me dévisage, surpris par mon silence. Je suis en colère.

- hey, p'tit frère. Comment vas ? Me demande-t-il.

- pas bien.

- oh, tu es stressé par ton premier repas pour les parents ?

- non.

- alors quoi, j'n'ai pas pris ce qu'il fallait ?

- ce n'est pas ça, et tu le sais.

Il me regarde perplexe.

- ne te fous pas de ma gueule Edward.

- mais de quoi tu parles Em'.

Je ne peux plus contenir ma fureur, je m'approche de lui, et lui pousse l'épaule. Il ne dit rien, il a l'air surpris.

- t'as façon de la regarder, tu crois que je suis aveugle, que je ne vois rien.

- mais, t'es pas bien toi.

- te moque pas Edward, je connais ce regard.

Je le repousse une nouvelle fois. Je le pousse, sinon je le frapperais.

- mais je n'ai rien fait ! Je me suis senti con de tourner la tête à ce moment-là, puis je me suis souvenu que je n'avais rien prévu pour elle, alors je suis parti et pour me faire pardonner j'ai ramené des fleurs. En dehors de ça, je n'ai rien fait.

- arrêtes, ne me dis pas, que tu es complètement innocent.

Je me recule de lui et de mon envie de lui foutre mon poing dans les mâchoires. Putain, je deviens fou, je sais ce que j'ai vu. Je connais mon frère, qui mieux que moi, pourrait le connaitre, j'ai grandi avec ce dragueur invétéré.

- Emmett, qu'est-ce-qui te prends.

Bella a posé sa main sur mon bras. Elle est confuse, elle ne comprend pas mon comportement.

- pourquoi tu dis ça à ton frère. Tu as des problèmes mon chéri, tu as l'air sur les nerfs.

Je la regarde, elle est aux bords des larmes. Je recule d'eux, de lui, parce que je n'ai envie que d'une chose, le taper, et d'elle, parce que je sais que ma décision va la bouleverser, je sais quand partant, notre relation va en prendre un coup. Alors je me calme instantanément. Je sais pourquoi je m'en prends à mon frère, je lui en veux de pouvoir rester avec elle. Et surtout. J'ai peur. Peur de la perdre. Je vais mettre notre amour à l'épreuve.

Last updated 1 month ago


	7. Chapter 7

Eh bien, non, vous n'avez pas attendu tant que ça entre les deux chapitres. J'ai mis un frein à l'histoire que j'écris en parallèle car il était dur pour moi d'être dans la peau de deux Bella différentes, de deux Ed', et de . . . pas de deux Em' car il est pas actif dans la CAS( Cullen, Actor, Star). Bon piètre consolation pour vous, car sans être décisif, ce chapitre est en plus extrêmement court. Bonne lecture.

7

_**Bella**_

Je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou pleurer. J'ai trouvé ma place au sein d'une famille adorable, je suis amoureuse comme je ne l'ai jamais été de toute ma vie. Et je me suis fait un ami, de l'homme que je pensais haïr. Et là, tout fout le camp.

Mais là, le rêve est en train de couler. Emmett doit partir pour un stage de 8 mois à Hawaii, et ensuite il intègrera l'Université de l'ile. Je suis fière de lui et contente, mais je ne sais pas comment réagir, en sachant qu'il sera en mer pendant les 2/3 d'une année et que je ne pourrais pas le revoir.

Je suis blessée, aussi. Car il s'est rendu à son entretien, sans même me le dire. Je n'y aurais rien changé, et je ne souhaite pas être un frein, mais il y a longtemps que nous sommes ensembles, pour moi en tout cas, il est important de se faire confiance, et de tout se dire.

Je me sens trahie, et l'année prochaine pour lui, comme pour moi, sera une année décisive. Je ne sais pas comment digérer l'info. Puis la crise qu'il a eue avec son frère. Je l'ai trouvé lourd, tellement pas lui.

Je suis seule à la maison, enfin, sans lui. Nous avons fait bonne figure, tous les trois, Emmett est sorti, besoin de marcher. Carlisle et Esmé sont rentrés, je suis seule à la maison, seule avec Edward. On vient de finir la vaisselle. Je l'ai lavé, il l'a essuyé, je l'ai rangé.

Il est assis sur la petite terrasse, celle qui fait face au lac. Il est triste. Ce que lui a dit son frère l'a beaucoup touché. Je le regarde, appuyé contre le comptoir de la cuisine. Je le regarde et je me rencontre que j'ai vraiment mal jugé ce type. Il est assis sur l'un des transats, il est pensif. Je lui ai proposé une bière et là, il est en train de la siroter, il attend le retour de son frère.

Je ne bouge pas, je reste là où je suis, je ne veux pas m'approcher et lui parler. Je n'ai rien contre lui, au contraire, il m'a fait rire, mais je sais que si Em' rentre et nous trouve seul l'un à côté de l'autre, il va se faire des idées.

Il n'aurait peut-être pas tort. J'ai bien vu qu'Ed est charment avec moi, mais je sais quels sont les sentiments que j'ai pour les deux frères et il n'y a pas d'ambiguïté.

Je ne veux pas faire un choix entre mon amour pour Em', et l'amitié qui existe entre moi et Edward, pourquoi choisir. La porte d'entrée s'ouvre sur mon mec. Il est débraillé. Et merde, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait.

- hey, Bella, tu es là.

Je le regarde, il est saoul. Je n'ai même pas envie de m'énerver, c'est la première fois que je le vois dans cet état, depuis que nous sommes ensembles, s'entend. Il s'approche de moi et essaye de m'enlacer. De m'embrasser. Je le repousse. Il sent mauvais, une première, et je n'ai pas envie de le voir dans cet état, ni de le supporter.

- non, Emmett.

- mais si, allé, viens, j'ai envie de toi.

Il me prend par la taille et avec sa carrure d'ours, je n'arrive pas à le repousser.

- Emmett, j'ai dit non.

- allé, je suis en forme ma belle.

Je le repousse, mais il ne scille pas, pas d'un pouce.

- mais merde Emmett, j'ai dit non.

Je commence à paniquer.

- tu te transforme en gros con là, tu le sais.

Il me regarde, me lâche. Je vois Edward dans l'encadrement de la porte fenêtre et je lui fais signe de ne pas approcher. Emmett n'a pas vu que son ainé était là. Il me regarde toujours, il a une moue de dédain sur les lèvres, je sais d'avance que ce que je vais entendre ne va pas me plaire.

- tu as déjà tourné la page, hein Bella, je n'suis pas parti que tu as déjà mis un terme à notre relation.

- Emmett, tu devrais te taire, car demain, tu regretteras ce que tu viens de dire.

- mais non ma chérie, je ne peux pas regretter, je suis saoul comme une huitre.

- pourquoi es-tu allé te mettre dans cet état-là, mon ange.

Il me tourne le dos et se met face au lac, je suis surprise de ne plus y voir Edward, il a dû sortir, et je l'en remercie.

- Bella, je . . .

- oui.

- j'ai peur pour nous.

- je ne comprends pas.

Il se tourne vers moi et me regarde. Il est touchant. Il est triste et parait si fragile, mon amour est de retour.

- Bella, je t'aime, je suis fou de toi et je me demande si je dois ou non faire ce stage.

- mais bien sûr mon ange, c'est une chance qui ne se présentera pas deux fois.

- oui, mais nous ne nous verrons pas pendant 8, longs, mois.

- Em'.

Je l'attire contre moi.

- dis-moi, ma petite caille, avant que l'on ne continue notre conversation, tu ne voudrais pas prendre une douche.

Il me regarde, l'air surpris.

- tu pus Emmett Cullen, tu sens le Fennec, c'est atroce.

J'éclate de rire, je vois alors son frère sortir de la cuisine où il s'était réfugié. Il a un sourire aux lèvres, il sort de la maison. Je ris. C'est un mec bien, il est resté au cas où, il y aurait eu un problème entre moi et son frère. Un amour, ce mec est un amour. Il est bien loin le cliché du séducteur.

Emmett profite de mon moment d'inattention, pour me mettre sur ses épaules et se dirigeait vers la chambre, vers la douche. Avant que je ne puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit, je suis sous le jet de douche, toute habillée et mon super sexy chéri est contre moi, sa virilité tendue.

- je suis désolé mon amour d'avoir fait mon Neandertal.

Il m'embrasse.

- mais, j'ai . . . j'appréhende cette séparation.

Il me serre contre lui.

- je t'aime Bella, vraiment.

- je le sais Em', moi aussi. Plus que jamais.

Il passe ses mains sous mon chemisier et me le retire, le faisant passer par-dessus ma tête. Je lui caresse le torse, au travers de l'étoffe de sa chemise.

- ça va être long Em', mais après ça, je pourrais te rejoindre, et on continuera.

- oui mon amour, j'en suis certain.

Il lève ma jupe, et passe sa main dans mon slip, je lui souris, et lui rends la monnaie. Je glisse ma main dans son jean, puis son boxer. Sa verge est tendue et je la tiens à pleine main. Il me regarde avec ferveur, en une seconde son pantalon est à ses pieds. Une seconde de plus et j'ai mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il déchire ma culotte, l'arrachant de mon intimité et me plaque contre le mur. Il prend mes fesses à pleines mains. Puis avec passion, il s'empale en moi. Je cris. L'émotion, la sensation, la jouissance de sentir sa queue en moi. Le pur bonheur. Il m'accule contre le carrelage, accélérant son rythme, sa respiration est saccadée, la mienne est erratique. Je sens mes jambes tremblées, je suis proche de l'extase. Je m'accroche à ses épaules, le mordant, juste au-dessus de la clavicule.

- oh putain, que tu es serrée, c'est bon, c'est bon, je viens bébé, je viens.

Je le laisse exprimer son plaisir, je pousse des petits cris, il accélère ses poussées et enfin, je jouie. Lui aussi. Il me colle au mur, plaquant son corps contre le mien. Il souffle dans mon cou des mots d'amour.

Je lui caresse les cheveux, l'écoutant s'excuser de sa bêtise. J'offre mon visage à l'eau tiède, qui s'écoule toujours sur nous.

- pardonne moi mon amour, je ne suis qu'un idiot, je suis désolé.

- chchchch.

- pardonne-moi.

Il a les épaules secouées de sanglots.

Je découvre une nouvelle face de sa personnalité. Quand il est saoul, mon chéri pleure après l'orgasme. Je me colle à lui, tendant le bras au-dessus de sa tête et attrape la bouteille de shampoing. Je lui en mets sur la tête, et frotte doucement.

- je pus.

- Si, amore mio, ci sono ora due.

- j'aime quand tu me parle Italien.

- mia cara.

Je lui rince les cheveux, alors qu'il me fait descendre de mon perchoir. Nous finissons de nous laver mutuellement.

- ti amo, bella Isa.

- Anch'io ti amo, Emmett Cullen.

Il me prend dans ses bras, m'emmenant dans la chambre, me portant comme on porterait une mariée.

Cette nuit, pour se faire pardonner, mon amant, mon amour, mon ami, me donnera du plaisir, à sept reprises.

_**Edward**_

Je suis resté un instant dans l'ombre, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça et une seconde, j'ai cru qu'il allait lui faire du mal. Quand elle lui a dit d'arrêter, et qu'il a continué, j'ai serré les poings, s'il le fallait, je lui aurais mis une raclée. Mais elle m'a fait signe de ne pas intervenir, alors je me suis dirigé vers la cuisine. Attendant que tout redevienne normal. Mais au bout d'un moment, après qu'elle lui ait fait entendre raison, l'ambiance est devenue un peu trop . . . intime, lors je me suis éclipsé. Off course.

Déjà de l'avoir vu nue, j'ai des frissons, mais de savoir comment ça aller finir entre eux, pfiou, j'ai trop la dalle et qu'une envie, trouver une partenaire pour cette nuit. J'ai besoin de m'exprimer. Si je dois, durant le reste de ma vie, taire mes envies pour elle, mes envies d'elle, je vais devoir trouver un palliatif, c'n'est pas joli, joli, comme dirait ma maman, mais voilà, j'ai les bourses pleines et de gros besoins. A l'instant où je passe près de la fenêtre de leur chambre, cette fameuse fenêtre, je tourne la tête, mi curieux, mi nostalgique de ce que j'y ait vu. Em' apparait, portant sa chérie sur les épaules. Oh, putain, sa jupe est rabattu sur sa tête, j'ai une vue direct sur ses jolies fesses. Merde. Je me taille, il faut que je me taille.

Me voilà donc sur la route du campus, il y a une soirée chez les sœurs Phan', et je sais que Tanya peut se montrer très gourmande. Autant profiter de son hospitalité « légendaire ». Ouais, dit comme ça, ça me donne moins envie, autant y aller et ne rien choisir à l'avance. Je verrais sur place.


	8. Chapter 8

8

_**Bella**_

Premier mois sans lui :

Voilà, mon chéri ! Mon amour ! Est parti en mer. C'est la fin des vacances pour moi, et lui va voguer sur les flots, en compagnie d'une vingtaine de jeunes étudiants qui comme lui, ont été retenus pour participer à ce tour du monde. Il va pouvoir explorer les fonds marin, être initié à la plongée sous-marine, et à bien d'autre activité dont je ne connais ni le nom, ni l'utilité.

Je suis assise contre le vélo qui me sert de moyen de transport. Aujourd'hui, je fais relâche, j'n'ai pas envie de voir les Phan', Alice est gentille mais elle est sur-active, elle est sur-excité, et elle m'en veut toujours de lui avoir piqué son jouet sexuel. Oh, elle ne m'en veut pas tant que ça, mais elle est en manque de mec qui ne la saoul pas. C'est sympa, me dit-elle, d'avoir un mec sous la main, qui ne pose pas de question, qui fait ce qu'on lui demande et basta.

Mais voilà, Em', il est à moi. Mais depuis peu, elle a rencontré un certain Jasper. Et je remercie ce mec, car la furie Alice est moins chiante avec moi. Normal, vu comment elle rame pour obtenir les faveurs du beau blond. Je les ai rencontrés lors d'une soirée, avant que mon chéri ne parte, elle était derrière lui, appliquant les règles de drague que se transmettent les sœurs. Pas de chance, il y est complètement hermétique. Enfin, d'après Edward, il n'y est pas si hermétique que ça, mais il ne veut pas qu'elle croit que c'est du tout cuit. Il veut qu'elle fasse des efforts. Je pense qu'il est même déjà amoureux d'elle, at qu'il veut que ça marche entre eux. Quand je repense à Al', je me dis qu'elle a enfin trouvé son maitre

Je suis donc appuyé sur mon vélo, j'attends ma copine Angie, qui a repris son quart à la radio. Moi, j'y vais piano, car j'ai plus de route que je n'en avais quand je vivais sur le campus. Je penche la tête en arrière, profitant du peu de soleil que nous avons. Un bruit de voiture dans mon dos me fait me redresser.

Lunette de soleil Ray Ban, jean brut coupe droite, chemise cintré en lin. Monsieur Cullen est en forme et revient d'une soirée.

- tu as l'air chiffonné ma caille.

Il s'assoit à côté de moi. Il me tire la langue et fronce les sourcils.

- tu es saoul, tu ne devrais pas conduire.

Il me tire une nouvelle fois la langue.

- tu pus.

- je te remercie d'être aussi agréable ce matin.

- totale franchise, tu me l'as demandé, n'oublie pas.

- ok. Tu fais quoi là.

- j'attends Angie, elle rentre de la radio.

- oh.

- oui, ses parents vont partir et je serais la seule sur la propriété, alors il faut que je vois avec elle pour m'occuper de leur maison. Je leur dois bien ça, ils refusent que je paie un loyer.

- tu n'hésites pas, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu ne m'appelles pas.

- idiot.

- non, je déconne, si t'as besoin, tu as mon portable.

- ok, ma caille, mais dis-moi, tu fais quoi là ?

- j'ai besoin de ton aide.

- ah ?

- oui j'ai une représentation, demain soir, j'aimerais que tu viennes, si tu veux bien. Mes parents ne peuvent pas être là et tu es la seule de ma famille, qui pourrait être là.

- demain soir ?

- oui !

- et Tanya.

- tu deviens méchante.

- c'n'est pas ton « official ».

- arrêtes de l'appeler comme ça.

Je le regarde, il est en colère.

- désolée.

- menteuse, tu n'es pas du tout désolée.

C'est mon tour, de lui tirer la langue.

- ok, je viendrais. Tu me donnes l'adresse et l'heure, et je viens.

- merci Isabella.

- de nada.

Je regarde au loin, et je vois mon amie approcher. Elle est en vélo, elle aussi. Elle est toute essoufflée.

- salut Angie, lui dit Edward, quand elle arrive à notre hauteur.

Elle rougit en le reconnaissant. C'est l'effet Edward Cullen. Toutes les filles sont en transe quand il est dans le coin et ça ne coupe pas avec la douce Angela.

- bonjour Angie, pas trop dur.

- non, la routine. Tu es toujours d'accord pour qu'on aille chez mes parents.

- bien sûr ma chérie, je t'attendais et notre ami ici présent me tenait compagnie en attendant que tu arrives.

- ah oui, je te tenais compagnie.

Je regarde Edward, un sourcil levé.

- tu me fais quoi là ?

- je n'te tenais pas compagnie ma caille, j'essaye de décuver.

- oh, oui, mais c'est la même chose, non, lui demande Angela.

Il la regarde. Il se lève et lui dépose un baiser sur la joue. Il lui parle à l'oreille et je vois mon amie sourire.

- tu garderas le secret Angie ?

- promis Edward.

Je me mets sur mes deux pieds, le regardant avec suspicion.

- rien de grave Isabella, rit-il. Je te dis à demain soir.

- je ne sais pas, je n'aime pas que l'on me fasse des cachoteries.

Il met ses mains dans ses poches.

- c'est du chantage ? demande-t-il.

Je le regarde et j'éclate de rire.

- non !

- bien.

Il se détourne de moi et fait le baise main à Angela, qui devient instantanément rouge pivoine. Il se détourne de nous mais j'ai le temps de voir son sourire en coin, il aime faire rougir les filles cet idiot. Je le regarde monter en voiture et s'éloigner.

- Bella, on y va.

Je regarde mon amie.

- ok ma grande, tu as déjeuné au moins.

- c'est gentil Bella de tant préoccuper, c'est vrai que j'ai faim.

- alors c'est réglé, on fait un détour par ma cuisine.

- merci.

- tu ne devrais pas faire du vélo le ventre vide, lui dis-je

_**Edward **_

Je remonte dans ma voiture. J'ai le sourire. Normal, elle va venir me voir jouer et il me tarde de partager ça avec elle. C'est très personnel, mais notre amitié est au beau fixe et je ne regrette pas ma décision de mettre de côté mes humeurs de mâle. Nous nous voyons quasiment chaque jour depuis qu'Em' est parti.

Je revois son départ, notre chagrin à tous et lui qui me demande de prendre soin de sa chérie et de la protéger. Alors je prends très au sérieux sa requête, et chaque jour, je viens la voir, pour savoir ce qu'elle fait, si elle va bien, etc . . .

Pour être sûr de ne pas avoir de geste malheureux, je me crève chaque nuit, mais j'ai de moins en moins d'entrain pour la bagatelle. J'ai bientôt 26 ans et je suis à la fin de mes études, longues études. Je n'ai rien prévu et ma vie est un vide intersidéral. Je suis jaloux de mon frangin qui depuis tout petit veut être chercheur et là, bingo, il est sur un rafiot, en train de réaliser son rêve. Il a une copine géniale, qui a la tête sur les épaules. Et moi, je gravite autour de ses deux-là, sans but, sans objectif.

- je ne suis personne. Une grosse merde.

De ressasser ces idées noires, m'a coupé toute envie de sortir ou de me faire une gonzesse de plus. Je suis devant l'entrée de la fratrie. Je n'ai même pas envie de rentrer. Je vais tomber sur mes « frères » et ils vont encore me féliciter sur mes exploits de la veille et j'ai qu'une envie, que l'on me foute la paix.

Je tourne les talons et me dirige vers la section musique de la U-dub. Je vais me relaxer sur mon piano favori. Il faut que je m'entraine pour demain.

_**Bella **_

_**Second mois qui débute, loin de toi mon tendre amour, je pense à toi, ici tout est beau mais je préfèrerais partager le paradis avec toi, car c'est l'enfer d'être loin de toi.**_

Je repose la lettre d'Emmett dans mon sac, je suis émue qu'il me fasse de la prose. Pas dans sa nature. Je regarde autour de moi, et je traverse la rue. Depuis un mois, j'assiste aux représentations de son grand frère. Je suis fan de sa musique. Il est tellement différent quand il est sur scène.

Là je suis devant le club de Jazz, où se produit Edward. Le bâtiment est dans un quartier assez bobo, peu connu des étudiants j'en suis certaine. Il y a plus de trentenaire et de quadra, que de jeunes de la U-dub, et c'est plus tôt pas mal. Je vais pouvoir profiter d'une soirée agréable, sans cruche ou beau parleur. Je regarde ma montre. Edward m'a demandé de l'attendre devant l'entrée, il doit venir me chercher à 18h précise, et il est moins cinq. Je considère ma tenue. Je ne sais pas si j'en ai trop fait ou pas assez. Mais la première fois que je suis venue assister à un de ses concerts, je me suis sentie trop mal. Je portais un jean noir et une chemise blanche avec un blouson en cuir. La honte. Toutes les femmes autour de moi portaient des tenues ultra chics. J'ai bien retenu la leçon. La preuve ce soir, je porte une robe bleu nuit, qui m'arrive en dessous des genoux, elle fait rétro. Je me suis coiffée comme les femmes des années 40, un chignon, et beaucoup de laque, Emmett m'aurait tordu le cou. Je l'entends me dire « et la couche d'ozone Bella ». et je me trouve pas mal.

Je suis heureuse de penser à mon amour, j'ai pu le voir grâce à internet. Il est déjà tout bronzé. Il a parlé pendant des heures de son voyage, il est heureux et c'est merveilleux de le voir comme ça. Je ne lui manque pas tant que ça, lui ai-je demandé. Il m'a souri et m'a montré son entre jambe.

« Là, tu vois Darling, M parle pour moi. »

Nous avons ris, nous nous sommes dit que nous nous aimions et nous avons dû mettre un terme à notre appel. J'ai pleuré comme une madeleine. Heureusement que je devais sortir ce soir, sinon j'y serais encore.

- Hey, Isabella, tu es venue.

Je me retourne. Il est là.

- bien sûr, je te l'avais dit.

- oui, merci.

Il me regarde. J'en profite pour faire de même. Il porte un costume noir, veste et pantalon, sur une chemise blanche. Il a les mains dans les poches. Je regarde ses pieds et j'éclate de rire.

- quoi ?

- des baskets, je te trouvais beau comme ça et tu mets des baskets, de vieilles, vieilles, très vieilles baskets.

- te moque pas, elles m'ont toujours porté chance.

- oh, pardon.

- toi par contre, tu es, pfiou, tu es belle comme tout.

Je tourne sur moi-même.

- t'as vu, le style avant-guerre. Ça te plait ?

- parfaite, tu es parfaite.

Je glisse un bras sous celui qu'il me tend et nous rentrons dans le club. Je suis happée par le bruit, le décor et même l'odeur. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un film de Woody Allen, me voilà dans « minuit à Paris », version Seattle bien entendu, c'est terriblement déstabilisant et en même temps tellement grisant.

- c'est superbe ici, Edward.

Il me regarde. Il a un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je lui rends la pareil. C'est formidable comme ambiance.

- Merci monsieur Cullen, de me permettre de partager ça avec vous.

Je lui dépose un baiser sur la joue. Je regarde autour de moi, je suis aux anges. Je reporte mon attention sur lui et mon sourire s'efface. Il est . . . différent, il me regarde avec intensité, je connais ce regard, c'est le même que celui de mon amour. Je recule d'un pas. Il cligne des yeux. Il secoue la tête et se reprend. Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est partir. Merde. Emmett avait raison. Comment ai-je pu ne pas voir la façon qu'il a de me regarder. Merde, merde, merde. Je recule d'un autre pas.

- Bella !

Il a crié mon nom, pour que je l'entende, pour que le bruit ambiant ne couvre pas sa voix. Son ton est . . . étrangement tendu.

- Bella, s'il te plait.

Cette fois, il n'a pas élevé la voix, j'ai simplement pu lire les mots sur ses lèvres, il est triste. Je regarde autour de moi, tout le monde nous observe. Je souffle un instant, baissant la tête, dans la contemplation de mes chaussures. Puis je prends une décision simple. Jusqu'ici, il n'a rien fait, ni geste, ni parole. Je suis consciente de ce que j'ai vu, de ce que j'ai ressenti, mais pour moi il n'y a pas d'ambiguïté. Je redresse la tête et plonge mes yeux dans les siens.

- je m'assois où.

Il me regarde avec soulagement.

- suis-moi, Isabella.

Je marche derrière lui. Il me tire une chaise, de l'une des tables les plus proches de la scène. Il attend que je sois installée pour me saluer d'une courbette et partir par ce qui doit être les coulisses.

Une personne se présente sur scène et annonce que nous assisterons ce soir au concert privé de l'une des plus grandes figures de ce club, un artiste accompli.

« Je vous propose ce soir, mesdames et messieurs d'accueillir avec vigueur, que dis-je, avec ferveur, le beau, le magnifique Edward Masen »

Masen ? Edward a pris un nom de scène. Je m'appuie contre le dossier de ma chaise. Je le regarde s'installer sur son siège, il est beau. Il a l'air totalement différent du play boy dans la peau duquel il aime se mettre. Je le regarde. Il commence à jouer et c'est un autre monde qui s'ouvre à moi.


	9. Chapter 9

9

_**Bella**_

_**Octobre est-là. Mon amour voilà 3 mois que je vogue loin de toi, que je revienne vite, tu me manques et les nuits sans toi sont longues et ennuyeuses. Je t'aime mon amour.**_

Je regarde tristement la lettre que je viens de recevoir. Emmett n'est pas rentré pour mon anniversaire, je le savais, mais j'avais un espoir . . . depuis quelques jours, nous avons des difficultés à nous voir. Si au début, on se voyait plusieurs fois par jour, puis une fois seulement et maintenan fois par semaines. Je sais qu'il est surchargé de boulot. Mais je me sens rejeter, esseulée. Alors je sors souvent, avec Alice et Jazz, qui sont ensemble.

Je ris en me souvenant d'Alice.

- Bella, c'est bon, ç'a y est on est ensemble.

- ensemble . . . ensemble, ou ensemble mais tu rames encore.

- non, ensemble, ensemble.

Elle m'avait fait rire. C'est la première fois en 4 ans que l'on se connait qu'elle est si heureuse avec un mec, voir qu'elle est amoureuse.

Je sors aussi avec Angie et son petit ami Ben, un mec doux et calme, tout comme ma copine Angela qui est timide et réservée. Ils sont mignons, ses deux-là.

Je continue une fois par semaine à assister au concert d'Edward. Je lui ai fait la surprise de venir avec mes deux couples d'amis. Il a eu l'air surpris, limite pas content, mais quand il est venu nous rejoindre à notre table, il a fait bonne figure. J'ai pris les devants. Entre lui et moi c'est franchise absolue.

« Je sais que tu ne voulais pas que quelqu'un de la Dub, vienne te voir mais tu joues si bien, que ce serait criminel de garder ça pour moi »

Il a souris, de ce sourire que j'ai appris à aimer, et j'ai su que j'étais pardonnée.

Donc, depuis trois mois qu'Em' est en « voyage », je ne vois pas grand monde en dehors de la famille Cullen, de mes amis et de Jake, qui est venu me voir à plusieurs reprises. Justement, je suis dans le jardin et je l'attends. Il vient pour le weekend, il doit m'accompagner au club ce soir, depuis le temps que je lui en parle, il est « désireux » de voir le « phénomène » Cullen en action. On ne se voit pas souvent lui et moi. Il adore Emmett, mais il a toujours eu une dent contre Edward. Par ma faute d'ailleurs. Je lui ai raconté notre histoire commune, mais il n'empêche qu'il le prend pour une « crevure » un prétentieux.

L'opération du weekend consiste donc à les réconcilier. Je suis ami avec Jacob depuis près de 20 ans et notre rencontre au bac à sable. Depuis moins d'un an avec Edward. Pourtant ces deux amitiés, mes deux amitiés, sont très importante pour moi, l'une est liée à mon enfance et à la nostalgie que j'en garde, et l'autre est basée dans le présent. C'est important de ne pas vivre que dans les souvenirs. Alors pourquoi faire un choix, alors que je peux mêler le passé et le présent.

Jake vient avec sa moto, plus simple, plus rapide et facile à garer. Je regarde la pendule. On va être à la bourre s'il ne se ramène pas tout de suite.

- merde Jacob, pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu sois en retard.

Je me change, attendant qu'il arrive. Puis quand je vois qu'il est l'heure de partir, j'appelle Ed'.

- hey, Isabella, tu viens toujours dis-moi ?

- oui, ma caille, mais j'ai . . . enfin, Jake est pas là.

- c'n'est pas grave.

- si !

- non, tu ne me comprends pas, il doit être sur la route, laisse lui le temps d'arriver, il bosse, il doit être fatigué, il viendra une autre fois.

- je ne te connaitrais pas, je pourrais croire que tu es gentil Cullen, mais là, je sais que c'est parce que ça te faisait chier de le voir.

- Isabella, arrête de croire que tu sais tout sur moi.

- ose dire le contraire.

- je ne le connais pas ce mec, j'ai rien contre lui, je sais juste qui se tape deux heures de routes et qu'il doit se foutre d'écouter un pianiste minable faire trois accord sur un piano.

- Edward, tu déconnes ou quoi, c'est qui le pianiste minable, parce que si tu parles de toi, tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil.

- fais pas ta gentille, ça te va pas, je préfère quand tu es franche.

- tu cherches quoi Edward, tu cherches la dispute.

- Mais non.

- merde, Ed', tu crois quoi que je viendrais chaque semaine simplement par obligation familiale, surtout si je m'emmerdais ?

- pourquoi pas !

- t'es pas simplement con, t'es idiot en plus, quoique les deux se tiennent à ton âge.

Je garde le silence, il faut que je me calme. Je suis en colère contre Jacob et son retard, pas contre Edward. Il manque de confiance en lui. Il a toléré la présence d'Alice, Jazz, Angie et Ben, je ne pensais pas que cela lui poserait un problème avec Jake.

- Edward, j'adore te voir jouer.

Il ne dit rien, il garde souvent le silence quand il ne sait pas quoi dire, quand il est ému.

- Ed', je pars, je viens te voir, et tu sais pourquoi ?

- non, mais tu vas me le dire.

Il aime faire le guignol, pour masquer ses émotions.

- oui, tu as parfaitement raison, je viens parce que j'adore t'écouter.

- je te ferais une compile, ça t'éviteras le déplacement.

- ta gueule.

- ok, ok.

- tu es un merveilleux pianiste, tu sais donner du corps à tes émotions et je prends beaucoup de plaisir à te voir t'éclater sur scène, il n'y a rien qui ne me blesserait plus, que si, tu me demandais de ne plus venir te voir jouer, de ne plus pouvoir le partager avec mes amis.

J'attends une réponse de sa part. Rien.

- Edward, t'es toujours là.

- oui.

Il a murmuré sa réponse.

- ça va ?

- c'est la plus gentille chose que tu m'ais dite . . . alors je cherche un calendrier pour noter l'info, mais j'en trouve pas.

- connard.

- tu vas être en retard.

- je me dépêche.

- si tu arrives en retard, je te fais une « standing ovation ».

- je ne serais pas en retard.

- bien.

Je m'apprête à raccrocher quand je l'entends ajouter.

- ne prend pas de risque inutile.

- oui papa.

Je raccroche. Je regarde l'heure. Merde Jacob. Je lui envoie un SMS, et lui donne l'adresse du club. Je lui laisse le choix de rester ici le temps que je rentre, ou de venir me rejoindre.

Je sors en courant et monte dans ma mini. Je serais à l'heure, car je le connais, il est tout à fait capable de me foutre la honte quand j'arrive, c'est dans ses cordes.

_**Jacob**_

Putain, je suis à la bourre, elle ne me le pardonnera jamais, elle va croire que je l'ai fait exprès simplement pour ne pas voir l'autre con. Mais même pas. Je suis sorti tard du garage, une commande urgente à livrer avant la fermeture. J'ai dû retaper le châssis d'une vieille mustang, pour qu'elle soit prête pour l'anniversaire de mariage de la copine, du copain de . . . j'ai pas cherché à savoir, je l'ai fait mais du coup, malgré un bonus sur ma paye et un super pourboire, je suis en retard et jamais je n'arriverais à l'heure chez Bella.

Je suis à la périphérie de la ville, arrêté derrière un semi-remorque, quand je sens mon portable vibrait. Je glisse ma moto sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence et ouvre mon blouson, pour attraper le précieux objet.

« Jake, t'es pas foutu d'être à l'heure, fais chier. Tu as le choix, tu m'attends à la maison, tu sais où sont les clefs, où tu te rends . . . »

Bon, si j'n'arrive pas trop tard, elle sera peut-être encore dehors. Je rentre l'adresse dans mon GPS et me voilà en route pour écouter du Jazz, beurk.

Je file dans la ville Emeraude, magnifique mélange, entre l''océan, la forêt et le gris du ciel, les buildings. Le modernisme et la nature. Cette ville est superbe. Je regarde devant moi, me voilà arrivé à bon port. Eh ben, c'n'est pas un quartier étudiant, c'est sûr. Je gare ma moto sur le côté, je retire mon casque. Le coin est un peu Bobo, mais sympa. Je descends de ma monture. Il n'y a personne sur le trottoir, mais je sais que je suis à la bonne adresse, je suis juste à la bourre. Je glisse mon casque à mon bras, après avoir mis la sécurité sur ma bécane.

Je pousse la porte du club, et . . .

Je n'ai pas le temps de chercher des yeux où je me trouve, qu'une lumière est braquée sur moi. Des applaudissements et la voix d'un homme ampli toute la pièce.

- je crois messieurs dames, que ce n'est pas la personne que je pensais voir entrer. Bonsoir monsieur, quel est votre nom.

- Euh, Jacob.

Je me sens con, je repense à ses moments de solitude quand on est enfant, et que l'on a l'impression d'être nu devant une foule. Ce mec me refait vivre . . . au le con. Je mets ma main en visière et je le regarde, c'est l'autre . . .

- bonsoir Edward !

- oh, Jacob ! Nous nous connaissons.

- pas encore, on a une amie en commun, qui est en retard elle aussi.

- alors l'ami, viens t'assoir devant.

Je passe devant une foule en rire. Je le prends avec philosophie, je fais la révérence et m'assois sur l'une des deux chaises libres de la table qui nous est destinée, à moi et à Bella.

- on applaudit Jacob, qui ne s'est pas départi de son humour.

Le public est à fond derrière le délire du pianiste et j'ai droit à une salve d'applaudissement. Je me relève, et fais face à la foule. Des femmes crient et sifflent. Je retire mon casque et le pose sur la chaise libre. Je salue l'assistance, puis je me rassois en retirant mon blouson.

- hey, encore, encore, cris une voix féminine dans mon dos.

Je me retourne et je vois ma meilleure amie qui est debout, au milieu des tables, elle rit et frappe dans ses mains. Je me relève et la désigne au public. Des sifflements et le pianiste garde le silence. Je lui jette un coup d'œil. Il bave presque devant mon ami. Bon, j'en rajoute, mais il n'a d'yeux que pour elle. Bella est dans la merde. Elle a un prétendant inattendu, le frère de son mec. J'en suis tout retourné. Je regarde à nouveau ma pote et j'éclate de rire.

Elle s'avance vers moi, elle est heureuse de me voir.

- tu es en retard mademoiselle Swan.

- oui monsieur Black. Désolée.

Elle s'assoit près de moi et je la serre contre mon cœur, lui déposant un petit baiser sur les lèvres, et mon front contre le sien. Je l'attire contre mon torse.

- alors, tu es venue avec Leah.

- oui, elle avait besoin de se dégourdir les pneus.

Elle rit.

- la route n'a pas été trop mauvaise ?

- non ma puce, mais parfois, j'ai mal dans la jambe, d'après les docteurs, je le dois à ma fracture de l'an dernier.

- pauvre choux.

- rigole tant que tu veux, mais j'ai quand même mal.

Elle me caresse la jambe.

- vilaine, ajoute-t-elle.

Je regarde la scène, le pianiste nous regarde, il est jaloux le con, incroyable. Mais bon, je prends la main de ma meilleure amie et je la place sur mon cœur.

- je me battrais contre elle jusqu'au bout.

- idiot.

Je m'assoie au fond de ma chaise, et me tourne vers l'artiste. La salle est redevenue calme. Cullen regarde la salle, la survolant et commence à jouer.

J'avoue que je suis scotché, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Si ça c'est du Jazz, et bien j'achète son album, il est vraiment bon ce type, très bon.

_**Edward**_

Je les vois et je suis furieux. Comment ce sale con peut-il se permettre de la toucher. Ok, c'est son meilleur ami, mais moi, je ne la toucherais pas comme ça . . . oui, et le problème est là, je suis jaloux de leur intimité, jaloux des gestes qu'elle lui accorde. Le couperet tombe, quand elle lui caresse la cuisse. Je fais le tour de la salle, regardant que tout le monde est bien assis, et je débute ma représentation. Mes mains virevoltent avec colère sur les touches. Je les martèle, plus que je ne les frappe. Je suis un rythme endiablé, ce soir je vais livrer un combat à mort contre ma bêtise. Cette fille n'est pas la sainte vierge, mais je ne croyais pas qu'elle pouvait se donner en spectacle comme ça. Je suis outré, je suis déçu et putain que je suis jaloux de ses mains à lui sur son corps à elle, plus les minutes défilent, plus je me refais le film de ses mains à elle qui remonte sur sa cuisse à lui, sur ma cuisse. Je ré-ouvre les yeux, m'apercevant que je les avais fermé, sans même, m'en rendre compte. Je joue pendant plus d'une demi-heure, et j'entame ma dernière partition, une œuvre personnelle, une œuvre qui retrace les émotions que je ressens en sa présence. La douceur, l'envie et la colère. Mais ce que je ne me permets jamais de jouer, ce sentiment intense que je ne veux pas admettre, ce soir, je le joue, et je le joue, en la, regardant droit dans les yeux. Tant pis si elle ne le comprend pas, ou pire, si elle devine ce qu'il cache. Je joue l'amour que j'ai pour elle, cet amour qui me consume.

_**Bella**_

Quand la dernière note raisonne, je suis si émue que je pleure. Cette musique, il ne l'a jamais joué avant ce soir. Il me regarde, il me regarde et je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je comprends ce que cette mélodie recèle, mais je ne veux pas y croire.

Il se lève, et sort de scène, sans un merci, ni un au revoir. Il sort et s'en va.

- il est sympa ton copain, mais je n'ai pas tout compris.

Jacob s'est levé. Il regarde vers la sortie.

- tu m'attends ici Jake, je reviens.

- ok poupée.

Je sors à la suite d'Edward, laissant mon meilleur ami dans la salle. Je passe les portes, et le vent dehors me fait frissonner. Je souffle et entoure mes épaules avec mes bras. Je regarde à droite et à gauche. Je ne le vois pas. Je tape des pieds pour me réchauffer, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de mettre cette robe, alors qu'on est en octobre.

- tu es très belle ce soir.

Je me retourne, Edward est derrière moi, il se tient dans l'encadrement de l'une des portes, à côté de l'entrée du club.

- merci.

Il me regarde, il est étrangement calme.

- qu'est-ce-que tu as, Edward ?

Il me dévisage toujours.

- je suis malheureux Bella, voilà ce qu'il y a.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Alors je recule, car je comprends ce qu'il me dit et j'ai peur.

- Bella !

Jake est derrière moi, il est déjà en tenue.

- tu n'as pas froid.

Je vois mon manteau dans ses bras. Edward détourne la tête.

- merci Jake.

- tu veux rentrer ?

- oui, merci.

Je regarde Edward, je ne pensais pas que cela m'arriverait un jour. Jake dépose mon manteau sur mes épaules. Il pose ses mains par-dessus et me dirige vers sa moto. Je détourne les yeux de mon ami, ex-ami. Je ne pensais pas être venue pour assister à mon dernier spectacle. Ce soir, je l'ai vu jouer pour la dernière fois, tombée du rideau.


	10. Chapter 10

Merci à vous, pour votre fidélité. Merci à Anne, qui est toujours la première à me faire part de ses "sensations", lors de sa lecture. Donc, merci Anne. J'ai fait au plus vite pour poster ce chapitre, et oui, j'avais pitié de ta manucure, lol.

Bonne lecture.

10

_**Edward**_

Je ne suis plus un homme, je ne suis qu'une merde. Je joue sans ferveur, j'ai perdu ma muse, j'ai perdu mon amour, mon amie. Je suis étendu sur mon lit. Je n'en peux plus. Voilà un mois qu'elle est sortie de ma vie. Un mois sans la voir, sans la sentir, sans la voir rougir. Plus de petits mots, plus de « ça va ma caille », je ne sais même plus quand elle m'a appelé comme ça, pour la dernière fois, je ne me souviens plus de rien. Il y a un mois, j'ai pété les plombs. Je l'ai vu avec cet Indien, cet ours, tellement identique à mon petit frère. Je me suis senti minable à côté. J'ai ouvert les yeux sur une évidence, cette fille, même célibataire, cette fille ne me regardera jamais comme un homme, elle ne sort qu'avec des armoires à glace. Je suis taillé comme un haricot vert.

_**Bella**_

_**Maintenant 4 mois que tu es en mer, la moitié du chemin a été parcourus, mais je commence à me lasser. Je n'ai plus de tes nouvelles, seules, quelques lettres me parviennent, mais où est ta ferveur passée. Tu ne prends plus le temps de venir sur le net. Je suis seule Emmett, je suis seule et tu n'es pas là. Réponds-moi. Je t'aime Bella.**_

Voilà, je viens d'envoyer ce message directement sur sa boîte mail. Le mois de novembre est là, et je sais que je ne fêterais pas Thanksgiving, je ne veux pas aller chez les Cullen, je ne veux pas voir Edward. Pourtant sa présence me manque. Je pouvais tout lui dire, je pouvais être moi, sans avoir à contrôler mes pensées. Je croyais avoir rencontré un ami, un vrai. Mais je me suis trompée.

Et l'absence d'Em' me pèse. S'il savait qu'il avait vu juste sur son « frère », si j'avais su, je crois que je n'aurais rien fait pour le laisser entrer dans ma vie. Je souffre de son absence, comme une adolescente qui s'est disputé avec sa meilleure amie et qui ne la voit plus.

Je repense à toute ces fois où je suis allée chez ses parents, où j'ai ris à ses blagues, où j'ai posé ma main sur son bras. A chaque fois, il m'a regardé, et je voyais dans ses yeux une intimité et une attention identique à celle qu'il donnait à son frère où à ses parents. Je voyais bien qu'il me regardait différemment de ses conquêtes d'un soir, et je trouvais ça normal. Je ne suis pas une de ces filles faciles qui disent oui à n'importe quel mec, du moment qu'il jouit d'une certaine notoriété sur le campus. Quand il regardait Tanya, je pouvais lire dans ses yeux « mais qu'est-ce que je vais te mettre ». Et si je m'étais trompé sur son compte.

Mais ce dernier soir, lui collé contre cette porte, quand il m'a dit qu'il était malheureux, j'ai fait tilt. Il m'aime. Voilà pourquoi toutes ses filles me regardent mal, voilà pourquoi elles me bousculent et tentent de me faire tomber, quand je fais mon footing, et autre.

Ce qui me fait peur, enfin qui me laisse pantoise, c'est que les sentiments qu'il a pour moi sont anciens, d'avant même ma relation avec Emmett.

Je me vois dans ses bras, alors que je venais de tomber dans les escaliers, il me tenait fermement contre lui. Trop près de lui. Je me remémore mon agression devant la radio, et son air déçu. Et je n'avais rien vu. Je repense à ma chute dans la salle de bain, quand il me regardait par la fenêtre. Je repense à sa façon de me dévisager alors qu'il interprète une nouvelle mélodie. Il est en colère à cet instant, et je ne le comprends que maintenant.

Je me lève de ma chaise, je suis sur les nerfs depuis cette histoire. Je ne souhaite plus voir personne, même pas Angie qui est pourtant une fille sympa, surtout pas Alice qui vit l'amour parfait. Je ne veux pas voir de monde.

Je prends mon sac et je vais en cours, après j'irais à la bibliothèque, et je rentrerais le plus tard possible, pour être sûr de ne voir personne.

_**Edward**_

Ma vie ! Qu'est-ce que je veux faire de ma vie ? Là, tout de suite, ben, je voudrais mourir, tellement je souffre. J'ai le cœur sous un monceau de ronces et chaque fois que je tente de respirer, les épines s'introduisent dans ma chair, m'empêchant de prendre l'air nécessaire à ma survie. Je m'enfonce lentement dans une douce léthargie. J'ai bu, j'ai pris des antidouleurs, mais rien y fait, le supplice persiste, je suis au bord du gouffre. Je repense à une chanson que j'ai entendue dans un café. Je la trouvais naze. Mais là, les paroles me reviennent et j'en viens à comprendre le sens.

**« I don't remember the moment I tried to forget  
I lost myself is it better not said  
Now I'm closer to the edge  
**_Je ne me rappelle pas le moment où j'ai essayé d'oublier  
Je me suis perdu, c'est mieux de ne pas en parler  
Maintenant je suis au bord du gouffre »_

J'ai envie de rire, je suis vraiment dans cet état-là. Je marche au bord du gouffre. Et les paroles, qui défilent dans ma tête.

**"No I'm not saying I'm sorry  
One day, maybe we'll meet again  
No I'm not saying I'm sorry  
One day, maybe we'll meet again  
No, no, no, no! **

**Non, je ne dis pas que je suis désolé  
Un jour, peut-être nous nous reverrons  
Non, je ne dis pas que je suis désolé  
Un jour, peut-être nous nous reverrons  
Non, non, non, non! »**

Non, non, non je ne suis pas désolé Isabella d'être amoureux de toi, non, non, non, mais un jour peut-être nous nous reverrons.

**"Can you imagine a time when the truth ran free  
the birth of a sun, the death of a dream  
Closer to the edge  
This never ending story, paid for with pride and fate  
We all fall short of glory, lost in our fate**

**Pouvez-vous imaginer une époque où la vérité courait librement  
La naissance d'un soleil, la mort d'un rêve  
Au bord du gouffre  
Cette histoire sans fin, payée avec fierté et destin,  
Nous manquons tous de gloire, perdus dans notre destin »**

Je reprends les paroles à voix hautes, elles sont s'y proche de ce que je ressens, je les comprends, et je comprends que je suis un con, un con qui a cru qu'il pouvait fermer les yeux sur les sentiments qu'il avait pour une femme. Mais voilà, quelle femme, magnifique, belle et intelligente . . .

**No, no, no, no!  
I will never forget**

**Non, non, non, non!  
Je n'oublierai jamais**

**No, no!  
****I will never regret**

**Non, non!  
Je ne regretterai jamais  
****  
No, no!  
****I will live my life!**

**Non, non!  
Je vivrai ma vie!  
****  
****No, no, no, no!  
I will never forget**

**Non, non, non, non!  
Je n'oublierai jamais  
****  
No, no!  
****I will never regret**

**Non, non!  
Je ne regretterai jamais  
****  
No, no!  
****I will live my life!**

**Non, non!  
Je vivrai ma vie!**

Mais je ne sais pas comment je pourrais vivre ma vie, je ne pourrais jamais avoir la femme que j'aime. Isabella. Je marche au bord du gouffre. Je me sens partir. Je prends mon portable et je regarde une photo de nous. Alors que nous mangions dans une pizzeria avec Alice et Jazz. Elle me met une part dans la bouche, je suis souriant, riant à sa farce. Elle est belle et de nous voir à deux, côte à côte, on pourrait nous prendre pour un couple.

J'aime tellement cette photo, que je l'ai mise dans son profile. Comme ça, quand je l'appelle, je vois cette photo. Je la regarde.

- je ne t'appellerai plus Bella, la belle Isabella.

- allô ?

- je suis stone au point d'entendre sa voix, si ce n'est pas être au bord du précipice, pauvre Edward.

- Edward ?

- oh, quel plaisir d'entendre ta voix. J'ai bu, tu sais, j'ai pris des médocs et j'entends ta voix. Depuis un mois que j'espère entendre ta voix.

- mais merde, Edward Cullen, pourquoi tu m'emmerdes à 3h du mat'. J'ai cours demain.

- j'aime même quand tu m'envoie chier. Je suis maso !

- t'as l'air bizarre.

- c'est vrai que je n'suis pas en forme, je pense que les médocs . . .

- tu es où.

- chez moi.

- à la fraternité ?

- non, chez moi.

- chez tes parents.

- non ma beauté, j'ai un chez moi, je suis au paradis.

- merde déconne pas, t'es où.

- là où la musique m'accompagne.

Je lâche mon portable, il tombe à côté de moi. Je n'ai plus la force de le tenir, je me sens mal, je tombe dans le gouffre.

- closer to the edge.

J'entends Bella qui crie dans le téléphone.

- je t'aime, Isabella, je t'aime et je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

_**Bella**_

Je suis en panique. J'essaye de le faire parler mais je n'y arrive pas. Il m'a appelé en pleine nuit, et ça c'n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Même quand on se parlait, il ne m'a jamais réveillé en pleine nuit.

J'ai décroché de mauvaise grâce.

- allô !

Quand je l'ai entendu divaguer, j'ai d'abord été très en colère puis au fur et à mesure, alors que je l'entendais me parler, ses réponses absurdes m'ont inquiété.

- tu es où ?

- chez moi.

J'ai beau lui posé la question, il divague. Je prends mes clefs de voitures, et je sors.

- tu es où ?

Je lui demande, s'il est à la fraternité, chez ses parents. Mais il me répond que non. J'ai beau réfléchir, je ne vois pas. Son portable dois être tombé, car je l'entends mais de très loin. « Je t'aime »

Merde, je vais vers ce qui me semble être son lieu favoris, la salle de répétition, à la section musique de la U-Dub. Je me gare comme une merde, mordant sur les plates-bandes. Je rentre en trombe dans le bâtiment, manquant de me vautrer, quand mes pantoufles glissent sur le sol. Je me retrouve dans le hall. Je ne sais pas, par où commencer. Je ne suis jamais venue ici. Je pousse toute les portes que je croise. Il y a un escalier, je coure dans sa direction, mais au moment de m'y engager, je vois une porte, un peu en retrait, avec un piano. Ni une, ni deux, je m'y engouffre.

Il est là, au sol.

- Edward.

Je me jette au sol. J'atterris contre lui. Il ne parle pas, il ne bouge pas.

- Ed', mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait.

Je sors mon portable et fais le numéro des urgences. J'attends, ça sonne, j'attends, on décroche.

- allô ?

Merde, de putain, d'enfoiré, c'est un disque.

_- pour une urgence, tapez 1_

- oui 1

_- pour être mis en relation avec les secours faites le 2_

- oui, 2

J'attends une nouvelle fois. Puis un déclic.

- allô.

- oui, bonsoir, je suis Bella Swan, je suis dans l'auditorium de l'académie de musique de la Dub, je suis avec un ami qui est inconscient.

- bon, calmez-vous.

- MAIS JE SUIS CALME, JE VOUS DIS QU'IL EST INCONSCIENT, ON NE PEUT PAS ÊTRE PLUS CALME QUE MOI.

- mademoiselle, je vous écoute, mais je vais vous demandez de suivre et faire ce que je vous demande.

Je souffle. J'ai peur.

- ok.

- regardez, s'il a une plaie apparente. Posez votre téléphone près de vous après avoir mis le haut-parleur. Mais surtout, vous ne le bougez pas.

- ok.

Je pose le téléphone près de moi, tout comme le monsieur il a dit, après avoir mis le haut-parleur au max. Je regarde Edward, je ne le touche pas, et je le scrute, rien. Je cris l'info.

- RIEN.

- bien, maintenant, vous allez regarder s'il respire, et vérifier qu'il n'ait rien de coincer dans la gorge.

J'obtempère, je glisse mon oreille près de sa bouche.

- il respire.

- vous m'avez dit que vous étiez que vous étiez dans l'auditorium.

- oui.

- les secours sont en route, ils seront là dans 5 minutes.

- a-t-il quelque chose dans la bouche.

- non.

- je vais vous demandez de le mettre en PLS. Savez-vous de quoi je parle ?

- oui, la position latérale de sécurité.

- oui, c'est bien. Vous allez vous placer sur l'un des côtés.

- c'est fait.

- Bella ! C'est ça ?

- oui.

- Bella, vous allez prendre le bras de votre ami, celui qui est à l'opposer de là où vous êtes, et placer sa main sous son oreille, celle qui est de votre bord. Dans cette position, son bras est en travers de son torse.

- euh, oui.

- Bella, c'est simple, vous mettez une main sous son genou, toujours à l'opposer de vous, vous mettez la main de votre ami comme je vous ai dit et ensuite, en posant votre main libre, derrière son épaule, vous le basculez vers vous. Comme ça il se retrouve sur le côté.

Je fais ce qu'il m'a dit. Je plis sa jambe et glisse mon bras par-dessus, pour le tourner. Je lui mets sa main sur sa joue et ma main sur son épaule et je le tourne vers moi. Son corps tourne quasiment de lui-même.

- c'est fait.

- bien, les secours seront là d'une minute à l'autre.

- han, han.

- dites-moi Bella, savez-vous ce que votre ami a pris.

- de l'alcool et des médicaments, je crois, mais je ne sais pas lesquels.

- voyez-vous un emballage près de lui.

- non, mais je n'ai pas regardé.

- pouvez-vous le faire ?

- oui.

Je me lève et m'oriente vers le piano, où j'ai vu son sac. Je regarde à l'intérieur. Rien. J'examine les lieux, regardant autour de moi, et je vois une bouteille de vodka, et juste à côté, un tube orange. Je me dirige vers l'objet. Je lis l'étiquette qu'il porte. Antidouleurs.

- il a pris des antidouleurs.

- merci Bella.

Je regarde les portes de l'auditorium, un homme entre avec un sac. Un autre le suit, il tire une civière, et un troisième l'aide.

- à enfin.

Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de parler, je suis soulagée. Presque. Les secours prennent en charge Edward.

- monsieur, vous m'entendez, monsieur.

Mon ami est toujours inconscient.

- je peux raccrocher maintenant.

- oui Bella.

- merci.

- de rien, bon courage.

- oui.

Je regarde les hommes qui apportent les premiers soins à Edward. Je reste debout, en retrait. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

- mademoiselle.

Je lève la tête surprise.

- oui.

- pouvez-vous me dire ce que votre ami a pris.

- alcool et antidouleurs.

Je tends le bras vers eux et ouvre ma main, pour qu'ils voient le flacon. L'un de le prend et regarde ses collègues. Il fait une moue étrange, mais ne dit rien. Alors je pose la question qui me brûle les lèvres.

- c'est une overdose ?

Le grand brun qui était rentré en premier me regarde. Il ne dit rien. Son collègue blond me sourit et prend la parole.

- oui mademoiselle, ça en à tout l'air.

Je suis . . . je suis . . . je ne sais pas comment expliquer ce que je ressens. Je suis déçu, par moi, par lui. Une overdose. Ils l'emmènent hors du bâtiment, je les suis en silence. Ils le font rentrer dans l'ambulance.

- vous l'emmenez où ?

- au Seattle Grace.

- ok.

- vous montez avec nous.

Je regarde l'homme sans comprendre et quand l'information atteint mon cerveau, je me jette à l'intérieure, du véhicule. Je me sens coupable de l'avoir abandonner. Je me sens monstrueusement coupable de ne pas avoir été là pour lui.


	11. Chapter 11

Un merci à toutes celles d'entre vous qui continuez à lire mon histoire, merci pour vos remarques, merci pour votre assiduité. Un chapitre qui révèle des secrets de famille.

Bonne lecture.

11

_**Bella**_

Je suis dans la salle d'attente. Ils sont en train de lui faire un lavage d'estomac. Et je ne sais pas trop quoi d'autre. Il n'a toujours pas repris connaissance. Son taux d'alcool dans le sang, est 3 fois plus élevé que la norme autorisé.

Je suis en train de lire une brochure et je n'en reviens pas de ce que je suis en train d'y lire.

«De nombreux étudiants sont aujourd'hui victimes d'overdoses d'antidouleurs, accessibles sans prescription. A la base, de ces tragiques accidents, la recherche d'un soulagement rapide ou plus rarement des dépassements commis sans s'en rendre compte »

Je suis dubitative, quelles douleurs, il ne fait quasiment pas de sport en dehors de celui qu'il pratique avec assiduité, dans les chambres de ses conquêtes.

Je repose la brochure. Je marche de long en large, il est 6h, du matin. Je dois appeler les Cullen. Je retourne à l'accueil, jusqu'au comptoir des admissions. Une jeune femme se tient derrière le comptoir.

- excusez-moi.

Elle m'ignore un instant, et enfin me regarde.

- oui.

- j'accompagne monsieur Cullen, je sors pour prévenir sa famille, pourriez-vous m'appeler, s'il y a des nouvelles pour mon ami.

- bien sûr.

Elle me sourit, de ce sourire propre aux équipes médicales. Elle sait que je suis stressée.

- merci mademoiselle.

Je sors, dehors le jour se lève sur la ville. J'ai froid et ma tenue y est pour beaucoup. Je porte un short et un t-shirt. Ma tenue de nuit. Je sors mon téléphone de ma poche et compose le numéro de Carlisle. Il doit être sur la route pour travailler. Il est chirurgien ici. La sonnerie résonne à mon oreille. J'attends. La dernière sonnerie, j'attends que le message enregistré se déroule et je laisse un message.

- bonjour monsieur Cullen, c'est Bella, je vous appelle parce que cette nuit j'ai trouvé Edward inconscient, il est au Seattle Grace. Je vous y attends.

Je raccroche. Je compose le numéro d'Esmé. Ça sonne, une fois. Deux fois. A la troisième, la voix de sa maman coule dans mon oreille comme une musique réconfortante.

- Bella, tu te lèves tôt ma chérie.

- bonjour Esmé.

- oui, bonjour ma grande.

- Esmé, je suis au Seattle Grace.

- tu es blessée.

- non, je suis ici pour Edward.

- Edward, mais pourquoi ?

- il m'a appelé cette nuit, il avait bu et il délirait. Je l'ai trouvé inconscient dans l'auditorium de l'université.

- mais quand.

- vers 3h, presque 4h.

- mais pourquoi ne pas nous avoir appelés plus tôt ?

- je voulais être sûr de leur diagnostic.

Elle garde le silence un instant.

- qu'a-t-il fait ?

- une overdose d'antidouleurs.

- je me dépêche ma grande, je suis là dans moins de dix minutes.

- merci.

Je n'ai pas de réponse, elle a déjà raccroché.

_**Edward**_

Je flotte dans un rêve où la douleur est un terme inconnu. Je flotte au travers de nuage, regardant le monde d'en haut.

Je suis au-dessus de mon corps. Des hommes et des femmes en blouses, se déplacent autour de moi. Je suis pâle, inerte. . . inconscient. Je n'ai plus mal. Je me déplace dans les airs, passant au travers de la matière. Je passe la porte de ma chambre. Je virevolte dans le couloir. Je regarde ce qui m'entoure. Il est vraiment étrange de savoir que nous ne sommes pas vraiment là, et pourtant, les scènes qui défilent devant moi, sont réelles. Je change de direction, je vais vers la salle d'attente. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens qu'il faut que je m'y rende. J'avance lentement, regardant ce qui m'entoure.

Alors que j'admire un bouquet de fleurs, que mon état second, amplifie les couleurs, je me détourne heureux de cet arc-en-ciel et je la voie. Assise près de la porte. Elle est installée, les deux pieds sur le fauteuil qu'elle occupe. Elle a l'air d'avoir froid. Non, elle a « froid ». Je m'approche d'elle, et je sens une vague d'amour me recouvrir. Comme elle est triste. Elle pleure. Je regarde son visage, elle est différente d'avant. Elle . . . elle « a peur pour moi ». Je la regarde surpris. Non ! Je n'y crois pas, j'entends ses pensées.

« Je suis une idiote, je n'aurais pas dû le repousser. J'aurais dû lui dire que je voulais qu'on soit ami. »

Je la regarde de plus près.

« Je suis qu'une idiote, et Emmett qui ne donne plus de nouvelles depuis des semaines »

Je suis sous le choc. Elle ne m'a jamais dit qu'elle n'arrivait pas à joindre mon frère. Il appelle mes parents presque chaque jour.

« J'avais qu'un seul ami, ici, et je l'ai perdu »

Des larmes coulent sur son visage. Je ne comprends pas tout. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la dévisager. Je ne ressens pas sa douleur, je ne ressens plus la mienne, mais je sais. Je sais, qu'elle aime mon frère, qu'elle veut être mon amie et que je ne peux pas lutter contre l'amour qu'elle a pour lui. Je ne pourrais jamais la prendre dans mes bras pour lui dire. Pour lui dire quoi.

« Je t'aime, comme un frère, plus que ça, comme un ami, un confident. Je ne te hais plus. Mais je t'en prie, reviens moi »

Je la regarde, toujours. Je la regarde et je sens un liquide qui coule sur mes joues. Je suis étonné. Depuis que je vis cette expérience physique. Je pose mes doigts sous mes yeux, je regarde le liquide qui les couvre. Etonnant.

Alors que je réfléchis, je sens une forte douleur dans ma poitrine.

- Ahhhhhhh.

Je regarde mon torse, je la regarde. Elle ne me voit pas. Je me redresse et une seconde secousse me traverse. Je refais le chemin en sens inverse. Je remonte le couloir, repasse devant les mêmes scènes qui avaient retenues mon attention un peu plus tôt et que je ne vois pas. Je réintègre ma chambre. Je suis de retour au-dessus de mon corps. Je vois l'équipe médicale qui me réanime. Le tracé du cœur est plat.

Une troisième décharge, je convulse, moi et mon corps. Je ressens une forte brûlure. J'ai mal, j'ai mal. Je souffre et je sens que je suis aspiré par mon enveloppe corporelle. Je lutte, je ne veux pas souffrir. Je lutte, mais plus je me débats, plus vite je suis aspiré. Je hurle intérieurement. La douleur est un vrai supplice, chaque muscle de mon être vibre de douleur. Je ne peux plus résister à tant de souffrance. Je sombre.

_**Bella**_

Esmé est assise à côté de moi. Il est presque 8h, nous sommes là, toutes les deux. On attend. Carlisle est en chirurgie. Il a été appelé sur une urgence. Je regarde la maman de mon ami. Elle a les traits tirés. Je lui serre la main. Elle me regarde. Elle a les yeux rougis. Moi aussi.

- oh, Bella, il m'en aura fait faire du souci cet enfant.

Je lui souris. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour la rassurer, je ne suis déjà pas rassurer moi-même. Je regarde devant moi, je ne sais pas quand on aura de ses nouvelles, nous savons juste qu'il a fait un arrêt cardiaque, qu'il a été réanimé. Il n'a toujours pas repris connaissance, c'est normal, d'après ce que nous ont dit les médecins qui s'occupent de lui. Il a absorbé une trop grosse quantité d'alcool et de médoc. Ses reins n'ont pas aimés, et son cœur bas trop rapidement. Il est en tachycarde permanente. Mais voilà, sa tension est basse, trop basse.

Je regarde mes doigts que je ne peux m'empêcher de tordre dans tous les sens. Esmé pose son bras autour de mes épaules et m'embrasse sur la joue.

- il est fort mon petit, c'est un survivant tu sais.

Je me tourne vers elle, je ne comprends pas.

- tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi Edward aimait se faire appeler Masen, quand il joue.

- non, c'est un pseudo ?

- non, ma chérie, c'est le nom de sa mère.

Je ne comprends rien. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens, mais je ne vois pas où elle veut en venir.

- Bella, Edward a été adopté.

- je ne savais pas.

Elle garde le silence et moi j'encaisse la nouvelle. Une série de question me vient à l'esprit.

- et il le sait.

Elle rit doucement.

- oui, nous lui avons dit quand Emmett est venu au monde. Eddie venait de nous rejoindre, quand j'ai su que j'étais enceinte. Comme beaucoup de couple avant nous, nous avons tentés pendant des années d'avoir des enfants, mais en vain. Alors nous nous sommes tournés vers l'adoption.

Je la dévisage. Je suis tellement surprise, je n'ai jamais vu de différence de traitement entre les deux frères et même entre eux, ils ont des comportements tellement semblables que l'on jurerait qu'il partage le même sang.

- Edward est né en Angleterre. Sa mère Elisabeth Masen était une actrice et mannequin. Elle bénéficiait d'une certaine notoriété, mais elle évoluait dans un milieu où tous les coups étaient permis pour réussir.

Je ne comprends pas où elle veut en venir.

- elle est tombée enceinte, elle ne pouvait pas le garder, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à mettre un terme à sa grossesse. Pendant les 6 premiers mois, elle a pu donner le change. Elle se sous-alimentait, pour prendre le moins de poids. Mais au début de son 7ème mois, elle a eu des complications. C'est à l'hôpital que nous l'avons rencontré. Elle était venue à New York, pour un défilé, mais avait perdu connaissance.

- pourquoi a-t-elle abandonné son fils ?

Esmé me dévisage. Elle est surprise.

- mais elle ne l'a pas abandonné ma grande, elle est morte et le chirurgien obstétrique à pratiquer une césarienne, pour sauver l'enfant.

- oh !

- oui, oh !

Elle regarde devant elle. Puis se tourne de nouveau vers moi.

- avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance, et les jours précédents, j'avais pu parler avec elle. J'ai pu découvrir, l'amour qu'elle avait pour son bébé. Elle ne voulait pas savoir si elle aurait une fille ou un garçon. Crois-tu que ce soit la décision d'une mère, ou d'une femme qui allait abandonner son enfant.

- je ne sais pas.

- non Isabella, elle voulait profiter de la surprise, elle avait réussi à mettre de l'argent de côté, elle voulait reprendre ses études. Elle n'avait que 23 ans ma grande, elle avait ton âge.

J'avale ma salive difficilement.

- elle est morte de quoi ?

- elle était dénutri, Edward n'était pas dans un bon état, elle est tombée dans le coma, ses organes ont lâchés les uns après les autres. Ils n'ont pu sauver que l'enfant, il avait un meilleur pronostic vital.

Elle a des trémolos dans la voix.

- nous avons fait une demande d'adoption au près des services sociaux.

Elle respire une nouvelle fois. Soufflant pour ne pas laisser les larmes prendre le dessus.

- nous pensions, Carlisle et moi, que vus qu'il venait d'être promu à un poste d'interne en chirurgie, nous avions de bonne chance d'obtenir gain de cause. Mais nous avons dû nous battre. Il est entré dans nos vies, il avait deux ans passé.

Je lui tiens la main, elle est aux bords des larmes.

- j'ai appris quelques mois après, que j'étais enceinte.

- ils sont tellement proche ses deux-là.

- oui, nous les avons élevés comme deux frères de sang, mais ils savent tous les deux, qu'ils n'ont aucuns liens.

- ils ont grandis ensembles, se sont deux frères, quoique puisse dire les tests ADN.

Elle me caresse la joue. Nous sommes coupés dans notre conversation, par l'arrivée de l'infirmière.

- madame Cullen, je viens vous prévenir que votre fils a été installé dans une chambre, aux soins continus.

- oh.

- son état est stationnaire, nous avons bon espoir de le voir se réveiller dans la journée.

- nous pouvons le voir ?

- bien sûr, mais l'une après l'autre.

- dans quelle chambre se trouve-t-il ?

- venez, je vais vous introduire dans sa chambre.

Je regarde Esmé suivre l'infirmière, mais je ne bouge pas. Je ne sais pas si je peux le voir dans cet état. Les machines qui ne manqueront pas d'être reliées à lui, il doit être intubé, les scopes, les alarmes. Non décidément, je ne peux pas.

- pardon Esmé, pardon.

Elle me regarde, alors que je m'enfuis à toutes jambes. Je ne peux pas le voir comme ça, c'est trop dur, trop difficile.

_**Edward **_

Je suis en moi, de retour. Je le sais, parce que je souffre de mille feux.

Je sens la présence de quelqu'un près de moi. Je sais que ce n'est pas une personne étrangère, je le sais car elle me caresse la joue, je sais que c'est Esmé. Elle pleure.

Je dois être dans un sale état. Si je pense ça c'est pour deux raisons. La première, c'est le fait que je n'arrive pas à me réveiller. Mon corps me refuse l'accès à ma conscience, car reprendre conscience, c'est me réveiller et il est trop fatigué pour ça. La seconde, c'est cette douleur atroce qui transperce mes entrailles.

La douleur est si forte, que je n'arrive pas à avoir une pensée cohérente. Je suis une loque. Par contre, je me souviens d'une chose. Je me suis saoulé, j'ai pris des médocs et je l'ai appelé, elle. Je me sens comme une merde.

Ma mère est toujours proche de moi, je la sens. Je n'arrive toujours pas à prendre contact avec elle. Je n'aime pas la voir souffrir. Enfin, quand je parle de voir. Je force l'ouverture de mes yeux. J'ai besoin de la voir, besoin de savoir qu'elle ne s'inquiète plus pour moi. J'essaye, je tente, je persiste, et enfin, j'y arrive.

La lumière m'aveugle. J'ai la langue qui a gonflée, je n'arrive pas à ouvrir la bouche assez grande. Je cligne des yeux. Je me lance.

- maaamaaan.

Je ne peux pas faire mieux, je sombre dans un sommeil qui me sera réparateur, je le sais.


	12. Chapter 12

Coucou, bien le bonjour à vous toutes et merci encore de vos petits mots. Bonne lecture.

12

_**Bella**_

_**Emmett, je ne t'ai pas contacté depuis des semaines. Je n'en avais pas la force. Je ne me satisfais plus des quelques lettres que tu m'envoie. Elles ne contiennent que quelques phrases stériles et impersonnelles. Où en sommes-nous, pouvons-nous parler d'amour, si, quelques mois de séparation ont pu venir à bout de celui-ci. Noël approche, et je ne sais pas si tu comptes venir voir les gens qui t'aiment. Tu ne t'inquiètes de rien, ni de nous, ni de ton frère qui a frôler la mort. Je ne te reconnais plus. Cela fait 6 mois. Pourtant, j'ai le sentiment que nous nous sommes éloignés de plusieurs siècles et cela me fait peur. **_

Je poste ma lettre. Je ne peux plus me voiler la face. Je suis malheureuse, je n'arrive plus à donner le change. Je refuse les repas chez les Cullen, m'arrangeant pour trouver une bonne excuse à chaque fois. Je ne supporte plus d'entendre parler d'un homme absent. Il y a tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles. Il est loin le temps où on faisait l'amour au téléphone ou par webcam interposée. Plus rien depuis des semaines. Mais autant mettre ça de côté, j'n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête plus que je ne le fais déjà. Et puis, il faut que je garde la pêche et le sourire pour Edward.

Je me rends à l'hôpital. Il va mieux, beaucoup mieux. Passé quelques jours, à ne pas oser le voir, je suis allée lui rendre visite. Chaque jour pour être honnête. Nous nous relayions, tous, Esmé, Carlisle, et même Angie et Ben, ou Alice et Jasper. Même Jacob, pas souvent mais assez pour que ces deux-là s'entendent bien.

Il ne s'est réveillé, la première fois, que pour saluer sa mère. Il lui a fallu une semaine supplémentaire pour sortir de son sommeil et se plaindre du bruit. Depuis un mois qu'il est hospitalisé, je lui rends visite . . . comme nous tous. Je lui rends visite, mais j'ai de la peine quand je le vois. De la peine et de la colère.

Et dire que je lui ai tourné le dos parce que j'ai eu peur des sentiments qu'il avait pour moi, parce que je ne voulais pas ouvrir la porte des doutes. Cette porte, je l'ai envoyé ce matin, avant de venir.

Je ne pouvais pas fermer les yeux plus longtemps sur une évidence. Depuis qu'Emmett est parti, le seul qui arrive à me soutirer un sourire, c'est Edward. Et je lui ai tourné le dos. Je ressasse ce sentiment depuis des jours et des jours, depuis que je l'ai trouvé étendu au sol. Depuis que j'ai cru qu'il était mort. A cet instant, j'ai dû ouvrir les yeux sur une évidence, je tenais à lui. Je tiens à lui. Je ne peux plus me voiler la face. Je ne suis pas insensible à ses attentions alors que mon mec m'ignore totalement. Je suis qu'une pauvre fille.

Je pousse la porte de sa chambre, je ravale ma tristesse et greffe un sourire sur mes lèvres.

- hey, salut beau gosse.

- bonjour mon ange.

Il a une petite voix, mais je ne m'inquiète pas, il vient sans doute de se réveiller.

- tu as fait de beau rêve.

- forcément, j'ai rêvé de toi.

Mon cœur s'emballe.

- idiot.

Je l'embrasse doucement sur la joue.

- tu te sens comment.

- je m'emmerde, j'en peux plus d'être coincé ici, fait moi sortir, steuplait, ma petite caille.

Je ris. Il me fait le coup des yeux de cockers.

- on peut aller dans le parc si tu veux ?

- tu rigoles, jamais. J'ai une image à défendre, je ne sortirais pas dans cette tenue.

Je ris de bon cœur. C'est vrai qu'avec la tenue qu'il porte, il pourrait affoler toutes les femmes du service, en affichant ses jolies petites fesses à la vue de tous . . . ou de toutes.

- côté image, tu n'as rien à craindre, tu as su l'entretenir.

Il me regarde surpris. Il lève un sourcil et me fait son superbe sourire en coin.

- ah oui.

- oui, oui.

- allé racontes.

- j'ai entendu les membres féminins de l'équipe médicale, noter ton joli postérieur.

- ah oueh.

- han, han. Tu veux savoir ta note mon choux ?

Il me regarde fixement.

- non je préfèrerais savoir la note que tu lui donnerais toi.

- ne commence pas ou je pars.

- je me satisferais de « ton joli postérieur »

Il me dévisage. Il m'énerve. Depuis quelques jours, il me pousse dans mes retranchements, il attend de moi une réaction et je ne souhaite pas l'avoir, cette réaction, je ne veux pas le faire souffrir.

- tu fais chier ma caille, il faut toujours que tu gâches un bon moment, tu fais vraiment . . . merde Cullen.

- ok, j'arrête.

Il continue à m'observer. Je lui plante un regard sévère dans ses superbes pupilles vertes émeraude, puis je fais la trêve, je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute bêtement. Je lui tire la langue. Geste puéril mais qui a le don de désamorcer toutes les tensions entre nous.

- alors, tu me l'as dit cette note.

- bon, d'après elles, tu mérites un 18/20 pour la forme de ton petit cul, mais seulement 16, pour la fermeté.

- tu te fous de moi.

Il parait réfléchir, voir, d'être vexer. Je lui réponds en toute franchise.

- pas le moins du monde.

Il regarde les draps, il se tait. Puis il reprend.

- il faut que je me bouge, je m'encrasse ici. 16, t'es sûre de toi.

- absolument.

- la loose, j'ai toujours eu 20, de ce côté-là.

Je le regarde avec stupeur. Eh bien on dirait qu'Edward, monsieur sexy, reprend du service.

- tu vas mieux dis-moi.

- pourquoi tu dis ça.

- oh pour rien.

- lâche le morceau Swan.

Il a les sourcils froncés. Il est orgueilleux quand on parle de ses fesses, incroyable, j'aurais appris quelque chose aujourd'hui. Je vais le calmer un peu le cador.

- tu es aussi modeste qu'à l'époque où je t'ai rencontré, c'est une preuve que tu vas beaucoup mieux.

- méchante.

- moi !

J'ai glissé ma main dans la sienne en arrivant, par habitude et il me le rappelle en portant mes doigts à sa bouche et en les embrassant.

- merci Isabella d'être là.

- normal, tu ferais la même chose pour moi.

- je dormirais avec toi, si ça pourrait te faire guérir plus vite.

- Edward !

- hey, je te parle d'un câlin entre amis moi.

Je le regarde, dubitative. Puis je me dis, que c'est peut-être une manière de me dire qu'il a besoin d'un câlin, pourquoi pas, après tout, il s'est ce que je suis pour lui et ce qu'il est pour moi.

- entre amis ?, lui demandai-je.

- exactement.

Je lui souris. Je me lève et vais voir dans le couloir. Personne. Je retourne près de son lit, je retire mes baskets et me glisse sur les draps, près de lui. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler et je pose ma tête dans son cou. Il a les bras en l'air un instant, puis il en pose un sur mon épaule, et l'autre sur son torse, tout près de mon visage. Je lui embrasse le bout des doigts.

- je ne te fais pas mal au moins.

- han, han.

- tant mieux. Je n'sais pas ce que j'ai, je suis fatiguée en ce moment.

Il me caresse la tête, les cheveux, c'est tellement agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui vous câline. Il embrasse le sommet de mon crâne. Je commence à sentir une douce torpeur m'envahir. Mmmh, que du bonheur d'être contre le torse d'un homme, même si c'est pas le mien.

- je suis bien ici.

- mmmh.

- je n'sais pas comment tu fais, mais je pourrais m'endormir, Ed'.

- fais le mon ange.

Il m'embrasse une nouvelle fois. Mes paupières se ferment d'elles même et je n'arrive pas à lutter. Je sens sa main qui caresse mon dos et l'autre qui se pose sur ma joue. Et voilà, les nuits blanches me font sombrer, je dors.

_**Edward**_

Je la regarde. Qu'est-ce que je l'aime cette nana. Elle vient me voir chaque jour, restant des heures avec moi. Elle est marante, elle sait me remettre à ma place. Pas plus tard que tout à l'heure. Mais voilà, je suis à un point de non-retour avec elle. Je l'aime comme un fou. Il ne me tarde que d'une chose, chaque jour, c'est de la voir arriver.

Je la regarde. Elle s'est endormie dans mes bras. Comme hier, comme le jour d'avant et celui d'avant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais un jour je lui ai parlé de câlin entre amis et depuis, elle s'installe sur mon lit et on parle, et à chaque fois, c'est inévitable, elle s'endort.

Aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour différent des autres. Je peux sortir, mais je ne veux pas, je ne le fais pas. Alors elle reste avec moi. Je ne sors pas parce que je veux la garder pour moi seul. Inévitablement, si nous sortions dehors, je serais obligé de parler avec les personnes que nous rencontrerions. Et ça, je ne veux pas, je veux juste qu'elle soit là, pour moi et pas pour les autres.

Mais voilà aujourd'hui, même en étant un jour comme les autres, il n'en reste pas moins différent. J'ai appris que je sortais de l'hôpital demain. Je vais retourner vivre avec mes parents et après je prendrais rendez-vous avec le doyen, pour expliquer mon accident et lui demander de me réintégrer dans mon cursus.

Même s'il n'y a aucune enquête officielle, mon « malaise » inquiète le corps enseignant. On parle d'étudiants surmenés, qui se droguent pour tenir le coup, et qui se noient dans l'alcool.

Sur mon dossier, il est inscrit que j'ai fait une overdose par inattention. Mais je me demande si au fond de moi, je ne tentais pas de mettre fin à mon chagrin, en mettant fin à mes jours.

Je n'ai parlé à personne de ce que j'ai vécu dans ce couloir, coincer entre le réel et l'irréel. J'ai simplement pris conscience que je voulais vivre, quoiqu'il advienne. Je vivrais.

Si j'ai déjà prévu ce que je ferais en sortant, je sais également que ce ne seront pas les seules choses que j'aurais à faire. Je dois répondre à mon frère, qui a envoyé un courrier pour moi à mes parents. Ma mère m'a porté sa lettre ce matin, quand elle est venue me voir. Je l'ai sous mon oreiller, je ne l'ai pas lu. Pas l'envie, pas le courage. Et puis, je vois bien que Bella n'a pas beaucoup le sourire et je pense que c'est de sa faute. Je ne le comprends pas.

Ma douce a sa tête sur mon torse, et sa main sur mon ventre. Sa chaleur est réconfortante. J'attrape l'enveloppe et la décachette.

« salut frangin,

J'ai appris par Bella et les parents ce qui t'es arrivé. La merde. Fais gaffe à ne pas te foutre dans cet état trop souvent, je tiens à te revoir moi. Bon j'arrête de te faire chier. Maman me dit que tu vas mieux, tu marches, tu manges, ton transit à repris. Tout va, alors, il faut juste que tu te reprennes.

Je n'ai pas grand-chose à te dire, comme tu le vois. Mais fais une chose pour moi, dis à Bella que je l'aime, qu'elle me manque et que je n'ai pas toujours le temps de le lui dire. Je pense qu'elle me fait la tête. Je te la confie, prends soin de mon amour.

Un secret entre nous, je ne l'ai pas dit au parent et encore moins à ma chérie, mais je devrais être là pour Noël.

Aller, je te laisse frangin, je t'aime alors prends soin de toi je te veux entier pour notre partie de Baseball du réveillon.

Ton petit frère qui t'aime, Em' »

Charmant. Mon frère me demande de m'occuper de sa chérie. Pas de problème sauf que je . . . je ne la vois plus comme sa chérie. Putain, dès qu'il revient, je me casse.

Donc en sortant, je dois lui répondre, à mon frère, mais surtout, je dois tout faire pour que ma Bella, m'accepte à nouveau dans sa vie et que les quelques heures que nous avons passées ensemble, dans cette chambre, ne soient pas reléguées, au rang, d'agréables souvenirs passés.

Je caresse la tête de la belle endormie, et je ne peux m'empêcher de prononcer à voix haute ce que je me répète tout bas.

- je t'aime Bella Swan.


	13. Chapter 13

13

_**Bella**_

Noël est là, et j'ai décidé, de le passé avec mon père. Je ne veux pas être avec les Cullen, surtout depuis que j'ai surpris une conversation entre Edward et sa mère.

« Il lui fait la surprise de revenir pour Noël »

Donc au bout de 6 mois, presque 7, Emmett a décidé de revenir nous voir, pour nous rappeler à son bon plaisir. Mais moi, je ne veux pas. Rien à foutre. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans sa tête. Mais j'en ai plein le dos d'attendre qu'il s'inquiète de moi. Je peux paraitre égoïste, mais je suis en manque de câlin, de beau temps et de lui, alors, quand on sait qu'il réalise son rêve et que lui est au soleil . . .

Je suis déjà en route pour Forks, je suis de nature têtue je le sais, mais là . . . puis j'ai délaissé Charlie. Mon petit papa a refait sa vie, avec Sue Clearwater. Je l'aime beaucoup, mais je sais que le jeune couple a besoin d'intimité, alors j'ai évité de les déranger. Mais pour les fêtes de fin d'année, je ne peux décemment pas les snober. Donc, je suis en route pour la maison familiale. Je sais que j'y serais bien accueilli et qu'il y a toujours quelqu'un pour penser à moi là-bas.

Je suis proche de la maison, je passe devant le bureau du shérif, puis le magasin de sport, des parents de Newton, et je tourne à droite, direction la sortie de la ville, à la frontière, que dis-je la lisière de la forêt.

Ma maison est là. Identique au souvenir que j'en garde d'elle. Identique à mon souvenir d'enfant. Je me souviens de mon arrivée, après la mort de ma mère et de son mari, Phil. Mon père m'attendait sur le pas de la porte. Il avait l'air malheureux et triste, tellement triste. Il n'avait jamais vraiment tourné la page. Il avait continué à aimer ma mère, et il avait fallu presque 15 ans pour qu'il accepte de tourner la page, et de refaire sa vie.

Je me souviens de tout, la mort d'Harry, la peine de Seth, Sue qui garde le cap pour son fils. Je me souviens de mon père, qui la soutient moralement. Puis les années sont passées, et voilà, ils s'aiment et j'ai un petit frère.

Aujourd'hui, devant la porte, il n'y a personne. Je sais aussi que la maison n'est pas totalement identique à celle de mon enfance. Une extension a été ajoutée sur la face opposée de mon foyer. Et une chambre pour Seth y a été installée.

Je me gare dans l'allée, et je sors de mon véhicule. J'ai relégué la mini, que les parents d'Angela avaient mis à ma disposition, pour venir avec ma dernière acquisition. Une magnifique Chevrolet Impala de 1967, noire. Avec 4 portes et un coffre immense. Et grâce à mon meilleur pote, elle est simplement « époustouflante ». Les Impala '67 étaient livrées à l'origine avec le choix de motorisation: 6 cylindres ou V8 (small block ou big block), moi j'ai eu la chance d'avoir fait l'acquisition d'un V8, un petit bijou, quand on sait qu'elle a 2 fois mon âge.

Je prends mon sac dans la malle arrière, je pourrais dormir là-dedans, que je ne serais pas à l'étroit.

Me voilà enfin chez moi, home sweet home, je rentre dans la maison de mon enfance. Ici, il n'y a pas de voleurs, tous le voisinage est attentif à son voisin, la porte est donc ouverte.

Je me faufile vers les escaliers qui mènent à ma chambre. J'ai vu mon père étendu sur le canapé. Il dort. Je monte en silence. Je vais m'installer, et après, j'irai le réveiller.

_**Edward**_

Je suis chez mes parents. Je suis rentré depuis quelques jours, et je sens que je vais mieux, beaucoup mieux. Ma petite maman s'occupe de moi, je vais courir tous les matins. Quoi de mieux pour reprendre du poil de la bête.

Pourtant tout ne va pas pour le mieux. Bella n'est pas souvent venu. Elle m'appelle chaque jour. Elle rit, elle me taquine mais sincèrement, sa présence me manque. Je suis en manque d'elle, je suis en manque de sa main qui caresse mes cheveux, je suis en manque de son corps collé contre le mien.

Je suis dans le canapé du salon, la télévision est allumée, mais je ne la regarde pas, je ne sais pas ce qui est diffusé. Je ne pense qu'à elle. Elle doit être arrivée à l'heure qu'il est. Je prends mon portable et je compose son numéro. J'entends la sonnerie d'attente à mon oreille. Mon cœur bat plus rapidement, à la simple idée de l'entendre.

- hey, salut beau gosse.

- bonjour ma belle, alors, tu es arrivée à bon port.

- oui, il y a quoi, 5 minutes.

- comment va ton père, il doit être heureux de t'avoir avec lui pour les fêtes.

- je ne sais pas, quand je suis rentrée, il dormait sur le canapé. Je ne l'ai pas réveillé.

- bonne fille. Je suis sûr qu'il est impatient de te voir.

- ouais, ben, là, il fait la carpette et toi ?

- je m'emmerde.

- et en dehors de ça ?

- tu me manques.

- c'est gentil.

- je n'sais pas si c'est gentil, d'ailleurs j'ai trouvé une autre définition à cette expression.

- ah oui, laquelle ?

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux. Il est toujours questions de se dire ce que l'on pense, à quoi on pense, mais j'ai pour interdiction de lui parler de ce que je pourrais ressentir pour elle, en dehors de la colère, la joie et l'affection « amicale » qui nous lie. Le mot qui commence par un « A », est banni de notre vocabulaire. Je me rends compte que même quand j'y pense, que je pense à ce sentiment, je ne le dis pas.

- ouh, ouh, monsieur Cullen, vous êtes toujours là ?

- oui, je réfléchissais à la manière de . . . enfin, pour moi, maintenant je me rends compte que dire « c'est gentil », eh ben, c'est pas toujours quelque chose de sympa.

- . . .

- oui, c'est négatif.

- hein ?

- oui, Bella, quand tu me dis c'est gentil, suivant le sujet que ça vise, ta réponse n'est pas . . . satisfaisante.

Elle garde le silence, je me tais aussi. Je ne sais pas si elle a compris ce que j'ai voulu dire, je ne suis pas sûr de mettre compris moi-même.

- donc, je ne peux plus te dire « c'est gentil ».

- t'es pas possible.

- quoi ?

- je te dis quelque chose de perso et t'es pas sérieuse.

- au contraire, je comprends ce que tu as voulu dire.

- ah oui.

- han, han, il y en a plein des expressions qui ont un double sens.

- donnes un exemple.

- « bonne fille », ça fait un peu . . . elle est gentille la fifille à son pépère.

- je ne le disais pas dans ce sens-là.

- moi non plus Edward, quand je te dis que je te trouve « gentil », c'n'est pas péjoratif.

- ok.

Je respire, au moins, ça c'est fait.

- tu fais quoi ce soir ?

- ben, Jake veut essayer mon Impala.

- tu me laisseras la conduire un jour.

- pourquoi pas ? J'aurais le droit de conduire ta Volvo ?

- pourquoi pas. Tu me manques, nos câlins me manquent.

Je l'écoute respirer, son souffle est posé, comme quand elle est en pleine réflexion.

- tu es où ?

- dans ma chambre, je suis étendue sur mon lit.

- bien.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça, parfois on parle, parce qu'on est mal à l'aise, on ne sait pas quoi dire. C'est souvent parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire. Mais là, je sais pourquoi, j'ai lâché ce simple mot. Mon imagination a pris le dessus. Je l'ai imaginé étendu, son corps contre le mien. Et là, j'ai eu le black-out. Je ne pouvais plus sortir un mot, je bandais. Jusqu'à présent, j'avais pu me contrôler.

Le pire restait à venir. La porte d'entrée s'ouvre et mon frère apparait. Je deviens rouge et ma béquille ne ramollie pas.

- je dois te laisser ma grande, mon frère vient d'arriver.

- ok, à demain ma caille.

- bonne soirée.

Elle a raccroché, je lui ai promis de ne pas lui imposer mon frère. Elle ne souhaite qu'une chose, c'est que ce soit lui qui fasse le premier pas. Et je veux être neutre dans cette histoire.

- hey, Edward, mon grand frère a l'air en forme.

- je suis toujours mieux qu'il y a un mois.

Emmett s'approche de moi. Il se penche par-dessus l'accoudoir du canapé et me sert contre lui.

- je sais que je ne t'ai pas beaucoup appelé, mais je me suis quand même inquiéter.

- ça va Em', ça va.

_**Emmett**_

_**Mon amour. Je sais que tu t'es sentie seule, je sais que je ne me suis pas assez occupé de toi, mais je reviens pour les vacances de Noël. J'espère que tu accepteras de me voir, de me parler, de me pardonner. Malgré mes maladresses, garde à l'esprit que je t'aime.**_

Je viens d'apprendre par mon frère, que ma chérie est chez son père. Je voulais lui faire une surprise, c'est elle qui m'en fait une. Je viens de lui envoyer un mail, j'espère qu'elle y répondra, car son portable m'envoie direct sur sa messagerie.

Je suis dans ma chambre, il va être l'heure de diner, et comme à mon habitude, je meurs de faim. Je range mes affaires dans mon armoire. Je suis triste. Il ne me tardait que d'une chose, c'est de tenir ma Bella dans mes bras, je ne souhaitais qu'une chose, l'embrassait et me faire pardonner en lui faisant l'amour. Je voulais rattraper toutes ses heures passées loin d'elle. Je m'assois au bord de mon lit et je me prends la tête dans les mains.

J'ai passé les 6 derniers mois, quasi 7, à bûcher tous mes cours, et à me défoncer pour avoir les meilleures appréciations. Je veux être le premier, et pour ça, j'ai coupé les ponts avec ma famille et mes amis. Je ne pensais pas qu'un stage puisse être si dur physiquement et émotionnellement. Pour être certain de réussir, j'ai dû m'isoler de tout ce qui pouvait me perturber. Et Bella n'est pas une perturbation dans mon cœur, c'est une tempête, un cataclysme et ne pas me réconcilier avec elle, c'est déclencher la fin du monde, la fin de mon monde.

Je descends au salon, mes parents sont devant le piano de cuisson, ils se parlent. Quand mon père me voit, il me sourit et vient dans ma direction.

- alors, fils, tu nous as manqué.

- vous aussi.

- tu te portes bien dis-moi, tu as un bronzage de surfer.

- pourtant je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup m'amuser.

- mais tu ne le fais pas pour rien.

- c'est ce que je me dis, mais je me demande si les sacrifices que je fais, sont justifiés. Je ne vous vois plus, je ne vois plus mes amis . . .

- et tu es loin de Bella.

- oui.

- je suis content que tu sois là, tu le sais ?

- oui p'pa.

- mais je voudrais que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu n'es pas avec elle.

- mais . . .

- je sais, tu vas me dire que tu voulais nous voir . . . mais elle a été beaucoup présente pour ton frère, je pense même, qu'elle lui a sauvé la vie.

Je le regarde. Je suis surpris par son discours et en même temps je ne suis pas étonné. C'est le caractère de mon père. Il pense au bien être de sa famille.

- je sais, mais . . .

Mon frère vient de nous rejoindre. Il marche lentement, il a perdu du poids. Il n'est plus aussi sec que dans mes souvenirs, comme s'il avait fait de la muscu, ou n'importe quel sport. Il se tient à côté de notre père. Il n'y a aucun doute, en les voyants, qu'ils n'ont rien en commun. Mon père est de taille moyenne, blond, les yeux bleus et la stature d'un ancien joueur de Polo.

Mon frère est grand, les cheveux en bataille, d'une couleur cuivrée qui fait fondre les filles. Ses yeux sont verts. Il a toujours été mince, presque maigre, lui donnant très jeune un style androgyne, mais depuis quelques années, il a pris du volume. Ses épaules sont larges et athlétiques, les muscles de son torse, sans être marqués, sont bien dessinés, je peux voir sous son t-shirt qu'il a pris en masse musculaire. A croire quand mon absence, il a rencontré une fille, une fille qui lui a donné envie de changer. Tant mieux.

- Em', si Bella était ma copine, je ne serais pas là pour te le dire, je serais avec elle.

Je lui souris. Je me suis trompé sur lui. Je le fixe un instant, puis je l'attire contre moi. On n'a pas le même sang dans les veines, mais je sais que je peux compter sur lui, comme un vrai frère.

- merci Frangin.

Je le relâche et j'embrasse mon père.

- vous avez raison, je ne peux pas attendre que le temps passe, ça n'arrangera pas ma situation.

Je vais dans la cuisine, pour prévenir ma mère.

- maman, je ne reste pas manger, il faut que je rejoigne ma chérie.

- oh, tu pars déjà ?

- oui, Bella m'en veut de l'avoir laissé sans nouvelles et il faut que je me fasse pardonner.

Elle me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse.

- d'accord mon petit, mais penses à nous donner de tes nouvelles.

Je l'embrasse sur le front.

- oui m'man.

J'attrape mes clefs de voiture, mon blouson et vérifie que j'ai mes papiers.

- je ne sais pas quand je rentre, mais je vous préviens.

- fais ce qu'il faut, me dit mon père.

- envoie-lui le bonjour, ajoute mon frère.

- dis-lui qu'on l'aime nous aussi, conclut ma mère.

Je sors, je sors et je me dirige vers ma voiture. J'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade. Il ne me tarde une chose, une seule chose, de la serrer dans mes bras.


	14. Chapter 14

_Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements. J'espère que ma dernière publication vous a plu, j'ai réussi à poster 3 chapitres le même jour. J'ai bien vu que pour les fans du couple Bella-Edward, savoir qu'elle est en couple avec Em' les a un peu refroidit, mais soyons honnêtes, je vais vous paraitre volontairement prétentieuse, mais une histoire d'amour entre eux, dès le début, ça manque de « rondeurs et de rebondissements». _

_La toile est pleine d'histoire de ce type, mais moi, voilà, j'aime qu'une histoire me surprenne, me trouble et me perturbe, dans ma manière de penser, dans les émotions que je ressens. Alors voilà, si vous aimez qu'une histoire vous fasse de « l'effet », je vous promets que vous ne serez pas sur vos restes. _

_Je m'excuse d'avance pour celles qui ont le défaut de se ronger les ongles. Alors, bonne lecture._

14

_**Bella**_

_**Mon amour. Je sais que tu t'es sentie seule, je sais que je ne me suis pas assez occupé de toi, mais je reviens pour les vacances de Noël. J'espère que tu accepteras de me voir, de me parler, de me pardonner. Malgré mes maladresses, garde à l'esprit que je t'aime.**_

Je viens d'ouvrir mes mails. Je n'ai même pas été surprise d'y trouver un message d'Emmett. Je m'y attendais. Je sais qu'il doit être chez ses parents, qu'il partage avec eux son premier repas en famille depuis son départ, 7 mois plus tôt.

Mon père et Sue m'ont accueilli avec beaucoup de retenu. Nous ne sommes pas des adeptes des embrassades. Nous avons mangés en silence. Je suis sortie, et je suis allée retrouver Jacob. Nous avons passés une partie de la soirée devant un feu de camp. Puis je me suis sentie las et je suis rentrée.

Je suis maintenant devant la maison familiale. Seth est à la Push, avec ses amis. Mon père et Sue doivent toujours être chez Billy. J'ai donc la maison pour moi toute seule. Moi seule et mon visiteur du soir.

- bonsoir Bella.

- bonsoir Emmett.

Je le regarde. Il est anxieux, presque triste. Moi aussi. Je sens que notre rencontre pourrait mettre un terme à notre couple et ce soir, j'n'ai simplement pas envie de me prendre la tête.

- tu n'aurais pas dû venir.

- Bella.

- je sais que techniquement, tu n'as rien fait, mais . . . je suis en colère Emmett et c'est ta faute.

- Bella, laisse-moi au moins t'expliquer.

- mais je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire, que tu es désolé, que tu m'aimes, bla bla, bla bla, bla bla.

- non, pas vraiment.

Je le regarde. Au moins je sais qu'il est d'aussi bonne humeur que moi.

- ah, ben je t'écoute dans ce cas.

- on ne pourrait pas rentrer, ça caille.

Je me dirige vers la porte, et pénètre à l'intérieur. Je m'essuie les pieds et accroche mon manteau à la patère. Je le laisse m'imiter. Et je m'assoie sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine.

- pourquoi ne pas avoir attendu demain pour venir, les routes sont dangereuses dans le coin, surtout entre le gel et la pluie.

- je devais mettre les choses au clair avec toi.

- pourquoi ne pas avoir attendu ? Tes parents ont vécus des moments terribles avec ton frère et t'avoir à la maison leur feraient beaucoup de bien, à tous les trois d'ailleurs.

- et toi ?

- quoi, moi ?

- oui, est-ce que ça te fais du bien de me voir ?

Je le regarde et je ne lui réponds pas. Il est assis sur la chaise qui me fait face.

- oui Bella, pourquoi es-tu aussi agressive avec moi ?

Je suis incroyablement surprise qu'il me pose la question, pour moi, c'est évident. Mais en y réfléchissant, je ne sais même plus si c'est contre lui que ma colère est dirigée.

- Bella, tu ne me laisses pas les moyens . . . de t'expliquer mon silence.

- je n'ai pas envie de savoir, je ne te demandais pas grand-chose.

- Bella, je sais que j'ai été maladroit, mais il fallait que je reste concentrais.

- en quoi je te déconcentre. Un simple bonjour chaque jour.

- mais je ne peux pas me contenter de simplement te dire bonjour quand je te vois. Même derrière un écran, j'ai envie de plus et il me faut des heures avant de redescendre sur terre. C'est pour ça . . .

Il baisse la tête. Il a l'air fatigué. Epuisé. Je me sens coupable.

- je t'écoute.

- Bella, tu m'as manqué chaque jour, bien plus que mes parents ou mon frère. Mais les . . . Bella, je suis en compétition chaque fois que je parle, que je respire ou que je pratique . . .

Il essaye de capter mon regard.

- une épreuve est toujours suivie d'une autre épreuve. C'est la loi, celle à laquelle je suis soumis, et ce jusqu'à la fin de mon stage. Je m'attendais à du soutien de ta part, pas que tu m'en veuilles de me donner à fond, je dois réussir, je n'ai pas le choix.

Il regarde ses mains et se tord les doigts.

- je me dois de réussir. Avec ou sans toi, Bella, mais je t'aime et je donnerais tout ce que je peux pour que ce soit avec toi.

Je le dévisage. Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre, je sais que je me suis montrée égoïste, mais je sens qu'un mur nous sépare. Non, pas un mur, un océan d'émotions contradictoires, de sentiments improbables.

- Emmett, je suis en colère. Très en colère, le problème, vois-tu, c'est qu'à l'heure qu'il est, je suis juste dans l'incapacité de savoir si c'est contre toi, contre moi, contre ton frère qui a failli mourir, contre mon père qui refait sa vie, contre ma mère qui est morte avant de pouvoir me donner des conseils. Je ne sais pas Emmett. Je ne sais plus.

Je détourne les yeux de lui. Je sais que je suis à deux doigts de pleurer.

- et tu ne sais plus si tu m'aimes.

Ce n'est pas une question. Il a parlé calmement, il a parlé avec assurance.

- Bella, tu es en train de me dire que tout est fini.

Je me tourne vers lui, cette fois je pleure.

- je ne sais pas Em'. Notre histoire était passionnelle, au début, rien n'aurait pu nous séparer.

- je le croyais aussi Bella.

- je ne pensais pas qu'un éloignement pourrait nous faire tant de mal.

Il s'approche de moi, faisant glisser sans bruit, sa chaise près de la mienne.

- Bella, je ne te force en rien. Tu es la seule à pouvoir prendre une décision, dis-moi simplement, ce que tu attends de moi, de nous.

- je ne sais pas Em'.

Il m'attire contre lui. Il embrasse mon front.

- Bella, de quoi doutes-tu.

- je ne sais pas.

Il m'embrasse les tempes. Je suis en émoi, j'ai envie qu'il me prenne contre lui, mon cœur bat la chamade.

- Bella, je suis désolé si tu as cru que je t'abandonnais, je ne t'abandonnerais jamais, tant que tu voudras de moi.

Je lui saute au cou. Je pleure. Il m'attire contre lui. Il soulève mon corps et me dépose sur ses jambes. Je tremble. Je ne peux plus retenir mes sanglots.

- parles moi bébé. Je suis là.

Il me caresse la tête. Passant sa main dans mes cheveux.

- je n'sais pas, je n'sais pas ce que j'ai, je n'sais pas.

Il passe ses bras autour de ma taille et je pose ma tête sur son épaule.

- je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça, mon amour. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour t'aider.

Je renifle bruyamment. Il attrape une serviette en papier dans le distributeur qui est sur la table. Je me mouche sans complexe. Rien de féminin et je m'en moque.

- parles moi, mon amour.

- je n'sais pas.

Il me berce, posant une main dans mes cheveux. Je me laisse aller et pendant de longues minutes, ni lui, ni moi ne parlons. Je fais le point, réfléchissant à ce qui peut me mettre dans cet état. Je repense à ce que je viens de lui dire. Je me redresse, et enfin je parle à quelqu'un.

- je n'en veux pas à mon père d'avoir refait sa vie, ça fait 5 ans maintenant et c'est ma mère qui l'a quitté. Et puis, j'y ai gagné un frère, et une famille. J'adore sa femme et leur petit garçon est mignon.

- tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'eux.

- Seth a 21 ans, il est marié à Clara depuis 3 ans, ils ont un petit gars qui se nomme Harry, comme son grand-père décédé.

- ok.

- Clara fait les meilleures lasagnes au monde, c'est la reine pour les desserts et elle est adorable avec tout le monde. Elle est comme une sœur, tout comme Seth est un frère.

- ils vivent à la Push ?

- non, ils ont un ranch, dans le Colorado, près du Rio Grande, entre la ville de Monte Vista et Alamosa. Ils sont plus près du mont Blanca que de Monte Vista, mais pour s'y rendre, c'est mieux de passer par là.

- je veux bien te croire, je ne connais pas le coin. Ça fait loin pour une visite surprise.

- oui, 1755km entre Seattle et leur ranch.

- eh ben.

Je repose ma tête contre son épaule. Je me laisse aller, écoutant le rythme de son cœur. Papam, papam, papam. Je continue mon diatribe.

- cette année est une année dure pour moi. Il y a 10 ans, comme toi, j'ai perdu une sœur, une amie, mais il y a 10 ans j'ai aussi perdu ma mère dans un accident d'avion. Elle venait me rendre visite, et son avion s'est écrasé, juste après le décollage. Elle est morte sur le coup. Comme tous les voyageurs.

- je suis désolé mon amour.

- ma mère, en abandonnant mon père, a abandonné sa famille et moi par le même coup.

Je garde le silence. Je ne dis pas que je n'ai pas aimé ma mère, mais je lui en voudrais toujours, du mal qu'elle a fait à mon père. Je repense à Sunny. Elle a su m'apporter le réconfort dont j'avais besoin à cette époque, elle m'a aimé comme une sœur et c'était réciproque.

- j'ai eu peur pour ton frère.

- je ne le savais pas, enfin, je m'en doutais.

- il m'a appelé, pour me dire qu'il . . .

- chut mon ange, je sais que c'est un dur moment que vous avez vécu tous les deux.

Je le dévisage.

- j'ai cru que j'étais arrivée trop tard. J'ai appelé ton père, mais il ne décrochait pas. J'ai appelé ta mère. Elle est vite arrivée. Je suis restée deux heures seule dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital, avant d'oser les appeler, je me sentais coupable. C'est mon ami, et je n'ai pas su voir qu'il souffrait.

- tu lui as sauvé la vie je te signale.

- oui, peut-être.

- non, Bella, pas peut-être, sans toi, je serais fils unique.

- tu l'es dans un sens.

- de quoi parles-tu.

- ta mère m'a dit pour l'adoption.

- il en reste pas moins mon frère, le sang ne fait pas tout, tu devrais le savoir, pour toi aussi, Seth est un frère.

- oui, tu as sans doute raison.

Je le regarde, il n'aime pas qu'on parle de son frère et encore moins qu'on mette en doute leur affiliation.

- je ne voulais pas te blesser.

- ce n'est rien.

Je réfléchis. Je suis en colère, je le sens, mais d'avoir pu m'ouvrir à lui, m'a apaisé.

- merci Emmett.

- oui, si tu le dis. Mais je pense que nous n'avons pas encore parlé de ce qui te gêne.

Je me lève, je m'éloigne de lui et pour me donner une excuse, pour cacher mes émotions, je m'attrape un verre d'eau. Je lui demande silencieusement s'il en veut un. Il secoue la tête négativement. Je m'appuie contre l'évier.

- alors, d'après toi, qu'est-ce qui me gêne.

- je ne sais pas, et c'est ce qui me fait peur. Et toi, tu sais pourquoi tu es en colère ?

- je pense que je suis simplement en colère contre moi-même.

- mais pourquoi ?

Je le regarde, je ne peux plus me mentir, lui mentir.

- je suis en colère contre moi, parce qu'il aura fallu une séparation, une seule, pour que je doute de nous.

- et tu m'aimes toujours.

- bien sûr.

Je respire, prenant une longue inspiration.

- veux-tu mettre un terme à notre histoire Bella.

- NON.

- alors que veux-tu que nous fassions.

- comme nous l'avions décidé au départ, vivre de bon moment, sans se prendre la tête.

- je ne suis pas contre, mais voilà, tu m'as mis le doute.

- alors, quand tu me demandes ce que je veux faire, c'est plutôt à toi que je dois poser la question.

Il me regarde en silence. J'avale une gorgée d'eau, pour ralentir les battements de mon cœur. Pour rester calme.

- dois-je te demander si tu as rencontré quelqu'un d'autre ?

- ce n'est pas ça.

- alors c'est QUOI, EMMETT CULLEN.

- le problème Bella, c'est que je t'aime.

- tu parles d'un problème.

- oui, Bella, je t'aime et ma plus grande honte, c'est de savoir que mon frère est fou d'amour pour toi.

- mais . . .

- non, écoute, ton mec parfait, celui que tu dis aimer, moi. Je ne suis qu'un enculé.

Il se tait. Je suis complètement larguée, je ne sais pas du tout où il veut en venir.

- Bella, je savais qu'Edward était amoureux de toi.

Je suis sciée. Pourquoi me dire ça, aujourd'hui et maintenant.

- je savais que mon frangin était amoureux de toi, il ne me l'avait pas dit, mais il écoutait tes émissions, il ne voyait que toi, quand . . . enfin quand il t'a rattrapé et que tu l'as envoyé chier, je me suis senti débarrassé d'un poids.

Je suis médusée.

- Bella, tu es tellement différente de toutes ces filles. Je comprends pourquoi il te trouve à son goût, je ne connais pas un mec, à la Dub, comme ailleurs, qui ne tomberait pas sous ton charme.

Je ne sais pas quoi penser. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Il n'a trahi personne, la décision, c'est moi qui l'ai prise. Et à cette époque, même si j'avais su qu'elles étaient les sentiments de mon ami pour moi, je sais que je n'y aurais pas prêté attention.

- tu n'es coupable de rien, Emmett, j'ai voulu ce qui nous arrive.

- oui, mais je sais que rien a changé pour lui, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable, coupable de mettre mis entre vous d'eux.

- tu n'es coupable de rien.

- tu pourrais me le dire mille fois, ça ne changerait rien. Il t'aime. Il le cache bien, mais il t'aime et je pense qu'il a voulu mourir à cause de ça.

- Quoi ?

- oui, Bella, réfléchis, il t'a appelé, toi, pas une autre.

- mais je suis son amie.

- tu sais pourquoi il a pris des antidouleurs.

- non ?

- il a fait la même chose quand il a appris la mort de Sunny.

- mais . . .

- il n'y a pas de mais Bella. Il t'aime, c'est plus fort que lui.

- mais tu dis des conneries.

- non ma chérie.

- il est mon ami.

- alors pourquoi, ne lui parlais-tu plus, depuis un mois.

- comment le sais-tu.

- ma mère m'envoyait chaque jour des nouvelles de notre famille.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire.

- Bella, tu vas le voir sur scène, même nous, il n'a jamais voulu que nous assistions à l'une de ses représentations.

- tu mélanges tout, là.

- non, ma chérie. Il ne peut pas t'avoir comme copine, alors il fait de toi son amie.

- mais, il n'a jamais eu de geste déplacé. Il est un ami et je tiens à lui pour ça.

- ma puce, je n'en doute pas. Mais il faut que tu admettes qu'il t'aime autrement.

- et alors !

- il a voulu mourir pour ça, pour toi.

- tu sais, je me sens déjà assez coupable, c'n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter. T'es fier de toi.

- non, Bella, je ne suis pas fier, pas fier du tout, car vois-tu, si j'avais été fair-play, si j'avais été un frère, et pas un lâche, il aurait pu être avec toi, et depuis longtemps.

Je le regarde. Il est étrange de s'entendre dire la vérité par l'homme qu'on aime. Il est très désagréable de s'entendre dire des mots que l'on refuse de se dire soit même. Il est d'autant plus inadmissible de se rendre compte que les sentiments que l'on a pour une personne ont changés, ont évolués. Il est tout à fait incroyable de s'apercevoir, en ayant une conversation avec son amoureux, il est ahurissant de s'apercevoir qu'on ne l'aime plus.

- Emmett, tu devrais partir.

- Bella.

- tu as raison, quelque chose a changé.

- Bella.

Il se lève et s'approche de moi.

- Bella, tu fais quoi.

- je prends une décision.

- mais . . .

Il tend la main vers moi.

- Bella !

- non, tu as raison, il y a bien quelqu'un qui a été mal honnête et c'est moi. Je ne t'aime plus Emmett. Je suis désolée.

Il me regarde, il n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Quand il a pris sa voiture ce soir, quand il a annoncé à ses parents qu'il venait me rejoindre, il savait que nous aurions une conversation importante, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il repartirait seul.

- Bella, demain c'est Noël.

- il n'y a jamais de bon moment pour ce que je fais Emmett. Vas-t-en, s'il te plait.

- laisse-nous une chance.

- ce serait nous mentir, à nous même.

- mais . . .

Il se passe la main dans les cheveux, puis les laisse glisser sur ses joues, jusqu'à sa bouche.

- je ne . . . je ne voulais pas ça Bella.

- moi non plus Emmett, moi non plus.

Je lui tourne le dos, il s'approche, je le sens, mais alors que je m'attends à sentir sa main sur moi, un courant d'air me fait frissonner. Je tourne la tête vers la porte d'entrée. J'ai juste le temps de voir sa main sur la poignée de la porte, avant que celle-ci soit fermée.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder par la fenêtre, il monte dans sa voiture. Il appuie sa tête sur son volant. Pendant de longues minutes. Je vois ses épaules tressautaient. Mais je ne le rejoints pas. Mon rôle n'est plus de le consoler. Il démarre enfin, et je vois, la plus belle histoire de ma vie, s'éloignait dans le silence froid, d'une nuit d'hiver à Forks.

- Adieu Emmett.


	15. Chapter 15

_Alors oui, c'est vrai que j'ai merdé. Oui, oui madame, je le reconnais, mais j'ai réussi à le rattraper, non ! Mais si, la preuve je l'ai rattrapé mon coup de bouton de trop, oui, là, juste en dessous, oui, un nouveau chapitre._

_Bonne lecture._

_NB : oui Anne, oui, j'ai en plus perdu toutes les reviews que tu m'avais laissé, la loose. Lol. J'ai perdu toutes mes gentilles reviews, de tout le monde, booooouh. __But tonight, I'm back. Hi-Ha._

_Re-Bonne lecture._

15

_**Bella**_

J'ai des larmes, pleins les yeux. Je suis en haut des falaises de la Push. Je suis au bout du chemin. J'ai dit adieu à la plus belle histoire d'amour qu'il m'est été donné de vivre, la seule peut-être et je ne suis pas en état de l'assumer. Je suis assise, les pieds dans le vide. Je regarde l'océan qui se déchaine en contre bas. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Je n'ai plus envie de rester dans le coin. Il faut que je quitte la péninsule d'Olympia, il faut que je quitte l'état de Washington.

_**Emmett **_

Elle a fait son choix, et son choix, ce n'était pas nous, ce n'était pas moi. Les deux heures que dure le trajet, je les ai passé à pleurer comme un gamin, comme un homme qui a vu son rêve voler en éclat, partir en lambeau.

Je traverse la ville silencieuse et rentre chez mes parents. Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps ici, il faut que je parte. C'est la première fois que je me fais plaquer, c'est la première fois que je suis amoureux aussi.

Je me gare doucement devant la villa. C'est hors de questions que je les réveille. Ils adorent Bella, et je ne sais pas . . . je n'ai pas la force de leur annoncer notre séparation. Pas le courage.

_**Edward**_

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je suis là, devant la fenêtre. Je pense à eux, à leur deux corps enlacés, à leur deux corps qui se donnent du plaisir.

Je regarde par la fenêtre, ma chambre donne sur le grand jardin. Je ne vois rien, je devine simplement l'ombre des arbres, que le vent fait balancer.

J'appuie mon front contre la vitre froide. Je ferme les yeux et je pense à elle. Je revois ses longs cheveux qu'elle garde libre, qui volent derrière elle. Je la vois devant moi, quand nous marchions sur les bords du lac, je vois son sourire alors qu'elle se tourne vers moi, je vois ses pieds nus qui glissent sur le sable.

J'ouvre les yeux, j'ai mal, mal de les savoir ensemble. Mais par faiblesse, je referme les yeux et je retourne vers les souvenirs que j'ai d'elle. Je revois ses longues jambes qui se balancent, je vois ses fesses quand elle marche devant moi, le balancement qu'elles suivent. Mon corps est en émoi.

- si tu savais comme je t'aime Bella.

Je laisse mon désir parler et je me caresse lentement la verge. Je repense à sa peau contre la mienne, quand nous étions à la fête foraine, à sa cuisse qui frôlait mon pantalon, à sa manière maladroite de diriger l'auto tamponneuse.

Je ris. Nous avons failli nous renverser quand un idiot nous est rentré sur le côté. Elle a bien failli tomber, mais je l'ai rattrapé. Elle s'est retrouvée en travers de mes jambes, j'ai gardé mon sang froid, mais j'aurais aimé la garder contre moi.

J'accélère le rythme de ma main sur mon membre, me mordant les lèvres, pour retenir un soupir de plaisir. Je revois ses seins qui pointent sous son t-shirt, alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte de chez elle. J'étais venu la voir, et je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache que je n'étais là que pour elle, alors je lui avais menti, lui racontant que j'essayais d'échapper à Tanya. Il y a des semaines qu'aucunes filles n'a vu mon entre jambe.

Je pose ma main libre contre le verre et penche ma tête vers l'arrière, je suis à un instant de jouir, mais je ne serais pas satisfait, je le sais. J'attrape mon t-shirt et je laisse ma semence se répandre dans le tissu. Je ne rêve que d'une chose à présent, c'est que cette fille sorte de ma vie, car je ne l'aurais jamais pour moi.

_**Bella**_

Je repense à notre histoire et à tout ce qu'il m'a dit. Alors il savait que son frère était amoureux de moi, bien avant que nous nous m'étions ensemble. Il savait qu'il allait le blesser et il ne m'a rien dit. Il n'y aurait eu aucune différence, il y a peu que j'ai pardonné à Edward.

Mais voilà, je suis las de réfléchir et de me sentir coupable. Coupable d'avoir cru encore aimer Emmett, de l'avoir aimé tout simplement et je doute même de ce sentiment que j'ai cru reconnaitre dans notre relation.

Une rafale de vent, plus forte que les autres me pousse en avant, vers le vide. Je me retiens, je lutte. Je ramène mes pieds sous mes fesses et je pousse dessus, pour m'éloigner du bord. Quand je me sens en sécurité, assez loin, pour ne pas tomber, pour ne pas glisser bêtement, quand j'arrive près d'un arbre, je me redresse, en m'y accrochant de toutes mes forces. Je reste debout, collée au tronc, luttant contre la tempête qui m'entoure.

Mes larmes coulent d'elles-mêmes, alors que l'eau du ciel coule sur mon visage. Je laisse mes émotions parler, s'exprimer. Je suis malheureuse et j'ai fait le choix de l'être. En quittant Emmett, en quittant mon amour, celui que je disais aimer, en le quittant, j'ai tourné le dos à sa famille et j'ai tourné le dos à un ami. Encore une fois, je lui tourne le dos. Je suis prise d'une crise de rire. Mon ami. Tu parles. Il a fallu que je me sépare de mon premier amour pour me rendre compte que je ne l'ai jamais aimé, en tout cas, pas comme j'aime son frère.

J'arrête de respirer, j'arrête de pleurer, je viens de comprendre, je viens d'avoir une « illumination ».

- merde Bella, voilà pourquoi tu te mettais en colère quand il te disait qu'il t'aimait, parce que tu l'aimais aussi.

Bordel de merde, j'ai trompé Emmett, oui, dans un sens, on ne sait jamais ce qu'on entend par être infidèle. Embrasser, c'est tromper. Avoir des sentiments pour un autre c'est tromper. Même si je ne l'ai pas embrassé, même si nous ne nous sommes jamais touchés, nous avons eu une relation de couple.

Je ferme les yeux, les bras toujours autour du tronc d'arbre. Toutes ces fois où je me suis assise près de lui, où j'ai dormi dans ses bras. A chaque fois, j'ai alimenté ses sentiments et les miens.

Je me détache lentement de mon attache.

- alors je ne peux tout simplement pas ignorer ce que j'ai fait.

_**Emmett**_

Je suis en bas, dans le salon, le jour va se levait et j'ai décidé de leur dire au revoir, à tous les trois. Quand je suis rentré, j'ai entendu du bruit dans la chambre de mon frère, mais il n'est pas descendu. Tant mieux. Il n'aurait pas su me réconforter, et même s'il avait su trouver les bons mots, je n'au rais pas été capable de le croire, car ma jalousie et mon chagrin m'auraient influencés et pas dans le bon sens.

Je suis assis dans l'un des fauteuils. Il est 6h30. On est dimanche et même si je sais que mon père et ma mère ne travaillent pas, ils ont l'habitude de se lever tôt. Ce soir, c'est le réveillon de Noël. Alors que tous les ans, à la simple idée des plats que ma mère confectionne et que j'affectionne, à la simple idée de sentir le parfum de sa cuisine se répandre dans la maison me fait saliver, aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas faim. Je n'ai faim de rien.

Du bruit à l'étage me signale que quelqu'un ne va pas tarder à descendre. Mon cœur s'accélère. Je regarde le haut des marches, cherchant à savoir qu'elle sera la première personne à savoir ce que je vis. Qui saura en premier le calvaire qui est le mien.

Les pieds qui apparaissent dans mon champ de vision sont gris, léger et doux. Ma mère. Mais juste après les siens, je vois les pieds nus de mon père.

Je ne dis rien. Je garde le silence, attendant qu'ils s'aperçoivent de ma présence. Ma mère et mon père s'enlacent et s'embrassent. Elle rit, il lui prend le visage en coupole entre ses mains et à l'instant où il aurait dû l'embrasser, il me voit.

- Emmett, que fais-tu là.

Ma mère arrête instantanément de rire et se tourne vers moi. Ils sont beaux tous les deux. Ils représentent l'image parfaite, du couple. Je ne peux m'empêcher de fondre en larmes.

Vous êtes-vous rendus compte, que les personnes de votre entourage proche, ont la capacité de vous faire pleurer, même sans rien dire ou ne rien faire. De les voir si heureux alors que je vis une période de tristesse incroyablement douloureuse, de les voir s'aimer, je n'ai pas pu résister.

Mon père et ma mère sont contre moi, me serrant contre leur cœur. Je n'ai rien à dire. Ils savent ce pourquoi j'étais parti la rejoindre.

- oh, mon amour, mon bébé.

- fiston.

Je les laisse me cajoler, maladroits. Il est toujours difficile de trouver le bon geste ou la bonne parole dans ces cas-là. Alors je suis soulagé, de voir qu'ils gardent le silence.

_**Edward**_

Je n'ai pas compris, pas de suite. Mes parents entourent mon petit frère. Ils pleurent tous les trois. Je n'ai pas besoin de photos, d'images ou d'explications pour comprendre qu'il n'est plus avec Bella. Alors que je pensais que je me réjouirais de ce moment. Je sens les larmes courir le long de mes joues. Je descends les marches en silence. Je sais que je ne suis pas le bienvenu. Je ne suis pas dupe et il ne l'est pas lui non plus. J'aime sa copine, son ex, et il le savait. Il le sait.

Arrivé au bas des marches, je me sens dans la peau d'un ado, ou même dans celle d'un enfant. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Mais y a-t-il simplement quelque chose à dire, quand on voit une personne aimé, qui souffre. J'ai envie de lui dire que je suis désolé, mais je ne sais pas de quoi je pourrais être désolé. Je n'ai rien fait de mal. J'aimais Bella avant qu'ils ne soient ensemble, je l'ai aimé pendant et je sais que malgré tous mes efforts pour me la sortir de la tête, je l'aimerais après.

Je regarde mon cadet, je ne bouge pas. Les minutes passent, des heures pour moi, dans ce silence que je comprends mais qui ne me touche pas. Je les dévisage. Puis après avoir versé mille larmes, Em' redresse la tête, et me fait signe de venir. J'hésite, puis je me dirige vers lui. Je me glisse sur le dossier, dans son dos, et lui entoure le torse de mes bras. Je ne dis rien. Les mots sont dérisoires. Je le serre contre moi, blottissant mon visage dans le creux de son épaule. Il pose une de ses mains dans mes cheveux, il les empoigne, il me fait mal, mais je ne dis rien. Petit à petit, la pression de ses doigts dans ma chevelure se réduit. Je pleure, je ne sais pas si je pleure parce que je sais qu'il m'a pardonné, pardonné n'est pas le bon mot, je sais à cet instant qu'il m'aime, moi qui ne suis pas de sa chair et de son sang. Je sais qu'il m'aime comme un frère.

_**Bella**_

Ma décision est prise, encore une. Je suis revenue chez moi. J'ai pris mes affaires, ce soir c'est le réveillon, mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à me réjouir. Mon père a eu l'air de comprendre et a rien dit. Je ne lui ai pas dit où j'allais, je ne le savais pas moi-même à ce moment précis.

Maintenant, je roule sur la voie rapide, celle qui me fait sortir de l'Etat de Washington. Je roule comme une désespéré. Ma voiture glisse sur la route, noire comme la nuit, elle se fond dans le paysage de ma vie, elle se fond dans l'obscurité de cette nuit de Noël.

Je roule pendant des heures. Le soleil s'est levé depuis longtemps. Je roule la vitre ouverte, malgré le froid. Mes cheveux giflent mon visage. Je ne veux pas m'endormir. Je ne veux pas m'arrêter avant d'avoir vu, avant d'avoir choisi ma destination.

En fin de matinée, je suis toute proche de la frontière de l'Idaho, pour la suite, je traverserais le Wyoming pour enfin arriver dans le Colorado. Pour me sortir de la merde dans laquelle je me suis mise, rien ne vaux, une petite visite à mon frère. Seth ne le sait pas encore mais sa grande sœur vient le voir.

_**Emmett**_

J'ai fait mon sac, et en le fermant, je savais que je tournais la page sur mon passé. Je n'ai plus l'amour, dans la vie, alors il ne me reste plus qu'à bosser dur pour être le premier. Ce stage, je ne vais pas simplement le réussir en beauté, je vais tout déchirer.

Puis je continuerai à Hawaii. Loin des yeux, loin du cœur. Tout ce qu'il me faut, pour tourner la page définitivement.

_**Edward**_

Je le regarde se lever. Il est droit comme un « i », mais je sais qu'il se tient comme ça, pour ne pas se laisser aller. Il a pris sa décision.

Le lendemain, il était reparti, nous n'avons pas fêté Noël, il n'est pas revenu en mars comme il aurait dû, il est resté à Hawaii.

Je pensais avoir simplement assisté au départ de mon frangin, je ne savais pas que je serais seul à mon retour. Seul au milieu de tous.


	16. Chapter 16

Coucou, c'est moi que re-voilou. Je vois que j'ai récupéré une partie de mon fan-club, merci, merci. Il y a toujours les personnes en mode visiteur, que je n'ai pas pu prévenir de ma bêtise, oui je sais, je devrais m'en remettre, mais je vous parle pas du boulot, pfiou.

Allé, je vous propose de lire la suite et vous prévenir que rien n'est jamais simple dans la vie, sinon, il n'y a pas d'intérêt à vouloir, quand on sait qu'on l'aura de toute manière.

Bonne lecture, et attention aux ongles. MDR.

16

_**Bella**_

Je suis dans le Colorado, depuis 3 mois maintenant. Ma famille m'a accueilli à bras ouverts et je suis bien ici, loin de mon passé, loin de mes erreurs.

J'ai contacté la Dub, je ne sais pas quand je retournerais là-bas, j'ai pu négocier le report de mes acquis, mais j'ai perdu ma bourse d'étude, celle qui me permettait de vivoter.

Aujourd'hui, je travaille au ranch, avec Seth. Il m'a appris le métier de palefrenier. Du moins, de la manière dont il en a besoin. Je n'étais plus montée à cheval depuis mon enfance, mais comme le vélo, c'est quelque chose qu'on n'oublie jamais.

Mon frère et Clara, ont ouvert des chambres d'hôtes, un concept Européen. Ils reçoivent régulièrement du monde. Le panorama qu'offre leur petit coin de paradis, tous les monuments touristiques qui bordent le Rio Grande. Puis l'hiver, ils profitent des pentes enneigées de la célèbre station de ski d'Aspen.

Mon rôle, ici, est d'entretenir leurs 2 juments Appaloosa, leur Mustang et parfois les quelques locataires qu'ils hébergent. Ils voudraient lancer un élevage de chevaux Appaloosa, pour pouvoir mettre en place des balades, sur le thème du tourisme équestre. Mais il faut du temps et ils débutent juste.

Moi je les regarde rêver, sans essayer de m'impliquer plus, pas envie. Je repense à Emmett, à son silence, quand j'ai la lâcheté de regarder mes mails et ma culpabilité face à mon silence pour ceux de mon ami. Enfin, a-t-il été un jour mon ami. Je n'ose même pas prononcer son prénom. Ce serait une trahison de plus.

Le petit Harry court vers moi. Il est beau ce gamin, avec ses cheveux longs, noir corbeau, il ne pourra pas renier les origines de ses parents. C'est un indien, un amérindien, et il est la dernière génération que le peuple Quileute est. L'un de ses plus jeunes représentants.

Je le regarde courir vers moi et je repense à tous mes rêves. Je repense au magnifique Pow Wow, auquel j'ai pu assister, à Seattle, quand j'étais enfant. Je revois leur costume, leur danse, leur joie. J'ai un coup de blues. Mes amis me manquent, ma ville, ma famille.

On est début avril, je pourrais toujours me présenter en candidat libre pour passer mes examens. Je pourrais enfin mettre en place mon projet de rénovation et de promotion de la réserve Quileute.

Un sourire, je viens de sourire. Je le sais car Harry me regarde lui aussi avec un grand sourire.

- tu viens me faire un câlin ?

- oui, m'dame.

- tu es beau mon chéri.

Je le réceptionne, alors qu'il saute dans mes bras.

- Harry, il va falloir que tu me fasses plein de gros bisous.

- pourquoi ?

- tatie rentre chez elle.

- mais tu n'peux pas.

- pourquoi, mon ange.

- ben moi je t'aime, et on n'part pas d'avec les gens qui nous aiment et qu'on aime.

- tu as quel âge, rappelle moi.

- presque 3 ans.

- ta mère te fait la lecture d'un dictionnaire tous les soirs ?

- un dic. Quoi ?

- rien mon ange, tu as raison, on ne devrait pas quitter les gens qu'on aime. Mais voilà, moi je connais des personnes que j'aime et que je ne vois pas.

- comme mamie Sue ?

- oui, et mon papa Charlie.

- papy.

- oui, et je pense à mes amis, Alice, Ben et Angela.

- ah.

- mais tu sais mon ange, je t'aime beaucoup, et puis avec l'ordi de maman on pourra se faire des bisous du soir, avant de dormir.

- mmmh j'n't'crois pas.

- ah oui, et pourquoi jeune homme.

- papa il dit que t'y connais rien.

- eh ben, je crois que je vais avoir une conversation avec ton père.

- tu vas le gronder ?

- quelque chose comme ça, oui ?

- mais j'veux pas moi, que tu le gronde.

Je regarde mon neveu. A le voir, on lui donne le double de son âge, autant en stature, que dans la façon de s'exprimer.

- t'inquiètes, je l'aime ton papa.

- ah, ça veut dire que tu'le tapes pas.

- c'n'est pas dit.

Je marche vers le bâtiment principal, celui qui abrite la maison. Harry me demande de le faire descendre. Je le pose à terre et je rentre dans la cuisine, retirant mes bottes pour ne pas salir le sol.

- Hey, Bella, tu arrives tôt aujourd'hui.

- oui, j'ai eu un coup de main.

Je décoiffe le petit garçon, qui court vers sa mère. Et comme je m'y attendais, il évente la nouvelle.

- maman, tu sais quoi ?

- non, amour.

- ben, tatie Bella, elle s'en va, pour voir ceux qu'elle aime chez elle.

Clara me regarde. Je hausse les épaules. Je n'ai rien à ajouter, il a tout dit.

- Bella !

- Clara, il y a trois mois que je vous squatte, que je vous impose ma présence.

- ne dis pas d'ânerie, tu es la bienvenue ici, tu es ma sœur, au même titre que celle de Seth.

- je le sais. Mais il faut que je me reprenne, j'ai perdu trop de temps et j'ai mis des projets important de côté. Je ne peux plus fermer les yeux.

- je comprends. Mais tu restes jusqu'au retour de mon homme, il n'appréciera pas que tu partes sans lui dire au revoir.

- je ne sais pas. Je voudrais m'inscrire aux examens et je sais que la date limite pour le faire est proche.

- je comprends.

- je vous aime, tu le sais.

- nous aussi, Bella. Nous aussi.

Je fais le tour de la table de la cuisine et vais la prendre dans mes bras.

- merci Clara, merci pour tout.

- idiote.

- je sais.

Elle me donne une tape sur la joue.

- reprends-toi.

- je vais le faire, mais pour ça, il faut que j'aie le courage de faire face au démon du passé.

_**Edward**_

Je ne suis pas celui que je croyais être. Voilà ce que m'aura appris ces trois derniers mois. J'ai envoyé chaque jour, un message à mon frère, et chaque jour un message à mon amie. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne m'ont répondu. Alors, pour ne pas retomber dans les vices qui étaient coutumes courantes pour moi, j'ai décidé de me mettre à fond dans le plus grand projet de ma vie.

J'ai fait les démarches, auprès de maisons de production, pour enregistrer mon premier album. Je ne voulais plus à 26 ans, être sans but, sans joie et sans futur. Alors, je l'ai décidé, ici, tout de suite, maintenant. J'ai décidé que « Je » tournais la page.

Je marche dans la Dub, la tête en l'air, le sourire aux lèvres, enfin quelque chose qui me donne la pêche et la banane. Je vais reprendre le dessus, et rien ne pourra me dévier de ma route.

_**Bella**_

J'ai roulé pendant deux jours, j'ai roulé quasiment jour et nuit. Je ne veux plus perdre de temps. Je me gare sur le parking, je n'ai plus que quelques minutes pour donner mon dossier de candidature. Je cours, je suis hors d'haleine. Je n'ai pas couru depuis longtemps et le manque d'appétit dont j'ai fait preuve, n'aide pas. Je cours. Je cours et comme à mon habitude, je ne regarde pas devant moi et forcément je rentre dans quelqu'un.

Je tombe directement au sol, embarquant avec moi, la personne dans laquelle j'ai foncé tête baissé.

- pardon, je ne t'ai . . . pas fait mal.

Je n'y crois pas, je suis maudite, je suis vraiment maudite.

- espèce de connasse tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas.

- Tanya, quel plaisir de te revoir.

- ouais eh ben c'n'est pas réciproque.

- tu m'étonnes.

- tu te fous de moi ?

- pas le moins du monde.

Je ramasse les feuilles de mon dossier et me relève. Je regarde autour de nous, pour savoir si je suis encore loin de mon but.

- tu ne comptes pas me laisser là.

Je la regarde, elle est étendue au sol.

- je suis pressée Tanya.

- oui et moi j'ai mal.

- demande à qui tu veux de t'aider, ou attends-moi.

- je ne te laisse pas le choix Swan, sinon, je porte plainte.

Ça fait moins de 5 minutes que je suis là et il a fallu que je tombe sur elle, et comme de par enchantement elle me prend la tête.

- écoutes moi, la blonde, il y a des caméras sur tout le campus, et sur les vidéo, ils ne verront simplement, qu'une blonde qui m'est rentrée dedans.

- c'est ça.

- oui et je crois que je vais porter plainte contre toi, maintenant que tu me le dis.

Je la laisse sur place, toute à ses réflexions, elle ne me voit pas m'éloigner et j'en profite pour recommencer à courir vers le bureau d'inscription.

Je rentre en trombe, glissant sur le marbre humide et j'atterris en glissade devant le comptoir.

- bonjour, je voudrais poser un dossier de candidature.

- oui bien sûr, dans quel secteur ?

La rousse derrière le comptoir me regarde avec calme et sympathie. Ah, enfin quelqu'un d'accueillant.

- en AIS.

- ok, carte d'identité, dossier et double de vos validations de premier et second semestre.

- voilà, voilà.

- je vois que vous étiez titulaire d'une bourse qui a été suspendu, puis-je en avoir les raisons.

- j'ai dû mettre un terme à mon cycle, pour des raisons familiales.

- souhaitez-vous re-postuler.

- la personne que j'ai eue au téléphone m'avait informée que je perdais tous mes droits.

- je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Veuillez signer au bas de cette page, de celle-ci et de cette dernière.

- avez-vous besoin d'autre chose.

Elle ouvre mon dossier et regarde mes coordonnées.

- Forks est une jolie ville, mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, elle se trouve à deux heures d'ici.

- oui, et ça pose un problème.

- non, pas pour le concours, mais pour la reprise de votre bourse, il est préférable de fournir une adresse sur la ville.

- ok, j'ai le temps de chercher un petit quelque chose ?

- oui, mais dépêchez-vous.

- combien de temps ai-je.

- nous sommes mercredi, et lundi, c'est le dernier délai pour les envois, je pense que vendredi sera votre dernière chance, mademoiselle . . .

Elle lit mon nom sur mon dossier.

- . . . mademoiselle Swan.

- il vous faut quoi comme justificatifs.

- un bail, une lettre d'hébergement ou de colocation.

- ok, à vendredi.

- mademoiselle Swan.

Je me retourne vers elle, alors que j'étais en train de m'éloigner.

- oui ?

- le vendredi, nous fermons à 12h, pas une minute de plus.

Je lui souris.

- merci, madame.

- Victoria.

- merci Victoria.

Elle me sourit et je décampe. Enfin une bonne chose de faite. Je sors mon mobile et compose le numéro de ma meilleure amie. Je tombe sur sa messagerie.

- hello Al', devine qui t'appelle.

Je garde le silence un court instant, puis je reprends.

- Alice, je sais que je n'ai pas été très présente ces derniers temps, mais j'ai besoin que tu me rendes services, encore une fois. Appelle-moi. Merci. Et le bonjour à ta moitié.

Je raccroche. Je regarde devant moi et je suis surprise de voir Barbie, toujours au sol, le cul dans un tas de feuilles. C'est vraiment une casse couille c'te nénette. Je me dirige vers elle, d'un pas lourd et colérique. Alors que je suis presque à sa hauteur, je vois deux énergumènes sorti d'un autre monde, qui approchent à grand pas.

- hey, salut messieurs, vous auriez du temps pour une belle en détresse.

Ils me regardent tous les deux, je leur souris, essayant la carte charme.

- t'as besoin d'aide poupée.

- moi ? Non ! Mais mon amie là-bas, a fait une petite chute.

- oh, c'est de Tanya, dont tu nous parles.

- oui, pourquoi ?

- c'est une garce, c'est hors de question que je l'aide, me réponds le plus grand des deux.

- oh.

- c'n'est même pas une garce Fred, elle s'est encore le niveau au-dessus.

- ouais, Matt. Et toi, me dit-il en me regardant, tu dis que tu es son amie ?

- pas vraiment, les mecs.

Je soupire, je baisse les bras.

- Je suis d'accord avec vous, les gars. Mais elle va me pourrir la vie si je la laisse là.

- ok ma belle, me dit le prénommé Matt, dis-moi comment tu t'appelles et je m'occupe d'elle.

- rien que ça ?

- ouais !

- je pourrais te dire des mensonges.

- je ne crois pas.

Je le regarde, il est brun, grand, très grand. Il est plutôt mignon.

- j'ai un mec Matt.

- je ne te demande que ton prénom.

Je baisse la tête et rigole en silence.

- Isabella.

- ok.

Il crache dans sa main et me la tend. Je la regarde, passablement dégoutée. Puis ni une, ni deux, je glisse ma main dans la sienne.

- bien Isabella, tu m'es redevable d'un service.

- ok.

Je le regarde s'éloigner, il s'approche de la blonde en colère, et ne lui laisse pas le temps de refuser, l'aide qu'il lui apporte, que déjà, elle trône, les fesses en l'air, sur l'une de ses épaules.

J'ai envie de rire, je ris d'ailleurs et à gorge déployé.

- tu vas me le payer Swan, je te jure que tu vas me le payer.

Je la regarde, je n'ai même pas envie de lui répondre, je suis sûre qu'elle tiendra parole.

- Isabella Swan, répète Matt, quel joli nom.

Je les vois s'éloigner. Il tourne la tête une dernière fois vers moi, et me fait un clin d'œil.

Je suis sortie de mes pensées, par la sonnerie de mon téléphone. C'est ma copine Angie.

- Angéla, je suis trop contente de t'avoir en ligne.

- bonjour lâcheuse, moi aussi je suis contente de t'avoir en ligne, mais je préfèrerais te voir.

- moi aussi.

- alors retournes toi.

Je pivote sur moi-même. Je vois une personne emmitouflée sous une tonne d'écharpes. Je fais un pas vers elle, elle fait de même.

- tu avais peur d'avoir froid ?

- non, je n'ai pas peur, j'ai froid, la grippe ma poule, la grippe.

- alors on devrait rester à bonne distance.

Je ne m'arrête pas pour autant et arrivé à sa hauteur, je raccroche.

- je suis contente que tu sois de retour Bella.

- merci, moi aussi, je suis contente d'être revenue.

- alors tu me le fais ce câlin.

Je ne me fais pas prier et je la sers contre moi.

- tu m'as manqué Angie.

- toi aussi. Je t'ai vu parlé avec ces mecs et la Tanya.

- c'est une longue histoire.

- j'ai tout mon temps.

Nous voilà parti, bras dessus, bras dessous, rattrapant le temps perdu.


	17. Chapter 17

_** Et on avance dans le temps sans pouvoir garder un contrôle total sur nos vies, nos espoirs, nos amours . . . et même quand on aime, quand nous le reconnaissons, la peur de souffrir nous pousse à faire les mauvais choix. . . **_

_Merci pour vos messages, vos remerciements (même si j'ai le sentiment, au fond de mon petit coeur, de vous en devoir plus, que de devoir réellement en recevoir). Je remercie celles qui ont retrouvés le chemin de cette histoire toutes seules, alors que je n'avais aucun moyen de les y ramener._

_Je remercie aussi les fans du début, qui m'accompagnent depuis plusieurs histoires. Merci._

_Bonne lecture._

17

_**Bella**_

-c'est pas vrai et depuis quand.

Angela vient de m'apprendre que mon ancien logement est à nouveau occupé. Mais pas par moi. Of course.

- mais je ne savais pas quand tu reviendrais et mes parents ont besoin de quelqu'un pour jeter un coup d'œil sur leur villa.

- je ne te reproche rien ma chérie. Je comptais simplement sur ça pour appuyer ma demande de bourse.

- oh.

Elle est triste. Mais elle n'y est pour rien. Quand j'ai pris la décision de partir, je les ai laissés en plan et je ne vois pas pourquoi ils auraient dû m'attendre.

- tu dois résider à Seattle pour avoir droit à ta bourse ?

- oui, sinon, pfiou, elle s'envole et encore, je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils me la rendent.

- j'ai bien une solution pour toi, mais je ne sais pas si tu seras d'accord.

- je t'écoute.

- tu sais qu'il y a deux chambres là-bas. Tu n'en utilisais qu'une.

- oui, mais elle n'a pas de salle de bain et il fallait se rendre dans celle qui est dans l'autre chambre.

- tu as la douche de la piscine pas loin, s'il faut, l'été ça va, mais l'hiver, ça te fait traverser un bout du jardin.

- pourquoi me proposes-tu cette chambre, tu n'es même pas certaine que la personne qui occupe les lieux acceptera de les partager avec moi.

- je ne pense pas que ça pose un problème à cette personne.

- ok, eh ben, si tu as l'occasion de le lui demander, ça serait sympa. Je ne me vois pas dormir une nuit de plus chez les Phan. Tanya s'est mise en tête de m'en faire baver.

- elle ne changera jamais cette fille. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fout ici ?

- elle cherche un mari, Angie, rien de plus, rien de moins.

- eh ben, même si le concept d'essayer avant d'adopter n'est pas éloigné de mes idées, je pense qu'elle en a abusé.

Je ris, Angela n'est pas quelqu'un de méchant, mais elle a son franc parlé. Je ris.

- quoi, s'insurge-t-elle, c'est vrai, elle a couché avec tous les mâles célibataires de la Dub, et sais-tu simplement combien de mecs ça fait ?

- Angie, je n'en ai absolument aucune idée.

- on est 42000 étudiants, on sait qu'il y a plus de filles, environ ¼ de plus, tu imagines, cette fille a couché avec près de . . .

Je la vois réfléchir.

- pas loin de 16000 gars, en 5 ans d'études.

- je pense que tu oublies de soustraire, les intellos, les petits, les gros . . . non, sérieusement Angie, elle a dû simplement se faire une centaine de mec et c'est déjà pas mal.

- plusieurs centaines.

- bon sans dec' tu en as gros contre elle, je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça, tu es presque aussi mauvaise qu'Alice.

- elle a fait sa pute avec . . .

- tu n'es jamais grossière, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu lui en veuilles à ce point.

Elle me regarde, elle hésite. Mais je sais qu'elle ne me dira rien.

- bon, Bella, on va te trouver de quoi dormir cette nuit ou on continue à parler d'une pauvre fille.

- ok, allé, quand tu veux.

Nous voilà donc partis pour la villa des Weber, dans l'espoir d'avoir un logement ce soir. Nous sommes dans ma voiture. J'ai dû mettre le chauffage à fond car ma compagne de route est transie de froid. Je vois enfin la petite maison dans laquelle j'ai vécue plusieurs mois de bonheur.

Je chasse mes idées noires et je regarde mon amie remettre les couches de vêtements, les unes sur les autres.

- je ne sais pas si ça sert vraiment à quelque chose.

- mais j'ai froid.

- 4 écharpes Angela, et encore je ne t'ai pas vu retirer ton manteau.

Je sors de ma voiture, le sourire aux lèvres.

- chochotte.

- je voudrais t'y voir à ma place.

- arrêtes, je vais pleurer.

- méchante.

Je lui emboite le pas alors qu'elle prend la direction de la petite maison. «Petite » est un mot tout à fait inapproprié car la maison de mon père est plus petite, mais bon, comparait à celle de ses parent, elle est effectivement « plus » petite.

Comme je m'y attendais, la porte n'est pas verrouillée. Elle rentre à l'intérieur, sans même s'annoncer.

- tu as prévenue qu'on venait.

- pas la peine.

- ah !

- oui ma chérie, tu connais le locataire, reste à savoir si tu voudras vivre avec, une fois que tu sauras de qui, il s'agit.

Je la regarde, intriguée. Je ne sais pas qui peut-être cette personne, mais elle a l'air dans rire d'avance.

Je suis détournée de mes pensées par le bruit d'un véhicule qui se parque devant mon ancienne habitation, ma future, peut-être. Je reste assise sur le fauteuil que j'occupe et j'attends patiemment mais pas sans appréhension que mon nouveau locataire face son apparition.

Quand j'entends la porte s'ouvrir, je me tourne vers l'entrée. Je regarde apparaitre le propriétaire des lieux, enfin, le locataire. Je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou . . . rire. Je m'attendais presque à voir l'ombre d'un ancien ami, ou amant, mais, devant moi se tient une de mes plus récentes rencontres.

- bonjour mesdames, c'est à vous le petit bijou devant ma porte ?

Je ne sais pas quoi dire et Angela le salut.

- bonjour mademoiselle Swan, vous me cherchiez.

Je regarde son sourire sensuel et . . . waouh, hum, je m'égare là.

- Bella, tu le connais je crois, je n'ai pas besoin de te présenter . . .

- Matt !

- oui Bella.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de le détailler. Ça n'va pas ma pauvre fille, tu sors d'une rupture difficile et même . . . pour un coup . . . comme ça en passant, c'n'est pas possible, et puis, tu sais que ton cœur est déjà pris.

Je baisse la tête, le regard triste, je le sais.

- bonjour Matt, me coupe mon amie, m'évitant de baver, devant le putain de beau mec qui se tient devant nous.

- bonjour Angie, tu es venue m'apporter un cadeau.

Il me regarde et ne se gêne pas pour me reluquer.

- et quel magnifique cadeau.

Elle se met à rire et je la regarde sous le choc.

- NON ! Matt, c'est mon amie, Bella et elle vient occuper la chambre du jardin. Et puis je sais qu'elle n'est pas vraiment ton type, sinon je ne lui aurais pas proposé d'être ta coloc'.

Il ignore sa dernière remarque, qui pourtant a fait mouche sur moi. Pourquoi je ne serais pas son style ? Il n'a pas l'air d'aimer les poupées blondes. Je revois sa réaction devant Barbie Tanya.

- une colocataire, quelle bonne idée, et plus si affinité.

- tu deviens lourd mon gars avec tes suppositions, le coupai-je. Je te l'ai dit, mais je vais être gentille, je te le répète, mon cœur est déjà pris.

- enfin une réaction, se moque t'il.

- Matt, soit sympa, elle rentre juste et je n'ai aucune envie de la voir fuir à cause de toi.

- bien, maitresse, je suis à votre disposition.

Il s'approche de ma compagne et se penche face à elle. Il lui dépose un baiser sur l'une de ses mains gantées.

- arrêtes de faire le pitre.

- donc, les coupai-je, impatiente de savoir si j'ai un logement ou pas.

Il me regarde. Se redresse et attend la suite.

- je suis ici pour te demander, si une colocation te plairait.

- avec toi ?

- oui.

- je ne sais pas, vu tes relations je ne sais vraiment pas.

- vraiment ?

- oui, je n'aime pas du tout les filles comme « Tanya ».

- alors, je suis sûre que nous nous entendrons, je n'ai aucune relations avec cette . . . nana.

Il me considère, me regardant droit dans les yeux. Je ne détourne pas, mes pupilles des siennes. Autant qu'il sache à qui, il a à faire. Un court silence, puis il me tend la main.

Je la contemple un instant, puis je lui tends la mienne. Au moment de la lui serrer, je la retire et crache à l'intérieur. Il me regarde un instant surpris, puis éclate de rire et me serre la main dans la sienne.

- ok Bella, tu me dois un second service.

- on verra.

- c'est tout vu.

Je ne vois pas le sourire de mon amie.

Je ne le vois pas, mais je sais qu'elle l'arbore, tout comme mon nouveau colocataire.

Dans quoi je m'engage, mais dans quoi je m'engage.

_**Edward**_

Je suis devant le piano. La salle devant moi est pleine, mais ce soir est un soir important. Ce soir, des représentants, de la plus grande agence de production de Seattle, sont présents. La pression est là, mais l'envie de tourner une page aussi.

Je commence, débutant par le premier accord de la berceuse de celle que j'aime et que je dois quitter. Je ferme les yeux, je les ferme et je laisse les notes fondre en moi, mon corps bouge, mon esprit est en ébullition. Je joue par amour, je joue la douleur, je joue le plaisir, le désir et la solitude qui m'habite.

Je ne vois pas les regards troublés, je ne vois pas les larmes que mon chagrin fait naitre dans les yeux de mon public. J'appose la dernière note, touchant mon clavier du bout des doigts, l'effleurant simplement, et moins encore.

Il se passe quelques secondes, avant que je n'ouvre les yeux. La salle est silencieuse et un instant, je crois être seul.

Puis une personne applaudit ma performance, et la seconde d'après, toutes les personnes qui occupent le club, toutes, sont debout, m'offrant, la plus magnifique standing ovation que je n'ai eu l'occasion d'entendre. Ma première, je l'espère, la première d'une longue lignée, c'est mon unique vœu.

_Avec du recul, je me dis qu'elle était moindre, pour une célébrité, mais j'ai su à cet instant-là, j'ai su que c'était le prélude au succès pour moi._

C'était au début du mois d'avril. Il y a presque 6 mois. J'ai tourné la page, sur mes cours, sur mon amour, sur mon ancienne vie.

_**Bella**_

_J'ai validé mon année, j'ai eu mes examens et je n'ai plus eu de contact avec la famille Cullen. Je partage une maison avec un mec qui est adorable et avec qui, il n'y aura jamais rien._

- Matt, bouges toi, merde.

Je l'entends siffler.

- bouge ton cul, bordel.

Il continue. Plus il m'ignore, plus je suis en colère, et plus je lui cris dessus. Je retourne dans ma chambre. Je ne le crois pas, mais pourquoi je continue à vivre avec cet . . . ggggrrrrrr.

Je range mes affaires dans mon sac. Tant pis, il n'y a pas d'eau chaude dans la douche extérieur, mais il faut bien que je me douche.

- connard.

Je sors en peignoir sur la terrasse qui mène à la piscine. On est en septembre, et cette année, l'été a été, c'est le cas de le dire, gris, terne, comme ma vie.

J'ai appris par cette salope de Tanya, qu'Edward avait mis fin à son année scolaire. Je ne l'ai pas revu. La dernière fois que nous nous sommes parlé, je partais pour Forks, pour les vacances de Noël, près de 9 mois plus tôt. Je n'ai répondu à aucun de ses mails pendant ma fuite, depuis, je n'ai eu aucunes nouvelles de lui, simplement qu'il était parti pour jouer dans des grandes villes, comme New York, etc . . .

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, pendant ces longs mois loin de lui ? Eh ben, j'ai repris le cours normal d'une vie d'étudiante. Mes profs ont acceptés mon retour en cours, avec pour condition de préparer une manif' sur le thème des Amérindiens. Je dois rendre visite au représentant de la ville pour obtenir les derniers accords de ce qui doit être pour moi, le début de la reconnaissance et la réhabilitation de la mémoire des premiers habitants de notre beau pays qu'est l'Amérique.

Je regarde l'heure au-dessus de la porte, merde, le con, il m'a mis en retard. Je cours vers la douche. Je rentre, j'allume l'eau et je sers les dents, bordel que c'est froid. Merde. Je claque des dents. Je prends le gel douche et je l'applique de la tête aux pieds, je me rince le plus rapidement possible. Une fois la tâche accomplie, je saute dans mon peignoir en pilou-pilou. Oh, quel bonheur de sentir la douce chaleur qui . . . ben, qui me réchauffe, je n'ai pas le temps pour la prose ou les réflexions philosophiques, aujourd'hui, je vais pouvoir tenir parole.

- Bella, c'est bon, la salle de bain est libre.

- va te faire.

Je suis dans ma chambre, je glisse ma culotte, jusqu'à sa place et mets mon soutif'. Je me retourne vers l'armoire et . . .

- Aaaahhhh, tu ne peux pas prévenir, quand tu rentres dans une pièce.

Je l'ignore, et attrape ma robe chocolat en lin, que j'enfile, sans chichis.

- tu veux quoi ?

- me rincer l'œil.

- arrêtes de faire le pitre.

Je le regarde, il est en caleçon. C'est bien l'une des rares fois, ou il vient me voir autrement que dans sa tenue d'Adam, sa favorite.

- tu es en colère.

- oui.

- désolé, ma belle.

- pourquoi es-tu là ?

- moi et Fred on sort ce soir et je voulais savoir si tu veux venir avec nous.

- c'est gentil.

Je prends le temps de réfléchir à ce que je vais lui dire. Depuis quelques jours il me propose de sortir avec eux, mais je n'ai pas l'envie, alors je lui sers des excuses toujours plus improbables, les unes des autres.

- mais ce n'est pas possible.

- encore.

- Matt, j'ai du boulot.

- te moque pas de moi, tu as un problème avec nous ?

- mais non.

- c'est d'être, avec deux PD, qui te fais honte.

- ne me fais pas le coup . . . de vouloir me . . . et puis toi tu es bi, c'est Fred qui est homo, alors . . .

- tu t'enfonces Swan.

- je ne veux pas c'est tout.

- tu veux que je te montre ce que tu perds au change.

Je n'ai pas le temps de détourner les yeux, que je le vois nu comme un vers.

- tu fais chier.

- je sais que tu n'as pas eu l'occasion de t'amuser depuis longtemps, laisse-moi faire ce qu'il faut.

- tu as un potentiel de psychopathe qui est très élevé.

- j'aime quand tu es méchante.

- arrêtes ça, tu vas finir par me faire peur.

- Bella, une fois !

- même pas en rêve et puis j'adore Fred.

- avec une fille c'n'est pas tromper.

Je le dévisage. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus . . . enfin, le plus incroyable dans son discours. Qu'il le pense, ou que son mec partage les mêmes idées.

- tu me saoules, je ne veux pas que nous ayons une autre relation que celle que nous avons aujourd'hui.

- mais Bella, je pourrais te faire découvrir . . .

- bon, je dois partir, si tu veux faire la conversation à quelqu'un, tu as cas te mettre devant la glace de la salle de bain.

- salope.

- moi aussi je t'aime.

Je sors de ma chambre, le poussant sur le côté et vais dans l'entrée pour mettre mes chaussures et prendre mes clefs de voiture.

- à ce soir, Matt.

- tu viens avec nous.

- vous allez où.

- le club de Jazz, sur . . .

- . . . dans le quartier Bobo.

- oui ! Tu connais.

- mmmh, et définitivement non. Bye.

Déjà que je n'ai pas le moral, je ne vais pas retourner là-bas, même si, j'y ai passé de merveilleux moments. Justement parce que j'y ai passé les plus beaux moments de . . .

Tourne la page Bella, fais comme lui. Je sors, une larme au coin de l'œil. Je dois avancer. Merde. Oui. Merde. Je souris, je suis conne de m'en faire. J'ai la vie devant moi. Je monte en voiture et je démarre en trombe. Une belle vie, c'est sûr.


	18. Chapter 18

18

_**Edward**_

Aujourd'hui, elle a 24ans, on est le 13 septembre. Je ne peux pas, même si je le pouvais, je ne peux pas la contacter. Je ne peux pas, encore une fois être déçu. Je ne peux pas prendre une claque de plus avec cette nana. Depuis 9 mois, dont les 3 premiers à lui envoyer un mail par jour, depuis 9 mois, je n'ai plus eu l'occasion de la voir, de lui parler, de la toucher. Je me suis . . . caressé, parfois. Mais je . . . je ne veux simplement plus souffrir.

Ma mère me donne régulièrement des nouvelles de mon frère. Il est heureux et aime sa vie à Hawaii et sa nouvelle copine, Rosalie. Elle me parle de ce qui se passe chez nous, à Seattle. Mais je n'ai pas le cœur à l'écouter. Encore une fois mon frère a trouvé une stabilité émotionnelle, amoureuse, que je lui envie.

Mon père m'a raconté avoir vu . . . celle dont je n'ose pas prononcer le prénom et encore moins le penser. Il m'a dit qu'elle était revenue, la veille de mon départ. Elle loge dans l'ancienne maison qu'elle partageait avec mon frère. Je ne sais pas comment elle arrive à vivre dans un lieu où elle a eu tant de bonheur avec une personne qu'elle ne voit plus. Je ne pense pas à mon frère, quand je dis ça, non, je pense à moi, à nous, je pense à nos soirées télé, juste après ma sortie de l'hôpital. Nous étions bien en ce temps-là.

Je regarde par la fenêtre, de l'appartement que j'occupe à Boston. Je suis dans la ville pour deux soirs, et après, je retourne sur la côte est. Je n'ai plus de date officielle, pour des concerts ou des spectacles, mais Sam, mon manager, réussit régulièrement, à trouver des petits clubs, qui cherchent des premières. Donc aujourd'hui, je fais la première d'un chanteur pop' connu, les gens ne viennent pas pour me voir, mais le public me fait toujours une bonne réception et j'ai pu lire de bonne critique sur mes prestations. Je suis heureux de ce côté-là.

Je rentre dans la petite loge qui m'a été assignée, et je me change. Je retire mon jean et mon polo. Ce soir, comme chaque soir, c'est costume et chemise blanche. J'ouvre mon sac et je retire ma tenue, pour qu'elle ne se froisse pas. Ou pas plus en tout cas. Dans moins d'une heure, je dois être sur scène. Je me place devant le miroir et me regarde, j'ai l'air fatigué. Je n'en ai pas seulement l'air, je suis fatigué. Je plonge ma main dans ma besace et mes doigts frôlent le cuir de mes vieilles baskets.

Immédiatement, je me souviens de son rire. Je me souviens de sa réaction et de ce qu'elle m'a dit : « des baskets, je te trouvais beau comme ça et tu mets des baskets, de vieilles, vieilles, très vieilles baskets. ». Je la revois rire, mais surtout je me souviens de sa tenue, elle s'était faite belle pour moi. Je me souviens de son expression dans l'établissement, alors qu'elle venait de m'embrasser sur la joue et de l'envie d'elle que j'avais eu à ce moment-là. Je me souviens de son malaise quand elle avait compris que je la désirais. J'ai cru qu'elle allait partir, et pourtant non.

Je me reconcentre sur ma futur soirée, oubliant mon passé. Je me rends dans le petit cabinet de toilette et me fais une retouche sommaire, il a fait chaud toute la journée, et j'aurais adoré prendre une bonne douche.

En moins de 20 minutes, je suis lavé et habillé. Je regarde mes pieds, je ne peux pas lui dire que je l'aime, je ne peux pas la contacter, mais pour me souvenir d'elle, comme pour me porter chance, je peux mettre mes super tennis. Je les glisse à mes pieds, et je souris, la semelle est décollée par endroit « il faut vraiment que je les jette ». Mais ce soir, une fois de plus, elles seront là pour m'apporter la réussite.

_**Bella**_

- non Penny, il est hors de questions que nous fassions venir des personnalités, même originaire de Seattle.

- mais Bella, pourquoi ?

- nous n'avons pas de budget pour faire venir quelqu'un et je te rappelle que ce que nous préparons, est un spectacle à but non lucratif, les dons sont acceptés, mais aucune des personnes qui assistera à notre parade, ne déboursera un dollar.

- oui, je le sais.

Je la regarde. Penny est une fille formidable. Elle est en cours avec moi et elle participe au même projet que moi. Mais elle manque de réalisme.

- et si j'arrive à faire venir quelqu'un de chez nous qui ne nous demande aucune compensation financière, est-ce que tu feras l'effort d'y réfléchir.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Qui viendrait, un vieux chanteur à la retraite ou un ancien politicien en mal d'auditoire. Je la regarde et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui lancer un défi.

- ok, tu as quartier libre, mais je ne veux pas d'une personnalité dans le secteur politique, ou qui vient se donner une seconde jeunesse ou lancer une seconde carrière.

Elle me regarde. Son visage est très expressif, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire et je peux voir la suspicion se poser, au départ, sur son joli visage de porcelaine, puis la surprise et enfin la joie y prend place. C'est d'une voix presque hystérique qu'elle me répond.

- donc, si je respecte ce que tu viens de me dire, j'ai carte blanche ?

- oui.

- tu ne te fous pas de moi ?

- tout à fait.

- je . . . je . . . j'ai des milliers d'idées, des milliers de coups de fils à passer.

Elle se lève. Reste debout face à moi un instant et me saute au cou.

- tu ne seras pas déçu Bella, je te le promets.

Je ne peux me retenir de sourire. Elle est comme une enfant. Je n'ai pas le temps de lui donner la moindre réponse qu'elle est hors de la pièce.

Si l'ensemble de nos profs, m'en a donné la responsabilité, cette manif' reste un travail d'équipe. Nous sommes donc un groupe de 5, à en avoir la charge. Paul, Lily, Mark, Penny et moi. Je me retrouve donc face à eux. Ils ne disent rien. Paul et Lily, sont Amérindiens, je compte sur eux pour mettre en place une grosse partie du spectacle. Je les regarde à tour de rôle, pour qu'ils sachent que je vais m'adressais à eux. C'est Lily qui commence les hostilités.

- Bella, nous avons pu réunir plusieurs groupes de danseurs toutes tribus confondus. Les danses sont répétées depuis des décennies, mais elles sont trop nombreuses et ont un but précis, suivant le contexte qu'on veut leur attaché.

- Lily, je te l'ai dit, je te le répète, vous êtes plus apte que moi, pour choisir, ce qui représente le mieux les amérindiens.

- ne te moque pas de nous, tu as grandi au milieu des Quileute, tu sais exactement quoi faire ou dire face à un ancien et le respect qu'on accorde à nos coutumes, même si beaucoup d'entre elles, ont été entachées par la religion chrétienne.

- je sais certaine chose, c'est vrai, et je ne ferai pas ma modeste. Je n'aurais pas choisi cette option de carrière si elle ne m'intéressait pas.

- tu l'as mal comprise, me coupe Paul.

Je les regarde, je m'appuie contre le dossier de ma chaise et je croise les bras.

- ne t'énerve pas ma grande, me taquine-t-il.

- Bella, tu connais beaucoup de jeunes indiens, mais aussi des anciens, il est important de les mettre en avant et pour ça, nous pensions que tu aurais pu raconter une de nos légendes.

Je lève un sourcil.

- pourquoi moi ?

- pourquoi pas ?

Je m'avance vers la table et y dépose mes coudes, appuyant mon menton sur mes mains.

- je vous écoute.

- as-tu entendu parlée de la légende de la troisième épouse.

Je secoue la tête, négativement. Paul se tourne vers sa voisine.

- voilà nous pensions que nous aurions pu mettre en place une chorégraphie qui aurait évolué au rythme de ton récit.

- han, han.

Ils se jettent chacun un regard.

- mais il faudrait que tu le fasses en costume, le vrai, enfin la reproduction.

- c'n'est pas possible.

- mais, enfin Bella.

Je les regarde, ils sont sérieux et je s'en que je ne pourrais dans tous les cas par leur opposer un refus. Je me remets contre le dossier de ma chaise, posant les mains à plat sur mes genoux.

- et si je dis oui, vous vous chargez de la chorégraphie ?

- VENDU, crit Lily.

- idem, ajoute Paul.

- ok, mais il me faut votre Légende dès ce soir, pour que je puisse l'étudier et m'en imprégner.

- pas de soucis, tu me donnes ton mail et tu l'as dans la minute.

- bien.

Je regarde Paul. Il va parler, j'en suis certaine, alors je me tourne vers lui.

- nous avons jusqu'à quand pour la Chorée ?

- le spectacle est dans 15 jours, je n'ai pas encore eu toutes les autorisations pour défiler dans le centre, mais le doyen m'a assuré qu'il y avait possibilité de le faire sur le campus.

- bon, c'est bien joli tout ça, mais moi dans l'histoire, je fais quoi ?

Nous nous tournons tous vers lui.

- je croyais que tu te moquais totalement de cet « galère » et que tu n'étais là que « pour boire et manger . . . et passer au prochain semestre ».

- et alors, au moins tu sais ce que tu peux attendre de moi, tu n'as pas de surprise.

- alors ne te dérange pas la prochaine fois.

- ok, je me casse.

Il se lève, et sort. C'est l'être le plus insignifiant qui m'ai été donné de voir.

- quel con.

- tu t'en fous, même s'il bénéficie des mêmes notes que nous pour cette « galère », on sait que c'est le pognon de son père qui lui ouvre les portes de la Dub.

Venant de Paul, cette réflexion est étrange, car son père est aisé, mais quand on le connait, on comprend sa réaction. Il est le fils d'un riche propriétaire terrien, mais comme il le dit lui-même, ce n'est pas son argent, mais celui de ses parents et il ne compte pas dessus.

En même temps, quand on sait qu'il est fils unique, et qu'il en héritera de toute manière, on peut douter de sa modestie, mais comme je le disais, quand on le connait, on peut l'accuser de tout, mais pas d'être un fils à papa.

- bon, on fait comme ça. Tu m'envoie le mail, je peux compter sur toi, Lily ?

- ouep patronne.

Je lui tire la langue.

- et toi, dis-je à Paul, tu te mets à la recherche de la Chorée, vous voyez ça ensemble ?

- ok boss.

Je me lève et je leur souhaite une bonne soirée. J'ai rendez-vous avec les personnes de la mairie et il fallait que j'aie les cartes en mains pour leur présenter le projet le plus abouti. Je vais jouer mon vatout, et je ne suis pas la seule à en dépendre.

_**Penny**_

Je suis en ligne avec son manager, je n'y crois pas, je n'y crois pas, je n'y crois pas. JE-N-Y-CROIS-PAS.

- oui !

- euh, bonjour, je suis bien avec monsieur Uley.

- lui-même.

- voilà, je suis élève à la Dub . . .

- oui et en quoi cela doit m'intéresser.

- nous mettons en place un Pow Wow avec un groupe d'étudiants. C'est un projet noté . . .

- et alors.

Merde, il n'est pas commode cet homme-là.

- bon, je vois que je vous dérange.

Autant prendre le taureau par les cornes.

- monsieur, nous souhaiterions que la personne que vous représentez et qui est originaire de la ville de Seattle, accepte, dans un but non lucratif, de rendre hommage aux premiers américains, et à tous ceux qui ont suivis ensuite.

- je ne pense pas que cela l'intéresse.

Je sens qu'il ne va pas tarder à me raccrocher au nez, alors je joue ma dernière carte.

- dites-lui simplement que c'est pour Bella.

Il garde le silence. Je l'entends ensuite parler à quelqu'un, et il reprend notre appel.

- c'est quand ?

- samedi en quinze.

Une nouvelle fois des paroles inaudibles. Je sais qu'il est en conversation avec quelqu'un, mais je ne sais pas ce qui ce dit, ni quelle sera sa réponse. Je croise les doigts.

- vous dites Bella.

La personne que j'ai à l'autre bout du fil, n'est plus la même.

- oui monsieur.

- sait-elle simplement que vous m'appelez.

- j'ai eu carte blanche.

Un nouveau silence. Puis il reprend.

- laissez vos coordonnées à mon manager, je vous enverrais ma réponse au plus vite.

- merci monsieur Cullen, vous ne le regretterez pas, ça va être fabuleux . . .

- il n'est plus là, vous avez eu mon numéro de mobile, alors envoyez moi vos coordonnées par message. Nous donnerons suite si nous sommes intéressés.

- quand ? Vous comprenez, il faut que je prépare . . .

- je peux simplement vous conseillez de prévoir un plan B, au revoir.

Il a raccroché. Merde, c'est pas gagné.


	19. Chapter 19

_ "J'en ai eu envie, alors je l'ai fait"_

C'est le résumé simplifié, de ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

19

_**Edward**_

Pourquoi me demander à moi.

Je suis bouleversé.

Je n'arrive pas à contrôler les battements de mon cœur.

J'ai eu . . . je ne sais pas comment traduire ce que j'ai ressenti, quand Sam a mis le haut-parleur.

« Monsieur, nous souhaiterions que la personne que vous représentez et qui est originaire de la ville de Seattle, accepte, dans un but non lucratif, de rendre hommage aux premiers américains, et à tous ceux qui ont suivis ensuite. »

J'ai cru une seconde, qu'elle était à l'autre bout du fil, mais non. La voix de la jeune femme au téléphone, n'est pas celle de ma . . .

Elle parle, me noyant dans une logorrhée de mots et de paroles que j'ai du mal à assimiler. Je secoue la tête, je n'en ai pas envie, pas du tout. Il lui répond, me fixant droit dans les yeux.

- je ne pense pas que cela l'intéresse.

Je lui fais signe de mettre un terme à l'appel, mais elle a l'air de l'avoir deviné, et elle ajoute :

« Dites-lui simplement que c'est pour Bella. »

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. Ce prénom, des mois sans l'entendre et voilà l'effet qu'il a sur moi. Je deviens blanc, presque livide. Je dévisage mon ami. Je crois à une mauvaise blague, ou à un effet de mon imagination. Mais les yeux qu'il porte sur moi, ne me rassurent pas, au contraire. Je lui murmure : « Elle a bien dit, ce que . . . ». Il répond par un hochement positif de la tête. Je suis muet de surprise.

Par deux fois, Sam pose sa large main sur le micro du portable et me parle. Il me rassure.

- c'est un moyen de te faire connaitre dans ta ville d'origine, à grande échelle et pour rien, pas un dollar.

- je sais, mais . . .

- mais quoi, Ed. Tu n'as rien à perdre. Tu as tout à y gagner et ça te ferais du bien de revoir tes parents.

Nous gardons le silence, je ne sais pas quoi dire et il attend une réaction de ma part.

- je n'sais pas, et puis, tout dépend quand cela doit avoir lieu.

- Ed, Ed, Ed, Ed, il faut te reprendre, ça ne va pas aller en s'améliorant si tu ne te bouges pas.

Il me regarde avec regret. Puis il lui demande

- c'est quand ?

« Samedi en quinze. »

Si court. Seulement 2 semaines, et même moins, 10 jours tout au plus. Je secoue la tête. Je ne peux pas. Il pose sa main sur mon épaule et la serre douloureusement. Je lui lance un regard courroucé.

- non.

J'ai murmuré, il détourne la tête, il est en colère. Mais voilà, ma curiosité a été piquée et je ne peux me retenir de lui prendre le combiné des mains.

- vous dites Bella.

La fille garde le silence et me répond.

« Oui monsieur. »

- sait-elle simplement que vous m'appelez.

« J'ai eu carte blanche. »

Je n'y crois pas, elle a fait le premier pas. Je ne m'y attendais plus. En même temps, elle le fait simplement par intérêt. Je suis désolé, que cette pensée m'ait traversé l'esprit, j'en suis dégoûté. Autant de l'avoir formulé, même silencieusement, que de savoir qu'elle puisse être proche de la réalité.

- laissez vos coordonnées à mon manager, je vous enverrais ma réponse au plus vite.

Je redonne le téléphone à mon comparse. Il reprend les choses en mains, alors que je m'installe au fond du siège.

« Merci monsieur Cullen, vous ne le regretterez pas, ça va être fabuleux . . . »

- il n'est plus là, vous avez eu mon numéro de mobile, alors envoyez moi vos coordonnées par message. Nous donnerons suite si nous sommes intéressés.

« Quand ? Vous comprenez, il faut que je prépare . . . »

- je peux simplement vous conseillez de prévoir un plan B, au revoir.

Il a mis fin à la conversation. Tant mieux. Je me tourne vers ma portière. Je n'ai pas envie de parler. Nous sommes dans un taxi. Nous avons quitté Boston et nous allons à Atlanta. Je ne sais pas où je serais dans une semaine, alors quinze jours.

Je souffle de colère, de surprise et ce que je ne m'avoue pas, au fond de moi, c'est que j'ai envie de la revoir. Je ferme les yeux et fais semblant de dormir, enfin j'essaie. A peine ai-je les yeux clos, que l'image de celle que je croyais avoir oublié, empli tout l'espace. Je ré-ouvre les yeux, sursautant presque et faisant se tourner vers moi mon ami.

- ça-n-va pas ?

- non, non, c'est rien, un cauchemar.

Il me regarde soupçonneux, mais n'ajoute rien. Tant mieux.

_**Bella**_

- je ne porterais pas ça, hors de questions.

- Bella, tu seras en haut d'un char, personne ne te regardera, il y aura les danseurs, arrêtes d'en rajouter.

Je regarde Angela. C'est bien l'une des premières fois, où elle me parle sur ce ton-là.

- je peux savoir ce qui te prend Angie.

- rien, et puis Zut.

Je suis devant le miroir de ma chambre. Je porte une robe en daim blanc, recouverte de motifs tribal, de perles, de dents d'animaux, etc . . . rien de bien méchant, si ce n'est qu'elle est largement échancrée, de mes mollets jusqu'à mes hanches. Mes jambes halées ressortent comme deux poteaux, de chaque côté d'une pancarte ou d'un écriteau où serait inscrit « regardez-moi ».

- heureusement qu'elle n'est pas décolletée, sinon, j'aurais l'impression d'être nu.

- tu es chiante.

Cette fois je la regarde en silence. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, mais elle m'inquiète. Elle, qui est toujours calme, polie et ne dis jamais, j'ai bien dit « jamais » de grossièretés, ça c'est plutôt « ma » spécialité. Aujourd'hui, la demoiselle n'arrête pas de m'en servir, et à la pelle.

- il y a un problème Angela.

- NON !

- il faut que tu te calmes, tu le sais ?

- Merde, tu me fatigue, tu es super belle dans cette robe, tu as la chance de porter une pièce de musée, ou presque, d'un peuple que tu dis vouloir respecter et tu fais ta chieuse pour . . . deux, pour deux morceaux de peau que le public pourrait apercevoir. Merde enfin.

Je la regarde. Je suis sidérée, sur le cul, quoi !

- toi, tu me caches quelques choses.

- nan.

- si.

- non.

- si-si. Crache le morceau Weber.

- j'ai rien à cracher, mais comprends moi, tu sais que cette robe est plus vieille que nous deux réunies, même si c'est une reproduction de l'originale.

Je la regarde. Elle a l'air de s'être calmer. Peut-être que je me fais des idées après tout. Elle a sans doute eu, une journée merdique et mes simagrées ont fini de l'irriter.

- tu me trouves jolie là-dedans.

- oui Bella, tu es magnifique. Je te vois bien avec une longue tresse sur l'épaule, un bandeau en perle sur le front et hop, une vraie Amérindienne.

- je reste une visage pâle, une squaw tout au plus.

Elle rit. Enfin je la retrouve. Je retire la robe, que je suspens à un cintre et enfile un maillot de l'équipe de foot. Un dernier souvenir d'Emmett.

- bon, tu veux que je te la lise cette légende, ou tu préfères le découvrir en même temps que tout le monde.

- j'aimerai beaucoup.

- ça tombe bien, il faut que je l'arrange, pas que je sois prétentieuse au point de croire que l'originale manque de corps, mais elle est bien trop longue. Le défilé est court, 30 minutes, puis je ne veux pas gâcher les danses, alors, je veux que tu m'aides à trouver la bonne intonation de voix, etc, etc, etc.

- ok. Lance-toi.

Je prends l'impression que j'ai faite du mail de Lily et je la lui tends. Elle me regarde perplexe.

- pourquoi tu me la donnes.

- pour que tu puisses la lire.

- nan, nan, nan, j'attends ton interprétation avec impatience.

- mais je ne l'ai pas lu.

- encore mieux.

Elle sort son portable de sa poche, le pose sur ma commode et s'étend sur mon lit. Je la regarde, ben, elle s'installe. Je garde le silence, tout en la dévisageant.

- quoi ?

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

- il me fait mal quand je le garde dans la poche et que je me couche dessus.

- mais bien sûr.

- allé, fais pas ta mijaurée, ton public est tout ouïe.

- ok, ok, ok, voilà, minute papillon.

Je prends la feuille devant moi, et je commence à lire.

_« Les Quileutes étaient un petit peuple, que tout semblait vouer à l'extinction : leur petit nombre comme le territoire riche en ressources qu'ils occupaient et que beaucoup convoitaient. Seulement, c'était sans compter sur la magie qui coulait dans leurs veines. »_

Je lève la tête vers mon amie, et elle me fait d'un geste d'impatience, elle me fait signe de continuer. Je la regarde et je reprends mon récit.

_« Les guerriers Quileutes avaient en effet la capacité de quitter leurs corps et de se déplacer à l'état d'esprit, insaisissables. Sous cette forme, ils n'étaient pas en mesure d'atteindre physiquement leurs ennemis, mais pouvaient à loisir les effrayer, déclencher de violentes bourrasques et se faire obéir des animaux, qui seuls les voyaient et les comprenaient. »_

Je regarde mon assistance, elle est sous le charme, tant mieux. Vu que dans moins de huit jours, je devrais en faire profiter des milliers de personnes. Enfin, j'ai l'espoir qu'il y est autant de personnes.

« Le premier guerrier esprit connu dans la légende est Kaheleha. Le jour d'une attaque, le peuple Quileute prit la mer pour se mettre à l'abri de ses assaillants. Après quoi, Kaheleha et ses guerriers quittèrent le navire sous forme d'esprit et fondirent sur leurs ennemis. Ces derniers avaient de gros chiens à la fourrure épaisse pour tirer leurs traîneaux. Les Quileutes retournèrent les bêtes contre leurs maîtres et remportèrent facilement la bataille, effrayant à jamais leurs éventuels ennemis par cet étalage de magie. . . »

Je continue pendant près d'une heure à lui compter, l'histoire d'amour d'un être immortel pour une femme et la mort de celle-ci. Quand j'en ai fini, je pleure autant que ma compagne.

- c'est trop beau.

- oui.

- c'est long, mais c'est beau.

- han, han.

- c'est triste quand même. Je ne sais pas si vous avez choisi la bonne histoire.

- l'extinction d'une population aussi, c'est triste et c'est ce qu'ils ont vécu.

- et que l'histoire ne parle que des Quileute.

- c'est le groupe des anciens qui nous la soumise, et il est dirigé par plusieurs chef de clan, je ne leur est rien imposé. Aucuns de nous.

- tant mieux, ça la foutrait mal, qu'il y est une manif' contre nous.

Je pose mes mains sur mes hanches. Mais j'y crois pas, elle se fout de moi.

- ben quoi, c'est vrai.

Elle détourne les yeux, mais je vois qu'il ne lui manque pas grand-chose pour rire.

- idiote.

- mmmmmm.

Elle me tire la langue et se relève.

- bon, ben c'n'est pas tout, je dois m'en retourner dans ma maison moi.

- tu devais m'aider.

- je suis sûre que tu t'en sortiras toute seule.

- lâcheuse.

- mais je suis fatiguée, moi.

- te fous pas de moi, tu as juste à traverser le jardin pour rentrer chez toi.

- et non, je ne dors pas chez papa et maman.

- je me disais aussi. Tu as rendez-vous avec le gentil Ben.

- yes.

- allé, file.

- merci, copine.

- ouais, eh ben, j'en dirais pas autant pour toi.

Elle sort en riant. Et voilà, je suis toute seule. A moi la prise de tête. Je prends mon courage à deux mains, il a la forme de feuilles pour le coup et je vais m'assoir à mon bureau.

- en avant pour l'aventure . . .

- . . . vers l'infini et au-delà.

Je me tourne vers la porte de ma chambre.

- b'soir, Matt.

- salut, ma chérie.

Il rentre dans la pièce, et viens me rejoindre. Il s'accroupit près de ma chaise, m'enlace et m'embrasse sur la joue, posant ses lèvres sur ma peau. Mais alors, proche, très proche, de ma bouche. Il me regarde. J'ai tendance à penser que pour un mec en couple il est plutôt démonstratif. Je plains ce pauvre Fred.

- comment c'est passé ta journée ma douce.

- bien, et la tienne.

Il me lâche et se relève, pour s'appuyer au bord de mon bureau.

- couci-couça.

- raconte.

- Fred me fait la gueule.

- elle s'appelle comment.

Il ne dit rien.

- Matt.

- je n'ai rien fait qui justifie son comportement. Depuis qu'on est ensemble, il sait que je suis bi, je ne lui ai jamais caché.

- mmmh.

- et je ne suis jamais allé voir un autre gars.

- han, han.

- alors quand il m'a fait une crise parce qu'il trouve que je passe trop de temps avec toi, j'ai pété un câble et je suis parti.

Je le dévisage. Lui, il m'offre un masque de calme, qui me donne envie de crier, je cris d'ailleurs.

- QUOI ?

- AH, toi aussi !lâche-t-il, j'ai dit pareil.

- pourquoi tu ne lui as pas simplement dit, qu'il ne sait rien passé entre nous, et que de toute manière, il ne se passerait rien.

- ben, je n'vois pas pourquoi je devrais lui mentir, t'es mignonne.

Je ne comprends plus rien.

- hein.

J'entends la porte de l'entrée claquer. Je regarde vers le seuil de ma chambre, et je vois le beau Fred.

- donc j'avais raison, lance-t-il.

Je ne sais pas qui a raison sur quoi, mais moi, je suis larguée. Il ne veut pas lui mentir, mais en même temps il ne sait rien passer entre nous, donc ce n'est pas mentir que de le lui dire.

- de quoi vous parlez tous les deux, l'un d'entre vous peut me mettre sur la voie, parce que là, je suis « out ».

Matt se lève et sort de la pièce en repoussant son copain.

- qu'est-ce qui se passe, merde, vous devenez lourds les gars.

Fred me dévisage.

- je n'ai jamais aimé les filles.

- euh, tant mieux, enfin, je crois.

Je nage totalement.

- mais c'est vrai que tu es sympa, tu es franche et tu n'as jamais essayé de te le faire, comme d'autres salopes ont pu s'y essayer.

- il me faut un dessin, Fred, parce que là, je suis à l'ouest total.

- il a envie de toi.

- mais oui, et le caribou . . .

- Bella, c'est à cause de toi qu'on sait pris la tête, encore une fois.

Euh, temps mort, je n'ai pas compris les règles du jeu et je suis complètement dans les choux.

- pardon ?

- il est dingue de toi, il me saoul, Bella par ci, Bella par là.

- quoi ?

- oui, tu es belle comme nana, je peux bien l'avouer, mais bon, tu ne me fais pas bander.

- je vais prendre ça comme un compliment.

- Bella, il m'a demandé, de . . .

Je ne sais pas ce qui va me tomber sur le coin du nez, mais je m'attends au pire.

- il veut qu'on couche ensemble.

- euh, tu peux répéter, moi pas comprendre.

Il s'avance vers moi. Arrivé à ma hauteur, il prend la même position que son mec avant lui et fait pivoter ma chaise vers lui. Il pose ses mains à plat sur le côté de mes cuisses. Avant que je ne puisse réagir. Après tout, quand on est une fille on ne s'attend pas, à ça d'un homo, donc, avant que je ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste, il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, sans les bouger, simplement en les collants . . . ben, j'ai envie de me répéter là, en les posant contre mes lèvres à moi, Fred quoi.

Il se détache. Silencieux. Moi je suis en état de choc. Je le vois pas, j'ai les yeux fixes, mais je ne le vois pas. Alors quand il réitère, je suis toujours aux abonnés absents. Mais cette fois je réagis quand même, parce que c'est lèvre sont dans mon cou et descendent rapidement vers mes seins. Je le repousse, ne réussissant qu'à reculer ma chaise, qui bute contre le mur.

- euh ça va pas être possible mon petit gars.

Il tente de se rapprocher, mais je fais le geste le plus bête dans cette situation, je lui pose un pied sur l'épaule, pensant le ralentir. «T'as eu une pointe d'orgueil ma vieille, il fait près de 2 mètres, tu lui fais l'effet d'une piqûre de moustique, d'un poids plume ».

Il a trappe ma cheville, et écarte ma jambe sur le côté, tout en me tirant vers lui. « C'est décidé, je hais les chaises à roulettes »

- tu fais quoi là.

- j'apprends à te connaitre.

- j'n'crois pas non !

Il m'ignore, et pose ses mains sur ma taille. Il me fait glisser sur ses cuisses, passe une main sous mes fesses et se relève. Je reprends enfin contact avec le présent. Cette position, mes jambes autour de sa taille, avec une petite culotte minuscule, et un maillot de foot trop grand pour moi, je l'ai pratiqué bien des fois avec mon ex, et là, et ben, je n'veux pas.

Enfin, j'en aurais envie, juste pour . . . enfin quoi, soigner ma solitude, après tout je suis célib' quoi, même si je dis le contraire, c'est plus, pour que des cons ne me fassent pas chier, mais je n'suis pas en bois moi.

- Fred, arrêtes s'il te plait.

- une seule fois Bella, comme ça il me foutra la paix.

- hum, comment te dire mon ange, c'n'est pas ce qu'il faut dire à une fille quand on veut se la taper.

- tu n'es pas une fille Bella.

- ah oui, première nouvelle, tu sais que ça fait 24 ans que ma famille et mes amis m'induisent en erreurs ?

Il rit. Je sens qu'il se détend.

- ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- han, han.

- il a envie que j'essaie une fois pour que je comprenne que c'est bien aussi, mais, moi, les gonzesses, eh ben, ça me fait chier.

Il fait une pause et il ajoute :

- mais pas toi.

- deux compliments en une seule soirée, je vais finir par croire que je te fais de l'effet tout compte fait.

Il me sourit. Puis pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, mais de la même manière dont il le fait habituellement, comme un ami.

- ca y est, la crise est passée ?

- ouais.

- tu peux me reposer, tu le sais.

- ne le prends pas mal, mais j'aime bien te tenir comme ça.

- euh, ben moi, je n'suis pas à l'aise du coup, tu vois, quand tu me dis des trucs comme ça.

- Bella, rien qu'une fois.

Je le regarde, il commence limite à me faire peur cet abruti. J'en viens à me demander si l'autre zozo n'est pas dans le coin, en train de nous écouter.

- Matt, ramène ton cul ici.

Fred resserre la pression sur mes fesses, plaquant mon intimité contre son bassin et je jurerai qu'il a la béquille.

- Matt, bouge ton cul.

Je le vois rentrer dans la pièce. Il est penaud, limite timide.

- je crois que ton sexe-Toy's a un problème.

Il s'approche de nous, et au lieu de me faire descendre, ce con se plaque dans mon dos. Merde, il me fait quoi ? Ils me font quoi ?

- Matt, je ne trouve pas ça drôle.

- Bella, ouvre les yeux, si tu n'avais pas envie que ça arrive, tu ne serais déjà plus dans ses bras.

C'est un constat effrayant, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement que d'admettre l'évidence, je manque de câlin, je manque d'attention, et je crève d'envie qu'ils s'occupent de moi.

Je sens leurs deux érections contre moi.

Je sens des milliers de papillons dans mon ventre. Je sens mon slip qui est déjà recouvert d'humidité, et mon bassin se colle à celui de mon porteur.

Je ne mentirais pas et je ne m'en tirerais pas. J'ai envie de lui, j'ai envie d'eux. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, mais je me mets à chialer comme une gamine. Je pleure.

Je pleure ce que je n'ai pas pleuré, quand Edward a failli mourir, je pleure, ce que je n'ai pas pleuré, quand j'ai compris que je n'aimais plus Emmett, quand je lui ai dit de partir, sachant que je le perdais à jamais.

Je pleure ce que j'ai découvert, le jour où m'est apparu comme une évidence, l'amour que j'avais pour celui que j'appelais ami. Et aujourd'hui, je pleure, car j'ai tout perdu.

Alors, contre toutes conséquences futures, et n'ayant rien à perdre, je pose mes lèvres sur celles de Fred.

Je ne crains rien, avec ces deux-là. Juste une fois. Un fantasme qui se réalise, un secret pour nous trois. Rien qu'une fois.


	20. Chapter 20

Oui, ENFIN. Quelques jours de repos, mais pas sans quelques mots couchés sur mon clavier. Bonnes vacances à celles qui partent et bonne lecture.

20

_**Bella**_

Je ne sais pas si on peut parler de ça et même simplement y repenser. Je ne me sens pas coupable et j'ai même la facilité de croire que j'aurai pu en profiter bien avant. Après tout une amitié améliorée, ça a des bons côtés. Alors deux.

Mais je ne me fais pas de film. Ils m'ont fait l'amour, ils ne m'ont pas baisée. Ils m'ont prodigués des caresses dans un quatre mains merveilleux.

Je n'ai pas eu l'impression de me rabaisser au rang de salope ou de nympho, quand j'ai fait une fellation à Matt.

Je ne me suis pas sentie rejeté, quand ils se sont fait l'amour. Ils s'aiment ces deux-là. Et je pense, que Matt avait raison. Cette expérience les a rapprochés.

Je suis coincée entre leur deux corps. Mon lit est en 160, mais c'est presque étroit ce matin. Fred est collé dans mon dos, nu comme un ver et je sens sa poitrine se lever au rythme de sa respiration, il dort.

Devant moi, Matt me regarde, le visage ensommeillé. Il m'embrasse le bout du nez. Je lui souris timidement. Je ne me sens pas coupable, c'est certain, mais cette proximité, même si, elle est agréable et rassurante, me gêne. Il passe sa main sur ma joue et je vois ses lèvres bougeaient.

« Merci »

Je n'en reviens pas, lui, le super macho, dictateur, autoritaire, qui a imposé notre partie de jambe en l'air à son jules, vient de se dévoiler. Il est touché par ce qui vient de se passer. Enfin, la nuit dernière. Je lève ma main et la pose sur son torse. Puis je le pointe et je lui souris, en lui tapotant l'un de ses pectoraux.

« Idem ».

Il me caresse les cheveux. Je garde ma main sur son torse, et lentement je referme les yeux, le sommeil est de retour. Je suis bien, et je sais que je suis en sécurité.

_**Edward**_

Je ne sais pas où j'en suis. Ce coup de fil m'a foutu en l'air. Putain de merde, il ne manquait plus que ça. Nous ne sommes plus à Atlanta, nous sommes remontés vers Memphis et maintenant nous en partons, direction Oklahoma city, après ça, ce sera Denver, et pour finir Salt Lake city. Sauf si, Sam me trouve une date en cours de route. Mais là, je sais que je prends le chemin de la maison.

La maison, même si la perspective de revoir ma famille est plaisante . . . Je n'ai pas envie de retourner à Seattle. Je ne sais pas, à quoi m'attendre, ou si quelqu'un m'y attend, en dehors de mes parents. Je pense à elle, j'y pense et ça me gonfle. Je ne sais pas si elle a vraiment fait un premier pas vers moi, ou, si comme je le soupçonne, elle se fout complètement de ma gueule. J'ai la haine. J'ai la haine parce que cet appel m'a donné de l'espoir, là où il n'y en a peut-être pas. J'ai la haine, parce qu'en me faisant le film à l'envers, je la revois nue, la seule fois où j'ai eu l'occasion d'admirer ses seins, sa . . .

- et merde.

- ça va Edward.

Je grogne. Sam, mon manager, ne vient pas dans ma loge et tant mieux, « je bande ». Merde, merde et remerde. Mais je ne peux pas me mentir, je suis amoureux d'elle et même après 9 mois sans la voir je suis toujours fou d'elle. Cette fille est parfaite . . .

J'en ai marre d'avoir peur de vivre. Je ne me supporte plus quand je suis dans ce genre de délire parano et que je doute de ses intentions. Je me mettrai des coups, si j'étais sûre que ça me soigne, mais je sais que je suis incurable.

_**Bella**_

Voilà, voilà, voilà. Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre depuis près de trois jours. Voilà, voilà, voilà. Je suis bien quoi. Mes deux copains vont bien, ils ne se disputent plus. Ils sont heureux, je le vois. Et moi, je le suis aussi, enfin heu-reuse, je crois.

J'ai deux paires de mains, et encore plus de câlins. Le pied, quand on a eu une longue période d'abstinence. Je n'ai même pas envie de penser à un futur, avec un autre mec. J'ai l'équation parfaite. Le sexe, l'amitié et le ménage de fait. Le top ! Et en plus, ils font la cuisine. C'est ça, que toute femme cherche en son homme. Moi, j'ai trouvé et du coup j'ai compris, qu'il en fallait deux pour être exaucés, et si possible, des Bi. Ben, oui, comme ça, les soirs ou je ne veux pas, ou ne peux pas, eux s'amusent entre eux. Evident.

Le cynisme de Matt a déteint sur moi, déjà que je n'avais pas un caractère facile, comme dit papa. Mais bon, on est mercredi, demain jeudi et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à samedi, journée fatale, durant laquelle, je vais devoir mettre en avant mes dons de narratrice. Je remercie Alice, de m'avoir poussée à faire de la Radio. Je sais que je pourrais me concentrer et garder mon calme, enfin, je sais que je rêve, là.

Je regarde mes mails, Penny m'a envoyé le programme de ma journée. Elle est très sérieuse en tant qu'assistante. Tant mieux. Depuis trois jours, je suis complètement à la masse. Tu m'étonnes. J'ai des réponses aux invitations que j'ai lancées sur le net et l'une d'elle, en particulier, a attiré mon regard :

« Ma chère Bella,

Rien ne nous a plus fait plaisir que de recevoir de tes nouvelles. Je ne te cache pas, que j'ai été très touché, affecter serait le mot juste de votre séparation, à toi et Emmett. Mais je ne te mentirais pas. Je savais que vous n'étiez pas fait pour être ensemble.

Depuis son départ, j'ai pu voir comme tu te sentais seule, rejetée. Mais c'est là, le caractère de mon fils, et sa nature égoïste, parfois. Je pensais te revoir, quoiqu'il se soit passé.

C'est avec grand plaisir que nous viendrons assister à cette parade. Pour rien au monde, je ne manquerais ça.

Bien sincèrement, Esmé »

Des mains se posent sur mes seins. Je sursaute, j'étais concentrée sur ma lecture et j'ai eu peur. Donc je réalise, sans même m'énerver, qu'une _paire_ de mains, se trouve sur ma _paire_ de seins.

Oui depuis que Fred a découvert leur existence, il est salut tous les matins au réveil. La première fois, j'ai sursauté, logique j'avais perdu l'habitude, mais Matt m'avait dit de ne pas m'en offusquer. La seconde, j'ai trouvé ça marrant, mais là, il va falloir qu'il trouve un autre exutoire à ses pulsions d'hétéro refoulé. Je laisse ma main choir, jusqu'à ses gonades et les malaxe légèrement.

- bonjour ma beauté ?

Je grimace légèrement, pas vraiment ce à quoi je m'attendais.

- j'aurais aimé une autre réaction de ta part, dis-je, dubitative.

- ah oui ?

- han, han.

- comme quoi ?

- des cris de douleurs.

- non, moi j'aime ça.

Re-grimace de ma part.

- homo et maso, tu les cumules ma biche, dis-je, le nez dans mes céréales.

Je me mets à rire devant sa face faussement outré. Il reprend.

- je sais, ajoute-t-il, y'a du café.

- ouep.

- mmmh.

Il s'éloigne de moi, comme si c'était normal, dès le réveil de se . . . enfin autant crever l'abcès.

- dis Fred, le prends pas mal, mais le matin, t'es obligés de . . .

- Matt, c'est moi qui aie gagné.

Je secoue la tête. Quelle bande de cons.

- Matt, t'es un connard et toi mon ange, tu t'es fait rouler.

- c'était pour rire, et de quoi tu parles ?

Mon colocataire rentre à son tour dans la cuisine. Il m'envoie un baiser, et embrasse sa moitié.

- Matt m'a dit de te laisser faire.

- faux-frère.

Fred s'éloigne de son amoureux, mi-figue, mi-raisin. Il regarde sa moitié, le prévient et complète:

- mais je dois avouer que j'y ai pris beaucoup de plaisir.

Moi. Je ne lui réponds pas. Inutile, avec lui, c'est perdu d'avance. Il peut tenir un débat sur n'importe quel sujet, pendant des jours. Il pourrait tenir un siège, simplement pour défendre ses idées, en même temps il fait des études pour être avocat, ça doit être un plus, dans sa futur profession.

- vous comptez partir quand ?, les coupai-je, alors qu'ils se jaugent du regard.

- pardon ?

Fred est surpris. Je le regarde, je sais qu'ils ont prévu de longue date, de partir en weekend. Et cette sortie, elle est prévue pour ce samedi.

Je ne sais pas si j'aurais voulu qu'ils soient présents, mais il est vrai qu'ils sont, en dehors de notre arrangement, les meilleurs amis que j'ai, pour le moment en tout cas.

Al' vit le grand amour et je suis heureuse pour elle. Angie a sa vie elle aussi. Et Jacob, mon plus vieil ami, voit sa vie bouleversée par une mutation dans le sud de l'état. Du coup, je me retrouve seule avec moi-même et mes deux jules. Mais je sais qu'ils ne sont pas mes jules. Je sais que ce n'est que passager.

Il m'arrive de me demander si je n'aurais pas fait comme « lui », à la même époque, avec les émotions qui me parcourent maintenant. Je repense à cette overdose et j'ai le sentiment que ce que je fais, à l'heure actuelle, est aussi une overdose.

Une overdose de sensations et d'actes que je n'aurais jamais pratiqués avant. On ne prévoit pas de faire, enfin de suivre une relation à trois, ce n'est pas logique, ce n'est pas simple et ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'appelle une relation épanoui. Alors je sais, que derrière cette relation, plus sexuelle, qu'amoureuse, je sais que je me cache l'évidence : je suis triste, malheureuse, et seule, désespérément seule, atrocement seule. Je-suis-toute-seule. Seule, à un moment de ma vie où j'aurais eu besoin d'une épaule pour me soutenir, d'une personne avec qui . . . être. Et tout naturellement, je repense à ces soirées passées avec Edward. Il me manque. Il me manque en tant qu'ami, bien plus que je ne le voudrais. Bien plus qu'Emmett.

Je repense à moi enfant, regardant mes parents se disputer pour la énième fois. J'ai 6 ans, je porte une robe en velours à fleurs. Je me souviens de ce qui me passe en tête à ce moment-là. « Moi, quand je serais grande, je veux pas d'amoureux ». Je pense que j'ai réussi mon coup, un peu trop bien.

Je pose mon bol dans l'évier. Les garçons parlent entre eux. Mon esprit est ailleurs. Je suis en phase nostalgique. J'avance sans me rendre compte de ce qui se trouve autour de moi.

Je suis dans ma chambre, je ne sais pas comment j'y suis arrivée. Je ne sais pas qu'elle a été la réponse de Fred, je suis dans un état second, proche de l'inconscience.

Je m'habille et je vais en cours, je suis un robot. Aujourd'hui, ce ne sera pas un bon jour. Je le sens.

_**Edward**_

Twin Falls, Tacoma et pour finir Seattle. Voilà les trois dernières dates officielles, si on peut dire, vu que je me produis à la dernière minute, les trois dernières dates, de ma première tournée, sur trois soirs, et le lendemain, je verrais Bella.

Même si je veux rester humble, j'ai remarqué que mon nom, commencé, à être connu, oh, à une petite échelle. Je reste modeste, je le répète. Mais une renommée ne se gagne pas en quelques accords sur un piano, qu'il soit ou non bien accordé.

Après discussion, et une curiosité mordante, il m'avait décidé. J'étais résolu à participer à cette manifestation. Sam avait envoyé ma réponse. Je sais qu'on s'y était pris au dernier moment, mais nous savions l'un comme l'autre, que cette Penny nous avait joué cette proposition au bluff.

Donc le soir de mon retour dans ma ville, le vendredi, je retournerais dans le club qui m'a permis de me lancer, et j'y donnerais l'ultime concert de ma tournée, puis, le lendemain, je la reverrai. Pour le meilleur, ou pour le pire.

_**Bella **_

Je suis à la veille du grand jour, de mon grand jour. On est vendredi, je suis crevée. Toute ma petite équipe m'attend dans la salle de cours, qu'on a réussi à privatiser, pour cette ultime et dernière réunion.

Près de moi, Penny jubile, il y a trois jours, elle a appris que son « groupe » préféré, originaire de la ville, bien sûre, ferait son apparition, pour clôturer notre « spectacle ».

Je n'ai jamais été aussi stressée de ma vie. Et je dois remercier tout mon entourage, profs compris. Je sais que je n'y vais pas, pour y jouer ma vie, mais c'est un rêve, quelques choses d'important, au-delà des mots, et des notes qui en découleront.

Je ne souhaite qu'une chose, c'est que la communauté Amérindienne soit représentée, à son avantage et que la mise en scène de leur légende montrera la grandeur de ce peuple. Surtout que la partie du spectacle qui les représente, n'arrive qu'à la fin. Mais je ne veux pas éventer la surprise.

La légende de la troisième épouse. Je regarde la copie qui trône devant moi. Je sais que c'est une histoire issue d'une seule tribu, mais si on la transpose, dans les livres d'histoires, et qu'on demande à des étudiants de faire une dissertation dessus, il y a des chances, que l'on fasse le rapprochement entre les sang-froid, l'arrivée des colons et la destruction massive de la communauté indigènes de l'époque.

Mais je ne veux pas refaire une guerre, notre Pays a, à de multiple reprises, démontré sa volonté de reconnaitre ses torts, c'est le principal.

Ici, à Seattle, à lieu une fois par an, une grande manifestation ou des milliers de natifs viennent représenter leurs pairs, leurs ancêtres, c'est ici, que j'ai vu mon premier Pow Wow. Ce jour-là, je suis tombée amoureuse d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux longs, qui se tenait près d'un grand loup, au pelage roux. La première fois que je voyais Jacob. Depuis ce jour, on est resté ami. J'avais 6 ans, ou presque. Peu de temps après, ma mère nous quitter.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pense à cette époque. Pourquoi la rupture de mes parents me revient sans cesse à l'esprit, je ne sais pas. 10 ans déjà qu'elle est morte. Peut-être, la raison de cette mélancolie se trouve là.

Je secoue la tête et me reconcentre sur mes acolytes. Je les regarde, chacun leur tour. Ils ont bien changé. Penny, que je croyais un peu trop fashionista et tête en l'air, c'est montrée à la hauteur de la tâche assignée, demain, j'aurai la surprise de connaitre, le groupe qu'elle a choisi. Je n'étais pas trop pour qu'elle garde ça pour elle. Mais elle m'a supplié de lui faire confiance. Pour preuve, elle m'a proposé de mettre dans la confidence, une personne en qui j'ai entièrement confiance.

La réaction d'Angie, sans me rassurer totalement, m'a, au moins donner pour info, que 2 personnes dans le public seront satisfaites. C'est déjà ça.

Mes yeux se posent maintenant sur Lily et Paul, ils ont l'air fatigués. J'ai pu assister à l'une de leur représentation et ainsi, adapter mon débit à leur danse et eux à mon rythme. Il y aura près de 350 danseurs, pour beaucoup, élèves à la Dub. Nous avons dû faire passer des auditions, et refuser des candidatures, il fallait des connaissances, un minimum, en danse et sur le folklore.

Alice a été formidable. Pourquoi me diriez-vous, parce qu'elle a réussi à reproduire des centaines de costumes, en décrochant un partenariat avec une usine textile locale. Nous avons pu, malgré un budget limité, faire un costume pour chacun de nos artistes. Rien d'aussi beau que les originaux, mais les danseurs n'auront pas à rougir.

Je leur souris, ils sont vraiment épuisés. Je me tourne vers notre dernier membre. Mark. Monsieur « je m'en fous, je serais là l'année prochaine ».

Contre toute attente, il s'est révélé beaucoup plus sérieux. C'est lui, qui s'est chargé de la publication des prospectus, des affiches et de la mise en place de spots publicitaires gratuits, à la télé locale. Quant à la radio, la pub, on l'a faite nous même avec celle du campus. Elle est écoutée par beaucoup de monde.

- alors, Mark, comment se déroulera ta journée demain.

- j'ai fait distribué tous les tracts, je ferais parti du cordon de sécurité, avec le reste des équipes de foot et de Basket. Ton char sera entouré de mes gars, au cas où.

- ok.

- quand on arrivera au parc, après avoir fait le tour de l'Université, la scène sera mise en place et le groupe commencera sa représentation. Je n'ai pu obtenir de lui que quelques morceaux, pour une durée approximative de 30 minutes.

Penny me regarde, elle est presque déçue. Je lui touche le bras, elle baisse la tête.

- c'est super ma grande. Le temps de la parade, presque 1 heure, c'est un beau spectacle.

- je sais.

- Penny.

Mark, qui est à côté d'elle, a copié mon geste.

- ce sera une tuerie, j'en suis certain ma puce.

- merci.

J'ai dû manquer un truc entre eux. Elle se blottie contre son épaule. Oui, j'ai vraiment eu des œillères.

- bon, je résume . . .

Me voilà, expliquant le déroulement de notre grande journée de demain. Je me répète, je demande des vérifications inutiles. Mais je sens que demain, il va se passer quelque chose de « grand ». Et on le mérite tous, on a bossé dur, très dur.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Je croyais que vous m'aviez oublié (petites larmes aux coins des yeux) et voir le peu de lecteurs . . . que cette histoire obtient (j'ai perdu beaucoup de vos reviews par ma maladresse), malgré le temps qu'elle me prend je sens une baisse de motivation. Après la parution du chapitre 20, toujours soutenue par les fans du départ, j'espère retrouver un nouveau souffle, alors . . . **_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

21

_**Edward**_

Enfin chez moi. Je regarde la Space Needle. Elle est magnifique et elle est, le phare qui me montre la direction de mon chez moi, de mon foyer : la maison de mes parents.

Je suis à bord du taxi, qui me mène jusqu'à la scène de mes premiers exploits en tant que musicien, je vais jusqu'au bar du quartier des Bohèmes.

Ma dernière représentation, enfin pour le moment. Sam est assis à côté de moi, il est au téléphone avec sa femme. Il n'a pas vu Emily depuis des semaines, tout comme je n'ai pas vu ma famille depuis mon départ, presque 7mois plus tôt. On est à la veille de novembre. Presque.

Cette année, ma famille n'a eu aucune occasion a fêté. Les anniversaires ont été délaissés, le nouvel an mis de côté et Thanksgiving approche, dernière chance pour nous avant les prochaines fêtes de Noël, de rattraper la débandade que fut cette année. Je repense à ce silence pesant, alors que nous sommes autour du repas que ma mère nous avait préparés. Je revois les yeux tristes, les larmes quand mon frère a claqué la porte.

Je replonge un an en arrière. Avant leur rupture. Je me revois, assis dans le salon de mon frère, il est déjà parti, depuis plusieurs mois. Je revois Bella, assise dans le canapé, mangeant des pop-corn. Je la vois, les jambes repliées, les pieds sous ses fesses.

Elle fixait avec attention les images, un film d'horreur, le soir d'Halloween. Je me revois sursauter, alors que je ne regarde absolument pas le film et que je me retrouve avec mon « amie » dans les bras. Sa tête avait percutée ma mâchoire et j'avais mordu ma langue. Nous avions ris, beaucoup.

Je ferme les yeux. Mon cœur bat à 100 000 tours, je me sens dans la peau d'un adolescent pré pubère, j'appréhende de la revoir et en même temps je ressens une vive joie à l'idée de l'avoir en face de moi.

Plus le moment de notre rencontre se rapproche, plus je deviens nostalgique de cette époque, celle où nous étions amis, celle où on ne se posait pas de questions. A y réfléchir, je me rends compte, que quelque chose c'est brisé, et que je donnerais tout pour reprendre, là où nous nous sommes arrêtés. Je donnerais tout, pour revivre nos soirées entre potes, même si mon corps me demande plus.

Je crois que je dois prendre une décision simple. Je viens de le comprendre, trop tard peut-être . . . Si elle veut toujours de moi comme ami, alors je préfère n'être que ça, même si c'est être là, avec elle, et loin d'elle à la fois.

Je regarde mon reflet dans la vitre de ma portière et je ris. Je suis lamentable. Une vraie loque. La voiture s'arrête, évitant ainsi que je me fustige plus longtemps. Je sors du véhicule.

Je regarde le bâtiment devant lequel je suis déposé. Le pub n'a pas changé. La nostalgie est là, et de retrouver cet endroit, familier, réconfortant, un point positif. Je retrouve le sourire en voyant Clara à l'entrée de la boite.

- hey, beau mec, tu nous as manqué.

Je lui fais la bise, à la française et je la suis jusqu'à la loge qu'elle m'a aménagé. La salle est pleine, et plusieurs habitués me reconnaissent et me saluent sur mon passage.

- hey, la star, t'es de retour.

- Edward, tu nous as manqué.

- Ed'

- Edward . . .

Je leur souris, la tête m'en tournerait presque.

- hey, Masen ! Super, je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais nous voir.

Bob, le barmaid me tend la main.

- comme tu vois, rien n'est impossible.

Je reprends ma route, rentrant dans la pièce qui m'est destinée. Une fois que je suis seul, je laisse mon sourire de façade se fanait. Je ne pense qu'à elle et je sais que ce soir, je jouerais en mode « pilotage automatique », un mode que je ne prenais jamais en représentation, mais que j'employais parfois en cours, régulièrement, jusqu'à ce que je rentre dans la vie de Bella et elle dans la mienne.

Maintenant, c'est un mode que j'applique, dès que la situation le permet et que le moral n'est pas au rendez-vous. Comme ce soir.

_**Bella**_

Voilà, le jour « j », le fameux. Il est là. Je regarde mon reflet dans la glace et je dois admettre que la fille qui s'y reflète est plutôt jolie. C'est prétentieux, quand on sait que je parle de moi, mais je ne me reconnais tout simplement pas. Alice m'a obligé à mettre des extensions de cheveux d'une longueur extravagante, qui je dois avouer, rendent plus tôt . . . pas mal du tout. Mes cheveux sont donc tressés en une longue natte, posait sur mon épaule et tombant sur ma hanche en une fine pointe.

Je regarde ma robe. Elle est en daim beige, presque blanc. Elle est superbe. Des dessins représentant un loup et la forêt, ont été appliqués par tatouage. Avant, cela se faisait à l'aide d'une pierre chauffée dans les braises, mais ma robe, aussi belle soit elle, est une reproduction est c'est avec un fer à souder que les différentes impressions ont été faites.

Je passe ma main sur ma hanche, caressant la matière et jouant avec les courbes qui représentent l'animal fétiche de la tribu. C'est une tenue superbe et je n'ai pas à rougir de porter une telle merveille.

Je regarde mon reflet dans le miroir et je regarde les deux fentes qui scindent mes cuisses, révélant ma peau mate. Elles découvrent mes jambes, jusqu'à mon bassin. Je pensais me sentir nu, mais non! Je me sens bien, comme une femme qui porte une belle robe.

Je me détourne de la psyché et prends mon sac, pas du tout assorti au reste de ma tenue. Je porte des mocassins en cuir de la même couleur que ma robe, et des plumes dans les cheveux. Je suis une vraie indienne, enfin, j'y ressemble. Un rêve de gamine.

Jacob n'est pas là pour le voir, mais je sais qu'il pourra toujours regarder les milliers de photos que mon « assistante » a décidé de prendre. C'est ce qu'elle est en train de faire. Elle me mitraille. Ce matin déjà, quand la coiffeuse me coiffer, puis maintenant.

- Penny, le spectacle n'a pas encore commencé et les danseurs sont bien plus spectaculaires que moi.

- tu te sous estimes.

Je lui souris, fatiguée d'avance. Je sors de chez moi, ignorant ses cris.

- attends-moi, mais attends, Bella, Bella . . . BELLA.

Je la laisse sur place. Je lance ma voiture en direction de l'Université. Dans moins d'une heure, je serais au centre de la parade.

_**Edward**_

Je suis debout. Il est 9h. Je suis debout et pourtant, j'ai l'impression de ne pas m'être coucher. Je regarde mes pieds, technique simple, que j'utilise depuis l'enfance qui consiste à noyer le poisson, et éviter que ma mère ne me pose trop de questions. Et là, je fais vraiment l'autruche. Je mange mes céréales, le nez dans mon bol. Mon père n'est pas revenu de sa garde de nuit, il est d'astreinte pour le week-end, mais il a décidé de venir à la parade. Si son beeper sonne, le campus est tout près de l'hôpital, en moins de 10 minutes il sera sur place.

Je replonge les yeux dans mon petit déjeuner. Je regarde les flocons flotter, je n'ai pas d'appétit.

- Edward, mon chéri, tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir avec nous.

- han, han.

- tu sais, je pense que Bella sera contente de te voir.

Je la regarde. Elle ne sait vraiment pas que je dois me produire en fin d'après-midi. Isabella ne lui a rien dit.

- oui, oui, on aura toujours l'occasion de se voir, je ne compte pas repartir tout de suite.

- bien, dit-elle, j'ai des courses à faire, si tu changes d'avis, contact moi.

- oui m'man.

Elle m'embrasse sur la tête et sort. Je la regarde par la fenêtre et je ne bouge pas, jusqu'à ce que je sois sûr d'être seul. Je me lève de mon tabouret, et jette mon reste de céréales. Je pose mon bol dans le lave vaisselles et me rends dans ma chambre.

Une fois mon portable en main, je compose le numéro de la nana qui m'a contacté. Je regarde l'écran de mon mobile, j'attends, puis je pose mon oreille contre l'écouteur.

- oui, allô . . . il y a quelqu'un ?

- oui, c'est Edward Masen.

- oh, monsieur Masen, je suis heureuse de vous entendre, euh . . . mais il y a un problème ?

- non, pas le moins du monde.

- oh, eh ben tant mieux, mais . . . je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

Je reste silencieux un instant, mais je veux en avoir le cœur net, pour pouvoir l'approcher sans crainte.

- je voudrais que vous soyez franche avec moi.

- bien entendu, répond-t-elle.

- est-ce que mademoiselle Swan est au courant de ma venue ?

C'est son tour de se taire, mais très vite, elle me répond.

- pas exactement.

Je me tais de nouveau.

- alors nous avons un problème voyez-vous, car Bella et moi ne sommes pas en bon terme.

- oh, mais . . . enfin, je . . . et puis il est tard et je ne sais pas . . . et puis elle m'avait donné carte blanche.

- je me doute qu'un désistement de ma part, à la dernière minute vous porterez préjudice, mais il existe des dizaines de groupes près à répondre en urgence à vos besoins.

- MAIS C'EST VOUS QUE NOUS VOULONS ?

Je ne dis rien.

- et dire que j'adore votre musique, j'ai réussi à tout boucler pour qu'un piano nous soit prêté, la scène est prête et même le décor sur le char et vous, vous me dites que . . .

- vous n'aviez pas été honnête avec moi.

- mais vous saviez qu'elle serait là.

- je ne savais pas qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à me voir !

- elle m'a donné carte blanche.

- ça va être une surprise de taille pour elle !

- elle s'attend au pire, même Angela vous adore et elle fait confiance à Angie.

- Angela est au courant.

- oui, c'est grâce à elle que j'ai eu vos coordonnées.

- elle me revaudra ça !

- monsieur Masen, puis-je compter sur vous ?

Je réfléchis à cent à l'heure. Je ne sais pas, j'en ai envie mais j'ai peur et la trouille me broie l'estomac. Mais jamais je ne me remettrais d'être lâche à ce point-là.

- ok.

- vous venez ?

- OUI !

- Oh, putain que j'ai eu peur, si vous saviez dans l'état dans lequel je suis et Bella qui est parti sans moi . . .

Je l'entends soliloquer, répondant à des voix qu'elle seule peut capter. Je regarde ma tenue. Après tout . . .

- vous êtes où ?

- chez Bella.

- elle vit toujours sur la propriété des parents d'Angela.

- oui.

- bon, tenais vous prête, je serais là, dans 20 minutes, une demi-heure tout au plus.

Silence.

- vous êtes là ?

Pas de réponse.

- Penny, oh, vous m'entendez.

- oui.

Elle a parlé d'une toute petite voix.

- je viens vous prendre, ok.

- oui, monsieur Masen, oui.

Je raccroche. Cette fille est vraiment étrange ! Non ? Je repose mon portable et me rends dans la salle de bain de l'étage, celle qui est juste en face de ma chambre. Juste le temps d'y rentrer, et je suis nu sous la douche. Moins de 5 minutes plus tard, je suis en train de m'essuyer les cheveux. Je suis face à mon reflet et ce que je vois, je ne l'aime pas. Je n'aime pas voir que rien à changer en presque un an.

Ma serviette nouée autour de la taille, je pose mes mains à plat sur le marbre et m'appuie dessus, pour pouvoir m'approcher un peu plus de la glace.

- je ne ressemble à rien.

Je touche méchamment la peau de mon visage, tirant sur ma peau et je finis par passer ma main dans mes cheveux. Au même instant, une idée traverse mon esprit. Je tends la main vers le tiroir et attrape l'objet qu'il contient. Je « la » regarde. Puis, sans autre cérémonie, je l'allume et je commence à me défaire de mon passé.

Les premières mèches de cheveux tombent au sol. Je passe mes doigts sur la partie rasée de mon crâne. Je touche le duvet doux de mes tifs courts, pour la première fois de ma vie.

Je reprends ma besogne, passant la machine, une rangée après l'autre, mèches après mèches. En quelques secondes je suis nu, la tête nu. J'éteins la tondeuse et la pose sur la pierre de marbre. Je me regarde. J'ai l'impression d'être un nouvel homme. Je ne me reconnais pas. Je me sens homme, je fais mon âge, je suis en route vers mes trente ans.

Je rassemble les restes de mon dernier combat et les jette dans la cuvette des toilettes. Je tire la chasse d'eau, comme je tirerais un trait sur un passé douloureux.

Un dernier regard à mon reflet, je passe une main rapide sur ma barbe de 3 jours, un style que j'aime et que j'entretiens.

- Bella Swan, me voilà.

_**Penny**_

Je regarde ma montre pour la énième fois. Je suis en panique. On devrait être là-bas, JE devrais être sur place, en train de gérer ma petite troupe, de rassurer Bella, de motiver les danseurs de vérifier avec les autres groupes que le spectacle va s'enchainer, que nous allons tous pouvoir enfin souffler et profiter.

Un crissement de pneu, et je vois une Volvo se garait devant moi. Je ne bouge pas immédiatement. La vitre teintée se baisse et je vois apparaitre mon idole. Il porte des lunettes de soleil, il est beau et pourtant quelque chose a changé. Je le regarde sans réaction, puis je comprends. Ma bouche forme un « o » de surprise, ses cheveux, il a coupé ses cheveux.

- tu montes ou je te laisse là.

Le ton est sec, il est nerveux. Je ne me laisse pas impressionner et je grimpe dans sa voiture, après en avoir fait le tour. J'ai juste le temps de mettre ma ceinture que la voiture fait un bond en avant. J'attrape la poignée de la portière et me cramponne à mon sac à main. Il conduit comme un fou et je prie pour arriver entière.

Je vois enfin le bâtiment où se trouve notre char, il freine brutalement et se gare sur une place de parking. Je sors de la voiture, un peu brusquement, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de réagir comme ça. J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais mourir.

- tu . . . tu conduis comme un barjot.

Je rougis violement de mon audace. J'ai tutoyé, mon musicien favori.

- tu, tu, tu . . . devrais être interdit de conduite. C'est, c'est, c'est, pas croyable, mais, enfin, j'ai eu la frousse de ma vie.

- pas de quoi, tu voulais être à l'heure, tu es là, maintenant montre-moi où je dois me rendre.

- hey, du calme, c'est toi qui m'as proposé de m'emmener.

Il a l'air de se calmer. Il sort de sa voiture dans le calme. Il pose ses lunettes sur le haut du crâne. Putain il est canon comme ça. Il me sourit. Un charmant petit sourire en coin, de ceux qui vous font oublier pourquoi vous êtes en colère. Il a changé. Il est plus musclé, plus mûre.

- où dois-je me placer.

- euh, tu . . .

Je me racle la gorge. Il serait plus professionnel pour moi, de me sortir de la tête ce mec et de me remettre en mode assistante 3*.

- viens, je vais te montrer.

Je m'engage dans l'impasse qui borde les deux immeubles où se trouvent les chars de la parade. Je pousse la lourde porte et rentre, suivie de mon chauffeur. Je vois mon groupe et aperçoit Bella, qui monte par la trappe qui mène en haut de l'arbre. Tant pis, elle ne verra pas ma surprise. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon « compagnon ». Il regarde dans une autre direction et je pense qu'il n'a pas vu, les jambes de Bella disparaîtrent dans la structure métallique.

- c'est superbe, dit-il.

- oui, plusieurs semaines de travail.

- et c'est franchement original, cette passerelle qui relie les deux partie du char.

- on a piqué l'idée au char d'un célèbre parc d'attraction.

Il me regarde et fait des allez retour entre moi et le véhicule, puis il éclate de rire.

- celui des princesses ?

- oui.

Je suis surprise qu'il connaisse. Mais il ne me laisse pas le temps de réagir ou d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

- et je dois me tenir où ?

Une fois de plus, il me pose la question, mais je sens qu'il est beaucoup plus calme.

- viens.

Je lui ouvre la marche et lui montre la place qu'il occupera.

- au début, tu n'auras rien à faire d'autre, seulement de profiter du spectacle.

- ok.

- puis quand notre maitre de cérémonie arrivera à la fin de sa présentation, ce sera ton tour.

- un maitre de cérémonie ?

- oui un MC, celui qui parle au micro pour dire à tout le monde ce qui se passe.

- je sais ce qu'est un « MC », je pensais que Bella aurait ce poste.

- c'est le cas.

- oh.

- oui, tu la ratais de peu d'ailleurs.

- . . .

- bon il faut que tu saches qu'un Pow Wow se déroule suivant des règles strictes qu'il faut suivre, comme l'étiquette chez les aristos.

- mmmh.

- donc, en un, il y aura la grande entrée, défilé d'ouverture, puis les portes drapeaux, ils vont tourner autour du char, au son des tambours et des chants traditionnels.

- han, han.

- puis les danseurs de tête feront leur entrée, ok !

- ok !

- habituellement, ils dansent dans un cercle mais là, ils tourneront autour du char, ce sera lui leur cercle, en quelque sorte.

Il me regarde attentivement et m'écoute de la même manière, pendant que je lui donne les explications sur le déroulement du spectacle, je viens me poster près du portillon qui donne accès à son instrument, enfin celui que nous avons empruntés dans l'amphi de musique.

- eh ben, voilà ta place.

Il ne réfléchit pas et prend place derrière le piano.

- bon voyage monsieur Masen.

Il me sourit, et je lui tends une bouteille d'eau.

- pour la route

- merci.

Voilà, ma mission est accomplie. Les dés sont lancés. Je regarde notre troupe se taire peu à peu, les portes drapeaux se placent en avant les premiers danseurs se mettent devant ceux de la Grande Entrée.

Je vois Mark prendre place dans le char. Il m'envoie un baiser. Je lui souris. Je regarde autour de moi, le cordon de sécurité est en place et la grande porte du hangar est en train d'être ouverte. Je me place au centre et je m'époumone :

« Que le spectacle commence »


	22. Chapter 22

_**Merci pour vos messages d'encouragements amis d'outre atlantique et bonne lecture à tous.**_

22

_**Bella**_

Je me tiens en haut du char. Je suis debout face à la foule. Pa r sécurité, je porte un cordon autour de la taille, pour éviter de faire une chute. Je disais donc : je suis debout, face à la foule, profitant des cris et des applaudissements.

Avant que je n'apparaisse devant la foule, je me tenais assise, à l'intérieur de l'arbre qui trône en haut du char. Pendant que la parade défilée, montrant le jeu des basketteurs, les danses de Pom-pom girls, les joueurs de foot américain qui poussaient leurs cris de guerre, pendant tout ce temps, alors que nous remontions dans le temps, vitesse grand V, je regardais au travers du feuillage artificiel et j'étais heureuse. Tout était parfait, parfait et magique. Même si nous tournions dans les « rues » du campus, ne pouvant pas aller jusqu'au centre de notre ville, le monde était venu nous voir.

Alors que nous remontions dans le temps, passant du 21ème siècle au 20ème, alors que nous passions par la guerre de sécessions et la ruée vers l'ouest, mon tour arriva. Notre tour.

Les danseurs des autres groupes sont arrêtés, faisant face à notre char. Nous passons en dernier, dans un concert on aurait dit que la salle avait été chauffée. Pour moi, la pression était grande, car le spectacle des autres chars avait eu énormément de succès.

_Moi_, je me suis extirpée des feuillages du grand chêne dans lequel je me tenais tranquille, ou presque, depuis le départ de la parade. Je suis maintenant devant un parterre de personnes attentives à tout ce qui se passe, attentive à moi. J'accroche la sangle de mon harnais à la rampe qui a été posé pour ma sécurité. Je vérifie que le micro que je porte à l'oreille est bien devant ma bouche.

Je regarde le _Pow-Wow_ débuter. D'abord, la _Grass Dance_ : Une des plus anciennes danses amérindiennes connues. Danse de rythme, de grâce et de symétrie. Les danseurs portent des _regalia_ couvertes de franges (leur costume), faites de rubans, de bouts de tissu ou de laine.

Leurs différents mouvements font bouger les franges qu'ils portent d'une façon à rappeler le mouvement des herbes dans la prairie, leurs bras se lèvent, puis une jambe, et ainsi de suite, reproduisant les mouvements de l'herbes à chaque bourrasque d'un vent imaginaire.

Dans le passé, cette danse était utilisée afin de doucement coucher l'herbe des champs avec leurs pas de danse, et ainsi préparer le site à la cérémonie. En souvenir de cette tradition, les danseurs de _Grass Dance_ font une danse pour ouvrir le _Pow-Wow_, avant même la Grande Entrée. Alors, nous avons respecté leur folklore.

Quand les danseurs eurent finis leur salut à la terre, la Grande Entrée débuta : au son des chants et des tambours de cérémonie, les danseurs arborant les drapeaux de chaque tribu entre « en scène » et tourne autour de moi, enfin, autour de mon promontoire.

Derrière, fermant la danse, le reste de la troupe entre à leur tour sur la piste. Les chants d'honneurs débutent pour les grands chefs de chaque tribu, qui sont installés autour d'un feu de camps artificiel, (soufflerie et foulards jaune, orange et rouge) en bas du char, tout près du bassin que je dois atteindre à la fin de ma lecture.

Le char, que je nommerais comme tel, est immense et se découpe en deux parties. La première, celle où je me trouve, la plus petite, est aussi celle où est caché notre chauffeur, Mark _en personne_. Il est en hauteur et peu voir ce qu'il y a devant lui.

Donc, le poste de conduite se trouve juste en dessous de l'arbre où je me tenais. Et en dehors de « grand-mère feuillage » et d'un décor de forêt, il y a moi et la rampe d'accès qui mène à l'autre partie du char, le plancher est recouvert d'une pelouse synthétique et de fleurs artificielles, dégageant un doux parfum floral.

La Grande Entrée est clôturée par Billy Blake, le père de Jacob qui nous fait l'honneur de dire la prière faite pour « le grand esprit » et les anciens. Il se tient debout, en face de la foule, une main sur le petit portillon qui nous donne accès au bas de notre char.

Mon attention est détournée par un objet incongru. Je vois près de lui un piano et, près de ce piano, un homme se tient de dos, dos à moi. Cette silhouette, je la connais, mais la coupe de cheveux ne correspond pas. Il est plus mince et en même temps plus musclé. Ce n'est pas lui.

Alors je me dis que je dois rêver, après tout, s'il existe une personne qui me manque aujourd'hui, c'est bien lui. Je laisse les drapeaux se repliaient et je me prépare à raconter la légende de ce peuple que j'aime tant, me détournant de ce mirage. Je débute d'une voix douce, se merveilleux récit, aussi triste soit-il.

« Les Quileutes étaient un petit peuple, que tout semblait vouer à l'extinction : leur petit nombre comme le territoire riche en ressources, qu'ils occupaient et que beaucoup convoitaient. »

Je fais des yeux, le tour de la foule. Je regarde les danseurs qui se déplacent avec grâce. Je regarde le char sur lequel je me trouve et que j'ai toujours vu depuis le sol. Je me sens dans la peau d'une princesse, au sommet d'une colline (mouvante la colline, mouvante).

Je me sens dans la peau de Pocahontas et derrière moi se tient grand-mère feuillage. Je ris de la comparaison. Je laisse le temps aux danseurs, de finir leur chorégraphie et reprends la parole :

« - Seulement, c'était sans compter sur la magie qui coulait dans leurs veines. Les guerriers Quileutes avaient en effet la capacité de quitter leurs corps et de se déplacer à l'état d'esprits insaisissables . . . »

J'avance d'un pas, je regarde autour de moi, le public est silencieux, ou presque. Ils écoutent ce comte, cette légende incapable de savoir, si elle tient plus du mythe, ou de la réalité, et ils n'ont pas encore entendu le meilleur.

« Sous cette forme, ils n'étaient pas en mesure d'atteindre physiquement leurs ennemis, mais pouvaient à loisir les effrayer, déclenchant de violentes bourrasques et se faire obéir des animaux, qui seuls les voyaient et les comprenaient. »

Des ventilateurs placés autour de mon promontoire, se mirent à souffler, semant sur notre tracé des milliers de feuilles et de confettis argentés. Le public réagis immédiatement par des cris de surprise, des rires et des applaudissements. Des bruits d'animaux, chant du coucou, cris d'un aigle en vol et celui de loups. Une nouvelle salve d'applaudissement. Je reprends, le sourire aux lèvres. Rien n'est plus beau que de les voir aussi enthousiastes.

« Le premier guerrier esprit connu dans la légende est Kaheleha. Le jour d'une attaque, le peuple Quileute prit la mer pour se mettre à l'abri de ses assaillants. Après quoi, Kaheleha et ses guerriers quittèrent le navire sous forme d'esprit et fondirent sur leurs ennemis. Ces derniers avaient de gros chiens à la fourrure épaisse pour tirer leurs traîneaux. Les Quileutes retournèrent les bêtes contre leurs maîtres et remportèrent facilement la bataille, effrayant à jamais leurs éventuels ennemis par cet étalage de magie. »

Des danseurs portant de fausses peaux de loups surgirent de la foule et coururent après leurs homologues, créant la confusion dans la foule de spectateurs et de suite, les cris de protestations se transformèrent en hourra générale. Je descends un peu plus bas, regardant où je mets les pieds, ne voulant pas gâcher ce beau moment en me brisant le cou.

« Des traités de non agressions furent signés avec les peuples avoisinants mais il arrivait parfois que d'autres, venus de plus loin, obligent les Quileutes à reprendre la forme d'esprit pour les repousser. »

Les danseurs portant une peau de bête, la jetèrent dans la foule et une nouvelle danse pris place, plus joyeuse, plus vive, la danse d'été, celle du solstice. Je regarde vers le bas de notre véhicule. Le piano me tourne le dos, le pianiste aussi. Il reste immobile, regardant la foule. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il attend. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait là. J'aurais dû déjeuner avant que tout ça commence. Je dois être en hypoglycémie. Je continue quand même.

« Les générations se succédèrent ainsi jusqu'au dernier Grand Chef Esprit, Taha Aki, réputé pour sa sagesse et son pacifisme. Sous son règne, tous vécurent heureux, à l'exception d'Utlapa, un guerrier aussi avide que fort, qui souhaitait user de la magie pour asservir les peuples environnants. »

Un des danseurs, affublé d'un maquillage sombre, sorti du lot et se mit à tourner à un rythme différent. Les spectateurs le regardaient avec attention et je vis même des enfants le montrer du doigt.

« Etant donné que, sous leurs formes d'esprits, les guerriers étaient en mesure de lire les pensées de leurs pairs, ils découvrirent les projets de l'ambitieux qui fut condamné à l'exil. »

Plusieurs hochements de tête entendus. Le public était d'accord. Quelque chose se préparait. Tout à fait.

« Taha Aki veillait sur son peuple et prenait régulièrement la forme d'esprit pour survoler les environs et s'assurer qu'aucun danger ne guettait. C'est lors de l'une de ces inspections qu'Utlapa en profita pour se transformer à son tour et glisser son esprit dans le corps de son ancien chef avant de tuer son ancienne enveloppe corporelle. »

Le danseur qui tenait le rôle du héros, tomba à terre, et donna des impulsions à son corps, pour qu'il donne l'impression de combattre un autre esprit. La troupe s'était écartée, mais le méchant danseur, Utlapa, se mit à tourner autour de celui étendu. Des danseurs tenant des draps peints, tournèrent autour d'eux pour mimer l'échange d'âme. Ils furent recouverts par les morceaux de cotons.

Le corps du « mort » fut retiré de la « scène ». Je repris mon récit, descendant d'un mètre supplémentaire, puis 2 et 3 me trouvant sur la passerelle, en apesanteur. L'air frais, de ce mois d'octobre, couler sur ma peau nu et j'eus un frisson. Malgré les collants que j'avais mis pour agrémenter ma tenue, je dois avouer que j'avais froid, tout en haut de mon char.

« Taha Aki, qui perçut de suite ses intentions, ne put revenir à temps et fut condamné à rester esprit. »

Les danseurs aux draps peints tournèrent et s'éloignèrent dans la foule qui fut parcouru de murmures de déception.

« Malgré tout, même s'il se trouvait dès lors à la tête de la tribu sans que quiconque ne puisse le démasquer, Utlapa ne put assouvir ses désirs de conquêtes : il ne pouvait plus se transformer en esprit sous peine de devoir en découdre avec Taha Aki et interdit à ses guerriers de se transformer, afin qu'ils ne puissent pas percevoir la présence de leur ancien chef. »

Je fais une pause, reprenant ma respiration et profite de cet instant pour descendre un peu plus bas. Je suis sur la deuxième partie du char et mon but n'est plus très loin.

« Il oppressa les siens, s'octroyant de nombreux privilèges, tandis que Taha Aki faiblissait. Celui-ci décida d'agir : il convoqua un loup féroce pour tenter d'assassiner son propre corps, mais le fourbe Utlapa resta en retrait derrière les siens, n'hésitant pas à laisser un jeune homme, qui croyait protéger son chef, se sacrifier à sa place. »

Les danseurs miment la scène, le public soupire de dépit. Un des danseurs se jette au sol, la gorge faussement en sang. Le signal pour que je reprenne.

« Taha Aki en éprouva un chagrin épouvantable et ordonna à la bête de capituler. A l'agonie, il eut cependant l'idée de prier le loup de l'accueillir, de partager son enveloppe terrestre avec lui et l'animal accepta. »

Le danseur qui était sorti, revint affublé d'une peau de loup et tourna autour des danseurs guerriers. Je me trouve à quelques pas du bassin, sur ma droite les anciens me saluent et je leur souris.

« Taha Aki retourna vers son peuple et, par son attitude, laissa supposer à certains que ce loup n'était pas ordinaire.  
Un vieux guerrier nommé Yut décida d'aller contre les ordres de son chef et prit la forme d'esprit. Taha Aki l'imita et lui narra toutes ses mésaventures. Malheureusement, Utlapa s'en aperçut et égorgea sur le champ le vieux guerrier. »

Le méchant attrapa le danseur qui jouait le rôle du Viel homme et celui tomba au sol, les mains à sa gorge. La foule émis des cris de protestations et de surprise. J'entendis un petit garçon demandait à un de ses parents : pour quoi le monsieur il lui a fait mal ?

« La colère submergea alors Taha Aki qui fit preuve d'une nouvelle magie : de bête qu'il était, il se transforma en homme.  
Ce nouvel homme ne ressemblait pas à l'enveloppe charnelle de Taha Aki : il était bien plus splendide car il était l'incarnation de son esprit. Ses soldats le reconnurent aussitôt, car ils avaient volé en sa compagnie. »

Le danseur laissa sa fourrure tomber doucement au sol. Le public applaudit, il est couvert d'une peinture dorée, qui, au contact des rayons du soleil, brille de mille feux. Son corps est marqué de dessins tribaux, représentant un loup. La tête de l'animal posée sur son épaule gauche et le reste de son corps lui barre le dos. Sa queue, tel un panache, lui entoure la taille jusqu'au nombril.

« Utlapa tenta de fuir, mais Taha Aki avait désormais la force du loup et le tua rapidement. Taha Aki rétablit l'ordre et interdit désormais les voyages spirituels car il savait que cette idée de voler le corps d'autrui risquait tôt ou tard de venir à l'un d'entre eux, à présent que l'idée avait été semée. Les esprits guerriers cessèrent donc d'exister. »

Les danseurs reprirent une danse joyeuse. Je regardais autour de moi. Les chefs toujours assis autour de leur feu, je continuais mon avancé pour ne plus être que sur la seconde partie du char. Un souffle d'air, et ma longue tresse glisse dans mon dos.

« Dès lors, Taha Aki ne vieillit plus. Lorsqu'un danger menaçait, il se transformait en loup pour combattre ou effrayer l'ennemi. Certains de ses fils furent capables, comme lui, de se transformer. La vie de Taha Aki dura autant que celle de trois vieillards et lorsqu'il rencontra celle qui fut sa troisième épouse, sa véritable « moitié », il décida de cesser ses transformations, afin de vieillir et mourir avec elle. »

Une jeune indienne fit son apparition. Elle porte une robe de marié, ivoire, ornée de dent d'ours, de griffes et d'une multitude de motifs. Elle avança vers le chef et lui caressa la joue. Ils ne dansent pas, mais le reste de la troupe leur tourne autour. Une parade nuptiale. Des pétales de fleurs sont propagés dans la foule qui applaudit.

« Bien après que Taha Aki ait abandonné son esprit lupin, alors qu'il était vieux, des troubles éclatèrent : des jeunes filles disparurent dans une tribu voisine, qui accusa les Quileutes d'en être la cause. Il chargea son fils aîné, Taha Wi, d'identifier le responsable puisqu'ils savaient tous, pour lire les pensées de leurs pairs sous forme de loups, qu'aucun d'eux n'était coupable. Le fils et cinq de ses compagnons découvrirent une chose inconnue avec une drôle d'odeur, qu'ils décidèrent de suivre. Taha Wi décida de renvoyer les plus jeunes pour faire leur rapport à la tribu et poursuivit sa route, avec ses deux frères. Ils ne revinrent jamais. D'autres fils partirent à leur recherche, en vain, et ne revinrent pas non plus. »

Danse lente, triste. Je suis au bord du bassin. Je m'assois lentement, laissant ma main glisser dans le liquide tiédie par les rayons du soleil. Je me penche en avant, regardant mon reflet dans l'eau.

« Lorsqu'un an plus tard les disparitions reprirent, les guerriers présents, réussirent à vaincre la créature, mais seul l'aîné de la troisième femme, qui était aussi le plus jeune de la meute, survécut. Yaha Uta, le survivant, narra ce qui s'était passé et décrivit la force et la rapidité de l'ennemi ainsi que la seule façon qu'il avait trouvé de l'anéantir : le déchiqueter en petits morceaux. Mais lorsqu'on déposa au sol ces morceaux, ils se mirent à se souder les uns aux autres et il fallut y mettre le feu pour en venir à bout définitivement. Ils appelèrent cette créature sang-froid. »

Un danseur apparut au milieu des autres. Sa tenue était différente, elle n'avait rien de tribal, simplement un pantalon et une chemise sur lui. Il portait un masque, et à la place de sa bouche, on pouvait voir de longues dents. Un autre danseur, de grande taille, entra à son tour en scène et portant une énorme fourrure de loup, se mit à danser avec animation autour de celui au masque.

« Il ne restait plus qu'un seul guerrier, le jeune Yaha Uta, lorsqu'un nouvel ennemi arriva, désireux de venger le premier. Celui-ci massacra tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son passage, incapable de résister à l'appel du sang, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçut l'immense loup. Yaha Uta combattit avec vigueur mais fut tué. Son père, aussi vieux soit-il, se transforma et courut à son tour vers la créature. »

Les danseurs tombent au sol, les uns après les autres, mimant leur propre mort. Un souffle, un silence, la foule ne dit plus rien. Le char s'immobilise, nous sommes presque au niveau du grand parc, là où une scène a été installée pour le concert. Je me reconcentre et reprends :

« La troisième épouse venait de voir mourir son fils et ne se faisait aucune illusion sur le sort de son époux. Elle prie le couteau de l'un de ses fils encore trop jeune pour pouvoir se transformer et approcha de la créature qui ne se soucia pas d'elle tant elle était faible. »

La danseuse qui tient le rôle de la troisième épouse s'avance des deux hommes qui se tournent autour. Elle tient à la main un couteau factice.

« La femme planta le couteau dans son propre sein, éclaboussant la créature qui, poussée par son instinct, se détourna du loup pour satisfaire sa soif. Aussitôt, les crocs de Taha Aki se refermèrent sur sa gorge. »

Le danseur loup se trouve sur le sang-froid. La troisième épouse est au sol, des larmes coulent dans les yeux de certaines femmes du public et dans les miens. Je ne peux retenir un sanglot. Ma main est en suspens au-dessus de la surface lisse de l'eau du bassin. Alors j'entends une douce mélodie emplir mes oreilles. La foule se tourne vers moi. J'ai envie de rire, mais une boule de chagrin m'obstrue la gorge. Je respire doucement et ferme les yeux. Ce n'est pas un mirage. Je suis heureuse tout d'un coup, heureuse et ce 'est pas du tout dans le ton de l'histoire. Je me calme et je garde les yeux baissés. Je continue.

« En voyant leur mère mourir, deux jeunes fils furent saisi de fureur, se transformèrent à leur tour et vinrent à bout du monstre avec leur père. »

Deux jeunes enfants entrèrent dans le cercle des danseurs et tournèrent autour de leur « père-loup »

« Taha Aki resta une journée couché auprès de son épouse et, sans reprendre forme humaine, s'en alla dans la forêt pour ne plus en revenir. »

Je relève la tête, très lentement, comme dans un ralenti. Je sais que je vais le voir, et mon cœur bat la chamade, mes mains tremblent. Je m'imagine à la place de cette mère, de cette épouse et je sais à cet instant que je réagirais comme elle par amour.

« A compter de cette époque, les ennuis avec les sangs froids furent l'exception. Il n'y eut jamais plus de trois loups à la fois et c'était suffisant car ils se transmirent les uns aux autres leur art de combattre ces créatures. »

Tous les danseurs se relèvent et dansent à nouveau dans la joie. Ils avancent, suivie par notre char qui s'est remis en branle. Je conclus mon histoire :

« Avec le temps, les descendants de Taha Aki cessèrent de se transformer à l'âge adulte : ce n'était que lorsque l'ennemi surgissait que la transmutation se produisait. »

Mes yeux sont posés sur son dos. La musique a pris fin. Je me redresse, sur les genoux tout d'abord, puis sur mes deux pieds. Je regarde les personnes qui entourent le dernier char, notre char. Les équipes du cordon de sécurité se sont écartées et maintenant, pour respecter tous les Pow-Wow auquel j'ai pu assister, le public est invité à danser. Les timides se reculent mais pour las autres, une chorégraphie simple est mise en place.

J'avance vers le piano, passant près du feu. Ma robe se soulève quand je suis à la hauteur des flammes. Je ris, surprise. Il se retourne alors vers moi.

- Bella.

Je ne me souviens plus de ce qui s'est passé après ça. J'aurais dû manger avant de venir, c'est tout ce que je peux dire pour ma défense.


	23. Chapter 23

Bon, bon, bon. Dire que vous l'aurez attendu celui-ci, serait un n'euphémisme. Et de taille. Mais je le reconnais, reste à savoir si vous aimerez.

Merci les filles pour vos bons mots et vos gentilles attentions. Bonnes lectures.

23

Dans la chambre d'un grand hôpital de Seattle, la ville émeraude, dans cet hôpital, deux êtres se regardent en silence. Ils sont certains de savoir tout, tout de l'autre, tout d'eux-mêmes . . .

_**Pensées d'Edward**_

Tous ces mois, si longs soient-ils, tous ces mois, je n'ai pensé qu'à toi. Toujours, tous les jours. Et aujourd'hui, alors que tu te tiens là, devant moi, je ne sais pas par où commencer, je ne sais pas comment te dire, comme tu m'as manqué, je ne sais pas comment te dire ce qui a toujours été une évidence pour moi. Existe-t-il une bonne manière d'ouvrir son cœur à l'être aimé. Comment dire « je t'aime », quand on sait que l'on a plus de chance d'être repoussé, que d'être accueilli à bras ouvert, je ne me sens pas l'âme du poète, qui la fleur à la bouche, viendrait te compter fleurettes . . .

Je te regarde, tu es si belle, que s'en est douloureux. Tu n'as pas changé, tu es égale à celle qui m'a laissé, il y a près d'un an déjà, quasiment . . .

_**Pensées de Bella **_

Je sais que tu m'en veux, je sais que je t'ai fait souffrir et je sais que mon comportement de . . . ces derniers temps raisonne à tes oreilles, à ton cœur, comme une trahison, mais ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai vraiment cru que tu ne reviendrais pas, j'ai vraiment cru que tu ne voulais plus de moi. J'ai cru bien faire en coupant les ponts et maintenant, la situation présente, est d'une complexité sans bornes. Sans bornes ! Seulement celles que tu apposeras à notre histoire.

Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait avoir si mal, de revoir la personne que l'on aime. Je ne pensais pas que je vivrais un jour, comme celui d'aujourd'hui, un jour ou, même avec toi, face à moi, un jour où je me sentirais seule, aussi seule.

Je pourrais me sentir seule, seule de ne pas être dans tes bras. Je repense et ressasse le passé, je nous revois, étendu l'un près de l'autre, dans une chambre similaire à celle-ci.

_**Pensées d'Edward**_

Je repense à nous, à toi. Je te regardais chaque jour et plus je te regardais, plus je pouvais sentir, l'amour que j'avais pour toi grandir, grandir . . . et pourtant tu ne me parlais que de lui.

J'ai souffert, tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai souffert, de te savoir nu dans ses bras. De savoir qu'il était, lui, en toi. J'ai haïs mon petit frère d'avoir tes seins contre son torse et plus encore. Et maintenant, que tu es là, face à moi. Je ne sais plus si j'ai envie de construire une relation avec toi, tu es ma plus grande souffrance.

Je repense à notre premier contact, toi qui tombe dans mes bras, comme un conte de fée, puis ta main dans mes cheveux, le soir de ta première visite à la villa, et bien plus tard, toi contre moi, alors que je me remets de mon geste stupide.

Aujourd'hui, tout à basculer. Tu es étendu là, devant moi, et je donnerais n'importe quoi, pour être contre toi, te serrer contre ma poitrine, pour sentir le parfum de tes cheveux, la douceur de ta peau . . .

_**Pensées de Bella **_

Je repense à ces heures, passée près de toi. A ton corps chaud contre le mien alors que tu te remettais lentement. Je repense à ma tête sur ton torse et à ta main dans mes cheveux, à ta main qui caresse mon bras.

La première fois que je me suis allongée près de toi. Je ressens encore les fourmillements qui m'ont parcourus le corps et ce sentiment d'être à ma place.

Mais maintenant, alors que tu es à quelques centimètres de moi, je doute.

_**Edward**_

Nous sommes là, à nous regarder. J'ai donné ma représentation hier soir. Le public sur le campus a été enthousiaste, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Je suis certain, que la majorité d'entre eux, on crut que le malaise de Bella faisait partie du spectacle. Je n'ai pas pu la rattraper complètement. Elle s'est blessée à la main.

Nous nous regardons depuis plusieurs minutes. Une éternité. Mais, si nous ne parlons pas à voix haute, je sais qu'un dialogue mué nous relie.

Je détourne les yeux, par jeu plus que par gêne. Je souris à la situation, notre situation. Je repense à la vision qu'elle m'a offerte. Je revois son apparition, quand je me suis retourné. J'ai cru voir la réincarnation d'une princesse indienne. Une descendante de Pocahontas ou du moins l'image que l'on se fait d'elle. Elle marchait lentement vers moi. Sa robe, en peau, ses jambes nues, largement découvertes. Elle était si belle. Puis elle est tombée et je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir aussi vite que je l'aurais pu ou que j'aurais voulu. Je me suis retrouvé à genoux près d'elle.

Des danseurs ont sautés dans le char, accourant vers leur princesse, sautant par-dessus les cordages. On aurait pu croire à une mise en scène. Le public applaudissait, des mains m'ont repoussé et son corps a été transporté loin de moi. Elle était tenue, à bout de bras par huit guerriers, qui bras en l'air, fendaient la foule. Une vision . . . étrange.

Je reporte mon attention sur elle. Les médecins l'ont gardée une nuit en observation. Pour de l'hypoglycémie je suis surpris. Mais on ne peut pas reprocher à des professionnels de se comporter comme tels.

- bonjour mademoiselle Swan, comment vous sentez-vous ?

- bien.

- le médecin doit venir vous voir pour vous parler de vos résultats.

- c'est grave.

Je n'ai pas pu me retenir, son ton est posé mais je ne sais pas, j'ai le sentiment que je vais en prendre plein les yeux.

- monsieur, les heures de visites sont largement dépassées, il serait temps que vous laissiez ma patiente se reposer.

- j'attends mon père, le docteur Cullen.

- bien, mais je pense que votre compagne a besoin de repos.

- je vais bien, coupa mon « amie ».

Je la regarde, elle est passablement énervée. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que l'infirmière a voulu me faire sortir ou parce qu'elle l'a baptisé « ma compagne ». Mais bon . . .

- bon, je pense que le docteur ne devrait pas tarder. Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin d'aides.

- merci.

Je regarde l'infirmière sortir. Je reporte mon attention sur Bella, et j'y vais de ma petite note d'humour.

- pas commode, même pour le fils du chef de service.

- on ne peut pas avoir tous les privilèges Cullen.

- bon trêve de plaisanterie, tu te sens comment ?

- idiote !

J'éclate de rire. Elle ne change pas.

- tu as toujours bon caractère.

- je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ?

- mmmh, Bella, Bella, Bella.

Elle n'a pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit. Quelqu'un vient de frapper à la porte. Elle me regarde un instant, puis elle propose à notre visiteur de rentrer.

- Bella, comment te sens tu ma grande.

- bien Carlisle, merci.

- fiston !

- p'pa.

- tu veux bien nous laisser seuls je te prie.

Je le regarde un instant. J'ai envie de lui crier que je ne veux pas la laisser, mais je sais que ce n'est pas mon père qui est devant moi, mais le médecin de Bella. Je me lève, il a raison, je n'ai rien à faire ici.

- non, reste Edward.

Bella a l'air triste que je puisse vouloir partir et dans mon fort intérieur, je suis soulagé par sa réaction.

- je serais dans le couloir si tu le souhaite.

- je préfèrerais t'avoir près de moi.

- ok.

Mon père nous regarde et ne dit rien de plus, attendant que je reprenne ma place et Bella se redresse dans son lit.

- bon, Isabella, je te rassure tu vas bien, une légère anémie, tu manges correctement au moins ?

- pas toujours le temps, pourtant mon colocataire me fait de bons petits plats.

- tant mieux, tu devrais manger un peu plus de viande ma grande.

- ok, s'il ne faut que ça pour que je puisse rentrer chez moi.

- non, ma grande, ajoute mon paternel.

- je n'ai pas qu'une anémie, j'ai . . .

- écoutes-moi Bella, j'avais deux nouvelles à t'annoncer, tu as eu la première, mais ça c'est à cause de ma seconde nouvelle, que je suis là.

- vous m'inquiétez, Docteur.

- tu peux m'appeler Carlisle.

- je vous écoute Carlisle, ai-je une maladie incurable ou un cancer.

Il rit doucement.

- non Bella, pas de maladie grave. Mais il faut que tu passes la nuit avec nous, pour des examens complémentaires.

- une nuit, ok, ça va aller.

- ce n'est qu'une nuit.

- oui, tant mieux, j'ai prévu beaucoup de choses, des voyages, des visites . . .

- c'est bien, mais il faudra sans doute changer de véhicule ma grande.

- mon impala est en forme, et puis mon meilleur ami est garagiste, je ne crains rien de ce côté-là.

- Bella, tu es enceinte, de peu mais tu es enceinte, alors une familiale serait plus adapté, même si tu as un grand coffre . . .

Elle le regarde, puis tourne la tête vers moi, bouche ouverte. Elle balance la tête, de gauche à droite, son regard passe de mon père à moi.

- je . . . ce n'est pas possible, et . . . et puis je suis . . . enfin, je prends la pilule, alors, je ne pense pas que ce soit possible . . .

Je la regarde. Je ne crois pas en ce que je viens d'entendre. C'est une farce. Je suis sûr que l'on me fait une blague. Dans une minute, mon père va se tourner vers moi et rire, et Bella va se lever pour me prendre dans ses bras et rire avec nous de cette mauvaise blague.

Je regarde mon paternel, je le regarde et je sens mon monde s'effondrer autour de moi. Je tombe sur le cul, c'est une image mais bordel, elle reflète tout à fait ce que je ressens. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle pourrait me faire mal, pas encore. Je la regarde à nouveau, et je vois à son expression qu'elle est dans le même état que moi, elle ne s'y attendait pas.

- c'n'est pas possible Carlisle, je ne comprends pas, je ne sais pas.

- je vais te laisser digérer l'information, si tu as besoin, n'hésite pas à me faire appeler.

- merci Carlisle, mais . . . juste une question, pourquoi est-ce vous qui me l'annoncer vous êtes chirurgien, non ?

- j'ai appris par le docteur Stevens, que tu . . . enfin, Bella, je pensais que de l'apprendre par mon biais te serait plus facile.

Elle le regarde, elle ne dit rien, elle est émue. Pendant de long mois, elle avait été sa belle-fille.

- merci Carlisle, pour tout.

Elle lui tend la main et il l'a lui prend. Elle se met doucement à pleurer. Il s'assoit sur son lit, au plus près d'elle. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je n'ai même pas envie de la réconforter, je me sens égoïste de le penser, mais . . .

- la vie n'est pas toujours juste ma grande et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser, que si la vie avait été plus clémente, tu serais enceinte de mon fils aujourd'hui et je serais le plus heureux des grands-pères.

Il lui pose l'une de ses mains sur sa joue et elle s'appuie dessus, doucement.

- merci Carlisle.

Elle renifle bruyamment.

- je suis désolée qu'il ait fallu . . .

- chut, ma grande.

- non, vous et Esmé avaient été adorables, mais je ne pouvais pas continuer, je ne pouvais pas . . .

- je sais Bella, tu n'avais pas envie de raviver des souvenirs, même des bons, nous le savions, nous ne te reprochons rien.

- merci.

Il la serre dans ses bras. Puis il se redresse et sort. Moi, eh ben, moi je suis là, comme un con. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle avait pu tant souffrir. Je la regarde, encore, et encore. Je ne peux malgré tout, je ne peux pas ignorer les questions qui me brûlent la langue.

- Bella.

Elle pose son regard chocolat sur moi.

- Bella, je . . .

Je ne sais pas comment te dire que je suis un gros con égoïste qui est jaloux de ne pas avoir été celui qui te mettrait enceinte. Un connard qui a juste envie de savoir qui est le père, si c'est sérieux, si nous deux ça existera un jour.

- Bella, tu . . ., hum, j'ai . . .

Je m'assois sur la chaise que j'occupais un peu plus tôt. Je me prends la tête, dans tous les sens du mot, entre les mains.

- Edward !

Je relève la tête, elle est triste.

- j'ai besoin de savoir si tu tiens à moi.

Au moins, elle va droit au but.

- bien sûr que je tiens à toi, sinon, je ne serais pas là, avec tout ce qu'on a vécu, merde Bella, bien sûr, c'est évident.

- tu me déteste, pas vrai ?

Je ne comprends pas où elle veut en venir, je ne comprends pas, ou peut-être trop bien.

- je . . .

J'avale ma salive.

- je ne te déteste pas, je suis triste d'arriver trop tard, simplement triste.

- mais, pourquoi penses-tu être en retard ?

- c'est évident.

Je tends mon bras en avant, lui montrant son ventre. Je suis pathétique. Je me mords les lèvres dans l'espoir de contenir ma frustration, ma colère et mes questions, j'ai tant de questions.

- c'est . . . c'n'est pas ce que tu penses Edward.

- là, tout de suite, je ne sais pas si je suis apte à avoir des pensées, enfin . . .

- Edward, je ne sors avec personne.

Alors c'est qui le père. Merde. C'est un coup d'un soir. J'n'ai même pas envie de la juger, fut un temps je brillais dans la catégorie, une fille = un soir. Alors je ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'avoir eu besoin de réconfort et d'avoir cherché ça, mais avec un autre, encore. Enfin, pas moi, toujours . . . je ne devrais pas lui en vouloir, mais malgré toute la bonne volonté dont j'essaye de faire preuve je n'y arrive pas.

- Edward, je comprendrais que tu me prennes pour une . . . garce, ou une salope mais . . .

- j'n'ai jamais pensé ça de toi. Mais je ne comprends pas.

Ce que je voulais éviter arrive, elle hausse la voix et je ne fais rien pour baisser le ton.

- tu ne comprends pas, quoi ?

- mais merde, tu es étudiante, célibataire et tu te fais . . .

- je fais quoi Edward, je me suis fait sauté par le premier venu.

- je n'ai pas dit ça, mais je ne comprends pas, merde, et puis . . .

- mais vas-y Edward, crache le morceau, tu ne dois pas te sentir gêner, après tout, tu es un ange, tu n'as jamais rien fait de stupide ou d'idiot.

- je le sais ça, je le sais, je ne me suis jamais menti à moi-même et je n'ai jamais dit le contraire.

- tu ne t'es jamais menti à toi-même.

- oui Bella, je t'aime comme un fou, le pauvre con que je suis, est revenu pour avoir une chance. Mais tout va bien là, bien.

- bien.

Elle me toise, elle est en colère. Je la comprends, je le suis aussi.

- tu sais qui est le père, au moins.

- non, je me suis tapée toute l'équipe de foot et la semaine prochaine j'ai rendez-vous avec les basketteurs.

- tu le sais, ou tu ne l'sais pas ?

- qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre, tu crois quoi, que j'ai besoin que tu endosses des responsabilités qui ne sont pas les tiennes ?

- ce que ça me fout, mais putain Bella, tu crois que je suis là pourquoi ? Pour la déco, pour le principe. Je ne pensais jamais avoir à te dire ça, mais tu es trop conne.

J'ai parlé avec un peu trop de véhémence, je m'en veux immédiatement. Toute ma colère c'est envolée, quand je la vois fondre en larmes

- pardon, je . . . mais tu es bête de réagir comme ça, je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout.

Elle détourne la tête.

- tu crois que je ne suis pas en colère contre moi Edward, je me suis protégée, j'ai fait attention, mais voilà, je suis enceinte. J'ai fait la con, je le sais et je n'attendais pas de toi que tu . . . mais je l'ai appris comme toi, maintenant et je pensais . . .

- je sais.

Elle détourne les yeux vers la fenêtre. Evitant une fois de plus de me regarder. Elle est silencieuse, je ne sais pas quoi faire, je voudrais la prendre dans mes bras, la toucher, la gifler même, si je pouvais simplement avoir la possibilité de revenir en arrière. Elle reprend la parole.

- je ne pensais pas te revoir !

Elle a parlé avec douceur.

- je pensais que tu serais là, quand je suis revenue. Mais tu es parti le lendemain de mon arrivée, c'est Angela qui me l'a dit. J'ai voulu me convaincre que ce n'était pas grave. Tu étais mon ami et tu réalisais ton rêve. Je me suis noyée dans la préparation du Pow Wow . . .

- mmmh.

- je n'ai pas voulu ça.

Elle s'essuie les yeux avec le drap de son lit. Notre conversation ne mène à rien. Nous sommes tous les deux mal à l'aise, je ne sais pas quoi dire sans devenir désagréable et le silence qui occupe la pièce n'est pas des plus productifs. Elle me surprend, une nouvelle fois, en reprenant la parole.

- c'est mon tour de te proposer une place près de moi.

Je ne lui réponds pas. Je suis surpris, elle se déplace sur le côté opposé et tape sur son lit.

- allé, viens copain !

- copain ?dis-je.

- oui ma caille.

J'éclate de rire. Et voilà, je suis près d'elle. On ne pourra pas effacer ce qui est, mais on peut au moins tenter d'avancer, quoi qu'il arrive.


	24. Chapter 24

Alors ouais, ouais, elle est enceinte, elle n'a pas le SIDA, ok, elle n'a pas de cancer ou d'autres IST, mais elle a couché avec 2 mecs et des homos en plus mais je vous le dis, c'n'est pas parce qu'une personne sort de l'ordinaire, qu'elle doit forcément être montrée du doigt. J'ai envie de dire « ooooouuuuuuuuhhhhhhh », et puis qui n'a jamais eu de fantasme de ce type-là ? Qui ? Bon trêve de plaisanterie.

_Merci à : Morgane, Nedwige, Linou2701 (pour toutes tes reviews, et il y en a eu), Annetoutsimplement (tu m'as manqué sur le chapitre 22, j'ai cru que tu étais parti en vacances, Lol), Alexise-me, bellardtwilight, nini54, Maryfanfictions, pour leur reviews, je sais que je ne nomme pas toutes celles qui me suivent et je m'en excuse mais même si votre nom n'est pas inscrit je vous remercie et je me rattraperais sur les prochains chapitres. _

_Merci aussi à celles qui me suivent et toutes celles qui passent par mon histoire, sans nom, en Guest._

Bonne lecture.

24

_**Edward **_

Je la regarde dormir depuis plusieurs heures. Elle a sa tête sur mon torse. Une infirmière entre dans la chambre. Il est tard, je ne sais pas quand, ils comptaient la faire sortir, demain matin, où dans l'après-midi. Je regarde sans rien dire la soignante. Elle met un doigt devant sa bouche pour que je garde le silence. Je ferme les yeux et je les ré-ouvre pour lui dire que j'ai compris. Elle sort en silence. Je reporte mon attention sur ma belle et l'écoute, alors qu'elle parle pendant son sommeil.

- Edward, je . . . Edward . . . manqué.

- toi aussi Bella, toi aussi.

Je regarde l'heure à ma montre, il est onze heures du soir, et je dois contacter Sam, pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas. Je glisse ma main dans la poche de mon jean, récupérant mon mobile. Je ne peux pas parler au risque de la réveiller, alors je décide de lui envoyer un SMS, je pense à couper la sonnerie de l'appareil pour ne pas la réveiller si mon manager me répond.

Je m'appuie contre le matelas, dans une posture douloureuse, mais pour rien au monde je ne quitterais la place que j'occupe. Je laisse donc les minutes s'écoulaient, laissant une douleur s'installer dans mon cou. Je laisse le sommeil prendre le pas sur la position désagréable que j'occupe. Je sombre, réalisant l'un de mes rêves, celui de partager mon lit avec elle. Lamentable. Minable, déplorable, pitoyable. Je ris en mon fort intérieur. Que c'est bon. Après tout, ce n'est pas si grave, et je ne sais pas quelle décision elle prendra.

_**Bella**_

Que voulez-vous que je vous dise. Je suis enceinte, je ne sais pas qui en est le père, j'ai le choix entre deux homos, et je dois attendre leur retour pour leur dire et en même temps, je ne sais pas si ça vaut le coup que je leur dise, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. Je ne sais pas. Si encore j'étais en couple, la question ne se poserait pas. Mais je ne suis pas en couple et j'ai vu, au moment de cette annonce, j'ai vu toutes mes chances de vivre quelque chose avec Edward s'envolait.

Je m'arrête dans le cheminement de mes pensées. Je pense, je repense et je constate, que d'avoir accepté de vivre un de mes fantasmes, de l'avoir vécu avec autant de passion et ben, maintenant j'en paye le prix et quel prix.

Je suis chez moi. Je suis rentrée dans la matinée, après avoir promis de venir à un rendez-vous avec le docteur Stevens, responsable du service pédiatrique. Elle souhaite me parler des possibilités qui s'offrent à moi. Mais je sais que je n'ai que deux solutions : je le garde, ou je le fais adopter.

Pourquoi pas un IVG, et bien, je ne sais pas trop, après tout, je suis jeune et je pourrais en avoir d'autre mais au fond de moi, je sais que je ne pourrais pas vivre avec l'idée d'avoir tué un être, même s'il n'est pas encore viable, enfin pas reconnu comme . . . d'après ce que je me souviens de mes cours de biologie. Et puis en étant honnête avec moi, après la surprise de l'annonce que m'avait faite Carlisle, j'avais commencé à réfléchir à cet enfant comme une possibilité, pas comme la meilleure possibilité, mais comme une éventualité, comme une suite logique. Une évidence. Je ne suis pas suicidaire et je sais que suivant la décision que je prendrais, suivant ma décision, ma vie pourra en pâtir ou simplement être plus dure que celle d'une fille de mon âge qui mène des études pour obtenir un master et une licence. Mais je ne pense pas être maudite, non.

Je suis dans le salon. Les garçons ont appris que j'avais été hospitalisé. Ils ne savent pas la raison. Je suis donc assise dans notre salon, à les attendre. Ils devraient être là, d'une minute à l'autre.

Je n'ai pas le temps, en tout cas plus maintenant, de réfléchir à la manière dont je dois leur annoncer la nouvelle. Je ne sais pas si je vais avoir droit à des cris, des injures ou simplement le silence. Fred est quelqu'un de rhétorique, alors que Matt peut se morfondre ou se terrer dans un profond mutisme. Je ne sais donc pas sur quel pied danser. La seule solution, dire simplement ce qu'il en est.

Un bruit de moteur devant la maison, m'informe de l'arrivée d'un visiteur. Deux peut-être. Je me lève sans trop d'enthousiasme. Un affrontement de plus. Et encore, je n'avais rien dit à mon père et à Sue. Vraiment, les galères et les disputes ne faisaient que commencer, sans parler de Jacob.

J'ouvre la porte d'entrée et vois mon colocataire marchait vers moi, d'un air lugubre. Rien de bon. Fred n'est pas là. Rien de bon, du mauvais, du très mauvais en perspective. Je me tente à engager la conversation, alors qu'il passe devant moi, son sac de voyage jeté négligemment sur son épaule.

- salut copain !

- la ferme Bella, je sais tout.

- hein !

Il pose son sac sur le bord du canapé, et me fait face.

- tu es en cloque.

- euh.

- merde mais comment, je croyais que tu couchais qu'avec nous et vu le temps que nous avons passé ensemble, je ne sais même pas comment tu as trouvé la force et le temps d'aller te faire sauter par un mec. C'est qui, c'est cet Edward de merde, celui pour qui tu pleures la nuit et sur lequel tu divagues dans ton sommeil ?

Un profond silence s'abat sur notre logement, alors qu'il a mis fin à sa tirade. Je suis soufflée. Comment a-t-il pu l'apprendre et surtout par qui. Je le regarde, silencieuse comme jamais je ne l'ai été avant ça. Un bruit de voiture devant chez nous me fait tourner la tête vers la porte d'entrée qui est restée ouverte. Je vois Fred, un sac à la main. Pas le sien, mais un sac de course. Il a l'air plus calme que son mec, mais je me méfie de ses réactions, il peut avoir l'air tranquille et être particulièrement énervé.

Mais je suis une nouvelle fois surprise. Il rentre, m'embrasse sur les lèvres, comme si de rien n'était. Puis laisse tomber ce qui l'encombre dans mes mains.

- cadeaux pour toi ma beauté.

- euh . . . merci Fred.

- attends de voir ce que c'est avant de me remercier.

J'obtempère et entre-ouvre le sachet papier. Dedans, je peux voir des tests de grossesses, au moins 5 et des bonbons.

- euh, tu arrives trop tard mon cher, ils m'ont fait une prise de sang et le résultat est . . .

- il a besoin de voir pour croire et . . .

- ok.

Je me tourne vers Matt, qui boit un soda dans la cuisine.

- tu veux que je le fasse maintenant ?

- tu fais chier.

Je ne sais pas si, c'est pour moi, ou pour Fred.

- je vais prendre ça pour un oui, mais bon, dans tous les cas, l'un de vous va être papa.

- ferme là, mais ferme là.

- ok, ok.

- tu veux que je vienne, me propose Fred.

- euh, tu sais, on a été intime mais faire pipi sur une bandelette, je préfère que sa reste du domaine du « personnel », tu comprends ?

- pas de problème, je voulais juste me rendre utile.

- en dehors de tenir le test pendant que j'urine, tu n'aurais de toute manière pas pu faire grand-chose.

Je me dirige vers les toilettes et m'enferme à l'intérieur. Je ferme le battant des toilettes et secoue la tête, je ne vois pas ce que ces tests vont révéler de plus. Je me plis tout de même à leur volonté. Je fais mon petit pipi, en sifflant. Je sors de là, les précieuses preuves de mon état, glissées dans leur sachet de voyage. Je vais me laver les mains et tends le paquet à mon coloc.

- il faut attendre 5 minutes.

- ok.

Je vais m'assoir dans le canapé. Ils viennent s'assoir de chaque côté de moi. Matt sort chacun des tests et les place devant nous, face contre la table.

- quoi qui arrive, je te soutien à 100 pour 100 Bella.

- merci Fred.

- ben moi, je ne suis pas encore près à . . .

- pas de problème Matt.

Il pose sa grande main sur mon genou, tout de suite imité par sa moitié.

- pour le meilleur et pour le pire mes chéris, dis-je

- merde, je vais crever, je sens que je vais crever.

- du calme Matt.

- je ne peux pas être calme, je suis peut-être père, insiste Matt.

- ne prends pas tout de suite la décision pour le prénom mon amour, lui souffle Fred, j'ai fait la moitié du travail et c'est toi qu'il appellera « tonton ».

- tu veux qu'on ouvre les paris ?

- mon condom a pété la première fois, signale le blond.

- le mien aussi, ajoute le brun.

- LA FERME.

Le silence, enfin.

- on ne joue pas à la loterie, je vous signale.

- ok, calme mon ange, tu vas le stresser, me coupe Matt.

- oui, il a raison, il va être speed comme toi, si tu continues.

Je mime un cri silencieux, serrant les poings devant ma bouche et fermant les yeux.

- bon, arrêtez de me chercher.

Je regarde ma montre, il est temps. Je pose une main sur le premier. Je le retourne.

- positif.

Je le pose sur la table basse et m'empare du second.

- attends, laisse-moi voir.

Il me le retire des mains et le tourne vers lui. Il tente de jouer le suspense mais il a face à lui, deux bougons, pas du tout dans l'optique de rire.

- oh, vous êtes lourds, dans tous les cas, tu es enceinte, ça sert à rien de faire la gueule.

Il prend les autres tests et les tournes face vers le haut.

- voilà, positif, positif, positif, positif et, oh, surprise, po-si-tif.

Il a pointé chacun des tests, d'une main colérique et il finit par se tourner vers nous, retirant la main qu'il avait sur mon genou.

- on fait quoi maintenant ?

Justement, on fait quoi ? Je fais quoi ?

- tu veux le garder, ou tu veux que je t'accompagne pour . . . enfin, si tu ne veux pas, me dit Matt.

- non, Matt, la vraie question c'est comment je vais faire ? Je ne me sens pas la force de me projeter dans le futur et de me dire que dans 8 mois et plus, je vais être maman. Je suis célibataire, vous êtes en couple. Je n'attends rien de vous. Mais . . .

- Bella, c'est . . .

- c'n'est pas simple Matt, je le sais. Je t'avoue que si je le garde, j'ai envie de le garder, . . . donc, hum, . . .

Je me racle la gorge, ce que je vais dire sera décisif, pour moi, pour eux, pour le bébé . . . et même pour ma famille et mes amis.

- je ne vous demande rien et je ne veux pas savoir qui en est le père. Je ne vous demande pas d'assumer cet enfant, vous comprenez ? Mais . . . j'ai peur.

Fred me prend contre lui.

- je ne serais pas toujours de bon conseil, mais je serais là, tu es plus qu'un plan cul « exotique », tu es mon ami et je ne laisse jamais tomber quelqu'un, jamais. Surtout pas une amie.

- t'es chiant, je chiale maintenant, merde.

Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et le garde un instant contre moi.

- je t'aime mon pote, tu le sais.

- moi aussi, Fred, je t'aime.

Je sens qu'on me tire en arrière. Mes bras se détachent automatiquement de ma prise. Je me laisse retourner. Je regarde mes mains, qui sont tombées sur mes genoux. Je pleure doucement. Puis Matt me tient contre lui.

- on a joué, Bella, on était trois.

Je lève les yeux vers lui.

- aujourd'hui, je vais prendre mes responsabilités pour la première fois, j'ai 24 ans, je finis mon année de Fac, la dernière, plus que quelques mois.

- Matt . . .

- laisse-moi finir, je finis cette année, je sais déjà où je vais bosser, ma route est tracée, et tu viens de mettre un pavé de plus sur ma route, et je t'en remercie.

Je regarde mon ami dans les yeux. Je sais que nous ne jouerons plus jamais à des jeux d'adultes.

- ok.

- ok ?

- ok.

Je passe chacun de mes bras sur leurs épaules. Je les embrasse sur la joue, l'un après l'autre. A ce moment, je suis sereine, mais je sais que pourtant, rien n'est encore jouer. Il y a mon père, ça, c'est un vrai challenge, pourtant celui dont je crains le plus la réaction, c'est Jake. Depuis petits, notre amitié a été troublée par des moments de doute, volant entre amitié amoureuse et franche camaraderie. Aujourd'hui, je sais, que nous sommes simplement amis, je sais aussi, qu'il va m'en mettre plein les dents. C'est certain.

Je me lève, je suis décidée. Ce soir, tout le monde saura ce que j'ai eu, autant ne pas laisser quelqu'un d'autre leur annoncer.


	25. Chapter 25

Eh ben, même pas vrai madame Anne, je n'ai pas fumé, mais j'ai mis du temps à poster mon chapitre (plus de deux semaines, presque 3 pour celui-ci) et quand j'ai écrit les remerciements, je n'avais pas encore lu, ta review, donc _mea culpa_.

Merci encore de vos messages, j'avoue que oui, la façon dont Matt aborde Bella, lui criant dessus est un peu rude et on se demande comment il a su. Pour moi, c'était logique, mais en même temps, vous n'êtes pas dans ma tête, donc encore une fois, profil bas. Alors je rattrape ça, dès maintenant.

Les louloutes qui sont en Guest, donnez-moi au moins un pseudo ou un surnom que je puisse vous remercier personnellement, imaginez que je dois dire merci à « Guest pour son commentaire » et à « Guest pour ses encouragements » et encore « Guest pour m'avoir ouvert les yeux sur des incohérences ». Vous ne me facilitez pas la tâche ! C'n'est pas cool.

Pour répondre à l'une des questions évidente que vous vous posez, on est au 25ème chapitre, on n'a pas vu l'ombre d'un Lemon, d'un frotti-frotta entre ces deux-là. Mais quand est-ce qu'on voit du Bella et Edward ? Eh ben, j'ai envie de dire . . .

Bonne lecture.

25

_**Edward**_

Je suis seul. Je regarde mes mains qui sont posées sur le clavier de mon synthétiseur. Je suis à New-York, pour l'enregistrement d'une maquette. Je suis donc perdu dans la contemplation de mes doigts. Je ne pense qu'à mon amie.

Je dois rentrer pour Thanksgiving. Bella sera présente et nous avons repris une relation « amicale » loin de celle que nous vivions ensemble il y a un an, mais un pas simple dans une direction que je souhaite avoir et voir évoluer. Elle ne me repousse pas quand je pose ma main sur la sienne, mais depuis qu'elle sait, et moi aussi. Depuis qu'elle est enceinte, elle a décidé de privilégier une relation amicale et advienne que pourra.

Je reprends la mélodie où je l'avais arrêté. J'ai pu mettre au propre, plus de 10 mélodies. Mais je ne prévois pas d'apposer des paroles, pas pour le moment. Même si à l'heure actuelle, les albums de ce type ne sont pas les plus vendeurs, je n'arrive pas à mettre des mots sur les émotions que me font vivre les notes que je pose sur mon piano. Je ne peux que laisser les vagues de désir, de colère, de peur et de joie transpercer de mes doigts, vers les touches du clavier, et de ces mêmes touches, vers les cordes de mon piano à queue.

Je rentre à Seattle demain. Et j'ai rendez-vous avec ma belle. A cette idée, je souris béatement. Elle ne se doute pas que je serais là.

_**Bella**_

Je regarde devant moi. Voilà la fin du mois de novembre. Je suis enceinte de près de deux mois et rien ne se voit. Je continue à assister à mes cours, nous avons eu nos résultats concernant le Pow-Wow. Tout va bien, dans le meilleur des mondes. Edward doit rentrer dans deux jours. Il devait m'accompagner, pour que j'annonce à tous mes amis et ma famille ce qui m'arrive. J'aurais vraiment aimé qu'il soit là, mais bon.

Je me trouve à Forks. Mon père n'est toujours pas informé de la nouvelle sur ma grossesse. Je n'ai pas voulu en ajouter à sa peine. Pourquoi à sa peine ? Lui et Sue se sont disputés. Elle veut se marier, lui n'est pas pour, ou simplement pas près. Elle lui en veut de rester à ce complaire dans sa routine.

Je tiens ça de mon père, ce côté routinier. Enfin pour les autres c'est de la routine, mais pour nous, c'est plus tôt, la sécurité. Comme un TOC, on reste avec ce que l'on fait le lundi, mais que l'on ne fait pas un autre jour de la semaine. Donc pour lui, leur relation n'a pas besoin de changer, elle fonctionne bien, sans le mariage et il a peur qu'avec une union, tout recommence, il est hanté par son divorce avec ma mère.

Je suis dans notre cuisine. Je me sens mal à l'aise, d'être dans cette pièce, le cœur de la maison et le domaine de celle qui est pour moi, comme une maman.

- Charlie !

Je viens de crier son nom, il est à l'étage et refuse de descendre.

- Charlie Swan !

Pas de réponses.

- papa, je voudrais que tu sois raisonnable, j'ai besoin de vous parler, à tous les deux. Seth est déjà informé, Jacob doit venir lui aussi, alors je te le répète, nous sommes en retard pour diner chez les Black.

- je ne veux pas.

- papa, je t'en prie, je suis fatiguée.

- tu vois que nous devrions rester à la maison.

Je le vois descendre les marches avec nonchalance.

- prends ta veste, je prends ma voiture.

- donne-moi, une seule bonne raison de te suivre !

- parce que tu es mon père et que tu es ma seule famille ?

- tu oublies Seth, sa mère et les Black !

- Ou simplement parce que ton meilleur ami attend ta venue ?

- je ne pense pas que Billy m'en veuille beaucoup !

- Parce que Sue te manque ?

- bon d'accord tu as gagnée.

Je croise les bras et le regarde mettre sa veste.

- tu fais quoi là ?

Je lui souris. Mon père est un ados comme les autres !

- on va finir par être en retard, et tu ne pourras pas dire que c'est ma faute.

- allé, en avant mauvaise troupe.

Nous voilà donc, sur la route. Mon cœur bat vite, j'appréhende leurs réactions, celle de mon père entre toutes. Mais pour être sûre d'y arriver, je comptais sur la présence de mon ami.

Mais Edward évolue dans d'autres sphères, on s'appelle chaque soir, on s'envoie régulièrement des nouvelles. On a repris une relation d'amis et je suis contente de ne plus ressentir la culpabilité qu'était la mienne, depuis que j'avais coupé les ponts. Je regarde mon père près de moi. Je souris et je me dis que dans tous les cas, je ne peux plus reculer. J'ai une boule dans l'estomac et envie de vomir. Je ne sais pas si c'est les nausées dû à ma grossesse ou si c'est la peur. Je n'ai pas osé manger, de crainte de ne pouvoir retenir le contenu de mon estomac.

_**Edward**_

J'ai accompli ma tâche. J'ai respecté mon engagement et me voilà dans l'avion qui me ramène à la maison. Je serais à Seattle en début d'après-midi, et avec un peu de chance, je serais à Forks en fin de journée.

J'ai eu Bella hier soir. Je ne dirais pas qu'elle « balise » à mort, mais elle va faire une annonce de taille, aux personnes qu'elle aime le plus, qui sont sa famille à bien des niveaux. Amis d'enfance, parents proche et son père. Elle m'a parlé de la séparation de son père avec sa compagne. Elle avait l'air de penser qu'ils se remettraient ensemble car « ils s'aiment trop ».

Je regarde par le hublot. Je repense à Bella dans sa tenue d'indienne. Je ne sais pas si je l'aurais reconnu, en la croisant dans la rue. Et je sais qu'elle non plus. Mais cheveux courts ont déclenchés des cris de toutes parts. «Oh, Edward, qu'as-tu fais à tes cheveux, ils étaient si beau », ma mère, « Hey, mec tu entretiens un look Bad boy », mon frère par MSN. Mais le mieux fut la réaction de Bella : « à ta place, je porterais plainte contre le coiffeur qui t'a fait ça ». Elle avait ri mais au fond, je sais qu'elle pensait ce qu'elle avait dit. Et je me caresse encore la tête en me rassurant sur le fait que ma tignasse reprendra peu à peu son volume originel.

Je me masse la nuque. Je n'ai pas fait une nuit complète depuis longtemps et moi qui croyait après ma représentation au soir du Pow Wow, que je gouterais à de belles nuits de repos bien mérité, Sam m'avait trouvé un producteur et j'avais dû me rendre à New-York. Je ne me plaints pas, je fais juste le compte de mes heures, que dis-je mes semaines de sommeil en retard.

Enfin, l'avion atterrit. Il ne me reste plus qu'a attrapé un taxi, et je pourrais tenir la promesse que je lui ai faite. La surprendre.

_**Bella**_

Je ne pensais pas que toute la communauté Quileute se serait réunie. Je pensais à une soirée entre famille et amis, je fus surprise de voir que la place centrale abritait des mètres de tables, recouvertes de nappes et de vivres. Moi qui voulais un petit comité, je suis servie.

- ils essayent de rejouer le Thanksgiving originel.

- Bella, ils ont prévu une fête en ton honneur, pour te remercier du spectacle que tu leur as offert.

- je sais, mais je n'aime pas du tout être le centre d'attention.

- tiens-toi bien, ma fille et tu verras que tout se passera bien.

Je lui jette un regard assassin. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de rajouter un mot. Sue est face à moi, elle me tire vers elle, et me sert dans ses bras.

- comme tu es belle ma chérie, tu as quelque chose de différent !

Je rougis violemment. Seule une mère reconnait ces choses-là et pour moi, elle tient ce rôle depuis une décennie.

- merci Sue.

Elle me glisse quelques mots à l'oreille.

- tu l'as dit à ton père ?

Je la regarde choquée. Je ne peux pas parler, incapable de dire . . . ou simplement de démentir et inconsciemment je baisse les yeux vers mon ventre. Je l'embrasse, lui rendant le baiser qu'elle me donne. Je recule d'un pas et lâche ses mains, qu'elle avait glissées dans les miennes. Elle se tourne vers mon père.

- bonsoir Charlie.

- bonsoir Sue.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour les rapprocher. Je les regarde un instant et je vois toutes leurs peines. Ils se retiennent de se jeter l'un sur l'autre. Ils se retiennent de se hurler dessus. Je me tourne vers mon père. Je m'approche de lui et avance ma bouche près de son oreille.

- je te donne ma bénédiction, papa.

Il me regarde, surpris.

- Soit heureux.

Je pose ma tête sur son épaule.

- tu le mérites Charlie Swan.

Je l'embrasse, et m'éloigne.

Je ne me retourne pas, je veux leur laisser un minimum d'intimité. Je prends alors le temps de regarder autour de moi et je souris. Des guirlandes sont suspendues, de maisons en arbres et d'arbres en maisons. Des enfants courent autour de la « table » qui a été placé au centre du village.

L'un d'eux court vers moi et me bouscule. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire en imaginant, que bientôt, mon enfant pourra être là, devant moi et dans quelques années, courir de la même manière. Je me laisse tourner sur moi-même, et je le suis des yeux.

Puis je m'arrête. Edward est là. Je ris nerveusement. Il regarde le jeune garçon qui m'a bousculé, lui ébouriffe les cheveux à son passage et se tourne enfin vers moi.

Mon cœur a un arrêt. Je croise son regard. Un sourire nait sur ses lèvres et je sais que j'arbore le même. Je fais un pas vers lui, oubliant où je me trouve. Il ne bouge pas, les mains dans les poches, il baisse légèrement la tête, son sourire se transforme en une moue moqueuse, son fameux sourire en coin que j'adore. Je fais un pas de plus. Il relève les yeux vers moi, je souris toujours. Ses cheveux ont un peu repoussés, je secoue la tête. Comment a-t-il pu se tondre le crâne. Je fais un pas de plus et calque sa posture, mains dans les poches. Il se redresse. Je balance ma jambe en avant, voulant paraitre nonchalante, ce que je ne suis pas du tout, je me retiens de courir dans ses bras. Arriver à sa hauteur, je lui tourne autour, en l'étudiant, le regardant de bas en haut. Il croise les bras sur son torse alors que j'entame mon second tour. Il semble nerveux de mon comportement, de mon silence. Quand j'arrive dans son dos, je glisse mon bras, tant bien que mal, autour de son cou et me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Il anticipe mon geste et tourne la tête. Je ne sais pas si c'est volontaire, ou dû au hasard, mes nos lèvres se rencontrent. Tendrement. J'approchais doucement de sa joue, et je me retrouve à l'embrasser tendrement. Je me recule, il a les joues rouges, je dois être couleur pivoine. Il se met face à moi et me contemple à son tour. Nous nous contemplons un instant, puis il me tend les bras et je ne réfléchis pas et m'y jette.

- contente de te voir.

- pareil.

- tu es rentré quand ? Tu ne devais pas revenir demain ?

- j'ai fini plus tôt.

- mais quand ? Tu es arrivé quand ?

- je viens juste d'arriver à Forks, enfin, j'arrive juste.

- tu as trouvé facilement.

- merci mon ami le GPS, et encore, j'ai vu ta voiture, sinon, je pense que je serais perdu dans les bois.

- ton voyage c'est bien passé ?

- han han.

- tu as pu finir . . . ton travail ?

- oui, et toi, tu as pu parler à ton père ?

Je m'écarte de ses bras, revenant sur terre un peu violemment à mon goût. Je le regarde en fronçant les yeux.

- je crois comprendre que non !

- fais ièch.

- euh, ça va Bella.

Je me retourne vivement. Mon père est face à moi.

- PAPA, euh . . .

Je regarde par-dessus son épaule.

- où est Sue ?

- elle est rentrée, elle revient.

Je fixe son regard.

- vous . . .

Il me regarde. Il a le sourire. Je ne dis rien. Je suis contente que ça aille mieux entre eux. Puis je le vois regarder dans mon dos, copiant mon geste.

- papa, tu te souviens d'Edward, Edward Cullen.

- oui.

Il me contourne, et va lui tendre la main.

- comment va Emmett.

- bien monsieur, je crois.

- papa !

- quoi, je l'aime bien le gamin, j'ai droit de prendre de ses nouvelles.

- ouais, c'est ça.

Il me regarde et ne dit rien, enfin au début, et reprend.

- vous êtes là pourquoi, jeune homme.

- votre fille m'a invité.

- ah oui.

- PAPA !

- QUOI ? J'ai encore le droit de lui parler.

Je lui lance le plus mauvais des regards, ceux que je garde pour les grosses disputes.

- Bella.

- QUOI ?

Je me tourne vers Edward.

- ne me mords pas, mais, j'ai fait une longue route, tu peux m'indiquer où je peux me rafraichir ?

- oui, oui, bien sûr.

Je lui prends le bras et le tire en direction de la maison de Sue, qui est tout près. Je passe devant mon père, qui est en mode « Shérif ». Je lui tire la langue. Il secoue la tête.

- désolée pour mon père.

- n-y-a pas de quoi.

- si tu le dis !

Je marche rapidement vers la maison de ma belle-mère. Elle est petite, mais elle est chaleureuse, je parle de la maison, et je sais qu'elle accueillera mon ami avec plaisir et beaucoup moins de questions que mon père, là, je parle de Sue, bien sûr. Je frappe à la porte et rentre à l'intérieur.

- Bella ! Ma chérie, je peux t'aider.

Elle regarde Edward avec insistance. Je me suis peut-être tromper. Je vais avoir droit à des questions de sa part, j'en suis certaine.

- oui Sue.

Elle me regarde avec un sourire qui en dit long sur ce qui m'attend. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de lancer sa première question.

- je venais te demander si tu peux . . .

Je regarde Edward et lui souris. Il me sourit à son tour et tend sa main à celle que je considère comme une mère.

- madame Clearwater, je suis Edward Cullen.

- je me souviens de toi mon petit, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

Il lui sourit, de ce sourire en biais dont lui seul, à le secret.

- j'ai fait une longue route et je souhaiterais vous emprunter votre salle de bain . . . pour mes ablutions, si vous le permettez.

Je ne sais pas si c'est le vocabulaire employé par mon ami, ou simplement le fait que nous soyons, tous deux si mal à l'aise, mais Sue se met à rire et nous ne fûmes pas long à la suivre, mais pas forcément pour les mêmes raisons. C'est vrai. Je regardais mon ami, il arborait un sourire poli et d'un coup, je le vis glousser. Je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il n'est pas à son aise. Moi, partagée entre la peur de mon père, oui je l'avoue, rien ne me ferais plus peur qu'un rejet de mon père. Mais en regardant ma « belle-mère » et en repensant à ce qu'elle avait sous-entendu tout à l'heure, je craignais qu'une chose . . .

- oui mon grand, au fond du couloir et à droite, n'hésite pas, si tu as besoin de te changer, j'ai des vêtements de mon fils.

- merci madame, mais je pense que ça ira.

Je le vis prendre la direction qu'on lui avait indiquée et je me retrouvais seule avec elle.

- alors, tu comptes le dire à ton père quand ?

- pardon ?

- Bella, tu es enceinte ?

- quoi ?

- ne me dis pas que tu ne le sais pas, Bella !

- je . . . mais comment tu . . . et . . .

Je la regarde, médusée. Je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou pleurer. Je tire la chaise la plus proche et me laisse tomber dessus.

- comment tu as su.

- instinct féminin.

Je ne dis rien.

- alors, c'est lui le père ?

- non, non, bien sûr que non, c'est mon ami.

- à d'autre, Bella, n'oublie pas à qui tu parles. Je vous ai vu, vous avez l'air de deux ados timides et coincés.

- non, mais, Sue, non, ce n'est pas le père, c'est mon ami, et . . .

- bon, si tu le dis.

Du bruit au fond du couloir me fait redresser la tête. Edward attend au fond, il ne bouge pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a entendu.

- tu peux venir.

Il avance vers nous. Sue lui montre une chaise et il y prend place.

- donc si je comprends bien, tu es là pour annoncer la nouvelle au shérif et lui . . .

Elle me montre Edward du doigt.

- . . . il est là en renfort.

- pas vraiment.

- je suis là en tant qu'ami.

- c'est bien mon grand, mais il y a des chances que le shérif te prenne à partie.

- je suis là pour Bella.

- merci Edward.

Je lui souris et prends la main qu'il me tend, au-dessus de la table de la cuisine, où nous sommes assis tous les trois.

- je ne sais pas quoi te dire ma grande, il n'y a pas de bon moment pour ces choses-là, si encore tu avais un compagnon.

- oui, mais je n'en ai pas . . .

Je sais que mon ton est un peu haut et je m'en veux de mettre énervée. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens et anticipe sa prochaine question.

- et le père est au courant.

- et il est où ?

J'aurais dû l'anticiper aussi, celle-là.

- avec son mec !

- avec son mec ?

Elle me regarde croyant à une erreur de ma part. Mon silence parle pour moi. J'ai voulu la choquer, comme une gamine.

- oh !

- oui.

- et . . .

- c'est un ami, il est content et sa moitié aussi. Je sais que je n'aurais pas de problème de ce côté-là, et puis je n'attends rien de particulier de lui.

- quand même, ma chérie, c'est une responsabilité qu'avoir un enfant.

- je sais.

- et tes études ?

- je ne souhaite pas abandonner.

Elle se tait. Je sais que la nouvelle la marque et la fait réfléchir. Son premier mari est mort il y a longtemps maintenant. Elle a dû s'occuper d'un petit garçon dans le doute et qui n'acceptait pas, de ne pas pouvoir voir son père.

Je sors de mes pensées quand elle pose sa main sur la mienne.

- je serais là, quoi qu'il arrive et quoi qu'il dise.

Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je cligne des paupières pour ne pas me laisser aller à mes émotions. Edward qui tient toujours mon autre main, me sert les doigts pour me montrer qu'il me soutien. Je ravale un sanglot, renifle bruyamment et me lève de ma chaise.

- il va falloir y aller, je ne veux pas que la fête soit gâcher par ma faute.

- on te suit.

- merci.

J'attends que ma mère et mon ami soit près de moi et j'ouvre la porte. Face à moi, un regard noir, celui de mon père.

- papa !

Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe après ça. Je n'entends pas sa réponse, si il m'en donne une, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé après ça. J'ai mangé pourtant !


	26. Chapter 26

Un petit couac avec internet, une reprise de texte et voilà, enfin une suite.

26

_**Edward **_

Je suis assis dans la cuisine de Sue. Bella est étendue sur le canapé du salon, juste à côté. Son père est face à moi. Il ne dit rien mais je sens qu'il est en colère. Je sais que ce n'est pas contre moi, mais je sais aussi, que si j'ai le malheur d'ouvrir la bouche, il pourrait me mettre en cellule juste pour calmer ses nerfs et à cette seule pensée, j'ai envie de rire. Mais voilà, la situation ne s'y prête pas. Je préfère donc regarder mon amie.

Sue est près de Bella et lui passe un linge humide sur le front. Bella est épuisée. Elle ne se ménage jamais. Je l'ai compris, dès que je l'ai rencontré, dès que j'ai eu l'occasion de faire partir de sa vie. Elle est infatigable, elle le croit en tout cas. Mais aujourd'hui, son corps l'a rappelé à l'ordre.

Je vois mon amie bouger la main et je me lève pour la rejoindre. Charlie se tourne sur sa chaise, pour s'assurer qu'elle se porte bien. Il regarde son unique enfant. Il est heureux de la voir se réveiller. Bella se redresse et se met en position assise, appuyant sa tête sur le dossier du canapé. Elle a l'air exténuée.

- depuis quand n'as-tu pas mangée, la gronde sa mère.

- elle a mangé avec moi, ce midi, la coupe le shérif.

Elle regarde son compagnon et conserve le silence.

- je suis désolée de vous avoir fait peur, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, mais . . .

Bella se passe une main sur le front et je vois des larmes pointées aux coins des yeux. Je m'approche d'elle, un peu plus près, mais elle me fait signe de ne pas avancer. Je reste sur place et je n'ose plus bouger, comme un gamin pris en faute. Elle ferme les yeux, puis elle les ré-ouvre.

- vous voulez bien nous laisser seuls, Charlie et moi.

- bien sûr ma grande.

Je la regarde, toujours dans l'attente d'un geste de sa part. Je la regarde, mais elle garde les yeux rivés devant elle. Sue me prend par les épaules et m'attire à l'extérieur de la pièce, à l'extérieur de la maison.

_**Bella**_

Je sais que nous sommes seuls, c'est moi qui l'ai voulu. Je sais que je dois prendre la parole et je sais que le plus tôt serait le mieux. Mais je prends le temps de me poser, de calmer mon esprit en ébullition. Quand je sens que je suis prête, je m'assois au bord du canapé et me tourne vers Charlie, qui me regarde.

- tu es en colère ?

Il me dévisage, mais ne répond pas. J'ai l'habitude de le voir silencieux, je sais que c'est son mode de fonctionnement.

- tu as tout entendu.

Il me fixe toujours. Pas un mot, mais des regards, et quels regards.

- papa, je sais que tu dois être déçu, j'ai le sentiment de n'avoir jamais réussi à faire autre chose, seulement réussir à te décevoir.

Les larmes coulent de mes yeux, avant même que je puisse les retenir. Je ris nerveusement.

- je sais que tu attendais quelques choses de moi, tu attendais que je fasse de grandes choses, mais voilà, papa, ta fille n'est pas parfaite.

- Bella . . .

Je continue à rire nerveusement en l'entendant prononcer mon prénom.

- oh, papa. Je ne sais pas si tu me pardonneras un jour, si tu accepteras . . .

- Bella !

- papa, je ne sais pas ce que tu sais de ma vie, mais voilà, j'ai fait des choix, mauvais, très bête et immature, maintenant, je ne peux pas revenir en arrière, j'ai une responsabilité, un choix plus grand que tous ceux que j'ai eu à faire jusqu'à présent.

- Bella . . .

- attends, je t'en prie, laisse-moi finir. Papa, je suis enceinte.

- j'ai cru le comprendre, c'est la première chose que j'ai entendu, vois-tu.

- le père c'est Matt.

- mais, il est . . .

- oui, papa, le père est un homo.

Je le regarde. Il a les yeux grands ouverts, c'est le moins que je puisse dire.

- et il sait ?

- il est informé de mon état.

- c'est celui avec qui tu vis.

- oui.

Il est très en colère.

- alors ça, c'est le bouquet.

- papa.

Je tente de le calmer, mais je sais que c'est une tentative naïve et puérile.

- ah non, je t'ai écouté, c'est ton tour.

Il me lance un méchant regard, celui réservé au détenu et suspect. Je suis coupable, je le sais. Je hoche la tête, en signe d'approbation.

- tu veux que je réagisse comment ? Explique-moi ? L'an dernier tu es en couple avec un garçon gentil et un an plus tard, tu m'apprends que tu es enceinte, célibataire et complètement déboussolée.

- je n'aimais plus Emmett, tu vas me le reprocher longtemps ?

Il se tait.

- papa, je suis enceinte, c'n'est pas un drame ? Je ne suis pas la première et je ne serais pas la dernière.

- pas un drame. Merde, tu es incroyable.

Il se lève d'un bond, sa chaise chute à terre dans un bruit mat. C'est la première fois que mon père est grossier. Je peux compter sur les doigts d'une seule main, le nombre de fois où il a dit des grossièretés.

- pas un drame, répète-t-il, pas un drame ! Mais tu te fous de moi, tu es inconsciente ou quoi ? Tu as quel âge, merde.

- le même âge que toi quand je suis née.

Il tend un doigt inquisiteur vers moi et laisse sa main retomber le long de sa cuisse.

- oui mais la différence, jeune fille, c'est que ta mère et moi étions marié et ensemble.

Je suis debout face à lui, les yeux dans les yeux. La colère en moi est au niveau le plus élevé. Je m'attendais à cette réaction, je le comprends même. Mais je suis trop orgueilleuse pour admettre qu'il est raison, je n'ai pas besoin de l'admettre, je le sais, et c'est ce qui nourrit ma colère.

- tu me reproches quoi exactement Charlie, d'être seule ou d'être enceinte ?

- je te reproche de ne pas prendre au sérieux la situation dans laquelle tu nous as mis.

- dans laquelle je vous ai mis, mais Charlie, c'est moi qui le porte et je ne te demande rien.

- arrête de m'appeler Charlie.

- arrête de me traiter comme une enfant !

- arrête de te comporter comme telle.

Je me passe une main dans les cheveux et je recule d'un pas. Je ne souhaitais pas cette confrontation avec mon père. Il ne mérite pas de souffrir et je sais que c'est ce que je suis en train de lui faire. Je le vois avec le même masque de souffrance que celui qu'il portait quand ma mère lui a dit qu'elle le quittait. Je lève une main vers lui, comme un rempart entre sa colère et la mienne, puis je lui tourne le dos. Je ne sais pas comment lui montrer ce que je ressens. Nous avons ce même problème tous les deux, nous ne savons pas exprimer nos émotions et souvent, nous laissons les mots guidés nos conversations. Aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour différent. La colère a pris la part sur le reste. Charlie continue.

- ce qui me gêne Bella, ce n'est pas que tu sois enceinte, enfin un peu quand même. Je mentirais si je te disais le contraire.

Il se racle la gorge et je reste dos tourner.

- ce qui me gêne Bella, c'est que tu es arrivé hier après-midi, que tu es restée une soirée entière près de moi, et que tu ne m'aies rien dit. Ce qui me gêne, c'est que tu le sais depuis plusieurs jours, des semaines, mais que tu n'as pas estimé logique, normal, de me le dire. Ce qui me gêne, c'est que tu ne m'aies pas fait confiance.

Il se racle à nouveau la gorge. Il est ému. Je sens que quels que soient ses prochains mots, je ne les apprécierais pas. Je sais, pour la première fois de ma vie, ce que c'est d'avoir déçu mon père et je ne le supporte pas. Il recommence à parler, alors que je m'essuie les yeux du bout des doigts.

- je n'ai jamais eu honte de toi, tout ce que tu as pu entreprendre jusqu'à présent, toujours, j'ai toujours été fière de ma fille.

- mais je t'ai déçu.

- oui, souffle-t-il.

- alors papa, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour rattraper ça. Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas quoi te dire, je ne sais pas. Je pourrais te dire autre chose, mais quels que soient les mots que je choisirais, papa, je ne sais pas du tout . . .

C'en est trop pour moi et je pleure. Charlie pose sa main sur mon épaule. Puis il la retire.

- je ne peux pas Bella, pardonne-moi.

Je me retourne, essayant d'attraper sa main qui s'éloigne de moi. Je me retourne, tendant la main, mais mes doigts ne le frôlent même pas et se referment dans le vide.

- papa excuse-moi, papa, je dirais tout ce que tu veux, mais je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas.

Je le regarde au travers du rideau de mes larmes. Je marche vers lui, mais déjà, il ouvre la porte de la cuisine et sort.

- papa, s'il te plait, je t'en prie ! Papa ! Je t'aime, je n'ai plus que toi.

Il s'arrête sur le pas de la porte. Il se tourne vers moi. Ses yeux sont humides, il ne cache ni ses larmes, ni sa peine.

- pour l'instant Bella, je ne peux pas.

Je regarde mon paternel sortir de la pièce, sortir de la maison et je le sais, sortir de ma vie. Je me laisse tomber à genoux. Je pleure. Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre. Je pleure. C'est la seule chose que je peux faire face à la perte de mon père.

- papa, s'il te plait.

Je murmure, je sais qu'il ne m'entend pas.

- papa.

Je renifle sans retenue, je n'ai rien pour me moucher, et là, tout de suite, je m'en fous. Je tombe sur le flanc.

_**Edward**_

Je regarde le shérif sortir de la maison. Il reste sur le pas de la porte et j'entends Bella le suppliait de rester. Puis il sort, les larmes aux yeux. Quand il passe près de moi, je baisse la tête, refusant de croiser le regard de cet homme qui souffre. Alors qu'il passe à côté de moi, je fais un geste dans sa direction, inconsciemment. Il tourne la tête vers moi. Je regarde mes chaussures et je ne bouge pas. Que voulez-vous que je fasse, je ne connais pas cet homme. Il me donne une tape sur l'épaule. Je lève les yeux. Ses yeux chocolat, semblable à ceux de mon amie. Ses yeux sont plongés dans les miens.

- ne la laisse pas seule.

- oui monsieur.

Il retire sa main et s'éloigne vers le fond de la place, au bout du village, vers les arbres. Je le regarde s'éloigner, attendant que sa silhouette disparaisse derrière une des maisons qu'il contourne. Quand je suis sûr de ne plus le voir, je regarde vers la porte ouverte de la petite maison et avance vers elle.

- Bella !

Je n'ai aucune réponse. Mais je peux entendre ses pleurs. Je rentre à l'intérieur de la cuisine. Elle est au sol, étendue sur le carrelage. Sa joue est posée sur la pierre froide et mon cœur se serre. Je ferme la porte d'entrée, essayant de lui offrir un peu d'intimité. Je m'avance ensuite vers elle. Je me laisse glisser à ses côtés et je pose ma main dans ses cheveux. Je la caresse, voulant apaiser son chagrin de la seule manière que je pense « normale ».

- il me déteste.

- il t'aime.

- il ne veut plus me voir.

- il lui faut du temps.

Elle se tourne sur le dos et me regarde. Elle plis ses jambes et pose ses pieds à plat sur le sol. Elle détourne les yeux et fixe le plafond.

- je crois que cette fois, c'est perdu.

Je lui souris, je caresse doucement le contour de son visage et je me penche pour l'embrasser. Sa joue est humide et mes lèvres se collent maladroitement sur sa peau. Je glousse. Je repose mes lèvres près de ses yeux. L'un après l'autre. Puis sur son front. Je la regarde et je sais que je ne vais pas tarder à me changer en connard. Elle passe son bras autour de mon cou et m'embrasse. Je la repousse. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se reproche son geste. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas bien, et je sais . . .

- Edward . . .

Je sais . . . que je ne sais plus rien. Je suis comme un con. Le regard perdu sur la peau de son cou. Mes yeux qui descendent malgré moi vers sa clavicule, puis sa poitrine, qui se soulève de manière erratique. Je remonte mes yeux vers son visage. Elle me fixe. Elle attend quelque chose de moi et je ne veux pas admettre que je sais parfaitement ce qu'elle attend. Elle veut du réconfort, mais pas celui d'un ami.

- Bella . . .

Ma voix est hésitante. Elle se redresse et s'assoit face à moi. Elle se penche vers moi et m'embrasse. Le poids de son corps est présent, trop, contre le mien.

- Bella, ce n'est pas bien.

Elle ne m'écoute pas et continue à me prodiguer des caresses et je suis définitivement en mode connard. Je bande comme jamais. Je bande et devoir lutter contre mon envie elle, devient difficile. Mais je reprends mes esprits et je la repousse.

- Edward, s'il te plait, une seule fois.

- je ne peux pas.

Elle s'écarte de moi et me dévisage. Je vois ses larmes poindre à nouveau et je ne peux pas supporter ça. Mais je ne veux pas me tromper une nouvelle fois. Elle joue le jeu de l'amitié et me touche comme une maitresse. Je ne supporte plus de jouer.

- Bella, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

- je . . .

Elle détourne les yeux. Elle se détourne de moi. Pliant les jambes, les entourant de ses bras et posant sa tête sur ses genoux.

- je suis qu'une idiote.

- Bella, je ne te repoussais pas.

Elle pose sa joue sur ses genoux, de manière à me regarder, et attend la suite.

- je t'aime, tu le sais.

- . . .

- Bella, je veux te faire l'amour et je voudrais te prendre maintenant dans mes bras et te porter sur ce canapé. Je voudrais te déshabiller, sentir ta peau nue contre la mienne.

Elle soupire. Je respire difficilement. Je sens ma volonté vaciller. Je respire plusieurs fois avant de souffler:

- arrête ça.

Elle lève un sourcil.

- je veux que tu sois avec moi, tout le temps. J'ai envie de toi, tout le temps, même quand tu es loin de moi, et depuis longtemps.

Elle se redresse.

- mais je ne veux pas d'un coup d'un soir. Alors j'arrête de te courir après. Si tu veux un mec et si tu veux de moi, tu devras le prouver.

Elle me regarde surprise. C'est peu de le dire. Mais je ne changerais pas d'avis.

- et ton . . .

Je lui montre son ventre.

- . . . ce n'est pas un problème, enfin, ce ne sera pas facile, mais du moment que Matt ne s'installe pas avec nous.

Elle ne rit pas. Je n'ai pas envie de rire non plus. Je me relève, mon corps me rappelle à l'ordre et mon entre jambe devient douloureuse. J'ai besoin de pisser pour me défaire de ma béquille.

- et une dernière petite chose.

- oui ?

- va dans la salle de bain, tu te calme et tu reviens. Il y a dehors tout un village qui attend son invitée de marque.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre. Je sais que je risque de le regretter. Mais avouez. Je lui aurais sauté dessus, je me serais comporter comme un con et comme l'ancien Edward. Ce n'est pas la meilleure manière de débuter une relation. Surtout que celle-là est corsée. Je sors et je la laisse à ses réflexions.

_**Bella**_

Je me giflerais. Je me prends la tête avec mon père et à quoi je pense. Eh ben, je pense à violer Edward. De la pure logique à la Bella Swan. Il aurait dit oui, j'aurais cinq minutes de baises et des ennuis supplémentaires.

- tu es conne ma pauvre fille.

Je repense à ce qu'il m'a dit. Il veut que ce soit moi qui lui fasse la cour, enfin il ne l'a pas dit comme ça mais je suis en train de prendre le revers de la médaille et je l'ai bien mérité. Je l'ai repoussé, aguiché et même insulté. Je lui dois de vraies excuses et je n'y manquerais pas. Je lui dois bien ça et surtout je ne veux pas perdre une chance de l'avoir près de moi.

Il a fallu que je prenne une série de décisions stupides, pour enfin ouvrir les yeux. Mon père a raison. Je veux qu'on me traite en adulte et je ne suis pas foutu de faire face à une évidence simple et immanquable : j'aime Edward. J'avais beau me le dire, le fait qu'il me dise non, alors que je croyais que je pouvais obtenir de lui ce que je voulais . . . eh ben, il faut que j'avoue que j'ai pris une belle claque. Une de celle qui vous remet les idées en place.

Je me relève lourdement du sol et me dirige docilement vers la salle de bain. Je me regarde dans le miroir et j'éclate de rire. Je sais pourquoi je n'avais aucune chance avec lui. Mon mascara a dégouliné de mes yeux, sur mes joues, jusqu'au menton. Je pourrais jouer dans la nuit des morts vivants ou participer à la prochaine parade de Zombies.

Je ne perds pas de temps et je me réajuste. Je souris à mon reflet et bombe le torse.

- sois fière ma vieille.

Je dégonfle mon torse, en soufflant bruyamment par la bouche et fais le dos rond, grimaçant à mon reflet.

- sauf que tu ne ressembles à rien, pauvre Bella.

Je fais le geste de raccrocher mes gants. Je jette l'éponge, autant faire face sans broncher, j'ai fait le plus gros. Je suis fatiguée et je ne veux pas me battre. Je pense à Sue. Je pense à Jake qui devait venir, mais pas sûre et je pense à mon père.

Je remonte vers l'entrée et ouvre la porte. Je regarde devant moi. La nuit est tombée. Les lumières des guirlandes lumineuses me sautent aux yeux, enfin je ne vois pas une autre façon d'exprimer ce que je ressens à cet instant. Toute la tribu me fait face et dès que je mets un pied dehors, je suis ovationnée. Je rougis violemment et alors que je suis prise de timidité, je me souviens que je ne suis entourée que d'amis, de ma famille, à tous les niveaux. Je lève les bras, et les cris et les applaudissements redoublent. Autant le prendre avec philosophie, ces gens m'ont accueilli à bras ouverts depuis mes 6 ans. Je vois Billy se dirigeait vers moi. Je lui tends les bras et l'embrasse.

- salut grand chef.

- tu as des problèmes, gamine.

Je lève le visage dans la direction qu'il me montre. Mon père est appuyé contre un arbre. Il me regarde. Quand nos regards se croisent, il détourne les yeux et baisse la tête sur ses bras croisés. Ça va être gai.

- oui, Billy, de très gros.

- il m'a raconté.

- je me doute.

- tu sais qu'on est là pour toi.

Je l'embrasse sur la joue.

- et Jacob ?

- il n'a pas pu venir et il s'en excuse.

- le con.

- Bella.

Il me regarde avec tendresse.

- il va me tuer quand il l'apprendra.

- peut-être.

- c'est certain.

Je me redresse et me place au centre du cercle que mes amis et ma famille forment. Ils sont une trentaine. Les enfants ne sont plus là.

- merci à vous pour cette soirée.

- merci à toi, me crie Quil, un ami d'enfance.

Je lui souris.

- merci à vous tous.

Je fais un geste de la main pour englober la scène et je continue.

- merci pour tout ça et pour votre soutien.

Je me racle la gorge.

- j'ai une nouvelle à annoncer. Je sais que d'une façon ou d'une autre vous l'auriez su, donc voilà . . .

Je regarde une à une toutes les personnes qui me font face, jusqu'à rencontrer les émeraudes de mon ami, de l'homme que j'aime.

- hum, j'ai deux annonces à faire. Trois même. Elles ne sont pas liées, mais sont importantes toutes les trois.

- allé, vas-y, on t'écoute.

- ouais arrête avec tout ce suspens.

Je ris. Quil et Embry, bien sûr.

- grâce à vous, le Pow wow a été une réussite, j'ai eu une très, très bonne note. Merci.

Des cris, des applaudissements, je les salue, mais je ne fais pas la fière. Je ne cherche pas à broder, et je continue.

- je suis enceinte.

Silence général. Ils se regardent les uns et les autres. Mais je n'ai à subir aucuns commentaires désagréables. Je suis avec des amis et ma famille, je sais qu'ils tiennent à moi. Simplement.

- et j'aime Edward Cullen.

Le silence se poursuit. Je vois Quil sourire et avant qu'il ne rajoute quoi que ce soit, je précise :

- et non, ce n'est pas lui le père.

Il y a des petits rires dans l'assistance. Alors que je m'apprête à parler, je vois une silhouette immense en approche. Je la reconnaitrais entre mille. Je me retiens de courir vers lui, j'appréhende sa réaction, et elle ne se fait pas attendre.

- on ne peut vraiment pas te laisser seule une seconde Swan.

- Jacob.

- hé oui poupée, Seth m'a appelé pour me dire que je devais absolument être présent, alors me voilà.

Ses deux meilleurs amis se jettent sur lui et une bagarre débute. Je ris, devant cette scène de normalité qui est si loin de ma vie actuelle. J'ai envie de profiter du moment. Je me racle la gorge et je leur lance :

- je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, j'ai la dalle.

Des cris suivent ma déclaration et je pose mes deux mains sur le fauteuil de Billy.

- à table grand chef.

- tu devrais penser à améliorer tes discours.

- j'y penserais, à la prochaine occasion qui se présente à moi, promis.

Il éclate de rire, de ce rire solaire que seul les Blacks arrivent à partager et mon cœur se sent moins lourd. Une vraie romantique. J'vous jure quand même.


	27. Chapter 27

Eh ben dites-moi donc, c'est que j'en mets du temps en ce moment pour vous les poster mes chapitres. Dé-so-lée. Je suis en mode lecture. Mais je m'y remets sérieusement bientôt.

Merci à toutes celles qui suivent mes histoires, et bonne lecture pour la suite.

Dom.

27

_**Bella**_

Trois mois. Je suis enceinte de trois mois. Thanksgiving est passé. Les cullen m'ont invité, Esmé m'a dorloté, Carlisle s'est préoccupé de ma santé, de celle du bébé, et Edward a été adorable, comme à son habitude. Emmett n'est pas rentré, à Noël, peut-être, avait-il dit à sa famille.

Edward est près de moi, chaque fois que son emploi du temps de star le lui permet. Notre relation est différente. Je l'aime et je dois le lui dire, chaque jour. J'ai merdé, je le sais et ce n'est pas gagné. Mais je ne baisse pas les bras.

Je le regarde manger le popcorn qui est dans un saladier, sur ses jambes. Nous avons repris nos habitudes et comme souvent, samedi soir oblige, on est en train de visionner un film, ce soir, il est Russe. La semaine précédente, nous avons passé la soirée avec des films indiens, Bollywood et autres. Tout en couleurs. La semaine d'avant, une soirée Rocky et ainsi de suite.

- tu me donnes le saladier.

- non.

- steuplait.

- tu me remercieras dans 6 mois, quand tu n'auras pas à perdre les 10 kilos de nos soirées popcorn.

- salaud.

- je t'aime, moi aussi.

- allé, une poignée !

Je le vois piocher dans le plat et alors que je crois avoir gain de cause, il me les lance dessus.

- mais merde, Edward.

- quoi ?

- t'es qu'un con.

Il me regarde. Puis sans un mot de plus, il se lève et me saute dessus.

- bagarre de chatouille.

- non, mais t'as quel âge ?

Il me saute dessus.

- non, non, Ed', non.

Je sais d'avance que je vais perdre. Je me mets en boule, dans l'espoir d'éviter ses doigts, mais rien y fait. Après seulement quelques minutes, j'ai le souffle court, j'ai chaud et surtout, j'ai pris du ventre et je commence à sentir la différence. Je suis enceinte et mon corps me le rappelle.

De simples chatouilles, ses gestes deviennent plus précis, plus appuyés, plus approfondis, en une fouille minutieuse, en des gestes qui ne sont plus amicaux. J'arrête de bouger. Je lève mon bras et le glisse sous ma tête, pour me caller contre le cuir du fauteuil et pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. J'attends de . . . je ne sais pas ce que j'attends vraiment. J'ai envie de lui, mais je ne sais plus comment faire. Chaque fois que je veux passer à la vitesse supérieure, chaque fois que je le dirige vers ma chambre, pour . . . enfin, j'n'ai pas besoin de vous faire des dessins, mais voilà, j'ai le sentiment de ne plus savoir faire, ou quoi faire.

- Edward, non.

Il me caresse le ventre, m'embrasse dans le cou. Je ne veux pas le brusquer. Depuis le repas à la Push, il ne m'a jamais « allumé » et souvent refroidi en me disant simplement « non ». Ce soir, c'est la première fois qu'il prend les devants.

- s'il te plait.

Il se redresse, me regarde et ne dit rien. Alors que je m'apprête à lui parler, il se couche le long de mon corps, le dos contre le dossier du canapé, la tête sur mon épaule, son bras en travers de mon ventre. Le divan est large, très profond et je suis bien installée, alors je ne bouge pas et je le laisse se mettre à l'aise. Je sens la chaleur de son corps et je n'ai pas envie que cela change, ou que ça prenne fin. Le silence est intense et je peux même percevoir les battements de son cœur. Mais il faut une fin à tout.

- ça va ?

Je n'ai pas pu me retenir et la question est sortie tout naturellement. L'une de ces fameuses questions, qu'on pose sans réfléchir et auxquelles, on ne souhaite pas vraiment de réponse. Il me sourit et pose son menton sur ma clavicule pour me regarder.

- je vais bien Bella, grâce à toi.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, alors je ne dis rien.

- et toi Bella, comment te sens-tu ?

Je réfléchis un instant et je décide de donner une note plus légère à notre conversation.

- tu veux la version longue, ou tu préfères la courte ?

- je suis tout ouïe.

- ben écoute ma petite caille, je vais te dire que je vais de mieux en mieux.

- mais ?

- mais Matt me fait toujours la tête.

- il te fait la tête ?

- oui, il n'a pas apprécié la manière dont il a découvert que j'étais enceinte.

- pourtant quand je vous vois ensemble, il ne me donne pas l'impression . . . d'être mécontent !

- oh, il est plutôt content, sur le fait que je sois enceinte, il me dit que pour lui, c'est que du positif.

- ah oui !

- il ne le porte pas, il ne subit pas une femme soumise à ses hormones, il peut continuer à faire ce qu'il veut et rien dans sa vie n'a été chamboulé. Ou presque.

- oh.

- ouais, un mufle, je te le dis et il aime à me le répéter, tout ça parce que c'est Fred qui lui a dit.

- ok, mais aucun des deux ne savait qui était le père, et comment Fred l'a-t-il su ?

- à cause de cette salope de Tanya.

- cette salope de Tanya ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire dans l'histoire.

- tu le fais exprès !

- euh . . . non, je ne vois pas ce qu'elle vient foutre là !

Je le regarde avec suspicion. Il me regarde sans ciller.

- quand je suis arrivée à l'hôpital, elle était aux urgences.

- ouais.

- elle s'est incrustée dans le couloir près de la chambre où nous étions, ma caille.

- la salope.

- et quand elle a vu Fred . . .

- la salope.

- . . . qui marchait à ma recherche, parce qu'ils étaient revenus de leur petit voyage.

- une surprise ?

- oui, sauf que c'est lui qui a eu la surprise.

- elle a fait vite, la garce.

- tu peux le dire, c'est la faute à pas de chance.

Je souffle, la colère que j'ai contre cette pétasse est forte et le fait de me souvenir de cet instant de loose, j'ai envie de la baffer. Edward me regarde me mordre la lèvre, puis il me demande.

- qu'est-ce qu'elle lui a dit.

- au rien, presque.

Je rougis fortement, ma colère est telle, qu'elle est presque palpable.

- racontes !

- elle lui a dit que tout le monde était au courant maintenant.

J'avale ma salive et je continue.

- elle s'amuse à raconter sur le campus, que je paye mon loyer en nature et que Matt n'accepte que les pipes, vu qu'il est homo. Si elle savait qu'il est Bi, son récit serait plus étoffé.

- désolé Bella.

- pas grave, et puis c'n'est pas moi qui le prend le plus mal.

- Matt ou Fred ?

- eh ben, les deux à vrai dire.

- donc, elle a entendu quand mon père t'a annoncé la nouvelle et s'est empressé de le raconter à qui voulait bien l'écouter.

- pire.

- je n'vois pas ce qui pourrait être pire!

- c'est moi qui lui ai . . .

Il me regarde perplexe, un sourcil dressé.

- elle m'a demandé ce que j'avais et je lui ai dit.

- . . .

- je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, peut-être le contre coup, la faim, ou peut-être la bêtise, mais quand tu es parti et que je me suis retrouvée toute seule, eh ben, je me suis un peu épanchée. Du coup, tout le campus sait que j'ai eu une relation avec un homo, et même que j'ai eu des rapports avec 2 homos.

- en même temps c'est ce qui s'est passé.

- je sais, je ne le nie pas.

- mais tu aurais voulu que cela reste dans le cadre intime.

- mmmh, mmmh.

- tu ne lui as pas dit le fond de votre relation ?

- non !

- alors quand tu dis que le campus pense que tu as eu . . .

Il se racle la gorge.

- tu ne lui as pas dit que tu avais eu . . . enfin, avec les deux ?

- non, je lui ai dit que j'étais enceinte, simplement.

- donc il y aura toujours des cons pour fabuler et ceux qui s'en foutront.

- mmmh.

- non, vraiment, si tu y réfléchi, Tanya n'a vraiment pas la côte.

- quand même.

- Bella, je me la suis faite assez souvent pour te dire que je ne connais pas un mec qui la prendra au sérieux.

Je le regarde et ne dis rien. Je ne sais pas si je dois crier devant l'info qu'il m'a donnée ou simplement rire. Avec mes casseroles, côté cœur, je ne suis pas crédible de porter un jugement sur sa vie sexuelle. Mais cette nana, je ne la sentais pas et je n'avais qu'une envie, c'est la frapper. Je sais, c'n'est pas bien d'être jalouse, alors je tente la note de l'humour.

- ah ouais, tu te les faites ?

- Bella !

- et assez souvent.

Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux, enfin, ce qui lui reste et j'ai l'agréable surprise d'apprécier le contact avec sa courte toison. Il ignore ma dernière phrase et apprécie la caresse.

- donc elle a croisé Fred, commence Edward. Elle lui a raconté la version édulcorée de ce qui t'arriver et maintenant Matt fait la gueule.

Il secoue la tête, en signe d'incompréhension.

- Je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi.

- je ne sais pas non plus. Peut-être que ma grossesse ne le rend pas aussi serein que ce qu'il veut bien nous dire.

- oui, ou alors il a peur.

- je t'avoue, quand il est arrivé comme une furie et qu'il m'a hurlé dessus, j'ai eu envie de rire, je ne savais vraiment pas, comment il avait appris la chose.

- . . .

- mais le voir dans cet état, j'ai failli . . . mais bon, c'est du passé.

- et ton père.

- il ne me parle toujours pas, silence radio.

Il se redresse sur le bras et m'embrasse le bout du nez.

- donc, depuis le 24 novembre, tu n'as plus de nouvelles de lui.

- oui, presque. Jacob m'en a donné, Billy me tient informé lui aussi et Sue est revenu vivre avec lui. Au moins je sais qu'il n'est pas tout seul.

- pourquoi ne vas-tu pas le voir.

- la frousse.

Il m'embrasse rapidement sur les lèvres et me regarde ardemment.

- j'ai envie de toi Edward.

- moi aussi, ma douce.

- pourquoi tu me repousses ?

- je ne veux pas aller trop vite.

Je le regarde, je ne dis rien. Je ne sais pas quoi penser.

- j'ai envie de toi, Bella, mais je ne veux pas que notre relation soit basée sur le sexe, pas uniquement.

- oui, je comprends, mais sans sexe, on appelle ça une amitié, je n'ai pas envie d'être ton amie, pas seulement en tout cas.

Je le pousse et tente de me redresser. Mais il pose sa main sur mon épaule et me recouche près de lui.

- merde, Bella. Il t'en aura fallu du temps pour me dire ce que je voulais entendre.

Il m'embrasse à pleine bouche.

- j'aurais temps voulu que tu me dises ça, il y a un an.

Il me caresse, soulève mon tee-shirt et parcours mon torse de mille baisers.

- j'ai tellement envie de toi, que je pourrais être grossier et si je ne me retenais pas, je te prendrais là, sans . . .

Il reprit ses baisers sur mon ventre. Je le laissais me toucher, c'était si bon de sentir ses mains sur moi, de sentir sa bouche sur ma peau, sa peau sur la mienne. Un endroit précis, intime, où sa bouche touche ma peau et je cambre les reins, mon désir est palpable, comme le sien. Je pose mes mains autour de son cou et bascule la tête en arrière. Je soupire, je murmure son nom, et lui descend lentement vers mon short.

- pas ici.

- mmmh, mmmh.

Mais il ne m'écoute pas. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on nous surprenne. Mon coloc' ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer et je ne veux pas lui fournir des armes, même de ce type-là, surtout de ce type-là.

- dans la chambre Edward.

- attends, encore un peu.

Je me tortille, je tente de lui échapper, de me redresser. Je remonte le long de l'accoudoir, et lui descend vers mon entre jambe. Quand il est au niveau de mon intimité, il mord le tissu de mon short et pousse un grognement.

- grrr.

- arrêtes, steuplait.

Je ris, il continue. Je me soulève au maximum et alors que je crois que je vais me libérer de lui, je glisse et tombe au sol, lourdement.

- aïe.

- Bella, ça va, amour.

Je me frotte la tête, putain que ça fait mal. Le parquet est en chêne, si je l'avais oublié, maintenant je le sais. Putain que ça fait mal, je me suis vautrée comme une . . .

- je suis désolée ma chérie, ça va.

- ouais, ouais.

- tu fais la tête ?

- non, j'ai mal à la tête, et je me sens conne. Pour une fois que tu avais envie de sexe, je fous tout en l'air.

Il se met à rigoler, un rire charmant, sa voix est rauque et je sais qu'il a toujours envie de moi, malgré ma maladresse. Je le regarde et petit à petit, je ris. De la situation, de ma gaucherie, de mon slip humide. Avant que je ne fasse un autre geste, qui mette en danger ma santé, il se lève du canapé sur lequel il se trouve toujours et me prend dans ses bras.

- tu fais quoi là ?

- je prends soin de toi, ça ne se voit pas ?

- mais ?

- laisse-toi aller, mon amour. Je ne te veux que du bien.

- du bien comment ?

- coquine !

Il rit une nouvelle fois et continue à avancer vers ma chambre. Une fois devant la porte, je tourne la poignée et me laisse porter jusqu'au lit. Il s'approche du bord et me pose doucement au centre.

- je vais te faire l'amour, Bella. Et tu vas me laisser faire.

- euh . . . c'est sûr que je ne vais pas te dire non.

Il rit une nouvelle fois.

- et tu vas me faire confiance.

- han, han, dis-je en hochant la tête comme une gentille fille.

- bien.

Je ris, je ne sais pas si je dois lui dire, que je ne compte pas m'enfuir et que le ton de voix qu'il a, pourrait le faire passer pour un psychopathe. Il place un coussin dans mon dos et vérifie que je sois bien installée. Quand il est sûr de mon confort, je le vois se diriger vers la sortie de la pièce. Je m'apprête à protester, mais il claque la porte et se retourne, un grand sourire aux lèvres. J'ai le sentiment d'être la grand-mère face au grand méchant loup. Je commence même à avoir peur. Presque.

- Edward, tu fais quoi là.

Ma voix est hésitante. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il prépare, mais je sens que cela va être un grand moment. Et, ma foi, je n'attends pas 2 heures pour savoir ce qu'il a derrière la tête.

- ça va chauffer, s'écrie-t-il.

J'éclate de rire, quand je le vois se dandiner. Il fredonne la musique du film « The Full Monty ». Il commence à se toucher le torse, il soulève le tissu qui le recouvre, le relaisse tomber. Je le vois ensuite défaire sa ceinture, il danse devant moi, ayant repris sa place au bout du lit. Il arrache le morceau de cuir à son jean et le fait tourner au-dessus de sa tête. L'étonnement passé, je me redresse et me met en tailleur pour ne pas en manquer une miette.

- hou, hou, hou, hou, m'écriai-je, quand il enlève son tee-shirt.

Je ne peux pas faire mieux, je ne sais pas siffler. Il se dirige vers le bord du lit, et prend ma main pour la passer sur son torse. Je me laisse faire, avec beaucoup de plaisir. Je ris, mais je le laisse faire. Quand il arrive au bouton de son pantalon, il s'écarte de moi. Il recule vers la porte, pour avoir de la place et . . . vlan. Il est au sol alors qu'il tentait de retirer son pantalon de manière sexy. J'éclate de rire. Il a les pieds en l'air, coincés dans le vêtement, sa tête est contre la porte et il parait sonner. Je me lève et m'approche de lui.

- Edward, ça va. Oh, merde, tu n'as pas l'air bien !

- . . .

- Edward, tu veux que j'aille te chercher quelque chose.

Je me redresse prête à partir, mais il me retient.

- je ne veux rien d'autre que toi, souffle-t-il.

Avant que je n'ai le temps de comprendre, je me retrouve sur le dos, et lui, à califourchon sur moi. Je le regarde et lui souris, voulant lui dire que son striptease avait mal tourné. Il ne m'en laissa pas le temps . . .

. . . Après ce qui semble des heures, je repense à nos ébats. Mon amour est là. Il est étendu près de moi, sur mon lit, que nous avons rejoint sans que je ne sache la manière que nous avons employé pour ça.

Je le revois, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens, alors que je suis inquiète pour lui. Mon esprit était à l'affut du moindre signe de blessure. J'étais si préoccupée par une plaie ou une bosse éventuelle, que je n'ai pas réagis, enfin pas plus que ça. Même quand il me plaqua au sol.

Il m'embrassa une première fois, je rougis violemment. Il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois, attendant une réaction de ma part. Et encore, et encore. Je ne me souviens pas de tout, quand je me remémore la scène. Je revois simplement, ses doigts, descendre sur mon bras, glisser vers mes seins. Sa bouche sur mon téton, puis l'autre. Je revois ses yeux se plisser, alors que je soupire d'aise. Mon corps se contractait quand il descend mon vêtement et pose sa bouche sur ma culotte. Après ça, j'ai perdu pied. J'ai ensuite pris mon pied . . . plusieurs fois, il faut que je lui accorde au moins ça. Il s'est soigné ses effets.


	28. Chapter 28

Je remercie la lâcheté de celles qui poste des reviews en anonyme. Ça m'a donné faim, faim d'écrire et cela me manquait depuis quelques semaines. Pour répondre à cette Guest anonyme : je ne changerais pas mon résumé de présentation, je ferais mieux que ça, je continuerais mon histoire, car je finis toujours ce que j'entreprends.

Pour toutes celles qui ont été déçu par la longueur du Lemon, ou le manque de détails. Vous ne trouvez pas, que ce serait trop simple ! Et puis c'est bateau les Lemon en fin de chapitre, LOL. J'essaye d'innover. Bon je m'y prends mal aux vues de certaines reviews. Re-LOL.

Merci aux lecteurs et lectrices du début, même si mon histoire ne satisfait pas toujours, vos commentaires me donnent idées à continuer, qu'ils soient positifs ou pas, pour moi ils restent constructifs, car vous les signer, merci encore pour ça.

Que vous lisiez un chapitre et que vous le commentiez, prouve votre intérêt, je vous remercie, surtout que je n'ai pas répondu à beaucoup d'entre vous. Désolée.

Je vous informe que la fin est proche, bonne lecture et merci.

_Dom._

**28**

_**Bella**_

- oui, oui, oui, ouiiiiiiiiiiiii.

- Bella, oh, Bella, je viens, je viens.

Je sentais son membre en moi. J'étais au-dessus de lui et je m'activais, pour qu'il vienne, pour l'entendre hurler mon nom. Je roulais des hanches, accélérant la cadence, jusqu'à sentir son corps se contractait et son bassin se levait, pour approfondir notre contact, pour qu'il entre en moi un peu plus loin.

- Bella, Bella, laisse-moi continuer.

Sa voix est roque, elle est saccadée et avant que je ne bouge, il me bascule sur le côté, restant en moi, et me plaque sur le dos. Mes jambes se nouent naturellement autour de sa taille, mais il les détachent de son corps et les lève au-dessus de ses épaules, les laissant y reposer.

Il se penche en avant et appuie ses mains à plat de chaque côté de ma tête, s'appuyant de tout son poids contre mes cuisses, plaçant son torses contre la peau nue de mes jambes. Il s'active, par à-coups. Je sens ses bourses cogner contre mes fesses, en un clac, _tout_, sauf sexy. Mais mon esprit en fait abstraction, seul le plaisir qu'il me procure compte, « tu m'é-tonnes, dixit petite voix intérieure ». Et quel pied.

Je sens l'orgasme monter lentement, le long de mes jambes, un fourmillement léger, puis de plus en plus insistant, qui atteint mes reins et je ne peux retenir plus longtemps mon cri de plaisir.

- Edwaaaard. Oui, encore, encore, encore.

- han, han, mmmh.

Il a le front en sueur, des gouttes perles le long de ses tempes et descendent vers sa mâchoire. Il a les yeux clos. Il se contracte une dernière fois, puis il pose son front sur le mien et m'embrasse.

- merci Bella.

Je ris. Il est mignon. Chaque fois que l'on fait l'amour, j'ai droit à des mercis.

- merci à toi.

Il se laisse tomber à côté de moi, après m'avoir embrassé et s'être débarrassé de mes jambes encombrantes, les passants par-dessus sa tête.

- on va être en retard.

- mmmh.

- moi, tu sais ce que j'en dis.

Il tourne la tête vers moi.

- quoi ?

- hypocrite, tu n'as pas envie de venir avec moi chez mes parents.

- c'est Noël ! C'est un jour qu'on passe en famille.

- pour moi, tu es de ma famille.

Je garde le silence. Je ne veux pas le blesser. Mais depuis près d'un mois, mon père ne m'adresse plus la parole. Je ne serais pas avec lui pour les fêtes. Ça me peine. Profondément.

- Bella !

- oui.

Il m'a parlé, mais je ne l'ai pas entendu.

- tu penses à Charlie.

- oui.

- appelle-le.

- je ne peux pas.

- Bella.

- on dirait que c'est toi, qui ne veux pas de moi, chez tes parents.

- idiote.

Il me passe un bras sous la tête et m'attire contre lui.

- si tu changes d'avis, je ne t'en voudrais pas.

- non . . . non, je suis contente de passer du temps avec tes parents.

- bien.

- je t'avoue que je pensais qu'on aurait le temps pour un troisième round, mais je sens que tu es fatigué.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de réagir et me lève en courant vers sa salle de bain. Depuis son retour, il a pris en location un loft proche du port de Seattle, dans un ancien entrepôt.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'atteindre la douche qu'il est sur mes talons. J'ouvre la porte et me glisse dans la cabine.

Avant que la porte ne se referme derrière moi, je sens son sexe en érection contre mes fesses.

- je suis prêt, je te signale, me glisse t'il a l'oreille.

Je ris et me tourne vers lui.

- moi aussi.

Il me pousse contre la paroi glacée de la douche et je ne peux retenir les frissons, qui parcourent mon corps, quand mon postérieur rentre en contact avec le carrelage, de la douche Italienne. Il pose ses mains sur ma figure, la tenant en coupe et m'embrasse.

- je t'aime, mademoiselle Swan.

- moi aussi monsieur Cullen.

Il relâche mon visage et laisse ses mains descendre doucement le long de mon flanc. A hauteur de mes fesses, il les attrape et me plaque contre sa virilité tendue et me pénètre, sans préambule. J'ai un hoquet de surprise, puis aussi rapidement que ses coups de butoirs, je sens les vagues de plaisir montées en moi.

- Edward, Edward, Edward.

- oui mon amour, montre-moi que tu m'aimes.

- Edward, Edward, Edward.

- dis le moi.

- oui, oui, oui.

- continus.

- encore, encore, plus vite, plus vite.

Mon besoin devient impérieux et j'enfonce mes ongles dans ses épaules. Je penche ma tête en arrière, je laisse ma gorge lâchait de petits cris aigus.

Il se déversa en moi, alors que j'atteignais le 7ème ciel. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et souffle de bien-être. Je le laisse se reposer un instant. Le front appuyé contre la céramique dernière moi. Il me tient toujours contre lui, il est toujours en moi. Sans le brusquer, j'attrape la paume de douche et allume l'eau. Le liquide tiède coule sur nous. Je lui mouille les cheveux. Il me fait descendre, sortant son sexe de mon antre. Il attrape le shampoing et en met dans sa main. Il s'écarte de moi et en silence nous nous l'avons. Il masse délicatement mon cuir chevelu, alors que je raccroche la paume à son support. L'eau glisse sur son torse. Je l'admire, lui caresse les tétons et dépose mes lèvres sur chacun d'eux. Puis lentement, reprenant pied avec le monde extérieur, j'attrape le gel douche et me mets à lui frotter le torse.

_**Edward**_

Je la regarde de temps en temps. Elle a le sourire. J'aime la voir sourire.

Nous avions enfin pu quitter mon appartement. J'y avais emménagé peu de temps après mon retour de New-York. J'avais besoin d'un chez moi et Bella vivait toujours avec Matt, même si il passait plus de temps chez son mec que chez lui. Je préférais être dans un endroit neutre pour nos ébats.

Nous étions presque arrivés, mais nous avions quand même 1 heure de retard, presque 2. Quand je fus devant la porte de la maison de mes parents, je sortis pour lui ouvrir la porte. Quand elle fut devant moi, je l'embrassais sans vergogne et l'attirais contre moi, la touchant en des endroits intimes. Je ne voulais pas me calmer, puis je vis une voiture que je ne connaissais pas. Je tournais la tête vers le porche et regardais la personne qui l'ouvrait. Son regard me glaça et sans le vouloir, je lâchais la main de mon amour. Mon frère nous regardait. Son visage n'était qu'un masque de colère. Le mien était blême. Il ne devait pas être-là. Il ne devrait pas être-là.

_**Bella**_

Je suis dans le salon des Cullen. C'est Noël, et étant officiellement avec leur fils, le second, je ne pouvais pas leur dire non. Donc Noël est là et je suis assise en face de la nouvelle amie d'Emmett. On se regarde en chien de faïence. Elle est belle, très belle, trop peut-être.

Je chasse cette pensée, elle est anormale et déplacée, c'est moi qui l'ai quitté, pas l'inverse. Elle ne parle pas et me regarde d'un regard noir. Pourquoi ? Parce-que les deux frères sont dehors et qu'ils se disputent depuis plusieurs minutes. A cause de moi. Elle ne me connait pas, mais je sens qu'elle me hait déjà.

_**Edward**_

Je ne suis pas mécontent de voir mon frère, mais voilà, il avait dit à mes parents qu'il ne souhaitait pas venir pour les fêtes de fins d'années. Mais il était là, il voulait faire la surprise à mes parents. Il me l'a fait, à moi et à lui aussi, du même coup.

Donc nous étions arrivés, le sourire aux lèvres. J'embrassais Bella à pleine bouche, la caressant, alors que je lui prenais la main, je repérais une voiture de location. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de comprendre, qu'il était à la porte et nous regardait.

_**Emmett**_

Je pensais revoir ma famille. Pas trouver mon frère se tapant mon ex. Mon premier amour. En entendant la voiture, je m'étais levé pour le surprendre quand il pousserait la porte d'entrée. Mais je n'avais pas pu mettre en place mon plan. Mes yeux avaient vu ce que je n'étais pas prêt à voir. Rosalie aussi. Elle avait reculé vers le canapé en m'entendant jurer.

Maintenant, j'étais dehors, à l'ombre de la forêt. Mon frère était face à moi, les mains dans les poches et la tête baissée. Il tentait de m'expliquer qu'il n'avait pas voulu me faire du mal, mais qu'il l'aimait sincèrement, qu'ils s'aimaient sincèrement.

Mais je ne voulais pas le croire, je ne voulais pas l'admettre et surtout pas l'entendre. Même si Rose était à mes côtés, je me sentais trahi. Alors je lui parle d'elle, pour qu'il souffre, comme il me fait souffrir. Je lui parle de Sunny. Je veux le blesser, par colère. Par jalousie.

J'aime Rose, mais Bella reste mon premier amour. Et lui était mon frère.

_**Rose**_

Je regardais cette fille et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être jalouse. Pourquoi, me répétai-je sans cesse. Parce-que c'est elle qui avait rendu malheureux l'homme que j'aime, au point qu'il me repousse, moi, Rosalie Hale. Jamais aucun homme ne m'avait repoussé. Mais c'est aussi, ce qui m'avait séduite en lui, le challenge.

Je me tenais dans le salon de mes beaux-parents, la regardant. Pour rien au monde je ne lui adresserais la parole. Pour rien au monde, je ne lui montrerais la peine qui me parcourt. Je repense à Emmett, à sa réaction, à ses jurons en les voyants.

Son frère, grand rouquin, un peu maigre à mon goût et une petite brune rougissante à son bras. Ils étaient arrivés sous le porche, ils étaient rentrés. Elle nous avait salué, mais n'avait eu aucunes réponses de ma part, et seulement eu droit à un regard de haine de mon compagnon.

Sans u mot l'un pour l'autre, les deux frères étaient sortis.

_**Edward**_

Sunny. Il vient de me parler de Sunny. Je ne comprends pas. Je croyais qu'on avait régler nos différents, concernant cette . . . putain d'histoire

- je n'attends pas de toi que tu me pardonnes et je n'oublie pas Sunny, mais elle est morte, je ne la trahis pas en étant heureux.

- connard.

- je l'aime, Emmett, tu l'as toujours su.

Il me lance un regard mauvais.

- ça ne change rien.

- ça change tout au contraire.

- ah oui, et pourquoi ?

- parce que tu le savais, quand tu es sortie avec elle, tu savais que tu me faisais du mal.

Il rit, amère.

- alors tu as décidé de me rendre la monnaie de ma pièce ou simplement de me faire souffrir.

- je l'aime, je ne pense à rien d'autre.

- vous couchez ensemble depuis quand, dis-moi, grand frère ?

- ça ne te regarde pas.

- au contraire.

Il rit une nouvelle fois.

- Ta gueule, dis-je.

- j'ai visé juste.

- Em', t'es à côté de la plaque.

Il se dresse devant moi, et me crache presque au visage :

- Ne t'avise plus jamais de m'appeler comme ça, ne t'avise jamais plus de m'adresser la parole, tu me dégoutes.

Je le regarde. Je ne sais plus quoi dire. Il ne me laisse pas le temps de faire de la prose.

- Tu as toujours voulu Bella, et tu as enfin eu ce que tu voulais, tu me dégoutes.

Il sait que c'est elle qui a décidé de partir, ou de le laisser partir. Il est dans le déni, et moi je n'ai pas envie de le couvrir. Il reprend son aparté.

- quand elle m'a quitté, c'était à cause de toi.

- demande-lui.

Je n'ai pas pu résister, j'ai voulu être aussi blessant qu'il essayait de l'être avec moi. Mais je n'ai réussi qu'à augmenter sa colère. Je m'en voulais maintenant d'avoir été puéril.

- NON ! Je veux savoir si tu as suivi à la lettre ma demande. Hein, dis-moi Eddie, quand je t'ai demandé de prendre soin d'elle.

- nous n'avons rien fait.

- je dois te croire, toi le serial baiseur le plus couru du campus.

- elle . . . parle lui, et tu sauras.

- tu te caches derrière elle, ou mon arrivée surprise ne vous a pas permis de mettre au point le bon mensonge.

Je le regarde. Je ne sais pas quoi ajouter. Je ne mettais pas attendu à le voir, c'est vrai, mais je ne m'étais pas attendu à cette réaction. Il y a un an qu'il est parti. Un an.

- tu me fais . . .

- quoi Edward, je te fais quoi ? Tu sais ce que tu me fais toi ? Tu es mon frère ! Mon frère, putain !

- Tu es mon frère ? Tu te moques de moi ? Tu savais mes sentiments pour elle ?

- oui, mais je ne l'ai pas forcée, elle te haïssait et je suis tombé amoureux d'elle, je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme je l'aime, elle.

Je me recule. Il n'a pas parlé au passé, c'est bête de ne retenir que ça, mais j'en éprouve de la peine. J'ai l'impression de faire un bon arrière et de ressentir la même colère . . . alors c'est mon tour de le blesser, pour lui montrer qu'il ne l'aura pas pour lui, jamais plu.

- elle est enceinte.

- quoi ?

Je ne savais pas à quoi je m'attendais, et je ne le vois pas se ruer vers moi. Sa fureur est palpable et alors que je me fais cette réflexion, je sens son poing s'écraser sur ma mâchoire, j'entends un os craquer et je tombe au sol, à quatre pattes, le souffle coupé. Quelqu'un a crié au même instant. Mais la douleur empêche toutes réflexions.

_**Emmett**_

Je ne voulais pas le frapper, mais quand il m'a dit . . . l'information ne montait pas jusqu'à mon cerveau, ou trop vite. Je regardais ma main. Je le regardais lui. Je levais la tête, j'étais sous le choc. Je le fus un peu plus, en _la_ voyant face à moi. Elle pleurait. Je n'eus d'autre réflexe, que de tendre une main vers elle. Mais avant que je ne lui parle, avant que je me dirige vers elle, elle partait en courant. Je vis alors ma Rosalie me dévisageait, les larmes aux yeux, elle aussi. Je venais de tout gâcher, tout gâcher, merde.

Je m'approchais de ma compagne. Elle se recule de l'étreinte que je voulais lui donner.

- tu l'aimes !

- je l'ai aimé et toute ma vie elle aura une place à part, tu le sais Rose, c'est la première fille que j'ai aimé.

- tu m'as fait du mal, pourquoi as-tu voulu venir ici, avec moi, si tu ne m'aime pas.

Je passe ma main sur sa joue.

- je t'aime Rose, mais je n'étais pas aussi bien préparé que je le croyais . . . pour la revoir.

- . . .

- Rose, je te promets toutes les explications que tu veux, mais je t'en prie, il faut que j'arrange tout.

- avec elle.

Je lui souris, tristement.

- non, avec mon frère. Il a dit la vérité.

- sur ?

- il aimait Bella, bien avant que je ne sois avec elle et j'ai fermé les yeux, parce que pour une fois, c'est moi qui étais le gagnant.

- ce n'est pas un trophée !

- non, je le sais.

J'attrape son visage en coupe et l'embrasse.

- aïe.

- tu t'es fait mal.

- il a la peau dure. Rose, dis-je, je dois y aller.

Elle me regarde. Elle secoue la tête et me fais signe de rattraper mon frangin. Je mime le mot « je t'aime », gardant le silence, et lui embrasse la main.

_**Bella**_

Je ne pouvais plus rester là, dans cette pièce, face à cette femme qui me regardait avec colère. Avec haine. Je me levais sans lui adresser la parole, elle ne m'avait pas rendu mon salut quand j'étais rentré dans la maison. Que je sois l'ex de son mec ne l'empêchait pas d'être un minimum polie. Au moins avec Edward. Mais il avait eu droit au même comportement.

Je ne sais pas, ce qu'Emmett a pu dire ou simplement faire, quand il nous a vus, mais son visage était fermé. C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Il est sorti à notre entrée, bousculant son frère, qui le suivit immédiatement.

Je pris l'initiative de les laisser seuls, ils en avaient besoin.

Mais voilà, ça, c'était 20 minutes plus tôt, et je commençais à m'inquiéter pour eux. Je décidais donc de laisser sur place ma nouvelle ennemie.

J'avançais lentement vers l'arrière de la maison. Je me demandais où pouvait être, les parents. La maison était vide, enfin seuls les enfants étaient présents. Esmé absente, je me demandais pourquoi ? Carlisle était peut-être encore au travail, lui, mais sa femme ?

Je commençais à chercher des yeux mon amour et les trouvais tous les deux au fond du jardin. Je ne compris pas tout de suite de quoi ils parlaient, mais pas besoin d'avoir une licence pour le savoir. Je m'approchais et écoutais, ils ne m'avaient pas vue.

- . . . je te fais quoi ? Tu sais ce que tu me fais toi ? Tu es mon frère ! Mon frère, putain ! criait Emmett.

- Tu es mon frère ? Tu te moques de moi ? Tu savais mes sentiments pour elle ? lui répondait Edward.

- oui, mais je ne l'ai pas forcée, elle te haïssait et je suis tombé amoureux d'elle.

Je glisse sur l'herbe humide et me rattrape de justesse à la rambarde en bois, qui mène à l'arrière du jardin. Je regarde Edward qui a l'air blessé de ce que son frère lui dit, et je le vois se redresser et articuler avec arrogance :

- elle est enceinte.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, je ne bouge plus, sous le coup de ce qu'induit cette révélation, puis je reprends pied dans la réalité et Emmett lui répondre :

- quoi ?

Je le vois se tourner vers son frère et son poing part. Je ne peux retenir un cri. Em' me regarde. Il tend la main vers moi. Je me retourne et m'élance vers la voiture d'Edward. Je bouscule la blonde qui se tient derrière moi.

J'ai un trop plein d'émotions et j'ouvre la portière côté chauffeur et me laisse choir sur le fauteuil. Je pose ma tête sur le volant et je pleure. Putain que c'est dur d'être la cause de toute cette . . .

- Bella !

Je lève la tête. Esmé est près de moi. Je la regarde. Je ne sais pas quoi dire et encore moins quoi faire. Je n'ai pas entendu sa voiture quand elle s'est garée près de la Volvo d'Edward. Je pose instinctivement ma main sur le contact, pour vérifier que les clefs y sont toujours. Je mets le contact, alors qu'elle avance vers moi.

- Pardon, madame Cullen.

- que se passe-t-il ma chérie ?

Je mets la marche arrière et je ne lui réponds pas. Je vois alors Edward courir vers moi. Je recule en trombe, j'ai honte mais je n'ai vraiment pas ma place ici. Je n'aurais jamais dû venir. J'ai détruit la vie de deux frères.

J'effectue un demi-tour à 180°, faisant crisser les pneus sur le gravier. Je regarde dans le rétroviseur, il a plu et la terre est humide, je n'ai pas soulevé un nuage de poussière, mais une gerbe de gravier. Je vois la mère d'Edward reculé. Elle regarde son fils, ils parlent, mais je ne les entends pas, je suis déjà au bout de l'allée. Je m'engage sur la route, sans savoir où je vais me rendre.

_**Edward**_

Je n'ai rien dit à ma mère. Je lui ai demandé les clefs de sa voiture, elle n'a rien ajouté, et me les a tendu. Alors que je me mettais derrière le volant, la porte, côté passager s'ouvre.

- je peux venir.

Emmett me regarde. Je hoche la tête et il s'assoit.

- tu as mal, lui dis-je.

Il tente de fermer sa main mais je le vois faire une grimace.

- un peu.

Je mets le contact et prends la direction de la route, à la poursuite de ma chérie.


	29. Chapter 29

_Merci aux lectrices assidues que vous êtes et à celles qui se sont excusées pour mon coup de gueule, vous n'étiez pas visés, vous signez toujours vos reviews et vous me dites simplement ce à quoi vous vous attendiez, ce qui ne vous convient pas et ainsi de suite . . . c'est très bien et ça me permet de rectifier le tir._

_Bonne lecture_

_Dom_

29

_**Bella**_

Je suis qu'une idiote, une idiote égoïste. Je suis venue dans une famille, j'y ai été accueilli comme un membre à venir et j'ai tout foutu en l'air.

Je revois en boucle, l'expression suppliante d'Em' et sa main tendue. Je réentends les mots, ses mots et je comprends, trop tard que je me suis égarée, que je me suis abusée, et que j'ai trompé mon monde. Je me suis déroutée, pour finir en train de divaguée, et être complètement désorientée.

« Je suis perdue. Je ne sais plus ni ce que je veux, ni où je veux aller et même si je veux simplement aller quelque part. »

Je sais juste que j'ai toujours aimé Edward. Même alors que je lui hurlais que je le haïssais, je mentais. Je mentais à tout le monde et surtout à moi. Je le haïssais pour m'avoir pris Sunny et je le haïssais car mes pensées étaient tournées vers lui. Depuis mon enfance. Depuis toute petite. Toujours.

Des larmes de dépit coulent sur mes joues.

« J'ai vraiment été idiote et lâche et fausse et . . . même Emmett, je lui ai laissé penser que je pouvais être à lui, j'ai réussi à m'en convaincre. »

Je tape un grand coup sur le volant et j'appuie sur l'accélérateur. La voiture répond au quart de tours et je sers les doigts autour du volant, à m'en faire blanchir les jointures.

« Je suis qu'une conne égoïste et bornée »

Je m'essuie les yeux du revers de la main, je n'y vois plus rien, tant le flot de mes larmes est démesuré. Je me rabats sur la voie de gauche, je ne veux pas être gênée par une voiture qui souhaiterait emprunter l'une des nombreuses sorties qui me séparent de celle de Forks.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire, ma pauvre fille »

Une question intéressante. Pourquoi ? Parce que là, je suis dans la voiture de l'homme que j'aime, je roule à plein Gaz vers la sortie de la ville, direction Forks. Si la maison des Cullen, se trouve en périphérie de la ville de Seattle, elle est surtout sur la route qui mène chez moi. Je viens de rentrer sur la 4 voies. Je roule trop vite, j'en ai conscience. Mais en cette nuit de Noël,_ nuit_ car la nuit est tombée tôt, décembre oblige.

Donc, en cette nuit de Noël, mon cœur me ramène à une seule personne, mon père. Pour me rabibochait, pour qu'il me pardonne et pour qu'il sache comme je l'aime. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir fait le premier pas, d'avoir espérée que ce soit lui. Charlie a un raisonnement simple, ça ne fait pas de lui un idiot, loin de là, mais ça montre simplement qu'il a souffert et voilà plus d'un mois que je le fais souffrir à mon tour. Je me mettrais des gifles si j'étais certaine que ça me fasse réfléchir.

Je roule trop vite, je me le répète et je le sais, mais j'ai l'impression d'être acculée et de devoir arrivée au plus vite. La route est glissante, je devrais ralentir, mais je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est d'être dans les bras du seul être qui m'ait toujours soutenu et que j'ai déçu.

« Et merde »

Le flot de larmes n'a vraiment pas l'air de vouloir se tarir.

« Je roule en aveugle et pour finir de me faire chier, la neige recommence à tomber. Putain, putain de putain de merde »

Je me tais, consciente de parler toute seule, quand je regarde dans le rétro. J'ai une mauvaise surprise. La voiture des Cullen est juste derrière.

« Merde, merde, merde et remerde, c'est pas le moment ma caille, j'ai besoin d'être seule »

Je ne sais pas depuis quand il me suit, depuis mon départ c'est sûr, mais à trop chialer, je n'avais pas fait attention à lui, et . . . ni à son frère côté passager.

« C'est le bouquet, Bella, tu as tiré le gros lot ma vieille. Tu n'auras pas droit à une, ni deux explications, mais bien à trois. Merde.»

Je regarde dans mon rétro extérieur, pour voir leur véhicule se rabattre sur moi, suivant mon mouvement, alors que je m'apprête à prendre la sortie pour Forks.

« Je supposais que vous pratiquiez la trêve de Noël chez les Cullen, encore de fausses idées de ma part, bande d'emmerdeurs. »

Je jette un regard mauvais au reflet de mes amants, passé et présent dans mon rétro intérieur.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir reçu la visite de l'ange de Noël et il est sous la forme de mon passé et de mon présent »

Je me caresse le ventre et je rajoute, en philosophant, presque :

« Et toi, mon bébé, tu es mon avenir »

Je regarde la route, si elle représente le futur, je suis dans la merde, à n'en pas douter.

« C'n'est pas gagné Swan. »

Je me mets à fredonner presque malgré moi et j'éclate de rire.

« Eh ben Jake, si tu étais là, j'aurais une impression de déjà vu »

Je recommence à chanter la comptine qui me vient souvent à l'esprit, quand je suis en colère _et _au volant.

« Dans la forêt lointaine, on entend le hibou . . . »

_**Emmett**_

Ça fait une heure qu'on la suit sur la route. En silence. Lourd le silence. Mais au moins il ne m'a pas éjecté de la voiture. Je regarde à la dérobade, mon frère. Il est tendu. Ses doigts sont crispés si fort sur le cuir du volant, qu'ils sont exsangues.

Je l'entends fredonner un air. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi, mais je sais que chez lui, ça veut dire qu'il est en colère ou en tout cas pas très calme. Je le regarde franchement, tournant la tête vers lui.

- je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.

Il me jette un rapide coup d'œil et reporte son attention à la route. Je pense au départ qu'il ne compte pas me répondre, ou qu'il ne m'a pas entendu. Puis je l'entends grogner.

- tu parles !

- Edward, je suis désolé, sincèrement.

- de quoi, de m'avoir foutu ton poing dans la figure ou d'avoir avoué que tu aimais toujours Bella.

Edward 1, Emmett 0.

- non, enfin oui, mais . . .

- tu l'aimes ou pas.

Que veut-il entendre, que si elle se jetait sur moi pour une partie de jambe en l'air je ne dirais pas non, ou que j'aurais toute ma vie des sentiments pour cette fille. Je tourne la tête vers la vitre et regarde un instant le paysage. Je ne sais pas ce que je peux vraiment dire, alors je lui dis la vérité.

- j'aime Rose et je veux me marier avec elle et avoir des enfants.

- c'est marrant ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as laissé . . .

- j'ai été maladroit, con, en colère et . . . maladroit. Le résultat est là.

- et quel résultat.

Je tourne la tête vers lui, il a les mâchoires serrées, il se retient de dire quelque chose qu'il regretterait plus tard.

- Ed', écoutes, je ne serais même pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça, enfin si. Quand je vous ai vu, j'ai eu . . .

- tu as eu l'impression que je te prenais ce qui t'appartiens ?

- non ! Oui ! Je me suis demandé si je n'avais pas souffert de notre rupture, parce que tu avais un peu trop pris à cœur, ce que je t'avais demandé.

Il ne dit rien et je sens un malaise supplémentaire naitre et se mettre entre nous. J'ai peut-être dit ce qui ne fallait pas. Mais je me trompe . . .

- il y a peu de temps que nous sommes ensembles.

- euh, je n'veux pas être lourd, mais elle est enceinte ?

- pas de moi.

- oh.

Il me lance un nouveau regard en biais et je crois voir un sourire en coin.

- je suis pathétique, hein petit frère.

- tu l'aimes ?

- comme un fou.

- pourquoi ?

- pourquoi, quoi ?

- il y a un an que je ne suis plus, enfin que nous ne sommes plus ensembles et . . .

- elle est partie chez son frère, elle n'est revenu quand fin de semestre pour valider son année.

- ah.

- je ne le savais pas, je suis parti le lendemain de son retour, sans l'avoir revue.

Je le regarde. J'ai vraiment coupé les ponts, en prenant ce stage. Je ne regrette pas ce que j'y ai gagné, mais, . . . si j'ai des regrets, ceux de ne pas mettre montré plus présent.

- ton petit séjour à l'hosto ?

- elle me parlait de toi, elle était malheureuse et plus on passait du temps ensemble . . . plus . . . enfin, elle ne voulait qu'un ami, je me sentais coupable de vouloir plus.

Je ne dis rien. Comment réagir quand votre frère vous dit qu'il rêve de votre nana. Mais c'est du passé et ils étaient si heureux en arrivant tout à l'heure. Il continue sur sa lancée.

- je l'ai toujours aimé, même quand elle était gamine.

Il regarde dans le rétro et met le clignotant pour se déporter. On a atteint la sortie en direction de Forks et de la côte. Il reprend, je l'écoute, je n'ai que ça à faire, c'est la moindre des choses.

- quand tu es parti pour ton stage, j'ai eu peur au départ, alors je sortais, je sautais tout ce qui bouge.

Il se tait. Il regarde sa voiture devant nous, il regarde celle qu'il aime et quand elle accélère, il sert les dents. Il a peur pour elle. Depuis plusieurs minutes, une demi-heure peut-être, la neige a recommencé de tomber.

- mais chaque matin j'allais la voir. Je lui faisais croire que je tenais ma promesse envers toi, alors que je voulais me discréditer, je voulais qu'elle me repousse, comme elle le faisait avant.

- mais elle ne l'a pas fait.

- elle m'a dit qu'elle devait prendre soin de moi, pour toi.

- mmmh.

- alors je me suis dit, enfin j'ai eu envie de partager la musique avec elle et elle est venue me voir au club.

- une première.

- ouais ! Elle est venue avec des amis de la fac, puis avec son meilleur pote.

- Jake ?

- oui.

- je ne pensais pas qu'il accepterait d'assister à ce genre de sortie.

- il est sympa, enfin, pour le peu que je l'ai vu à cette époque et à Thanksgiving.

- t'as fait Thanksgiving avec les Swan ?

- oui, à la Push.

- et le shérif.

- il a pas bien pris la grossesse.

- pas vraiment.

- c'n'est pas marrant je le sais, mais j'aurais bien voulu voir sa tête à Charlie.

Il me regarde, et me met un coup de coude dans l'épaule. Je le vois sourire. Au moins, on se comporte avec un peu plus de civilité que tout à l'heure.

- je suis désolé Edward d'avoir réagis comme un con, je sais que je n'ai pas à douter de toi . . . ni d'elle.

- j'aimerais te dire que ce n'est rien, mais là, il ne me tarde que d'une chose, c'est qu'elle arrête la voiture.

- tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour elle ou pour ton carrosse ?

- sale con.

- j'en étais sûr. Mais tu sais frangin, une voiture ça se remplace . . .

Il me décoche une claque sur la cuisse et j'explose de rire. Je reporte mon attention sur la route, je reporte mon attention sur ma . . . ma quoi, ma belle-sœur. Nooooooon ! Ma petite sœur, ouais, dès maintenant, elle sera comme une petite sœur, et je vais m'excuser auprès d'elle, et aussi lui passer un savon, à cette tête de mule.

Je sais qu'elle nous a repérés depuis un moment, et elle n'a rien fait pour s'arrêter. Ah les gonzesses, j't'jure.

_**Edward**_

Je regarde ma voiture filer comme un bolide sur l'autoroute et je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur en pensant à ce qui pourrait lui arriver si Bella dérapait. Je me giflais mentalement. Et Bella, dans quel état serait-elle si elle déraper ? Je secoue la tête, je suis con, mais en même temps c'est ma première voiture, elle commence à dater, mais je l'aime.

Enfin, j'aime Bella . . . allé, j'arrête, je m'enfonce. Je regarde mon frère. Il sourit. Nous avons eu un début de discussion et sans trop rentrer dans les détails, on s'est calmé. Il est parvenu à relativiser la situation.

Reste à stopper la furie qui joue avec mon petit bijou. Ça, c'n'est pas gagné.

Elle a pris la sortie qui mène à Forks. Je lui emboite le pas, si je peux dire. Je visse mes yeux sur les empreintes des pneus dans la neige, que laisse la voiture devant moi. Un panneau indicateur nous signale que Forks n'est plus qu'à 12 km.

- tu ne veux pas qu'on l'appelle sur son portable ?

- non, Emmett.

- mais . . .

- mais, rien du tout p'tit frère, elle l'a éteint juste avant de partir de la maison.

- la maison ?

- de mon appart'

- han, han, _la maison_.

- tu deviens lourd, Em'.

- ok, j'arrête.

Alors que je m'apprête à lui lancer une remarque cinglante, Bella ralentit, enfin c'est ce que je crois, la voiture glisse sur la chaussée, elle fait une embardée, comme mon cœur, elle glisse, sans fin et finit en tête en queue. Saine et sauve. Les deux. Je sais c'n'est pas bien mais je suis content que les deux femmes de ma vie aillent bien.

Je sors dans la panique. J'ai eu peur pour elle, et mes nerfs sont de nouveau à _fleur de peau_.

- Bella ! Tu vas bien et le bébé.

- sains et saufs, comme tu vois.

- mais merde Bella, pourquoi tu es partie comme . . . ça.

Je me tais. Je viens de voir ses yeux, ils sont rougis. Pendant qu'on faisait la paix, _elle_, elle se prenait la tête. Et puis je me doute du pourquoi et du comment. Elle a dû se sentir coupable de notre prise de tête, etc.

- je . . .

Elle renifle à grand bruit et attrape un mouchoir dans la poche arrière de son jean. Elle me lance un regard mauvais, par-dessus son nez qu'elle mouche. Elle est en colère et je vais peut-être en prendre pour mon grade. Elle me dévisage d'un air mauvais, quand elle en a fini avec moi, elle regarde dans mon dos, plus loin, vers mon frère. Son regard change. Elle est triste. Elle range son kleenex dans sa poche.

Je me tourne vers la voiture de ma mère, pour voir la réaction de mon frère. Il est assis sur le devant du capot et regarde dans notre direction, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Je le scrute. Il a l'air calme. Je tourne la tête vers Bella. Elle est sur les nerfs. Il ne me reste qu'une chose à faire.

- écoutez tous les deux. Je vais appeler maman, elle doit être inquiète. Je crois que vous avez besoin de mettre à plat certaine chose, vous auriez dû le faire il y a quelques temps déjà.

Je m'approche de ma chérie, je la prends dans mes bras et l'embrasse sur le front. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens.

- je reviens vite. Ne lui fais pas de mal, c'est un mec gentil.

- je sais.

Elle a souri, et mon frère a grogner. Je m'éloigne d'elle après avoir glissé ma main dans la sienne et l'avoir levée vers ma bouche pour y déposer un léger baiser.

- je t'aime, Bella, ne l'oublie jamais.

Je me retourne une nouvelle fois vers mon frère et lui fais signe d'approcher. Il se redresse, mais reste près de notre véhicule.

Je m'éloigne, doucement d'eux, leur laissant l'intimité dont ils ont besoin. Une fois hors de porter de vue et d'oreilles, j'appelle ma mère. La sonnerie se fait entendre, une fois et tout de suite après, quelqu'un décroche.

- Edward, mon chéri.

- maman, tout va bien.

- vous l'avez rattrapé alors !

- oui maman, sur la route de Forks.

- ça fait presque deux heures que vous êtes partis.

- je sais maman.

- elle va bien ?

- elle avait l'air bien.

- et ton frère ?

- ils sont en train de parler ensemble.

- une bonne chose, ils auraient dû le faire depuis longtemps.

- oui.

- votre père a eu une urgence, il ne rentre pas tout de suite.

- je ne pense pas rentrer maman, Bella . . .

Elle garde le silence et je n'arrive pas à finir ma phrase, je n'ai pas envie de lui mentir en lui disant qu'elle aurait droit à un réveillon et un noël en bon et due forme. La nuit est tombée, c'est la nuit de Noël et il neige. Elle renifle.

- maman, je te promets que dès l'année prochaine tu nous auras tous autour de ta table, tu m'entends.

- oui, mon chéri.

- tu auras des bébés près de toi, tes enfants.

- merci mon ange.

- maman, je suis désolé.

- il ne faut pas mon grand.

- je t'aime, Esmé.

- moi aussi mon grand.

On se tait, encore, puis elle reprend.

- il faut que ton frère appelle son amie, elle est assez . . . mécontente.

- je vais voir où ils en sont et je lui passe le message.

- d'accord.

- il te rappelle.

- bien.

Je raccroche. Je sors du bois, enfin de la forêt, vu le temps qu'il me faut pour rejoindre la route. Je ne les vois pas. J'ai envie de les appeler, mais je me fais la réflexion qu'il fait froid et qu'ils ont dû montés à bord d'une des voitures. Alors que je contourne le dernier arbre qui me cache les voitures et la route, mon regard tombe sur une silhouette. Pas une, mais deux enlacées. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Je m'approche, silencieux. Alors que je suis prêt à parler, le son de leur voix me parvient.

- . . . je suis désolée Em', j'aurais dû tout te dire, mais tu ne me répondais plus, je me suis lassée de devoir attendre.

- tu me l'as déjà dit.

- je sais, mais ton frère ne t'a jamais trahi.

La tête de mon frère se découpe de la silhouette que leurs deux corps forment. Il baisse le menton vers elle et le pose sur le haut de sa tête.

De les voir, enlacés de cette manière, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir le cœur lourd. Ils ont l'air fusionnel. Cette vivions me ramène presque deux ans en arrière et je les revois s'embrasser, je les revois se tenir la main, leurs sourires complices . . . je secoue la tête. C'est du passé.

- Em', je l'aime.

- je sais.

- tu me pardonneras un jour.

- c'est déjà fait.

Il lui embrasse le bout du nez.

- hey, mais ça s'arrange pas, tu as le nez gelé.

- il neige Em', j'ai froid et je sens plus mes pieds.

Il lui frotte vigoureusement le dos et elle rit.

- attention monsieur Cullen, je suis fragile maintenant.

- mmmh, mon frère m'a dit que tu attendais un petit.

- ou une petite.

- je dois savoir qui est le père ?

- compte tenu des infos que nous avons, je peux déjà te rassurer, ce n'est pas toi le père.

Il éclate de rire et la serre dans ses bras.

- je sais aussi que ce n'est pas Edward.

- han, han, lui répond ma belle.

- donc !

- tu vas m'en vouloir.

- tu m'inquiètes là frangine.

- frangine ?

- vos mieux ça, tu ne crois pas.

Elle le regarde, je ne sais pas à quoi elle pense, mais je donnerais n'importe quoi, pour le savoir.

- ok, c'est un peu étrange, mais après tout, . . . ok, frangin.

- bon, ne change pas de sujet, c'est qui ? Edward le sais ?

- oui, ton frère sait tout, je n'ai aucun secret pour lui.

- ah oui ! Même pas le . . . tu sais, sur toi et Jacob.

- tu racontes quoi ?

- mais si tu sais bien !

- euh, nan, nan, je ne vois pas.

Je m'avance dans la lumière des phares, la seule source de luminosité. Mon amour se tourne vers moi et me sourit.

- Bella, ma chérie, il te taquine, lui dis-je, pas vrai frangin.

- je ne sais pas, minaude mon frère.

- tu parles, tu m'as vu et tu essayais de me faire marcher, moi, pas vrai petit frère.

- touché, me répond mon _petit_ frère, mais . . . petit, petit, je fais 20 cm de plus que toi et je pèse 100kg, je n'pense pas être petit.

Je ris et m'approche de mon amour qui se détache vivement de sa bouillote pour venir se coller à moi.

- on fait quoi, maintenant Bella.

Elle colle son visage contre mon torse et reste silencieuse. Je ne dis rien, Emmett s'appuie contre ma voiture, qui est la plus proche. Au bout d'un moment, il ouvre la portière et met le contact.

- je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je me gèle, j'ai faim et j'ai très envie de voir mon pote Charlie.

Bella lui jette un coup d'œil, me regarde et agite la tête en signe de consentement.

- ça ne te dérange pas ma chérie, si je prends le volant.

- non, je suis morte de froid.

- tu nous suis Em'.

- ouep !

- mais avant ça, tu devrais appeler Rosalie, d'après maman, elle est un peu sur les nerfs.

Emmett fait semblant de trembler, ou pas.

- je vais l'appeler, j'ai des excuses à lui faire et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle me quitte le soir du réveillon, je trouverais ça un peu répétitif.

Bella lui tire la langue. Je lui fais les gros yeux.

- quoi, c'est vrai, c'est pareil que de se faire largué à la saint Valentin.

- pardon Emmett, lui dit ma belle.

- je blague frangine, allé, va au chaud.

Elle lui envoie un baiser, et monte sur le siège passager. Je suis debout devant la porte ouverte de ma voiture. Je regarde mon frère. Je lui envoie un salut. Il y répond et me tourne le dos.

- on t'attend, où tu nous rejoints ?

- allez-y, je me dépêche de recoller les morceaux avec la femme de ma vie et j'arrive . . .

Je n'ai pas le temps de le charrier que je l'entends déjà parler avec sa moitié.

- . . . avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, je voudrais savoir si tu veux te marier avec moi, maintenant que tu as vécu le pire . . .

J'éclate de rire et monte en voiture. Je serre la main de Bella dans la mienne et je mets le contact.


	30. Chapter 30

_« Merci pour vos encouragements et le temps que vous passez sur mes histoires »_

_Je sais, car je fais la même chose, qu'il est difficile de décrocher d'une histoire. Je sais que vous avez été déçu, même si en tant qu'auteur c'est dur à entendre, mais je sais également que vous avez tenu et que vous m'avez fait confiance. Je dois être pessimiste, mais pour moi, une histoire trop simple, manque de rondeurs, de consistances._

_J'espère que la fin de cette histoire pourra vous faire éteindre votre ordinateur, en vous donnant le sourire et pourquoi pas, la larme à l'œil._

_Bonne lecture._

_Dom._

30

_**Bella**_

Je suis debout devant la porte de la maison de mon père. Je n'ai pas besoin de frapper pour rentrer. Je n'ai pas besoin non plu d'ouvrir la porte pour savoir que la maison est vide.

Toutes les lumières sont éteintes, mais surtout, la voiture de patrouille de Charlie n'est pas là. Je tourne le visage vers Edward, qui est toujours au volant et je secoue la tête. Il me fait signe de revenir à la voiture. La neige tombe de plus en plus fort. Je m'assois à ma place, heureuse de retrouver la chaleur de l'habitacle. Emmett nous regarde à travers le pare-brise de la voiture parentale.

- je pense que Charlie est à la Push, dis-je.

- je pense aussi, me réponds mon amour.

- il faut dire à Em' de rentrer, ça ne sert à rien qu'on soit trois à se geler.

- je vais le prévenir.

- non, reste là, je vais le lui dire, c'est à cause de moi si il est dehors, loin de chez lui et loin de son amie.

- Bella !

- Edward !

Il lève les yeux au ciel. Je lui souris et retourne dans le froid. Je marche lentement jusqu'à la voiture des Cullen et monte côté passager.

- tu t'es disputée avec mon frère, me demande-t-il.

- non, mais je viens te proposer de rentrer chez tes parents, avant que la neige nous empêche de bouger.

- c'est gentil, mais je crois qu'il est déjà trop tard pour ça.

En jetant un œil dehors, je constate l'épaisseur de neige qui a recouvert la chaussée.

- tu es sûr ? Dis-je, ne voulant pas qu'il reste pour de mauvaise raison.

- oui et je dois te dire qu'il y a 100% de chance que la route pour la réserve soit dans le même état.

Je le regarde. Il a raison et je pense que ça ne sert à rien de s'entêter.

- ok, Em', dis-je finalement, gare toi près de l'auvent, je vais ouvrir et mettre le chauffage.

- bien sister.

- bien.

J'affronte une nouvelle fois les éléments et me dirige vers l'autre voiture. A mon approche, alors que je me dirige vers sa portière, Edward baisse sa vitre.

- on fait quoi alors ?

- ton frère pense qu'il est trop dangereux de reprendre la route et je suis assez d'accord avec lui.

Il jette un regard à la route, qui est à présent, entièrement recouverte de neige. Encore fine, à l'heure qu'il est, mais assez dangereuse pour qu'on perde le contrôle de la voiture.

Il remonte sa vitre et sort de la voiture. Je lui tourne le dos, m'éloignant de la voiture pour atteindre, sans encombre, enfin je l'espère _jusqu'au bout_, la porte d'entrée. J'ai échappé à un accident de la route, c'n'est pas pour me casser une jambe une fois arrivé.

Une boule de neige m'atteint dans le cou et je sursaute, autant pour la surprise que pour le froid occasionné. Je ne m'y attendais pas et le froid qui me ronge les membres ne me pousse pas à faire une bataille de neige. La nuit qui est tombée non plus.

- merde Emmett, tu fais chiez, dis-je.

- ce n'est pas moi frangine.

Je me tourne vers lui, me tenant à la rambarde du porche, il écarte les bras, en signe de déni, mais je suis sûre que c'est lui. Une seconde boule m'atteint, en plein visage cette fois. Et je dois admettre que ce n'est pas Emmett, je tourne les yeux vers Edward, alors que je nettoie mon visage des vestiges de la dernière boule reçu. Il me sourit.

- tu joues à quoi_, mon chéri_, dis-je en grognant.

- ce n'est pas moi.

- vous vous foutez de moi tous les deux.

Alors que je m'apprête à les invectiver, j'ai le souffle coupé par une troisième.

- je ne connais qu'une seule personne qui se comporterait avec autant de . . .

Une quatrième. Je suis transi de froid et je hais mon meilleur ami. Je hurle son nom.

- JACOB BLACK.

Un rire nous parvient de la lisière des bois. Mes compagnons se sont rapprochés de moi et regardent vers la forêt, en direction des gloussements.

- tu n'es qu'un idiot analphabète et puéril, Jacob Black.

- tu le vois, me demande Edward, ou et-être le demande-t-il à Emmett qui lui répond.

- non.

Jacob ignore leur aparté et me taquine. Mais il ne m'a pas mis de bonne humeur.

- pauvre petite Swan.

- qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici.

Il sort du couvert des arbres. La nuit étant tombée, je ne peux voir mon ami, seulement deviner, au fil de son approche, chaque morceau de lui. La lune est cachée par la neige qui tombe en fine pluie, la luminosité est limitée et on découvre sa silhouette au fur et à mesure qu'il avance.

- je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais te perdre sur la côte ouest.

- je viens d'ici, et je ne l'oublie pas. Et puis Seattle est sur la côte ouest, inculte.

- je ne te parlais pas ma caille, je parlais à Edward.

- je rentre régulièrement, déclare mon aimé.

- pourtant on ne t'a pas beaucoup vu ces derniers temps.

- ne lui fais pas la morale, dis-je, mauvaise.

Il ne répond pas tout de suite. Il continue à avancer. Je vois maintenant ses jambes et son torse. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner, il est en t-shirt manches courtes.

- tu n'as pas froid ? lui demande Emmett, choqué.

Il tend la main et laisse des flocons s'écrasaient dans sa paume.

- non, on est quand décembre, Bella le sait, le froid n'est pas vraiment là, enfin pas aussi froid que février.

- frimeur, lui glisse Em'.

- je n'y peux rien, c'est sans doute dû à mes origines.

Il est enfin assez prêt, et je peux voir son sourire.

- bonsoir Jacob.

- bonsoir ma caille.

- bonsoir les gars.

- salut peau rouge.

Emmett le sert contre lui dans une accolade masculine.

- ça fait combien de temps, lui demande mon meilleur ami.

- un an, mon petit loup.

- ggrrrr.

Il me prend dans ses bras, m'embrasse sur la tête et me repousse pour mieux me regarder.

- tu n'es pas trop grosse, ça va.

- pauvre type.

Il rit une nouvelle fois et se tourne vers Edward.

- content de te revoir.

- moi aussi Jake.

- alors tu es venu nous ramener la fille prodigue, ou nous jouer un cantique ?

Je ne laisse pas le temps ou l'occasion à mon amour de répondre.

- que fais-tu en pleine nuit, le soir de Noël, devant chez mon père, tu veux qu'il te fasse sauter une contredanse ?

- non, ma caille, je viens te chercher.

- comment . . .

Il nous regarde, tour à tour.

- madame Cullen a appelé le Shérif, pour lui dire que vous étiez sur la route.

- Esmé ?

- oui, elle lui a dit qu'elle avait l'assurance que vous étiez là, ou presque.

- et Charlie ?

- il est à la réserve.

- oh !

- Bella, il voulait venir lui-même, mais il s'est blessé.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour.

- c'est grave ! Il est où ? Il a vu un médecin ? Il a quoi ?

- du calme ma chérie, il s'est juste rompu le tendon d'Achille.

- mais . . . comment ?

- plaque de verglas, mauvaise réception . . . enfin, il va bien, et Sue lui a imposé de venir vivre avec elle.

- et tu . . . enfin, tu as fait vite pour venir.

- nan, je venais lui chercher des vêtements de rechange quand il m'a appelé.

- oh.

Il me tape sur l'épaule et passe devant moi. Il rentre dans la maison. Je le suis. Il y fait froid, mais au moins on est plus sous la neige.

- et tu es venu comment ?

- avec la moto neige.

- laquelle ?

- ton père avait eu le nez fin, il m'a fait prendre la plus grosse.

- celle avec la remorque.

- oui ma caille.

- c'est un tracteur ce machin !

Il lève les yeux au ciel et me sourit.

- tu seras bien contente d'être au chaud, plus tôt que de nous attendre ici.

- han, han.

- Bella.

Je me retourne vers Edward.

- oui.

- on peut faire quelque chose ?

- oh, . . . non, non, désolée, je . . .

- c'est vrai ma caille, tu parles avec moi, et tu oublies tes potes . . .

Il se retourne vers Em' et Edward et ajoute.

- même pas eu un chocolat ou un thé ?

- même pas, se plaint Em'. Elle nous a laissé nous peler dehors.

- Emmett !dis-je.

- quoi, il me pose une question, je réponds.

- ouais.

Jacob repasse en riant devant nous et ressort. Nous le regardons. Pas de réaction, le froid a dû commencer à nous anesthésier.

- hey, vous comptez dormir ici ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de faire un pas, qu'Em et Edward passent chacun, un de leur bras sous mes aisselles et me soulèvent du sol.

- hey !

- autant gagner du temps mon ange, tu es maladroite, me glisse Edward, au creux de l'oreille.

- en avant, mauvaise troupe, ajoute Emmett de l'autre côté.

- mais . . .

- mais quoi Belli Bell's ?

Jacob éclate de rire. Nos affaires près de nous, qui ne se résume à presque rien, départ précipité oblige. Un sac à mains, des chewing-gums à la menthe et nos bonnets vissés sur la tête et nous voilà donc, en pleine nuit, sur un vieux scooter des neiges, à travers les bois.

Qui aurait pu croire qu'un Noël puisse être, plus atypique.

_**Edward**_

Avoir dû laisser ma Volvo, sous la neige, sans savoir si je la retrouverais, ou s'il faudrait déblayer autour, me rendait malade. Peut-être que le trajet jusqu'à la réserve . . . de nuit . . . sous la neige et devant dépendre de la conduite d'un « fou furieux», n'a pas arrangé mes craintes. Je pense et autant être honnête, que l'accueil glacial de papa Swan n'y est pas pour rien non plus. Bon, avec mon frangin, le grand amour, avec pour moi, du moyen-froid, mais avec Bella . . . eh ben, ils se regardent sans dire un mot, depuis plus de 10 minutes, ou plus . . .

- vous voulez un autre chocolat Edward ?

Je regarde Sue et je ne réponds pas immédiatement, je suis . . . ailleurs, enfin, je suis concentré sur autre chose.

- pardon Sue, un chocolat ?

Je regarde ma tasse vide.

- je . . . non, non, pas tout de suite, merci.

Mon frère à côté de moi lui tend sa tasse, avant même qu'elle ne lui propose de le resservir, ou peut-être ne l'ai-je pas entendu lui parler. Mon regard se reporte sur mon amour et sur son père. Je suis aussi silencieux qu'eux.

- Edward, vous êtes un gentil garçon, vous pensez quoi de la situation dans laquelle est ma fille.

- euh . . .

Je ne m'attendais pas . . . enfin, il ne dit rien, pendant . . . un long moment et puis il me sort ça. Je réponds quoi moi ?

- vous voyez Edward, je n'ai rien contre le fait qu'elle soit enceinte.

- Charlie . . .

- non, écoutes moi, gamin.

Je ne dis rien, quoi dire en même temps. Il ne me prend pas au sérieux, il ne croit pas en notre relation et il pense sans doute que je la laisserais tomber.

- tu vois Edward, j'aime ma fille, c'est normal, je suis son père.

Il se racle la gorge.

- je vais être grand père, et plus je me le répète et plus la nouvelle fait son chemin, je ne dis pas que je suis serein, mais je ne m'inquiète pas, sur ce plan-là.

Il se tait une nouvelle fois, puis reprend.

- mais voilà, j'ai peur, tu trouves ça anormal ?

- papa !

- quoi ! Tu crois que je ne m'inquiètes pas pour toi, ce n'est pas ce que je viens de dire.

- papa.

- Tu n'as pas encore fini ton année, tu vas être mère célibataire, tu seras seule.

- Monsieur Swan, si je peux me permettre . . .

- je ne crois pas que tu puisses te permettre quoi que ce soit mon gars !

- Charlie !

C'est Emmett qui vient de lever la voix et j'en suis . . . ben sur le cul. Tout le monde a les yeux tournés vers lui. Il dévisage le père de mon amour. Le ton du shérif baisse d'un cran.

- écoutes Em', je sais que tu es un bon petit . . .

- Edward aime votre fille.

- je n'en doute pas, mais . . .

- elle est enceinte, que peut-il faire qui vous m'êtes plus en colère.

- J'aime votre fille monsieur, ajoute Edward.

Tout le monde se tait. Bella a les yeux baissés, elle pleure, je le sais parce que je vois ses épaules tressautées. Emmett regarde méchamment Charlie, et moi, je regarde la scène, de loin, comme une petite souris coincée dans mon trou, attendant que le vilain matou me mange.

- Papa . . . Charlie.

- pas Charlie . . .

- écoutes, je sais que tu es au pied du mur, tu attends de moi . . .

Elle redresse la tête et plonge son regard dans celui de son paternel.

- enfin, je ne sais pas du tout ce que tu attends de moi ! C'est vrai, ta fille est une pauvre fille . . .

Elle pleure et se mord les lèvres pour contenir le flot de larmes qui la submerge.

- je n'ai jamais pensé ça, et je ne l'ai pas dit non plu.

Elle rit nerveusement.

- QUI s'est fait mettre enceinte par un homo, QUI va vivre seule, sans diplôme et sans ressources. Ne me dis pas que tu prends ça avec le sourire.

- Je . . . Bella.

- et tu sais quoi papa, ce soir, j'ai eu envie, j'ai eu besoin de venir te voir. Parce que tu es mon père, ma seule famille. Parce que j'avais besoin de réconfort.

Elle renifle, entre deux sanglots et se tourne vers Sue qui assiste comme nous à cet échange, en silence.

- ne le prends pas mal Sue, tu as toujours été comme une mère.

- je comprends ma chérie.

Bella attrape un mouchoir dans la poche de son manteau, qu'elle porte toujours. Elle se mouche, et reprend.

- papa, je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais dire pour que tu me pardonnes, je ne sais même pas ce que je pourrais me faire pardonner.

- . . .

- papa, je ne te demande pas de prendre à ta charge mes erreurs mais voilà, je n'ai pas le sentiment de faire un mauvais choix. Je ne me vois pas. . .

Elle renifle une nouvelle fois.

- je ne me vois pas l'abandonner pour m'assurer une vie plus simple, ce serait lâche, et contraire à tout ce que tu m'as enseigné. Je ne me vois pas non plus devenir mère et pourtant . . .

- Bella . . .

- papa, je ne peux pas te demander d'accepter ça, et je partirais de suite, si je pouvais le faire, je ne serais pas là, si . . .

Elle reprend sa respiration et continue. Elle ne pleure plus, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle serait capable de marcher, si on devait partir.

- et je ne t'imposerais pas ma présence si je pouvais rentrer dès maintenant . . . je le ferais.

- tu te répètes ma fille.

Elle le regarde, elle se tait. Je suis comme elle. Incapable de savoir, si l'homme qui nous fait face, à envie de soutenir son enfant, ou si il vient de lui dire au revoir.

_**Charlie**_

Ma fille est là. Elle est devant moi, je ne vois pas si son ventre a poussé. _Je ne vois pas_. C'est ça le problème. Je suis aveuglé par ma colère. Elle m'a mis de côté, me cachant sa grossesse, me l'annonçant comme une chose banale.

Pour un père, savoir que sa fille est enceinte, seule, c'est une grande claque en pleine figure. Elle ne se rend compte de rien, peut-être ne se doute-t-elle pas de ce que je ressens.

Nous n'avons jamais su être expansif, nous ne faisons pas de bruit. Nous n'affichons jamais autre chose qu'un silence, lourd de colère, de peine ou de chagrin, voir les trois réuni.

Elle pleure, mais je ne peux pas me redresser. Le plâtre que je porte, m'empêche de me tenir debout. Comment lui dire que c'est à elle de venir vers moi, car physiquement, je suis incapable de venir à elle.

- Bella.

- papa, je suis désolée de te faire de la peine, je déteste être la cause de ta peine.

- je ne . . .

Je plonge mes yeux dans le regard chocolat de ma fille.

- mais merde Bella, tu vas venir m'embrasser.

Elle le regarde, silencieuse, incertaine.

- Bella, je ne peux pas me lever . . .

Elle recommence à pleurer. Je crois que je pleure aussi, enfin je m'en rends compte, parce que je ne vois plus rien et pourtant j'ai toujours les yeux ouverts.

- Pa-pa.

- ma petite fille.

Elle se jette dans mes bras, je ne lui dis pas qu'elle m'a fait mal. Je serre les dents et la tiens contre moi.

- je t'aime.

- je . . . je t'ai . . . ai . . . aime, papa.


	31. Chapter 31 fin

_**Fin . . .**_

_**Bella **_

Les années passent et ne se ressemblent pas, me voilà prête à me marier . . . puis les jours, les semaines s'écoulent et me voilà enceinte, à nouveau. Je suis femme, je suis mère et amie. Je me souviens de tout, comme si c'était hier.

Je revois Emmett approché, penaud, alors que mon futur mari marche derrière lui. J'entends à nouveau ses excuses, puis celles de Jacob et enfin celles de mon amour. Il se serait de nouveau raser la tête que ce n'aurait pas était pire . . . mais je vous laisse le soin de découvrir ses frasques, leurs frasques.

_**Emmett, Jacob, Edward, ou quand l'alcool prend le dessus . . .**_

_Un soir, alors que l'un essaye de dormir, d'autres ouvrent leur cœur, enfin pour être exacte, un autre ouvre son cœur, en chanson . . . _

- Oh, ange des ténèbres, anges de foi, tam tam tamtam, pourquoi n'es-tu pas près de moi, nanao nao nanananao, en cet instant de peine et de souffrance dans laquelle mon âme plonge, nao plonge nao vers une obscurité certaine. Tatam tam tatam tam Oh ange de miséricorde, aide moi, aide moi a . . . _(__Oh, Angel of darkness, Angel of faith, Why are you not near me, in this moment of punishment and suffering, in which my soul dives, dives into some obscurity.__Oh Angel of Mercy, help me, help me a...)_

- mais enfin merde tu vas la fermer ta gueule. _(Voisin mécontent)._

Les trois hommes marchent dans la rue, sans nom, la rue, enfin après un certain nombre de verre il est parfois difficile de se souvenir de certains détails.

- oh, ange, mon ange, ce ne sont pas là, les paroles de réconfort que j'attendais, oh ange, mon ange . . . _(__Oh, Angel, my Angel,__these are not the words of comfort that I was expecting,__oh Angel, my Angel . . .__)_

- mais, putain, mais il va la fermer sa grande gueule, t'as vu l'heure qu'il est, connard. _(Re-le voisin mécontent)_

- quelle que soit l'heure, je ne vois que la solitude qui m'entoure et toi qui me délaisse . . . _(__whatever the time, I see that the loneliness that surrounds me and you who left me...)_

Un poing rageur, s'écrase sur la face de l'homme amoureux, mais soul. _(Le voisin ne devait pas être loin)._

- allez Edward, rentrons, ta future femme ne va jamais me pardonner si je ne te ramène pas entier. _(Dit le second mec bourré, mais silencieux, aussi appelé __**meilleur ami**__**de la marié**__, mais vu l'œil au beurre noir qu'arborera le marié lors de la cérémonie, c'est peut-être du passé)_

- merci Jake. _(Hic ! accompagné d'un rot guttural. J'ai trop bu pense le futur marié à deux doigts d'un vomissement prometteur . . . ou annonciateur d'un méga mal de tête ?)_

- euh, moi je suis ton frère et lui, c'est Jacob, dit le troisième larron en éclatant de rire, vite accompagné par ses deux comparses. _(Alors ce n'est pas le meilleur ami qui aura des problèmes mais peut-être l'ex, devenu « le » grand frère ?) _

Trois mecs bourrés qui rient dans les rues sombres d'une grande ville, tout-à-fait logique ! Oui, pour un enterrement de célibataire. Non !?

_(. . . attention, cette scène est une preuve de l'effet néfaste de l'alcool sur l'imagination de certain musicien . . . mais aussi sur les voisins grincheux)._

_**Bella**_

Je pose une main sur sa tête, et je suis heureuse. J'approche de mes trente ans, je suis une femme comblée, une épouse heureuse et une mère enchantée par la beauté de ses enfants. Mon mari est au parc avec ma fille, notre fille et je regarde notre fils. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

- tu es aussi beau que ton papa, mon chéri.

- babababababa.

Je souris, mon fiston sera lui aussi un musicien, un chanteur comme papa, il a déjà le rythme dans la peau.

- oui mon amour, tu chantes.

- babababababa, bababababa, bababababa . . .

_**Edward**_

Je suis au parc depuis une heure. Chloé court autour des arbres, jouant aux gendarmes et aux voleurs, avec les autres enfants présents. Elle passe près de moi et me lance :

- papa, on peut rester encore un peu.

- non ma grande.

Elle stoppe sa course et me rejoint.

- steuplait, papa.

- je suis désolée ma puce, mais ta mère nous attend avec ton petit frère. Si on arrive en retard, elle va m'en vouloir et je déteste quand elle me fait la tête.

- baaaah, maman fait jamais la tête.

- tu te trompes.

Je la chatouille et j'ajoute.

- moi elle me fait peur quand elle est dans cet état-là.

- mon œil.

Je lui chatouille une nouvelle fois les côtes et elle se tortille en riant, puis s'arrête, redevenant sérieuse.

- c'est pas juste.

- à qui le dis-tu, et puis ton père vient te chercher pour que tu passes le weekend avec lui.

- je sais, mais je m'amuse bien-là.

- nous reviendrons dès que possible.

Elle pose ses mains sur mes genoux et s'appuie contre l'une de mes jambes. Elle a le regard baissé.

- Edward ?

- oui mon ange.

- tu es mon papa quand même.

Je la sers contre moi et lui embrasse le sommet du crâne.

- je t'aime comme si j'étais ton papa.

- c'est ce que tu dis, moi aussi, mais avec Samuel, je sais pas si tu vas encore m'aimer.

Je la regarde, ému. Elle est adorable cette gamine. Je la prends par les épaules et la place devant moi, me penchant en avant pour que nos yeux soient au même niveau.

- Chloé, tu sais que je ne suis pas ton père ?

- oui, mais . . .

- mais je t'aime comme si j'étais ton père, c'est pour ça que j'aime que tu m'appelles papa.

- mais Matt, c'est mon père, ajoute-t-elle, laconique.

- exactement mon ange.

- et Fred, c'est une maman ?

Je ris, mais je sais où elle veut en venir.

- non, c'est . . . l'ami de ton père, son amoureux.

- alors moi, j'aurais aussi un amoureux.

- le plus tard possible, tu es bien trop petite pour y penser maintenant.

- papa ?

- oui mon amour.

- je le saurais comment quand je serais avec un amoureux.

- tu te souviens de notre conversation sur les questions que tu peux me poser et celles, dont seule maman connait la réponse.

Elle me regarde, sceptique.

- ouais, maman elle dit que quand tu dis ça, eh ben c'est que tu sais pas.

- ah oui !

Elle secoue la tête, affirmative.

- je crois, qu'il faut que j'aie, une petite conversation avec ta maman.

Je l'attrape par la taille et la jette en travers de mes épaules.

- papaaaaa.

Je me mets à courir, faisant des zigzags. Je ris, accompagnant les rires de ma fille.

- papa, t'as oublié le sac.

- oups.

Je fais demi-tour et attrape le sac et reprends ma course vers notre appartement.

_**Bella**_

Je viens de débaucher, j'ai récupéré mon petit Sam à la crèche. Je suis vannée.

Depuis que j'ai pris le poste de représentante des affaires tribales, au sein de l'équipe du maire de Seattle, je n'ai pas une seconde de repos et je ne vous parle pas de ma grossesse, des 9 mois de pur délire : sur le plan professionnel, familial et intime. Et nous voilà, j'ai 35 ans cette année, Edward 38, notre fille 10 ans et petit Sam 6 mois. Une famille de rêve.

Tout serait simple pour nous, si Chloé ne s'était pas mis en tête qu'Edward ne l'aimerait plus, parce qu'il aurait son bébé à lui. Matt est jaloux de mon mari, parce que sa fille parle de son _papa Edward_ « par-ci », de son _papa Edward_ « par-là ». Et moi au milieu de ces deux-là, ou ces trois, voire quatre, j'ai tiré la langue à ma fatigue et j'ai souris, j'ai écouté et maintenant, alors que mon petit Samuel a 6 mois, je rêve que d'une chose, des « vacances » et _ce soir_, eh ben je pars en vacances avec ma star de mari.

Il a enregistré son dernier album . . . qu'il n'a pas voulu me faire écouter, _m'avait-il dit_. Mais là, j'avoue que je ne pense qu'à une chose, le soleil, la plage et un Mojito. Sans oublier le petit parapluie dans le verre, très importante la petite ombrelle, très . . .

Pas le temps de rêver, je suis devant notre maison, enfin, en bas de l'immeuble qui abrite notre appartement. Sam pleure dans son siège et je crois reconnaitre la voiture de ma meilleure amie, qui va jouer la nounou de mon petit gars, pendant les quinze prochains jours, enfin, si j'arrive à être aussi longtemps, loin de mes enfants, séparés d'eux, je me sens comme une mère indigne, alors plus de 10 jours, ça me parait insurmontable.

- Hey, Angie. Tu ne peux pas savoir come je suis soulagée que tu sois là.

- Bella, je n'aurais pas ratée l'occasion de garder mon petit bonhomme.

Elle sort de sa voiture et s'approche de la mienne.

- merci encore.

- allez, va, tu as droit à des vacances toi aussi.

- merci de me faciliter la tâche. J'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal . . . enfin.

Je me penche vers mon fils qui est toujours dans son siège bébé et je lui caresse les cheveux. Quand il voit sa « tatie », il commence à pleurer.

- mon chérie.

- il m'adore.

- je suis désolée Angie.

- idiote.

Je lui tire la langue et prend mon p'tit bout dans les bras.

- mon chéri, c'est tatie Angie.

- adadada.

- oui mon chéri ta tatie.

Je le place devant mon amie, qui lui tend les bras en souriant. Sam cache sa tête dans mon cou.

- maman et papa vont en vacances pour quelques jours mon amour et c'est Angela qui va te garder, tu lui dis bonjour mon ange.

Il sort sa tête de sa cachette et lui jette un regard. Il secoue sa frimousse de droite à gauche et se met à crier.

- pas, pas, pas, pas, pas . . .

- euh oui, ben là, je me dis que je suis officiellement rejeté par le petit lutin.

- mais non, montons, Edward doit nous attendre.

Alors que je calme mon fils, je vois Matt arrivé à grands pas. Il a l'air en colère et je sens que je ne vais pas aimer ce qu'il va me dire.

- salut ma belle.

Il ne m'a jamais appelé comme ça, donc je tourne la tête à la recherche de notre fille. Je fais un tour sur moi-même, mais rien.

- ne fais pas l'idiote Bella.

- oh . . . euh, salut mon beau.

- méchante.

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux. Il est sérieux. Depuis la Fac, il a changeait. Alors qu'il était grand brun et musclé, il a vu au fil des années ses cheveux s'éclaircirent et disparaitre. Il a donc opté pour une coupe courte, raser de prés, style militaire ou presque. Il a pris un peu de ventre, à peine, mais garde sa ligne athlétique et sa carrure imposante. Il n'a rien à envier, à personne. C'est un bel homme, mais depuis quelques temps, il fait une fixette sur des rondeurs imaginaires.

- tu es très beau Matt et tu le sais.

- si tu le dis.

- bon, nous montions, je t'offre un verre ?

- avec plaisir.

- tu te souviens d'Angela.

- oui, pardon Angie, mais il m'arrive une tuile . . .

_**Edward**_

Je regarde ma petite Chloé, qui court devant moi, elle est heureuse de voir son père, elle est heureuse de partir à New-York avec lui, elle est heureuse de tout et c'est tant mieux.

- p'pa.

- mmmh.

- après Sam, vous comptez avoir d'autre enfant ?

- je ne sais pas, nous n'en avons pas encore parlé, n'y même réfléchi à ça.

- bien.

- pourquoi, ma chérie.

- si comme tu me l'as dit tout à l'heure, plus on a enfant, plus on les aime. L'amour c'est . . . étrange.

Elle s'arrête en plein élan me fixant, dans l'attente d'une réponse. Mais comment lui faire comprendre que l'amour n'a pas de taille. Nous aimons notre famille, nous aimons nos enfants, nous aimons nos amis, comme nous aimons les glaces, les belles voitures . . .

- Chloé, quand on aime quelqu'un, on ne se pose pas la question de ce que l'on va recevoir, mais de ce qu'on va lui donner.

- je n'comprends pas, c'est sympa les cadeaux.

J'éclate de rire. Je la prends par les épaules.

- ce que je veux dire c'est que je t'aime, quand je t'ai vu dans les bras de ta mère, j'ai su que je t'aimerai, quand Matt m'a dit qu'il me gardait à l'œil, j'ai su qu'il t'aimait.

Je l'embrasse sur le front.

- quand j'ai vu ton frère, je l'ai aimé immédiatement, comme toi. L'amour, ça ne se commande pas. Tu vois une personne et tu l'aime, c'est plus fort que toi, mais tu l'aimes. Cette personne pourrait te couper . . .

Je me reprends avant de finir ma phrase et reprends dans un mode moins gore.

- ton petit frère va prendre tes jouets, tes affaires, il va les cassées, tu seras en colère, et parfois tu diras le détester et pour tant au fond de toi . . .

Je pointe un doigt sur mon cœur.

- quoi qu'il arrive, tu l'aimeras et tu le protégeras. Comme maman et moi, on le faisait avant que Sam nous rejoigne. Et on continuera.

- alors tu m'aimeras, même quand je casserais ta Volvo.

- oui. Je serais en colère, je crierais, mais je n'arrêterais jamais de t'aimer.

Elle me serre contre elle.

- je t'aime Edward, même si tu n'es pas mon père, tu seras toujours mon papa.

Je ne dis rien, je la soulève et la prends dans mes bras. J'ai les larmes aux yeux, mais je ne veux pas pleurer. Je lève les paupières, dans l'espoir de contenir mes émotions.

_**Bella**_

- donc tu ne peux pas prendre Chloé ce soir.

- non, réunion ! Puis demain matin, première heure, je la prends avec moi, je te le jure.

- mais nous partons ce soir, merde Matt, pas ce soir.

- désolé Bella, tu sais que je ne le fais pas de gaité de cœur.

- tu fais chier, j'te jure.

- maman !

Je regarde par-dessus l'épaule de Matt. Chloé et Edward me dévisagent tous les deux.

- salut vous deux, dis-je, heureuse de voir les derniers membres manquants de ma petite famille.

Ma fille vient m'embrasser et mon mari à son tour. Chloé regarde son paternel. Elle ne dit rien, un instant en tout cas, mais vite, elle constate ce qui est une évidence et qui se lit sur nos visages.

- tu n'es pas là pour venir me chercher ?

Son père s'accroupit devant elle et l'attire près de lui.

- non ma douce.

- papa ! T'avais promis !

- Mon patron a su que j'étais à Seattle et il m'a demandé de rencontrer un client.

- alors je ne viens plus avec toi.

- oh que si ma douce, mais pas ce soir, demain matin, 8h tapante.

- ouais !

- hey, de qui tu tiens ce côté cynique.

Il me regarde et fronce les yeux.

- ce n'est pas de moi, c'est sûr, dis-je.

- non ! Mais je pense que je dois avoir une petite conversation avec ma moitié.

- Fred ne va pas apprécier, murmurai-je.

- je vois déjà la crise, déclare Matt, mais tu feras quoi le jour où ton fils te parlera comme lui ?

Je glousse doucement. Je crois que j'adorerais voir ça. Fred a un tempérament de gentleman, mais quand il défend ses opinions, c'est une vraie teigne.

_Le temps passe et ne s'arrête pas . . ._

_**Chloé**_

Je regarde devant moi. J'ai 16 ans aujourd'hui. Je me souviens de mon enfance, comme on se souviendrait d'un film : en spectatrice. Ma mère, mes deux papas, mon frère, mon parrain Jake et sa femme, Leah. Ouais, trop drôle, c'est le nom de sa moto et . . . pfiou, c'est juste drôle. Tout le monde est là, tous les gens qui font partis de ma famille, sont là.

Je regarde les personnes qui m'entourent. Mon petit frère de presque 7 ans, me pompe l'air. Je sais c'est méchant mais c'est horrible d'avoir cette pile électrique toujours dans les pattes. Il ressemble à mon oncle Em', mais avec le physique de mon grand-père Charlie et les yeux de mon père, d'Edward.

Ma grand-mère, Esmé, regarde vers moi avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, à 60 ans, elle est magnifique. Mon grand-père se tient près d'elle. Lui aussi est très beau pour son âge et surtout, il a enfin pris sa retraite. Tous deux en profitent, voyages, sorties . . .

Mes yeux se portent sur mes parents. Ma mère et mon père se regardent comme deux jeunes amoureux. J'espère un jour, rencontrer un homme qui me rende aussi amoureuse que ma mère l'est. Aussi heureuse que mon père à l'air de l'être.

Je regarde un peu plus sur la droite, mon père et Fred parlent en silence. Les serveuses passent près d'eux en leur faisant du charme. Elles perdent leur temps. Ils sont ensemble depuis presque 20 ans, et je suis leur seule enfant. Enfin, si je ne compte pas leurs siamois, Chip and Dale, ni même leur poisson Chloé et Sam. Une blague de mon paternel. Ils sont heureux. Tant mieux.

Mon regard se porte un peu plus loin et je vois ma tante Angela. Ma mère n'a pas de sœur, mais j'ai pourtant deux tantes, de son côté. Angela est la première. Elle est mariée à Ben, et ils ont des jumeaux. Elle vit près d'ici. Dans la maison de ses parents. Ils sont morts il y a quatre ans maintenant.

Ma seconde tante et juste à côté de mon oncle Emmett. Je ne sais pas ce qui lie ces deux-là, mais une réelle complicité existe. Tonton Jazz est près d'elle. Il ne voit qu'elle. Ne regarde qu'elle. Mais leur deux fils le rappellent vite à l'ordre, et je vois son sourire se faner, quand l'un d'eux passe près de lui, de la boue dans les mains. Je ne sais pas où il en a trouvé, il n'a pas plu ici depuis presque un mois. Ah, les enfants. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire alors qu'il passe devant moi. Il me lance un regard mauvais. Je ris de plus belle.

Emmett, Emmett, Emmett. Que dire de mon oncle Emmett. Il est marié à la belle et froide Rosalie. Le feu sous la glace. Au départ, elle parait froide et dure, elle est tout le contraire. Je l'adore, tout comme mon tonton. Je suis triste pour eux. Malgré les tests, les tentatives et autres, rien y fait, elle n'arrive pas à avoir un enfant. Ils ont décidés de faire une demande d'adoption. Je sais qu'ils feront de bons parents, j'en suis certaine.

Jake et Leah sont avec mes parents et rient. Jake est devenu son propre patron. Leah est institutrice à la Push. Ils ont un petit garçon, Seth, il a 12 ans et il est extrêmement collant. Mais bon.

Je ne vous parle pas de Charlie. Il n'est pas là. Il nous a quittés l'an dernier. Je regrette qu'il ne puisse pas être présent.

Je m'assois derrière le piano de mon père. Je regarde le monde qui m'entoure. Je les regarde, tour à tour, souriant au bonheur que dégage cette scène et je me lance.

Les premières notes s'égrainent, circulant dans les airs, comme l'eau d'un court d'eau. Cet air est important, pour mes parents et moi. C'est la berceuse que mon père a écrit, pour ma mère et pour moi.

Je laisse les frissons me recouvrir les bras. Je laisse mes yeux se fermer. Je laisse les émotions m'envahir et la musique emplir mon cœur. Je ne vois plus rien. Mais avant de fermer les yeux, je vois les larmes de ma mère, le sourire de mon père. . . Je ne peux pas être plus heureuse que maintenant.


End file.
